


Shallow

by K00BUNNY, taekoobear



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Kim Hongjoong, Beta Park Seonghwa, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Claiming Bites, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a True Alpha, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Scenting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Top Choi San, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, True Mates, Violence, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 119,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00BUNNY/pseuds/K00BUNNY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoobear/pseuds/taekoobear
Summary: When Taehyung comes to Seoul to leave his past behind, he doesn't expect to meet his future right away.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First meetings

It's a beautiful day, when Taehyung sits down on a bench in front of the lecture hall. The sun is shining and he closes his eyes, while the young omega lifts his head to let the sun rays touch his skin.

_"Believe me, TaeTae, Seoul is amazing. You'll like it here"_ ,

he hears Wooyoung's voice in his head, when he recalls a talk, he and his friend had, while Taehyung was still in Daegu. He's a happy soul, Taehyung knows the other omega since their childhood and he really wants to believe him, but so far, the huge campus makes him a little anxious, with no-one around that he knows.

_"I'm always just a call away"_ ,  he remembers Wooyoung's words and he knows that his friend will be there for him, but right now, he's dealing with a test and Taehyung doesn't want to disturb him.

He sighs and smiles softly, when he thinks about Wooyoung's happy chatter about his friends and his non-stop swooning about his Alpha. Taehyung's happy, that Wooyoung found love rather quickly, but he's also a bit nervous about meeting the guys, Wooyoung befriended.

Taehyung whinces slightly, when he feels the vibrations of his phone in his pocket and opens his eyes. He fumbles with his phone and smiles softly, when he sees the caller.

"Hey, hyung", he greets, when he accepts the call and immediately feels soothed, when Seokjin greets back.

_"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"_ , the older asks.

"I'm okay, hyung", he replies, but he's sure, that Seokjin isn't convinced. His brother's mate knows him basically, since he was a pup and Taehyung usually has a hard time to persuade Seokjin, that he's doing good - just like now.

_"You're not okay. What's wrong, sweetheart?"_ ,

Seokjin asks and Taehyung smiles at the affectionate nickname, the older omega gave him quite early in his and Namjoon's relationship. But he sighs, while he watches the many students streaming out of the lecturing hall towards the cafeteria and he bites his lower lip.

_"How's the first day, Taehyung-ah?"_ , Seokjin senses, that Taehyung isn't ready to talk about what bothers him right now, so he decides to change the topic.

"Good so far, hyung. Not much happened and I think, I'm quite invisible at the moment",

Taehyung explains, while a couple of students walk past the bench he's sitting on, immersed in excited chatters about something. Nobody spares him just one glance and right now, Taehyung's rather happy about that. He had enough attention back in Daegu, so a calm start is exactly, what he needs now.

"Did you talk to Namjoon-hyung today?",

Taehyung asks and Seokjin hums. When Taehyung and his two brothers moved to Seoul, Seokjin had to stay behind in Daegu, separated from the love of his life and his mate because of his job and Taehyung definitely knows, how he and his brother are suffering because of the distance.

It's hard for them to stay away from each other, but they mutually agreed, that Namjoon needed to stay with Taehyung.

_"I'll come over in 4 weeks, sweetheart"_ ,

Seokjin says and Taehyung smiles. Next to his brothers, Seokjin is his lifeline, his safe haven and he really needs the older in his life.

It may be not that hard for him to be separated from him, like it is for Namjoon, who is mated to the beautiful omega for already 3 years now, but after seeing Seokjin every day since he can remember, Taehyung really has a hard time adjusting to the fact, that they have to stick to phone calls and text messages for a while now.

"Really, hyung?" _"Yes, really, sweetie. And then, I'll make sure, you're eating well. I bet, Yoongi just hands you instant food and Joonie sets the kitchen on fire... God, how are you even able to survive without a proper meal and all those dangers coming to you from my mate?"_

Taehyung laughs, while he listens to Seokjin's nagging.

"It's not that bad, hyung. You taught me enough, so I'm not starving. Don't worry so much", he says and Seokjin sighs. _"So, you're taking care of your hyungs? Ah, Tae, that's not right..."_ Taehyung grins to himself, when Seokjin clears his throat.

" _I_ _miss_ _you_ _all_ ", he says and the younger omega hums.

"We miss you too, hyung. I hope, everything will work out well, so you can start living with us. Joonie-hyung sometimes really is unbearable...", he says. His brother has had days in the past two months, during those he missed his mate so much, that he almost packed all his things, ready to go back to Daegu, but Yoongi always had been able to blow some sense into him again.

During those days, Taehyung really felt miserable and guilty, because in the end he's the reason for separating a couple, that's so used to being together.

_"Are you still seeing your therapist?"_ , Seokjin asks, after a moment.

"Yes, I do", Taehyung replies. He has almost waited for Seokjin to ask this question, "She's very friendly and always listens carefully. I think, she'll be able to help me."

_"That's good"_ , Seokjin says. Taehyung lets out a small hum, before he sighs.

"Hyung, I'm afraid", he mumbles and tugs at the hem of his shirt. Seokjin breathes out.

_"What are you afraid of, sweetheart?"_ , he asks and this time, Taehyung tries to explain it to him.

"Wooyoungie said, he wants to introduce his alpha boyfriend to me... and I'm nervous. I haven't been quite good with meeting new people lately, hyung."

Seokjin gasps slightly and it breaks his heart to hear his precious Taehyung saying things like this. The younger has always been a bubbly and radiant person and he never had a problem with making new friends or meeting new people.

_"Just be yourself, sweetheart"_ , he mumbles and Taehyung sighs. He knows, that Seokjin is more than worried now. _"People usually start to like you easily. It's almost like you have  some kind of magic sparkling around you, it's incredible."_

The younger chuckles softly at Seokjin's words.

"I'm not sure, hyung. I feel like that magic is fading away a bit..."

_"No, Taehyung, nothing is fading away. And, I know, I told you more than once already, but nothing, that happened was your fault. Okay? You know this as well"_ ,

Seokjin's voice is a bit louder than usually, when he talks to Taehyung and the younger is already used to this. Seokjin's right, he told him quite often during the last year and he knows, he's going to tell him even more, that nothing, that happened, is his fault.

But Taehyung still isn't convinced and he's trying to find at least a little bit, that's his fault... "I know, hyung...", he mumbles and checks the time. A small gasp leaves his lips. "Hyung, I know, that maybe sounds like I don't want to talk about it more now, but my next lesson starts in 5 minutes and I don't want to be late", Taehyung says and Seokjin chuckles.

_"Just go, sweetheart. Call me later, when you need me, okay?"_

"Okay, hyung, bye", Taehyung ends the call and shoves the phone back into his pocket, before he gets up from the bench and grabs his bag.

 

Taehyung is in time for his lesson, but obviously, the professor is too late. The blonde finds an unoccupied seat in one of the back rows, where he's seated now, while he looks around.

Not many students are inside the lecture hall now, some walking through the door, looking for seats as well, but none of them appears to be rushed. Maybe, the professor is known for being late...

Taehyung sighs and takes out his phone again. He smiles, when he sees the message, Seokjin sent him. It's a simple _"Hwaiting!"_ , adorned with a bunch of cute emojis. He knows best, how to brighten up Taehyung's mood.

The blonde replies quickly, before he opens a message from Wooyoung and giggles at the funny meme, the older sent him. He's about to reply, when he feels a soft tap on his shoulder. Taehyung looks up from his phone and now, without being distracted by Wooyoung's unhealthy obsession for memes, the scent of lemon and freshly cutted grass hits his nostrils. For a moment, the scent is pleasant and slowly, Taehyung turns his head. He sees a handsome male - tall and muscular and definitely an alpha.

His dark brown hair is parted slightly and allows a glimpse to his forehead. He has a cute, small mole below his bottom lip and his beautiful, brown eyes widen slightly, when Taehyung looks at him.

The blonde feels, that he's nervous and excited at the same time and an adorable bunny smile flashes over his lips, when Taehyung looks at him. It's almost like he can feel the other's heartbeat in his own chest and before he can start to wonder, why it's like this, he recognizes the shade of red, that starts to flash through the dark brown orbs and panic raises inside of him.

Taehyung tries to subdue it, when he frantically fumbles for the handle of his bag, that's laying on the empty chair next to him, but it's hard and Taehyung knows, he's going to have a major panic attack, when he's not leaving in the next seconds. Right now, he's living his worst nightmare...

The alpha opens his mouth to say something, but he isn't able to do this anymore, when Taehyung finally gets a grip on his bag and gets up. Without a word he rushes through the empty row of seats and down the stairs.

His heart beats fast, while he feels the other students' eyes on him, but everything passes in a blurr. He doesn't even notice properly, when he's out of the lecture hall and on the hallway. He runs through the empty corridor, hears his own blood rush through his ears loudly and gasps, when soft, slender fingers close around his wrist.

It's a gentle grasp, not rough and strong, but it's determined and Taehyung risks a glance over his shoulder.

He looks right into the alpha's red eyes and the panic inside of him intensifies. The other senses it as well, because he takes a step back and lets go of Taehyung's wrist again. The last thing, the blonde sees, is the confused and slightly hurt expression in the boy's beautiful eyes, before he runs away.

 

Namjoon's sitting at the living room desk, scrolling through a huge pdf file on his computer, when their front door bursts open and he immediately senses the panic flooding through the apartment.

Yoongi obviously notices it too, because he rushes out of his office, just a moment after Namjoon jumps up from his chair. He's the first one to approach the front door and immediately, he holds a sobbing and shivering bundle in his arms.

The unpleasant smell of pure panic fills Namjoon's nose, while Taehyung tries his best to hide in his brother's broad chest. The alpha looks at Yoongi, when he hears steps coming closer and the leader of their small pack has his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Tae", Namjoon says softly and closes his arm around the omega. The younger whimpers and Namjoon feels the wetness of his brother's tears sinking through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Yoongi crosses his arms in front of his chest, while Namjoon runs one of his hands over Taehyung's back in a soothing manner and the three of them stand in the hallway until Taehyung's ready to walk.

"I'm taking him to his room", Namjoon murmurs, as soon as Taehyung's desperate sobs ebb away slightly and gently, he rests his hands on the younger's shoulders, before he creates a small gap between his chest and his brother's face.

"Hey", he says and the younger looks up. His eyes are puffy from all the tears and his cheeks are flushed.

"Do you want to tell me, what happened?", the older asks softly and Taehyung looks away. Namjoon sighs, but he isn't going to force his brother into something, he doesn't want to talk about.

"Do you want cuddles?", the older asks and Taehyung nods. He has always been weak for cuddles with his brothers and so, he quickly follows Namjoon, when he leads him into his bedroom. Yoongi follows them as well and leans against the doorframe to watch his brothers.

Namjoon leans against the headrest and Taehyung is curled against his side immediately. His fingers are clutched around the fabric of Namjoon's shirt and his face is pressed against his chest again. After a while of silence, Taehyung mumbles something into his brother's shirt, but neither Namjoon nor Yoongi understand, what he said.

"What was it, Tae?", the oldest asks and steps closer, when Taehyung raises his head the slightest.

"I met him...", he whispers and his brothers furrow their brows in confusion. "You met who?", Namjoon asks and Taehyung sighs.

"My...", he starts and shivers, when he feels another swell of panic lit up in the pit of his stomach, "My... alpha... my true mate..."

Yoongi's at their side quickly, his hand resting on Taehyung's arm and the youngest notices the increase of his musky scent. It's normal, as soon as Yoongi gets into protective mode. "Did he hurt you?", the older growls and Taehyung shakes his head.

"N-no, hyung... I panicked and ran away...", he replies and feels tears filling his eyes again, "He looked so hurt... and..." "Tae, you really don't have to deal with this now... how are you? Are you doing okay?", Yoongi asks and Namjoon shushes him, when the tears start to run down their youngest brother's cheeks again.

"It's okay, Tae, you're safe now", he says and pulls the younger closer. Taehyung nods softly. He knows, that with his brothers, he's safe, but when he's in university, he might meet the alpha again... and he's already afraid of this.

But his brothers' presence soothes him and just a bit later, Taehyung has fallen asleep.

When he wakes up 3 hours later, he's still in Namjoon's lap and the older's fingers card through his hair gently. And while Taehyung's completely at ease right now, he starts to feel something akin to a soft wave washing over his soul. He knows, that this are his alpha's emotions and they're supposed to bring him comfort, but for Taehyung, right now they're part of his nightmare and the best he can do, is locking his heart and not let them in. He whimpers slightly and Namjoon stops the carding through his hair.

"Are you awake, pup?", he asks and Taehyung sits up. "Yes", he says and now, that he's attentive, he hears voices from the hallway. It's Yoongi and Taehyung also recognizes Wooyoung's voice.

"I almost assumed, that he's going to come over", Namjoon mumbles, while he looks at Taehyung, "He sent you dozens of messages and called a few times." He points at Taehyung's phone on the night stand.

"Yeah, we planned to meet after our lessons", Taehyung says and gets off the bed, stretches his limbs and walks over to the door. He opens it and steps into the hallway.

"No, it's probably the best, when he stays with us today",

he hears Yoongi say and just, when Wooyoung is about to reply, Taehyung steps into his field of vision.

"Taehyungie!", the older omega calls out and Yoongi turns his head to face Taehyung.

"You're awake?", he asks and the younger smiles.

"Yes, hyung, obviously", he replies and Yoongi sends him a soft smile.

"Can you let him in, please?", Taehyung pleads and makes grabby hands towards Wooyoung.

"Are you sure, pup?", Yoongi asks and Taehyung nods. His brother steps aside and Wooyoung grins at him slightly, before he rushes over to Taehyung.

"What happened, Taehyungie?", he asks and takes the younger's hand in his, "We were waiting for you." They walk towards Taehyung's room and Namjoon walks out.

"Hey", he greets Wooyoung and the younger smiles at him. "Hi, hyung", he greets back and Namjoon returns the smile. "Tae, we wanted to order some take-out. Are you in?",

he asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I'm not very hungry, hyung", he replies and Namjoon sighs. He already expected this and sees Yoongi furrow his brows.

"B-but... you can oder something small for me, a salad or something. It can be in the fridge and I'll eat it, when I'm hungry. And... maybe Wooyoungie wants something too?", Taehyung looks at his friend, who shakes his head.

"Aniya, I just ate", he responds and Taehyung hums softly.

"Alright", Namjoon says and walks past them towards Yoongi. Taehyung and Wooyoung then disappear into the younger's room.

"Taehyungie, did you cry?", Wooyoung asks and cups Taehyung's cheeks with his hands, his eyes showing concern immediately. The younger hums and sits down on the edge of his bed, Wooyoung follows him.

"Was someone mean to you during your lessons?",

the other omega intervenes further and Taehyung shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me?", Wooyoung asks then and Taehyung nods, before he takes a deep breath. Wooyoung frowned.

"I met my Alpha", the younger mumbles and his friend's eyes widen. For a moment, Wooyoung is speechless and Taehyung continues.

"He's not just my Alpha, Wooyoungie...", he looks at his hands and Wooyoung blinks, but he seems to understand.

"Tae... you know, this is so rare... wow... and...", the older omega swallows, because he knows quite well, that Taehyung has other priorities than finding his mate, "What happened?"

"I had a panic attack and fled... left him behind confused, because I was too scared to say a word...", Taehyung whispers and Wooyoung sighs softly, before he pulls Taehyung into a hug.

"Understandable, after everything, that happened...",

he says and softly runs his hand over the younger omega's back.

"I'm sorry for not showing up after the lessons...", Taehyung mumbles into his shirt and Wooyoung clicks his tongue. "Nah, that's second-tier now... Listen, Tae, I don't want to sound insensitive or something, but... just to make sure, he's not some stupid uni jerk, who's your alpha? How does he look?"

"I... I don't know him...", Taehyung looks up and thinks of a way to describe the boy.

"He has dark brown hair, is tall and muscular and very handsome...", he says and then, he realizes, that his description would probably fit to each uni jerk, Wooyoung obviously wants to protect him from. This is exactly, how the older looks at him and he already opens his mouth, when Taehyung remembers something.

"He... has a small mole right here", he says and taps his finger against a place below his own bottom lip, "And he looks like a bunny, when he smiles. He smells like lemon and freshly cutted grass..." For a moment, Taehyung even looks a bit dreamy, but Wooyoung's gasp makes him whince.

"Holy shit!", the older exclaims and again: "HOLY SHIT, Tae!" "What?", the blonde asks, brows furrowed, "Ahh, wait, let me guess... he's an asshole with a bad boy reputation?"

Wooyoung stares at his friend for a moment, confused, but then, he shakes his head.

"No, the complete opposite!", he says, "I don't know him personally, but San has some lessons with him. He's well-known around campus for his good looks and many thought, he'd be a fuckboy, playing around much, but he's actually very kind and sweet, even shy for an alpha. His name is Jungkook."

And - Wooyoung isn't going to tell Taehyung - but fate could've picked a much worse person to be Taehyung's destined mate and alpha than Jeon Jungkook.

"I know, you panicked, but when you meet him the next time, I'm sure, he's going to understand, that you need a bit of time, when you tell him, Taehyungie."

The younger hums, he doesn't want to continue talking about his alpha now. "Wooyoungie... cuddles?", he asks and the older nods.

Only a few moments later, they're both laying comfortably on Taehyung's bed, music is quietly playing in the background and Taehyung is snuggled against his friend.

When Yoongi walks into Taehyung's room the next time, to ask Taehyung if he's hungry, he finds the two omegas with their legs and arms wrapped around each other, while sleeping soundly.

 

When Jimin enters Jungkook's dorm room with the spare key, the other handed him a few months ago, when they started uni together, he immediately calls for his friend.

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook!"

It takes the slightly older a moment, until he looks out of the bathroom, shirtless and hair slightly wet. "Huh?", his expression is confused, because he hasn't expected his childhood friend to come over today, but he isn't that aversed.

"Someone told me, you didn't attend your photography class! When did this happen the last time? Like... never?! Where have you been? Behind the gym again, smoking weed?", Jimin asks and brushes his pale pink bangs out of his eyes, while he grins at his best friend teasingly.

"Oh god...", Jungkook groans and steps out of his bathroom, in one hand a black shirt and in the other a towel, "When will you ever stop talking about this? It happened once and I was 14 back then..."

Jimin laughs. "Never, Jungkookie, never! This will be the first story, I'm going to tell your omega, when you've found him or her!", he replies and grins, while he walks over to the alpha.

The slightly displeased expression on Jungkook's face lets the smile on Jimin's lips disappear.

"You know this... and you're usually threatening to kick my ass... what you never do... what's the matter today?", the pink-haired asks and watches, how Jungkook throws the towel over his head and rubs his hair dry a bit too forceful. "I'm sure, it's not your hair's fault, Jungkookie. Let it live in peace... it's punished enough to grow on your head... ooff..."

Surprisingly, the towel hits the omega's face and Jimin gets a mouthful of the soft and slightly damp fabric. He pulls it off and glances at Jungkook, who's, by now, fully dressed. "Well, thank you very much! Now my taste buds are punished with the taste of your hair and shampoo... what is this? Lavender?"

Jungkook grumbles slightly, but then he drops down on the ugly, old and worn-out couch, that probably had to deal with a lot of generations of college students already and stares at the ceiling, until Jimin's face appears into his field of sight. "What's wrong with you today? First, you didn't attend your beloved photography class, then you throw your towel right into my face... you could've hurt me... something happened?"

"I found him...",

Jungkook mumbles quietly and sits up to make some space for his best friend. Jimin sits down on the couch and looks at Jungkook.

"Your omega?", he asks and Jungkook nods.

"Yeah... Jimin... he's the most beautiful entity, I've ever seen..."

"I guess, it's normal, that each Alpha thinks, their Omega is the most beautiful...", Jimin says, "Hobi said this to me as well." Jungkook huffs.

"You haven't seen him... he's beyond beautiful... Chim, I'd almost call his beauty ethereal...", Jungkook sighs and Jimin raises his eyebrows. "Wow, head over heels much, huh?", he asks.

Jungkook isn't even listening to him. "His hair looks so soft and his skin, I don't know, how it's possible, but I think, it sparkles. He's a bit smaller than me... and did I already tell you, how beautiful he is? I... god, Jimin... I almost lost myself in his eyes... in his beautiful ice blue orbs... I want to look into them forever...", he mumbles and looks at Jimin. "Seriously, Kook?", the omega crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Am I here now to hear you swooning about your newfound omega?"

"You came by on your own...", Jungkook mumbles, "I swear, you need to see him. You might probably understand, what I mean... he's incredibly beautiful... supernaturally gorgeous..."

Jimin fake-gags and groans.

"I hope, I wasn't like that, when I met Hoseok... god, that's disgusting... and then? Did you already claim him in the next toilet stall?", he asks and Jungkook sinks down in his seat. Jimin frowns.

"We didn't even talk...", his best friend says quietly.

"What? Gosh, Jungkook! You really need to overcome that shyness. You're..."

"I approached him... Jimin, I did...", Jungkook whines and stares at his hands, which started to play with one of the couch cushions without him noticing.

 "I noticed him already, when I entered the lecture hall. He smells like vanilla with a hint of strawberry." A soft smile grazes over Jungkook's lips, "And it's not simply him being my mate, Jimin... it's so much more..."

Jimin sits up slightly to look at Jungook. "He's your... your true mate, Jungkook...?"

The alpha nods softly. "The bond formed in an instant... and first, I felt nothing... he tried to hide his emotions I think. Then, he ran away... and I was stupid enough to follow him... because, when I touched him the next time, all I felt, was panic... Jimin, my mate, my beautiful omega is afraid of me... and I have no idea, why..."

"Uhm...", Jimin bites his lower lip after hearing this and thinks for a moment.

"Well, Jungkookie...", he gently places his hand on his best friend's upper arm, "Fate wants you two to be together, so... there's going to be a reason for all of this. You... just have to be patient, I think."

Jungkook groans slightly. "Hey, you have to be strong. I just can imagine, that this is going to be hard, but I'm with you, okay? I won't leave your side", Jimin says and Jungkook nods.

"I know, Chim, thank you", he mumbles and gets up from the couch, "Thanks for coming over but I think, I need to take a nap now."

"Okay, Kookie", Jimin says and gets up as well. He pets Jungkook's back affectionately, before he leaves the dorm room and Jungkook sighs, when silence fills the small room.

 

When Taehyung returns to university a week later, Wooyoung isn't leaving his side. The other blonde omega clings to his arm as if his life depends on Taehyung.

The younger met Wooyoung's alpha San during that week and the two of them are getting along quite well.

San is really fond of the younger and after hearing, that Taehyung found his alpha as well, but isn't  really happy about how things turned out, he volunteered to guard the younger if necessary.

The first half of Taehyung's first day back in university goes by rather smoothly, until he, Wooyoung and San prepare to leave the cafeteria after their lunch break to attend their afternoon classes.

A voice from a table behind them catches their attention and Taehyung looks back. As soon as he does, once again the scent of lemon and grass fills his nose and he whimpers slightly. Wooyoung frowns.

"Yah! Jungkook! Wait, this is the wrong direction! Hey, do you even listen to me?", a short, pink haired male calls and tries to catch up with a taller boy, who walks straight into their direction.

Another whimper emits from Taehyung's throat and San immediately steps in front of him and Wooyoung. Jungkook stops, as soon as he senses the other alpha in front of his mate and a low growl escapes him. Jimin appears next to him and San raises one of his hands.

"Hey... don't get me wrong, this is nothing personal...",

he says and Jungkook's eyes flicker from the dark-haired alpha with the red-dyed strands to his fated mate, who's trembling slightly and trying to hide in another omega's arms. Once again he feels the panic radiating from the beautiful boy and steps back a bit, lowers his head and lets out a small sigh.

"Give him time", Jimin mumbles, when he touches Jungkook's arm softly, the alpha hums and retreats.

San loosens his defensive position and looks at Jimin who watches Jungkook walking away with drooping shoulders and his head hanging low. The alpha slowly walks out of a different exit to not disturb his omega further.

Then, he looks back at the other three students in front of him. A bright smile appears on his lips.

"Hey~", he waves slightly and San grins. He already knows Jimin from his dance classes.

"Uhm, well", the pink-haired starts, "I don't know, what's going on between you two, but I'm Jimin! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He has to talk a bit louder, because he stands quite far away from the two omegas with an alpha still between them. "Well, uhm, do you think, it's okay to come closer a bit? I don't want to scream at you", he scratches the back of his head and San smiles at him, before he steps aside.

"Go", he says and Jimin nods. He approaches the two boys and Wooyoung smiles at him.

"So, I guess, you're Wooyoung?", the pink-haired omega asks and he nods.

"Yes, nice to meet you. Sanie already told me a lot about your skills", he reaches out his hand for Jimin and he takes it, before he looks back at San.

"You're talking about me?", he asks and the alpha shrugs with a grin. Jimin chuckles and lets go of Wooyoung's hand, turns his head towards the other boy, who seems to have calmed down a bit, now that Jungkook's nowhere to be seen.

"I haven't seen you here before",

Jimin says, his voice serene, to not scare the other omega. He shakes his head softly and his blonde hair moves slightly. "I... started last week",

he explains and Jimin's surprised because of his smooth and deep voice. He smiles at the other.

"What's your name?", he asks and chuckles, when the other's eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry... you already introduced yourself...", he stutters, "God, where are my manners...? I'm Taehyung... Kim Taehyung." Jimin nods softly.

"Nice to meet you, Taehyung", he says, "I hope, we can be good friends." His skilled ears quickly discovered the heavy satoori in Taehyung's voice, as soon as the other started to stutter. "You're not from here, right?"

The blonde shakes his head, but he doesn't elaborate further and Jimin decides to not ask further.

"Hey, Taehyung, listen. I really don't want to interfere, but I also think, you need to know, that Kookie, my best friend, is actually a really nice guy. He might appear a bit bulky and rough, because he likes to work out, but he has a very soft heart and he won't harm anyone. But... I promise, I'm going to make sure, that he will give you all the time you need", he says and hears a sigh escaping Taehyung's lips. He mumbles a quiet 'Thank you' and Jimin smiles.

"Of course", he replies and adds: "Just... whenever you're ready to give it a try to maybe at least talk to him, please let us know. No matter, how long it takes, we're ready."

His fingertips gently touch Taehyung's hand for a second and then, after Taehyung gave him a small nod, he says: "Well then, I need to go. Classes, you know?"

He smiles and waves, then he bumps against San's arm softly with his shoulder and walks away with bouncy steps.

Taehyung looks after the short, pink-haired omega, who seems to be constantly happy and a small smile grazes over his lips. He doesn't know Jimin and he's still confused and scared because of meeting his alpha, but it's good to know, that there are people around, who don't know him or what happened, but still support him. That might make things easier for now.


	2. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung learns a bit about Jungkook's interaction with others.  
> He meets Jimin and Wooyoung's friends, while Jungkook's out of town for the weekend.  
> A surprise is waiting for Taehyung, when he comes home.

"Ahh, come on, Kookie, stop making a face as long as a fiddle... at least you know his name now", Jimin says and pokes Jungkook's side softly, while they sit next to each other at a counter, "Taehyung... it's a beautiful name."  
Jungkook nibbles on a straw and groans softly, accidentally blowing small bubbles into his milkshake, while Hoseok prepares his boyfriend's drink behind the counter.  
"Chim, baby, his future mate is afraid of him. When I think back and imagine, you would've been afraid of me, I would make a face like that as well...", Hoseok places the drink in front of the omega, who snorts slightly.  
"Is this some kind of alpha complot?", he asks with a small grin on his face and Hoseok frowns at him. Jimin waves it off.  
"Forget it", he says and looks around in the small café, where his alpha works as a barista after classes.  
"It's not very packed today. Do you think, you can end your shift early?", he asks and looks at his boyfriend. Hoseok shrugs.  
"Not sure, why?", he asks the counter question and Jimin points at Jungkook, who's still busy nibbling at his straw and spacing out; probably thinking of his - Jimin has to admit - absolutely gorgeous omega.  
"I guess, he needs distraction...", he mumbles and Hoseok sighs.  
"And what are you thinking about? Not some stupid clubbing in the middle of a busy week, right?", the older asks and Jimin shakes his head.  
"No, let's save this for the weekend. I was thinking about a lot of heartache healing ice cream and movies with good friends", he replies, when Jungkook grumbles:  
"I can hear you and I don't need distraction. I have an assignment to work on tonight, so that's probably distraction enough." He straightens and empties his glass.  
"Thanks for the drink, hyung but I think, I'll leave now...", he says and slips down from the stool.  
"Don't overwork yourself, Kookie", Jimin says, because he knows, that his best friend is grumpy and needs some time for himself, especially after that awkward meeting today.  
Jimin knows quite well, that Jungkook is feeling helpless and desperate, since he met Taehyung for the first time and he's just trying to cheer his best friend up with all his silly comments. Sadly, none of it has worked so far and Jimin already misses Jungkook's adorable smile. He sighs, after Jungkook gave him a half-hearted hug and left him and Hoseok.  
"This really afflicts him a lot...", he says and Hoseok hums. "Yes, of course it does. He finally met the person, he was looking forward to meet for so long and all, he wants to do now, is being with him, protect him. But he can't, because for unknown reasons, his omega is afraid of him."  
Hoseok's an alpha as well, but still all he can do, is trying to understand, how Jungkook feels.  
"It'll probably put him a bit more at ease, when he'd know, why he's afraid of him", he assumes and Jimin nods.

Jungkook shoves his hands into the pockets of his black pants with a frustrated groan, after he threw his bag over his shoulder and left the café.  
He's really wondering, how he's going to be able to deal with the constant panic, that Taehyung feels, as soon as Jungkook is close to him... how he's going to handle the rejection, he has to face in the following weeks, months and maybe even years...  
Taehyung doesn't even know him, how can the only thing, he feels towards him, be nothing than pure panic?  
Jungkook huffs slightly, because, yes, Taehyung doesn't know him. Is he already judging him prematurely? But for what exactly? The brunette shakes his head, frustrated.  
Maybe Taehyung had a bad experience with another alpha in his past or he simply doesn't want a mate. Maybe it's the concept of 'True Mates', that scares him or maybe his parents had an ill-fated relationship and that stops him from giving his own destiny a chance.  
Or... Jungkook gasps slightly at his own thought, because he hopes, that this isn't the truth, but maybe Taehyung already has someone, he's in a relationship with and Jungkook is just a bothersome appendage now, that he met unwillingly and now needs to get rid off to live a happily-ever-after with the person, he had already chosen for himself.  
Jungkook sighs, when he notices, that his own thoughts are turning darker and darker, the more he thinks about the two meetings, he had with Taehyung, but he can't help it - both were quite awkward and not very pleasant... probably for him, as well as for Taehyung.  
With another frustrated sigh, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and calls his brother, someone, who usually has a good advice for him, when one is needed.

Taehyung leaves the lecture hall together with Wooyoung on a Friday afternoon and bids his friend goodbye, because the older omega has to fulfill his work duty in the university's library, like every Friday afternoon.  
It's a nice day and Taehyung has worn a soft smile on his lips almost all day. Jimin really seems to keep his promise, because Taehyung hasn't seen Jungkook for two weeks now - just in the photography class, they have together and the alpha had chosen the seat, which was located at the other side of the lecture hall, furthest as possible away from Taehyung and the omega was grateful for that.  
He obviously accepts the fact, that Taehyung isn't able to talk to him or to strengthen their bond.  
Taehyung slowly walks across the campus, towards the entrance gate and when he almost reaches it, he smells a whiff of lemon and grass. It's faint and maybe it isn't even Jungkook, but when he hears cheerful laughter and a playful growl, followed by a "Sanghyunie, stop this!", he's sure, that his alpha has to stand right behind the gate.  
It's like his voice and his laughter are already imprinted into Taehyung's mind, even when he tried to pay as less attention to it as possible. But this, as well as Jungkook's cute smile is something, Taehyung will never forget.  
But he continues his walk, because he really wants to go home and has his hopes high, that Jungkook is too distracted by 'Sanghyunie' to notice him.  
When Taehyung passes the gate and sees Jungkook, the alpha is distracted enough, but Taehyung stops his walk and stares at the other, totally drawn to the situation that unfolds right in front of him.  
Jungkook sits on the ground, maybe 20 meters away from Taehyung and holds a little boy, maybe 2 or 3 years old, in his arms, while a white wolf pup stands on its back paws and nibbles on his ear and another, brown pup tugs at his pant leg.  
"Sanghyun-ah, you're scaring Jaehwan. Please stop!", Jungkook exclaims laughing, while another male, who is probably a few years older than Jungkook and resembles him in appearance, probably his brother, grins and says, while he leans against his car: "Your pants are already that ripped, Jungkookie! One rip more or less doesn't really matter, right?"  
"Ahh, hyung, stop being mean!", Jungkook complains, but he laughs, "I paid a lot of money for them!"  
"You should've known better, dongsaeng. Next time, buy unripped pants and ask my pups to rip them for you. It's probably cheaper and you have more money for groceries", he jokes, when Jungkook yelps softly.  
"God!", he lets out an unmanly squeak and Taehyung has to suppress a chuckle. That's super cute.  
"Yerin, sweetie, that tickles!" He reaches back with one arm, the other wrapped safely around the little boy and tugs gently on the white pup's ear.  
"Hey! I know, you missed me and I missed you too, but we're going to spend all weekend together, so please, Yerin, Sanghyun, can you please let me get up again?",  
he asks, but both pups ignore him, until the older male calls for them.  
"Come on, kids, let go of Jungkook. Your mom is already waiting for us, so Sanghyun, Yerin, shift back and get into the car",  
he says and the two do, what their father said. Jungkook grins and pets Yerin's head, before he gently pokes Sanghyun's side and then, he gets up from the ground. With one arm he still holds the little boy and with the other, he taps the dust off of his pants. Jaehwan tugs at his bangs and Jungkook laughs, nuzzles his nose against the pup's cheek and the little one giggles.  
"Junghyun-hyung, please take your little boy",  
Jungkook calls for his brother and the older walks over, takes Jaehwan, who is now pouting, from Jungkook's arms and walks back to the car. With a soft chuckle, he turns around to pick up the bag, that's laying on the ground and Taehyung is too slow to react.  
Their eyes meet and Jungkook's widen slightly, when he spots the blonde boy. Taehyung blushes and blinks for a few seconds. His alpha just caught him staring and that's quite embarrassing... The omega bites his lip and turns around quickly. Unfortunately, he has to take a detour now, because the shortest way home leads past Jungkook and walking this way is something, Taehyung isn't going to do now... definitely not...

"God, Tae, how far do you want to walk?",  
Yoongi complains and Taehyung looks back over his shoulder. His brother stands a few meters behind him, his palms pressed against his thighs and shakes his head.  
"Hyung... it wasn't that far yet...", Taehyung raises one eyebrow and turns around, "I can still see the the forest's entrance..."  
"Ahh, it's quite early in the morning and I'm old...",  
Yoongi says and staightens up, before he catches up with his brother, who's already focused on a small, purple flower on the wayside, his camera's lens is directed at the filigran petals, "Hey, don't ignore me..."  
"Hyung...", Taehyung sighs and tears his eyes away from the flower, "Stop complaining. It's your own fault, that you went drinking with your co-workers, after your shift ended..."  
Yoongi huffs slightly and Taehyung grins, before he looks back at the flower. Yoongi surely isn't going to say it out loud, but he's happy, to have a glimpse of his cheeky and happy brother back. The last year was hard enough for Taehyung but it was also hard for him, Namjoon and Seokjin as well so it's kind of progess, that the younger is smiling more.  
"Oh, by the way...", Taehyung starts and for Yoongi, it sounds almost like a passing mention, but he still is attentive, "Jimin invited me for a coffee." The older frowns, while he watches Taehyung taking pictures of a small bug walking across a leaf. Did he miss something before?  
"And... Jimin's who?", he asks and Taehyung looks up for a moment.  
"He's my... uhm... he's Jungkook's friend...", he says and notices, how Yoongi's eyebrows raise slightly.  
"So... that's his name...", the older mumbles and Taehyung isn't sure, whether it was a good idea to reveal the alpha's name to Yoongi or not.  
"And...", they start at the same time and Taehyung giggles softly. "Go first, hyung", he offers and Yoongi nods.  
"And are you planning to go?", he asks and Taehyung hesitates for a moment, before he smiles and nods.  
"I think so, yes. He's quite nice and so far and I've never seen him without a smile", he says, "His eyes form crescents, when he smiles and laughs, you know?"  
"And this is interesting because...?", Yoongi asks and Taehyung rolls his eyes.  
"Stop being an old grump, hyung. He's a potential friend and... I like him", he explains and Yoongi sighs.  
"He's an omega as well", Taehyung adds, because he knows, that his brother is very interested in this kind of information.  
"We have classes together and he's a really kind and funny guy."  
"But he's also friends with him", Yoongi adds. He's a bit worried, hearing about this, because he knows his brother.  
Taehyung usually is a bubbly ray of sunshine, who easily makes new friends and is super interested in getting to know people better, so it's just a matter of time, until he's going to grow curious about his alpha and being friends with one of his friends probably only speeds up the process.  
"So, you're telling me not to befriend people, who are friends with him?", Taehyung asks, while he and Yoongi walk further into the forest. The older shrugs.  
"Maybe it's not the best", he mumbles and Taehyung understands his intentions.  
"Maybe, but then, I think I have to avoid half of the campus. He's quite popular..."  
"What's his full name?", Yoongi asks, while he looks casually at a bush with small, red flowers next to him and Taehyung stops in his tracks.  
"Haha, funny! Such a nice try, hyung...", he grumbles, "He's already leaving me alone, so promise me, that you won't give him 'the' talk..." Yoongi sighs.  
"Okay...", he mumbles and Taehyung's a bit surprised, that his brother is giving in so easily, but then, he rolls his eyes.  
"Oh god, come on! Get out of protective mode finally and don't ask Joonie-hyung or Jinnie-hyung to talk to him...",  
he exclaims and Yoongi grins slightly. After 19 years of living together with him and Namjoon literally raising Taehyung, it's no wonder, the younger knows him like the back of his hand.  
"You're my baby brother, I'm always in protective mode, pup", Yoongi replies and with a sigh, Taehyung drops his camera, that's securely wrapped around his neck with a leather strap.  
"It's not that I'm not grateful for this, but I really, really need to be able to manage living on my own, hyung",  
he replies and looks at Yoongi.  
"Oh, Tae, I totally agree on that, but not now. This is a new start and it should be normal, that we're with you. But I promise, that I'll leave that Jimin alone", Yoongi says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.  
So... Yoongi definitely has his eyes on poor Jungkook now...

Later that day, Taehyung enters the coffee shop, Jimin has suggested as meeting point and looks around. A few guests sit at nicely decorated tables and the brunette barista nods at him with a friendly smile. Taehyung nods back softly, before a rapidly waving Jimin catches his attention. "Taehyung! I'm here!", he calls and the blonde smiles, when he sees the pink-haired boy.  
He sits at a table in the back of the café and Taehyung is happy, that he chose this one. So, they have room for themselves and can talk without many others being their witnesses.  
"Hey, I'm so happy, that you're here!",  
the other omega beams, when Taehyung sits down and he pushes the menue card over the table.  
"I'm happy, that I came", Taehyung replies and looks at the colorful milkshake in front of the other, before he grins. It has sugary sprinkles and a lot of rainbow colored cream on it.  
"That looks like a unicorn", he says, when he spots the gold sparkling sprinkles on top of the cream and Jimin nods. "Yeah, that's the speciality. Unicorn Frappé", he explains and pushes the drink over for Taehyung to try it.  
"You sure?", the blonde asks and Jimin nods with a smile. "Try, it's very tasty", he says and Taehyung does so. The drink tastes really good, but it's maybe a bit too sweet for his liking. "Very sweet", he says and Jimin laughs.  
"Yes", he admits, "But that's probably, why I like it that much. My boyfriend made it for me", he points over at the barista and Taehyung follows his finger's movement and the guy, who already greeted him, when he entered, smiles at him now.  
"That's your boyfriend?", he asks and Jimin nods.  
"You're both dance majors, right?", Taehyung props his chin in his hand and looks at the pink-haired boy, who nods again. "Back home, I enjoyed dancing a lot",  
he mumbles and lets out a deep sigh, because his own words remind him of things, he never wanted to think about again... After a moment, he shakes his head slightly and looks at Jimin, who looks back with concern clearly visible in his eyes.  
"Are you okay?", he asks and Taehyung nods slightly. "Nevermind", he says and Jimin shrugs. He doesn't want to dig in more.  
"So, what do you want to drink?", he asks instead, because a waitress approaches them.  
"Hey, Jimin", she greets and Taehyung looks at her. She's an omega with dark red hair, that fades into a lighter color at the tips and full lips and he has seen her in one of his classes a few times already.  
"Hey, Minji", he replies and grins at Taehyung, "You know, Jimin and Minji, it's funny, isn't it?"  
Minji rolls her eyes with a patronizing smile and Taehyung frowns for a moment, until he realizes the fact, that the syllables in Jimin's and Minji's names are inverted.  
Taehyung giggles softly and pressed his hand against his lips, when his laughter gets louder and a faint blush appears on his cheeks. He has no idea, why he's laughing so much about that stupid coincidence, but at some point, his hand isn't able to conceal his wholehearted laughter anymore.  
He doesn't even notice, that Jimin's staring at him, but when he calms down, he wipes a small tear from the corner of his eyes and looks at the pink-haired boy, who smiles at him fondly.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know, what that was", he says and turns to Minji to apologize as well, but the girl waves it off with a smile. "It's okay", she says and Taehyung's glad, that she's not offended.  
"So, what can I bring you?", she asks, with a friendly smile and Taehyung finally decides to reply to her.  
"A strawberry milkshake please and I saw, that you offer Strawberry Cheesecake as well?" Minji nods.  
"I guess, we just got a fresh one", she says and Taehyung smiles. "Then, I'd like to have a slice of it, please", he replies and the young omega writes his order down on her writing pad and then, she turns to Jimin.  
"I don't need anything else", the pink-haired says and Minji leaves with a small grin. "I'm sorry again for my outburst", Taehyung apologizes again.  
"Don't apologize", Jimin replies and smiles softly at the younger, "It was a pleasure to see you laugh so wholeheartedly."  
Taehyung blushes and tugs at the small flower bouqet between them. "You should laugh like that more often", Jimin winks and Taehyung chuckles, even when he's a bit embarrassed. He clears his throat.  
"So, Jimin-ssi", he says and the other omega laughs softly, "I know, that you're a dance major and that you have a boyfriend. But that's all. Tell me more", Taehyung says and Jimin nods.  
"Sure", he replies and starts. "I'm from Busan, but I already went to high school here in Seoul. Came here around 3 years ago with...", he stops for a second and his eyes flicker over Taehyung's face, who looks at him with sheer interest mixed with a bit of confusion because of his suddden stop, "... with a friend. My family still lives in Busan, but I rarely talk to them. My dad isn't really happy, that I presented as an omega, so he told me to move out. But that's fine. I'm okay, with how things are now."  
"You got used to it?", Taehyung asks and the other nods.  
"I don't exactly know, why he's so unhappy about this, maybe because I'm his oldest son, but well... it's not my fault and I'm quite happy, that I'm not a stinky and grumpy alpha", he adds and Taehyung chuckles.  
"Where are you from, Tae?", Jimin asks and then, he clasps his hand over his mouth, "God, I'm sorry. Is it okay to call you Tae?"  
"Of course, go ahead", the other replies and Jimin lets out a relieved sigh. "Gosh, thank you. I was afraid, I overstepped some boundaries", he breathed out. When Minji brings Taehyung's drink and cake to their table, she catches a bit of their conversation.  
"He gave you a nickname?", she asks and Taehyung nods. "Yes, but that's okay. I prefer it that way", he explains and Minji smiles. "He called me 'MinMin' the first time I met him here", she says and Taehyung chuckles.  
"Let me guess", he starts, because the female omega doesn't look exactly like someone, who's quite fond of nicknames, "You didn't like it."  
"Ahh, you're right", she laughs and Jimin blushes slightly. "Decided to just call her by her name instead", he mumbles and Taehyung looks at him.  
"Calling me Tae or TaeTae is completely fine", he says with a reassuring smile, while Minji walks away again.  
"That's good. I mean, we barely know each other, but I'm rather quick to give someone a nickname",  
Jimin scratches the back of his head, when Taehyung digs his fork into the cake and brings a small piece of it to his mouth. Jimin clears his throat.  
"You didn't reply to my question", he says, "I mean, it's okay, when you don't want to."  
"No", Taehyung looks up, "I just might have missed it because of the nickname thing. What was your question again?"  
"I was wondering, where you're from. From your satoori, I would assume, you're from Daegu or the close area around?", Jimin assumes and Taehyung nods softly.  
"Yeah", he nods, but says nothing else about it and Jimin quickly notices, that it was probably the wrong question.  
He hums and desperately thinks for another question to distract the other.  
"Do you have siblings, Jimin?", Taehyung asks, after a moment of silence and the pink-haired puffs out a short breath, because he's glad, that Taehyung initiated the next question.  
"Yes, I have a younger brother", he replies, "He sometimes tells me about my parents, because we talk more often. He's two years younger and - as you might have expected already - an alpha. What about you?"  
Taehyung smiles. "I have two alpha brothers. I live with them. My oldest brother runs a night club in town and the other is an intern at the SNUH. They're the best, really."  
So, Jimin thinks, it's not an alpha issue... but he shakes his head softly, before Taehyung notices, that he spaced out for a second.  
"Ahh, I bet, having older brothers is quite cool. God, when Jihyun presented as an alpha, he turned even more into an annoying brat, as he was before",  
Jimin sighs, but he has a small smile on his lips. His brother is actually a nice guy.  
"Well, yeah, they're great. A bit protective, but that's cute", Taehyung says, "But we're a pack, so this is normal." He drinks a bit from his milkshake and moans softly in delight, because it tastes so good. He's feeling good, when he's with Jimin. Completely at ease and almost, as if he met a long lost friend again. They talk for a while and when Taehyung checks the time, he gasps softly.  
"Oh shit, it's late already", he says and Jimin looks a bit confused.  
"Do you have a curfew or something?", he asks and Taehyung laughs, but shakes his head.  
"No, of course not. But I think, I have to leave now, because it's an important day for me. On Saturdays, I usually meet Wooyoung, but today, he wants to introduce his friends to me. Now, that I'm thinking about it again, I'm a bit nervous", he giggles and Jimin swoons inside.  
"I'm sure, you'll do great", he says and gets up, when Taehyung does, "I'll stay here for a while longer and keep Hobi company." Taehyung nods and walks over to Jimin, gives him a short hug.  
"It was a lot of fun meeting you, Jimin. Let's repeat this", he says and waves, before he leaves.

"He's precious to me, so be nice and don't creep him out...", Wooyoung says and Jongho rolls his eyes slightly, while San gently caresses his boyfriend's back.  
"You imprinted it into our brains already, Wooyoung!",  
Jongho groans and Wooyoung shrugs, before he points at the younger.  
"Especially you! Keep your stupid comments to yourself and don't scare him away!"  
"Why are you always accusing me?!", the younger complains and playfully hides his face in Yeosang's shoulder, pretends to be upset and his boyfriend blushes.  
"Because you can be an insensitive brat sometimes?", Wooyoung says and the others laugh. They're a group of 8, squeezed into the small living room of Wooyoung's and Yeosang's dorm. Four of them sit on the couch, which is actually just made for three people, but Jongho insisted on pulling Yeosang onto his lap, an action, that made the older blush madly.  
Hongjoong and Mingi sit next to them and Wooyoung, San, Yunho and Seonghwa sit on the floor. Hongjoong opens a bottle of beer with a cheeky grin on his lips.  
"It would probably be the best, when our Maknae keeps his cheeky mouth shut completely, huh?",  
he says and Jongho groans into Yeosang's shoulder.  
"You're all plotting against me... I'm not that bad... right, babe? Tell them, I'm not that bad!"  
Yeosang is Jongho's boyfriend for a few weeks now and he's probably not used to the term 'babe' yet, because once again, he blushes furiously, but he mumbles: "He's not that bad..." and San snorts.  
"What?", Jongho says, but when it knocks on the door, San owes him his reply.  
"Hush now!", Wooyoung says, when he stands up, "I want you to leave a good impression on him!"  
Then, he walks out of the room and overhears Yunho's quiet question, which is actually directed towards their other friends: "What if his precious friend doesn't leave a good impression on us?"  
"THAT, hyung, is absolutely impossible!", Wooyoung calls from the hallway, before he opens the door and smiles at Taehyung. He immediately senses his friend's nervosity and pulls him into a hug.  
"Hey, Taehyungie!", he says and nuzzles his cheek against the younger's, "Are you okay?"  
The blonde hums and Wooyoung nudges his side gently, after he broke away.  
"You remember? They're all big, but loveable dorks, okay? And don't worry, they'll love you!" Taehyung takes a deep breath and nods.  
"Okay", he says and Wooyoung grabs his hand. "Okay", he smiles and his smile gives Taehyung a feeling of security. He knows, as long as Wooyoung is close to him, nobody's going to harm him. And there's also San, who promised to protect him. They walk into the living room together and Taehyung shrinks visibly, when he notices the seven pairs of eyes directed at him.  
The room is full of different scents, but Taehyung notices, that Wooyoung is friends with a lot of alphas. He swallows slightly, but his friend gives him a reassuring smile and drags him further into the room.  
"Everyone, this is Taehyung", he introduces the younger omega and Taehyung's met with 7 friendly smiles. He relaxes a bit and Wooyoung pulls him over to where San is seated. The alpha is the only one, he knows next to Wooyoung and he's glad to see him.  
His best friend starts to introduce his friends and Taehyung learns, that each of them are already in a relationship which helps him to relax immensely. Hongjoong and Seonghwa, two betas, are a couple for already 2 years, they're also the oldest in Wooyoung's circle of friends. Jongho and Yeosang, the usual Alpha-Omega-Couple, are dating for just a few weeks and Taehyung is especially impressed, when he hears about Yunho's and Mingi's relationship.  
"I never met two alphas, who're dating each other", he mumbles, when he hears, that they officially became boyfriends 9 months ago and looks at them with curiosity. The two alphas look back at him and Taehyung frowns, when he sees something akin to fear in their eyes. He immediately shoots them a gentle, reassuring smile. They probably had to face a lot of hardships, after they came out to others.  
"I support you from the bottom of my heart", he says and sees them relax immediately, "Everyone should be allowed to love, who they fall for, no matter what their secondary gender is, right?" Seonghwa claps his hands and Hongjoong raises his bottle.  
"Well said!", he exclaims and Mingi and Yunho both flash Taehyung a grateful smile, while Wooyoung pets his friend's back.  
"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that reaction", Mingi says quietly and Taehyung looks at him, when he continues: "It was very hard for everyone in our families to deal with this unusual relationship." The blonde omega nods softly, because he can only imagine.  
Taehyung's experience let him get cautious towards others, but all those boys in the room seem to be very nice and kind, so he feels relaxed.  
It still takes him a while to warm up to them a bit more and during the first hour, he sits next to Wooyoung, fingers clasp around a cup of tea, the older prepared for him, after he politely declined the offer to take a bottle of beer and takes over the more observant part - just like Yeosang, who still sits in Jongho's lap and looks around between his friends. When his and Taehyung's eyes meet, the other omega sends him a shy and reluctant smile.  
Everything is fine, until he feels fingers carding through his hair and he freezes instantly. An unhealthy shade of red suddenly covers his cheeks and Wooyoung looks at him.  
"Hey, are you okay?", he asks, when he sees Taehyung's grip around the mug tighten.  
The younger doesn't respond and he barely realizes, how the movement in his hair stops, until San leans forward to look at him with wide and apologizing eyes.  
"I'm so so so sorry, Taehyung... I...", he sighs softly and the others understand, what happened, when Taehyung gets on his feet, places his mug on the coffee table and stutters: "I... I have to leave... I-it was... r-really nice to meet you..."  
Then, he stumbles out of the room and into the hallway, where he quickly puts on his shoes and sloppily ties the laces. He hears a faint 'Slap' and a soft groan from the living room, followed by an "You're such an idiot!" by Yunho, but then, he's out of the dorm and rushes down the corridor.  
"Tae!", after a few steps, he hears Wooyoung's voice and takes a deep breath, before he stops his rushed steps and waits for his friend, fingers nervously tugging on the hem of his shirt.  
"I'm sorry, Tae... he's an idiot...",  
Wooyoung says and Taehyung hugs him. "Uhm... no... he just made a mistake... by accident and... I didn't really want to react so overdramatically... I'm the one, who should apologize", he replies, "I just... was so shocked... and I really, really don't want to know, what your friends think about me now..." He hides his face in the crook of Wooyoung's neck. "Seonghwa and Yunho actually hit him simultaneously...", his best friend explains, "You seem to have a bunch of new guardians now."  
"Wooyoungie, please tell them, I'm sorry... I really enjoyed spending time with your friends. I'm sure, they're great guys and I'd like to maybe repeat this at some point."  
"You don't have to be sorry, Tae", Wooyoung says, when Taehyung lets go of him, "He should've been more careful." "Yes, maybe, but I also could've pulled myself together a bit more and not run away. But now, I'll go home. It's late already. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay", Wooyoung sighs and let him reluctantly go.

When Taehyung unlocks the door to his and his brothers' apartment, he sighs. The evening didn't exactly turn out like he expected it to be...  
He indeed likes Wooyoung's friends, but he really isn't sure, whether they keep thinking positively about him after his rushed escape.  
He takes his jacket and shoes off, then, he steps from the hallway into the kitchen to get something to drink, but stops in his tracks, when he smells a familar scent - almond blossom hits his nose with a subliminal hint of honey.  
He spins around on his heels and sees Seokjin standing in the living room door with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Hey, sweetheart", he greets and opens his arms.  
Taehyung lets out a small breath, before he runs into Seokjin's arms and inhales the familiar, but oh, so soothing scent of his hyung. He nuzzles his face into Seokjin's silky white dress shirt, while the other's arms wrap around him securely.  
"Finally...", Taehyung mumbles into his shirt and Seokjin laughs softly.  
"I missed you too, TaeTae", he says and after a while of standing in the hallway, Taehyung lets go of Seokjin.  
"Didn't you say, you're coming over in another week?", the younger omega asks and Seokjin smiles at him, but Taehyung can clearly see, that he's also worried.  
"Yes, but I finished everything, I had to do in Daegu for now and I was wondering, why I should spend more time there without all of you?",  
he says and Taehyung hugs him again. This is probably just partly true, because he exactly knows, that Namjoon has told his mate, what happened. Seokjin always had an especially soft spot for Taehyung.  
"Thank you, hyung...", he says muffled and Seokjin gently ruffles his hair. "Come on, sweetheart, I made some chocolate covered strawberries today and kept some of them away from your greedy brothers", he says and Taehyung laughs.  
He follows Seokjin into the kitchen and after the younger ate his strawberries, he looks up at his hyung.  
"I know, it's maybe a bit too much to ask of you, but... hyung... can you sleep with me... in my bed tonight...?", he asks and Seokjin smiles.  
"Sure thing, sweetheart. I thought you'd never ask.", he replies a bit cheekily but still absolutely fondly and puts Taehyung's empty plate into the dishwasher. Half an hour later, they're clad in their pajamas and cuddled against each other in Taehyung's bed.  
"How long will you stay?", the younger whispers, while Seokjin runs his fingers through his soft hair.  
"For at least two weeks, sweetheart", he replies, "But now, sleep, okay? We can talk tomorrow."  
Taehyung hums and snuggles closer against Seokjin, before he closes his eyes. The older has always been a safe haven for him and falling asleep with Seokjin's arms wrapped around him and while his scent calms his nerves is never difficult. Quickly, Taehyung falls into a dreamless, restful sleep.


	3. Worries

Seokjin places the stew bowl on the breakfast table and then, he takes the one with rice from Taehyung's hands. "Hyung... it's fine, I'm capable of carrying those",  
the younger says and Seokjin chuckles.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not worried, that you might drop it", he explains, while Namjoon and Yoongi watch their cute interactions, "I just thought, that you might want to get us the side dishes?"  
When Seokjin got up in the morning, he accidentally woke up Taehyung and even when he told him to go back to sleep, because it was rather early, the younger insisted on helping his hyung with preparing breakfast.  
Now, they're done and their two other pack members are eagerly awaiting to get their food - well, Namjoon's probably more eager, than Yoongi, who props his head in his hand and is still half asleep.  
"At least, you're getting fed properly now as well, sweetheart", Seokjin mumbled and smiles at Taehyung, who returns with a small bowl in each hand. He places them on the table and walks back to the counter with a soft grin, when Yoongi grumbles: "He's getting fed well here without you being here..."  
"Yes, when he's preparing food for himself... because you two aren't quite skilled...",  
Seokjin shoots back and Yoongi rolls his droopy eyes.  
"I'm not ready for a discussion like that...", he mumbles and Seokjin snorts.  
"Then, don't start them in the early morning",  
he replies with a grin and pokes his tongue out in Yoongi's direction. Taehyung giggles and places the last side dish on the table, before he sits down next to Yoongi and Seokjin takes the seat next to his mate.  
"Well, enjoy your meal",  
he says and receives a grunt from Yoongi, a bright smile from Taehyung and a kiss on his cheek from Namjoon. "Thank you, love", he says and Yoongi groans once again. "God, can you please stop being that lovey-dovey? That's disgusting...", he complains and Namjoon sends him a reserved look.  
"Excuse me please, we were separated for more than 2 months...", he says and Yoongi rolls his eyes again.  
"Yes, that's true, but it doesn't give you the right to disgust me in the early morning...",  
Yoongi responds and Taehyung sighs softly. But he says nothing and just lets Namjoon and Yoongi bicker further, while he tries his best to enjoy his breakfast.  
Around an hour later, Namjoon had to leave for work and while Taehyung and Yoongi started to clean the kitchen, Seokjin accompanied his mate to the door and even when he doesn't want to listen, Taehyung's ears catch the soft words, they share. Yoongi obviously hears them as well, because he still looks as disgusted as before.  
Taehyung knows nevertheless, that his oldest brother isn't really meaning all those things, like he says them, he's just not a morning person - well, he probably isn't even a day person. Or maybe he just needs a mate as well to understand, how Namjoon and Seokjin feel.  
"I need to leave too, as soon as we're done here",  
Yoongi mumbles and Taehyung nods.  
"Yeah, you have this job interview with a possible new DJ, right?", he asks and his brother hums, while he puts their dirty dishes into the dish washer. After a while, Seokjin enters the kitchen again.  
"Yoongi, don't you want to get ready?", he asks, "I can help Tae with the rest!"  
"You want to get rid of me?", Yoongi asks and Seokjin rolls his eyes with a grin.  
"Not exactly", he says and points at the watch over the door, "It's just quite late."  
The older gasps softly and pushes the cloth into Taehyung's hands, before he rushes away, into the direction of the bathroom, followed by Seokjin's soft chuckle.  
"Sometimes, I really wonder, what he would do without us", he says and takes the cloth from Taehyung, who grins.  
Together, they clean the kitchen and then, Seokjin takes the younger out for a walk.  
He buys Taehyung ice cream and the younger wraps his arm around the older's, while they stroll through a small, but beautiful park. Cherry blossoms adorn the pebbled paths and the sun gives away a soft warmth, that caresses the two omegas' skin.  
"Sweetheart", Seokjin starts after a while and Taehyung hums, while he licks on his strawberry ice cream.  
"You seemed a bit distressed, when you came home yesterday", the older says and Taehyung swallows, before he hums again.  
"Was it because of... that boy, Joonie told me about?", Seokjin asks more and the younger shakes his head.  
"N-no...", he says, because in the end, the inner turmoil, he had been going through, when he reached home yesterday, was not because of Jungkook. Taehyung clears his throat and tries to explain, because this is Seokjin, who knows him since elementary school. Seokjin, who's Namjoon's mate for 3 years and had been his boyfriend for almost 7 years, before he was officially claimed by Taehyung's brother. Seokjin, who's like a third brother for Taehyung and he's sure, that he'll understand him.  
"I-in the end, it was nothing big...", he starts and Seokjin immediately interrupts him.  
"Everything, that distresses you, is something big, sweetheart. Please, promise me, that you'll never ever again lower the importance of things, you struggle with",  
he says and while he had been talking, his hands rested on Taehyung's shoulders. He stares into the younger's eyes intensely and all, Taehyung can do, is nod.  
He really doesn't want to afflict Seokjin with his 'small' issues, but the older always finds a way to make Taehyung feel better - like right now.  
For Seokjin, even the smallest thing, that bothers Taehyung, is something important.  
"Come on, tell me, pup", he says and Taehyung nods. It's rare, that Seokjin uses the nickname, his brothers gave him, but when he does, Taehyung knows, that he's especially attentive.  
"Hyung... I get nervous, when someone touches me, who isn't you or the other hyungs...",  
Taehyung mumbles and Seokjin reacts, as he expects. "Someone touched you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!",  
he exclaims and the younger shakes his head softly. "Everything was a huge misunderstanding in the end",  
he says and places his hand on Seokjin's upper arm,  
"I was probably just sitting too close to his boyfriend, but..." "Panic, huh?",  
Seokjin says and runs a finger gently over Taehyung's cheek, while the younger nods and lowers his head.  
"I reacted the same way, I did, when... when he approached me..."  
"Taehyung, listen", Seokjin says and leads the younger to a bench, so they can sit down.  
"It's okay to feel like that. It doesn't matter, how you feel, because it's okay to feel like that. When you're happy, you're happy. When you're disappointed, then you're disappointed. And... when you're scared, then you're scared and there's no-one, who's allowed to query, how you feel, okay?"  
The blonde nods.  
"But... maybe you should contemplate - not right now of course - to overthink the fact, that you've met your fated mate and try not to see it as something negative",  
he suggests and Taehyung swallows slightly.  
"Hyung... I... I just can't...", he mumbles and kicks a pebble with the tip of his worn-out sneakers, "Right now, this is the worst, that could've happened..."  
"I know, sweetheart, I know. You need time and healing doesn't happen over night, that's crystal clear. But... Taehyung, you're losing faith in people... and that's wrong. You've always been good with people, don't lose this special trait. Don't give up..."  
Taehyung remains silent, so Seokjin continues, while he gently brushes Taehyung's bangs out of his face.  
"Look, nobody expects you to jump right at him and kiss the living shit out of him or something. Nobody expects you to think about having pups in a short while. You don't know each other and both of you have to figure each other out, no matter what fate has on its sleeves for you. And, listen, it's completely okay to be scared of this. I'm sure, he's scared, too. That's something new for both of you and new things are scary. But, sweetheart, not everyone plans to harm you. Please don't forget this."  
He takes a deep breath and when he looks at Taehyung, the younger has tears in his eyes, one drop already rolls down his cheek and Seokjin wipes it away.  
"I understand, that you need a lot of time to heal, sweetheart",  
he says and gently pulls Taehyung into his embrace, wraps his arms around the younger omega protectively and gently runs his hand through his soft hair.  
"But, just think about it, Tae, small gestures tell more than big words."  
Seokjin expects no reply from Taehyung, he just gives him a moment to get his thoughts together and then, he creates a small distance between them. Again, he wipes Taehyung's wet cheeks dry and hands him a tissue, before he presses a kiss to the younger's forehead. And Taehyung knows, without Seokjin telling him, that he'll never be alone.  
"Let's head back home",  
the older whispers and Taehyung nods. Seokjin gets up from the bench and takes Taehyung's hand in his. Slowly, they walk back home.

Late in the evening, when Yoongi's at work and Taehyung's already asleep, Namjoon and Seokjin sit together on the comfortable couch in the living room.  
Namjoon holds a glass of red wine in his hand and Seokjin nips on his fennel tea, while he's snuggled against his mate's side. The younger's free arm is wrapped around his shoulders and gently, his fingers glide over the claiming mark at Seokjin's neck. They're not talking, instead they are immersed in the other's scent and body heat, until Namjoon leans forward and puts his glass on the coffee table.  
"Are you feeling better, love?",  
the alpha asks, when he reaches for Seokjin's empty mug, which the older hands him. The porcelain vessel is placed on the table as well and Seokjin nods softly. He smiles at his mate and when Namjoon leans back into the cushions, he rearranges his position. Namjoon's legs are on the couch and Seokjin sits betweem them, his back rests comfortably against the younger's chest.  
"Don't worry so much", he says, when his mate's hands slip from his sides to his tummy and he giggles.  
"I'm fine, really, it was just an upset stomach", Seokjin leans his head against Namjoon's shoulder and looks at him with a smile, "I probably ate too much ice cream, when I was out with Tae."  
Namjoon presses a kiss to Seokjin's cheek and inhales the other's familar, yet beloved scent.  
"You didn't eat too much ice cream, love", he replies and his fingers draw random patterns on Seokjin's tummy, "And... how could I not worry? After all, it's not just us anymore."  
Seokjin hums with a bright smile on his lips, while Namjoon's hands gently glide over his stomach.  
"I'm so excited to tell the others", he mumbles and a deep chuckle escapes Namjoon's throat.  
"I know, but for now, let me bath in the bliss of knowing that we're going to have a little pup in a while, okay, love?",  
he says and Seokjin agrees. He takes Namjoon's hand in his and brings it up to his lips to press a kiss to the knuckles.  
None of them notices the quiet steps through the hallway and the soft 'click', when Taehyung's room door falls shut.

A few days later, when Jungkook leaves dance practice together with Jimin and Hoseok, a handsome man around his height, but obviously a few years older than him, steps into his way and stops him and his friends.  
"Excuse me",  
the stranger, an omega, says politely and Jungkook blinks, looks around, because he isn't sure, whether the other talks to him or someone else. Then, he points at himself with a questioning gaze.  
"Me?", he asks and the stranger nods.  
"Are you Jeon Jungkook?"  
"Uhm...", Jungkook starts and nods quickly. He's already wondering, if he knows that man and just has forgotten about him, but he simply can't remember.  
"Do you have a few minutes?", the other asks, "I know, you're probably happy that you're done with your stressful day now, but this is really important and I wouldn't have come to you, if it could've been avoided."  
"Actually, he...", Jimin starts, but Jungkook shushes his best friend with a hand on his upper arm.  
"It's okay, Chim", he says softly, "I'll catch up with you."  
Jimin sighs and nods, but then, he leaves with Hoseok, who looks at the stranger, confused and Jungkook is glad, that he isn't the only one, who has no idea where to sort him in.  
Then, he looks at the older male and scratches the back of his head.  
"Uhm...", he says, a little insecure, because he isn't good with strangers, "Who... are you?" He receives a small smile.  
"I'm Kim Seokjin", the stranger introduces himself and Jungkook still has no idea, who he is, "I'm Taehyung's hyung." The young alpha swallows.  
"Don't worry, please, I'm just here to talk",  
Seokjin says, as soon as he senses the change in Jungkook's emotions, "You don't have to be nervous."  
"O-okay...", the younger replies, but he isn't so sure yet. Seokjin gives him a smile.  
"Do you have those vending machines somewhere on campus?", he asks, changes the subject completely and Jungkook, still very confused and nervous, nods.  
"Yeah", he mumbles and points at a building some meters away.  
"Then, let's go. I'm thirsty", Seokjin grins. He starts walking and an insecure Jungkook follows him. They don't talk, until Seokjin got drinks for them and they're seated on the soft grass beneath a magnolia tree.  
"So", the older starts and looks at Jungkook, who's fumbling with his beverage can, "I have to admit, Jungkook, I asked some of your fellow students to give me some information about you and..."  
He stops, when the younger's head snaps up and he looks at him with wide eyes.  
"That's nothing personal", he says and Jungkook can barely suppress a snort. It's nothing personal... he's heard that phrase quite often during the last weeks.  
"It's just, Taehyung's really, really precious to me and I needed to be sure, that he's gotten a good future mate. And your reputation is quite great. Everyone said, you're a kind and sweet guy and that's exactly, what Taehyung needs."  
His words confuse Jungkook even more and Seokjin senses this.  
"I understand, that you're confused and that your first encounter probably wasn't the best and easiest way to meet and especially not to find out, that you're bound to each other by fate. Let me tell you, not to scare you more, but to give you hope: It's complicated, but not forlorn. And, most important, I support you and even when we don't know each other, I want to be there for you."  
Jungkook sighs softly. He isn't sure, if that gives him hope.  
"It's going to take a long time, until he's ready and it's maybe hard, but you have to be really patient with him, okay?", Seokjin adds and Jungkook shrugs.  
"I'm not really sure, whether I have a chance at all. He's scared of me and ran away in panic. I don't get it, because he doesn't know me and...", he stops, because Seokjin shakes his head with a sad smile.  
"Hm?", Jungkook frowns and the older says: "Taehyung isn't scared of you personally. He's afraid of getting involved with someone."  
He's a bit hesitant, but he decides to talk a bit more: "I can't get too much into detail, I have no right to, but at least I can tell you that something happened, that lead to Taehyung being in the hospital."  
A low growl escapes the young alpha's throat and Seokjin is quick to put his hand onto his upper arm.  
"Hey, calm down", he says in a soothing voice and Jungkook takes a deep breath. He doesn't know the entire story, not even a small puzzle piece of it, but it's enough for him already, to get angry about whatever happened.  
"You know, Tae's actually a very happy and bubbly person. He's a little bit crazy, but in a very lovely way and his smile and laughter is really contagious. And... I really, really hope, that you're patient enough to meet him, when he's back to this",  
Seokjin sighs and bites his lower lip, before he says:  
"You deserve nothing of this, but things are, like they are right now and we can't change them in a short amount of time. All I can offer, is my phone number. Whenever you feel the need to talk, call me."  
Jungkook nods at Seokjin's suggestion and they exchange their phone numbers.  
"I have to admit... I'm a tiny bit jealous",  
Seokjin mumbles and looks into the pink and green foliage of the magnolia tree. Jungkook frowns, when he looks at the older's profile.  
"Tae has a true mate", Seokjin says and now, he turns his eyes at Jungkook with a smile.  
"Don't get me wrong", he adds, when he sees Jungkook's gaze flickers to his claiming mark, "My mate is fabulous, he really is and I love him wholeheartedly. But a true mate, that's something so rare and special. Your bond is already so strong. Just keep in mind to treat it with care, okay?"  
Jungkook nods and watches how Seokjin gets up from the grass. Then, he smiles at the younger.  
"It was nice talking to you", he says and Jungkook isn't able to suppress his chuckle anymore.  
"Well, in the end, I didn't say much", he replies and Seokjin laughs. "Well, we can still talk more", he says and Jungkook nods. "Yes, thank you", he mumbles.  
"And, I'm sorry, that I interrupted your plans with your friends", the older says and Jungkook waves it off.  
"That's no biggie, we just wanted to go to a café. I'll catch up with them now", he smiles.  
"You're a good kid, Jungkook, keep this trait", Seokjin says and then, he waves and leaves the younger.  
Jungkook sighs softly, before he stands up as well, takes his bag and leaves the campus.  
When he enters the small and cozy café, where Jimin and Hoseok already headed to, he spots his friends immediately. Jungkook walks towards them and catches Jimin's voice.  
"You remember, when I invited him for coffee the first time?", he says and Hoseok nods, "I won't ever forget his carefree laughter..." The pink-haired sighs and Jungkook stops. He knows, that Jimin and Taehyung meet on a regular basis already. That they're on the best way of becoming friends and when he first learned about this, he felt a still very sleepy monster called jealousy tug on him. But now, with a bit more knowledge about his fated mate's past, it's a little bit easier to handle, less frustratingly.  
And Jungkook also knows, that Jimin's quite easy to get along with, so he isn't even wondering, why Taehyung agreed to meet him and work together with him during their shared classes.  
"It was like... I don't know... a sunrise?", Hoseok scratches his chin thoughtfully and Jimin nods.  
"Magical", he adds, when Jungkook approaches the table.  
"Hey", he greets and the couple looks up.  
"There you are!", Jimin jumps out of his chair and grabs both of Jungkook's upper arms, "Are you okay? I was already aftraid, that he would kidnap you or something!" His best friend raises his eyebrow and Hoseok chuckles.  
"Chim, don't be overdramatic...",  
Jungkook says, when he gently swats Jimin's hands away from his arms and takes a seat across from Hoseok. The youngest of their group plopps down on his own chair next to his boyfriend and stares at Jungkook curiously.  
"Hm?", Jungkook asks, without looking up from the menue card and Jimin snorts.  
"As if you really have to study the menue...", he grumbles and Jungkook looks up.  
"Just ask", he says and Jimin rolls his eyes.  
"Why don't you tell me, when you know what I want to ask?", Jimin replies and Hoseok groans next to him.  
"You two are quite a handful...", he shakes his head in mild annoyance and looks at Jungkook.  
"So, Kookie, who was that and what did he want to talk about?" Finally, Jungkook puts the menue card aside and looks at his two friends.  
"He's Taehyung's hyung and he wanted to talk to me about him...", he says and after a bit of hesitation, he tells Jimin and Hoseok, what he and Seokjin talked about.  
After that, Jimin's a bit more quiet, than usual and Hoseok gently places his hand on his boyfriend's.  
"Baby, are you okay?", he asks and Jimin pushes his lower lip out slightly, before he says: "When we talked about his home town, Taehyung grew extremely quiet and some thick tension was in the air. Maybe it - whatever it is - happened there...?" He looks at Jungkook, who nods, slightly absent.

Yeosang looks confused, when he opens the door to his and Wooyoung's shared dorm and sees Taehyung, a big bag in his hand and a smaller plastic bag from a local convenient store in the other.  
"H-hey", Taehyung says with a soft smile. He looks a little insecure and he's maybe a little bit relieved, when Yeosang looks as nervous as himself, "I hope, I'm not bothering you?" "No", the other shakes his head and flashes Taehyung a cute smile, "We're just working on some assignments. You okay?"  
Taehyung nods softly.  
"Wanna come in?", Yeosang offers and steps aside, while he examines Taehyung's bags. The younger walks into the dorm and Wooyoung looks up. He sits on the floor in front of the coffee table and has papers spread all over the table top. The couch doesn't look better.  
"Wow, a lot of work, huh?", Taehyung asks, when Wooyoung gets up and walks over to him.  
"Ahh, yes, but a lot of time as well", he replies and hugs Taehyung, while Yeosang plops back down on the couch and starts to clean up his mess.  
"What brings you over, Taehyungie?", he asks and Taehyung shrugs softly.  
"Omega-Sleepover?", he suggests with a small voice and Wooyoung grins.  
"Sounds good to me", he looks over at Yeosang, who gives him a nod, before he asks: "Did you bring movies?" Taehyung hums in response and drops his bag to the floor.  
"What's in there?", Wooyoung asks then and points at the plastic bag, which Taehyung raises then.  
"Oh, this... uhm... I wanted to dye my hair", he says and runs his hand through said hair, "And I wanted to ask if you can help me, Wooyoungie..."  
"Of course!", Wooyoung exclaims and takes the bag from Taehyung's hand, places it on the coffee table.  
"I go and get the chair from my room", he sounds excited and Yeosang laughs softly, before he gets up from the couch.  
"I'll get a spare towel", he says, while Taehyung unpacks the plastic bag. He places two boxes with hair dye on the table and a box with chocolate cookies, when Wooyoung comes back with an old office chair.  
"You brought cookies?",  
he asks and Taehuyng nods, when he gets up from his kneeling position and Yeosang returns.  
"But how should I eat them, when I dye your hair?", the older complains and Yeosang snorts softly. Taehyung looks at him, then back at his friend.  
"Maybe after, you jerk", he suggests playfully and Wooyoung pats the chair.  
"Well then, sit down, Taehyungie",  
he says and Taehyung complies, while Yeosang already starts mixing the hair dye and Wooyoung runs his fingers through Taehyung's soft hair.  
"You sure?", he asks and tugs softly on the longer strands in Taehyung's neck. The younger hums and Wooyoung frowns. "You're upset",  
he states and Yeosang looks up. Carefully, he places the bottle with the hair dye on the table and gets up from the couch, before he hands his roommate the towel.  
"Someone wants a cup of tea? I'm cold", he says and Wooyoung is glad, that his friend is that empathetic.  
"Yes, please", Taehyung says, Wooyoung wants one too and so, Yeosang leaves the dorm to go into the community kitchen on the same floor.  
"Maybe",  
Taehyung replies, as soon as the oldest omega left the room and looks down on his hands, that are folded in his lap.  
"You know...",  
Wooyoung starts and wraps the towel around Taehyung's neck to protect his clothes from the hair dye, "I was actually planning to take San to you to apologize, but I wasn't sure if you'd want that and..."  
"It's not because of your boyfriend",  
Taehyung interrups his best friend and shivers slightly, when the cold dye comes in contact with his hair and scalp.  
"Oh...", Wooyoung mumbles, "What is it then?"  
The younger sighs and a soft "I think I have to deal with this on my own", leaves his lips. Wooyoung grumbles slightly. Taehyung smiles to himself, before he says: "In the end, this is something, I'm not supposed to know yet."  
"Huh?", the other omega sounds confused and Taehyung says: "I'll explain it to you, as soon as things are official, okay?"  
Wooyoung understands, that Taehyung doesn't want to talk more about it and he's distracted, when his friend says: "You can bring San over. It was an accident after all."  
"A weird accident, when you ask me... I mean, I was sitting right next to him, I simply don't get, how he mixed our heads up...", the older groans.  
"Maybe, because he's somewhat clumsy?",  
Yeosang comes back into the dorm, a thermos jug and cups on a tray in his hands and he shakes his head at the memory, "But he felt really bad, that he was the one, who scared you away, Taehyung and for the rest of the night, he was drowning in self-reproaches."  
Taehyung feels a bit sorry for the alpha, because he knows, that the older never wanted to scare him away or anything. "Ahh, he deserved this...", Wooyoung yells and rolls his eyes. "Yes, I know, that you think so. You didn't even stop slapping the back of his head and threaten him with the no-sex-punishment...",  
Yeosang mumbles and blushes and Taehyung whinces.  
"Too much information?", he says, "Can we please go back to talking about something happy?"  
He obviously knows, that Wooyoung and San are probably not chaste, but he has a really vivid imagination and he never wants to have such pictures in his head...  
"What kind of movies did you bring?",  
Yeosang asks, to change the topic, while he takes the box of chocolate cookies and opens them.  
"Uhm... Wooyoungie and I have the tradition of watching High School Musical together",  
Taehyung mumbles and his best friend laughs.  
"Yeah, to sing along", he adds and Yeosang grins.  
"I totally hyped those movies, when I was younger", he admits and Taehyung giggles.  
"That's good, then we can sing along together", he says. "That's going to be amazing", Yeosang adds, "What do you think? Pizza?"  
"Oh yes!", Taehyung agrees and Wooyoung says: "Order Chicken for me please?" "I pay", Taehyung says and nods, while Yeosang takes his phone from the couch to call the delivery service. He leaves the living room for a moment and Wooyoung says: "By the way, Taehyungie, I like, that your hair is a bit longer at the moment."  
Taehyung hums thoughtfully, but then, when Wooyoung pulls off the used gloves to mix the other bottle of hair dye, he shakes his head.  
"I think, I need a hair cut", he says and Wooyoung looks at him with a smile.  
"That's your decision in the end", he says and when he reaches over Taehyung to get the new gloves, his wrist brushes against the younger's forehead.  
"Huh... you're abnormally warm", he states and looks at the younger with slight concern in his eyes, "Are you..."  
"I'm taking my suppressants, Wooyoungie, don't worry. That's the first thing I do, when I get up in the morning",  
Taehyung says and sighs. Dealing with his past is hard enough and the thought of getting in heat only increases the ever boiling panic inside of him.  
"I'm not able to handle this at the moment...", he adds and Wooyoung hums softly behind him.  
After a while, Yeosang comes back into the room and they chat, until Taehyung's hair is done. All dye vanishes into the flush and their food arrives soon as well.  
The boys dress in their pajamas and cover themselves beneath fluffy blankets and happily sing along to the songs playing on the TV.

With a deep frown on his face, Seokjin walks into the living room, where Yoongi and Namjoon sit and watch TV. Yoongi has a day off and Namjoon came home from work a few hours ago, but Seokjin hasn't seen Taehyung the entire day.  
He already tried to call him, but either the younger ignores him or his phone is on silent and he doesn't hear it. The omega is slightly worried, because it's not like Taehyung, to leave without telling anyone.  
"Guys?", he asks, when he sits down next to his mate and the two alphas look at him.  
"Hm?", Yoongi asks, a cup of black coffee in his hand.  
"Has anyone heard from or seen Taehyung?", Seokjin asks, "I called him, but he didn't pick up."  
"I haven't", Namjoon admits and Seokjin bites his lower lip. "He usually tells us, when he comes home late...",  
he mumbles. It's untypical for Taehyung to stay out for so long...  
"He's with Wooyoung", Yoongi mumbles, eyes back on the TV and Seokjin looks at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?", he asks and Yoongi sighs. "Because you didn't ask. Taehyung isn't a pup anymore and he's with his friend, so he should be fine", he replies and now, it's the omega's turn to let out a sigh.  
"I'm worried about him",  
he says and Yoongi looks at him again.  
"I'm too. He's my little brother. But Wooyoung won't hurt him, so calm down", he says and Namjoon wraps his arms around his mate.  
"But... he didn't stay away over night since..."  
"Yes, I know that. But maybe, he's really trying to start anew, which is a good thing, right? Wooyoung's with him and Tae said, he has an omega roommate, so nothing will happen. Stop worrying and let the boy live."  
Seokjin huffs slightly, but Yoongi's still his pack leader. A bit dissatisfied, he leans back into Namjoon's embrace and fixes his eyes on the TV as well, before another thought crosses his mind.  
"I...", he starts, but is instantly interrupted by Yoongi.  
"Jin...", the slightly older sighs and Seokjin shakes his head. "It's something different now", he says and Yoongi looks at him with a raised brow.  
"What is it?", he asks and Seokjin replies: "I talked to Tae's... to Jungkook..."  
It's weird to call the boy 'Taehyung's alpha', when they didn't even exchange just one word now, so Seokjin decides to call him by his name. Immediately, Yoongi's attentive and Seokjin can also feel Namjoon tensing behind him.  
"And?", the oldest asks, "Do I have to rip a head off?"  
The omega rolls his eyes softly and Namjoon grunts.  
"You're the worst, hyung...", he says and Yoongi shrugs. "What? Tae already said, that this Jungkook-guy is popular and you know, the popular ones often are big idiots...",  
he says and Seokjin takes a deep breath.  
"Leave the boy alone", he says, "He's polite and sweet. Nothing to worry about."  
"And what did he tell you?", Yoongi asks, still not convinced. "Actually, I was the one, who talked", Seokjin admits and Yoongi snorts slightly. "Why was I expecting this?"  
Namjoon chuckles and Seokjin grins at the older. He tells the two alphas, what he and Jungkook talked about and in the end, they agree with Seokjin, that it was maybe a good idea to give their brother's mate a hint, why he's so full of panic and rejection.


	4. Sparks

When Taehyung enters the apartment in the next morning, all he does, is mumbling a short "I'm back" and walks straight into his room. He ignores Seokjin, who wants to approach him, because the older senses, that Taehyung isn't feeling well and leaves him shocked.

When Yoongi walks into his younger brother's room half an hour later, after a completely devastated Seokjin asked him to talk to Taehyung. The younger is laying on his bed, with his back facing the door and from what the alpha can see, he's hugging a huge [koala plushie](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS92n-_rrvID8iZjyaQEhNuJnrKc4erF0suDew1sMH3gXr6PXaz0w), which Taehyung owns for years now and was one of the last gifts, he received from their mother.

"Hey, pup", Yoongi says and sits down on the edge of the bed. He senses, that his brother is awake and even when he gets no reaction from him, he continues talking: "Our stupid brother knocked over a vase this morning and when he wanted to clean up the shards, he cut himself. He's an idiot..." Taehyung moves slightly, but his back is still turned towards Yoongi.

"And... you won't believe it. Even I had a hard time to trust my eyes, but Seokjin, our perfect Seokjin, burned the fried eggs! God, he acted like such a whiny baby after that... and all this happened, before I even got my first coffee. How was your day so far?"

Taehyung slowly turns on his back and looks at Yoongi with a disbelieving frown. "Really?", he asks and Yoongi nods, before he says: "You look good, pup. Went to the hair dresser?"

The younger hums and his brother reaches out and runs his fingers through Taehyung's now dark strands of hair. "Wooyoungie dyed my hair. Back to the roots, like a new beginnig and so on",

the omega mumbles, while he leans into the touch and then, he says: "I'm not feeling well, hyung..." Yoongi nods, because he already noticed this.

"What's wrong, Taehyungie?", he asks and the younger takes a deep breath. "I... I might have overheard a talk, Joonie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung had... and...",

he huffs slightly, while he scoops closer to Yoongi. They adjust their position, until Yoongi sits on Taehyung's bed and the younger's head rests in his brother's lap.

"Hyung, they're going to have...",  he stops and sighs, when Yoongi nods.

"I know. They told me yesterday. You're salty?"

"A little bit maybe... I... just don't get, why they didn't tell us earlier...", the younger mumbles and freezes slightly, when his brother stops the gentle movement through his hair.

"Tae, listen... they just know for a few days",

Yoongi says and Taehyung looks at him, "And, please don't get me wrong, pup, but I think, it's okay to keep a discovery like that to themselves for a few days."

They're silent for a few seconds and Taehyung lets the information sink in, while Yoongi cards his fingers through his hair again.

He sighs and says: "You've been the center of our lives for a while now and that's perfectly fine, because you're our pup and we love you. But you know, how much they wished to have their own little family, hm?"

"Yes, I know...", Taehyung mumbles, "But..." He stops and looks at his eldest brother with his best puppy eyes.

"But?", Yoongi asks and Taehyung bites his lower lip. "Joonie-hyung's going to move out, right?" Yoongi snorts. "Am I not enough for you?", he asks with a slightly offended voice and Taehyung sits up, eyes wide and Yoongi grins.

"I'm just teasing you, pup", he says and Taehyung leans against him with a small huff.

"Of course, you're enough, hyung. I just... I'm so used to living with all of you, so it's going to be very weird in the beginning, right?" Yoongi nods.

"Yes, but we're going to make it and we will also get used to not having Jin around us, who spoils us with delicious food."

Taehyung nods softly, but another thought crosses his mind.

Some day, even Yoongi will find his mate and then, he will build his own family as well... and Taehyung will be left alone...

A short and soft whimper leaves the omega's mouth and he reaches for the koala plushie, when Yoongi softly bumps his shoulder against Taehyung's.

"Stop thinking, pup. You're never going to be alone, got it?", he says and Taehyung looks up, lets go of the koala and hugs his brother instead.

For a while, they just sit together in each other's embrace, until Yoongi says: "Tae, there's more, right?" Taehyung tenses a bit, but he nods.

"We had a stupid misunderstanding, when I met Wooyoungie's friends...", he tells Yoongi what happened and makes him promise to not encounter San because of it and Yoongi agrees with a deep growl.

But then he sighs and says: "I can tell, it's stressing you, that he feels bad. Tae, I know, you have problems with this lately, but sometimes, it's up to you to make the first move",

he suggest and Taehyung hums softly. Yoongi looks at his brother and he's highly alarmed. Taehyung has stopped taking his antidepressants a while ago, but since that day, he also retreats even more into his own shell and that concerns the alpha a lot. Maybe, talking to Taehyung's therapist would be a good thing.

"Pup...", he says, while his brother's head still leans against his shoulder and Taehyung makes a small sound to tell him, that he's listening, "Are you having a fever?" Taehyung shrugs.

"You're warmer than usual", Yoongi mumbles and runs his fingers over Taehyung's forehead, "Maybe you better stay at home?"

"No, hyung, I can't. I'm already struggling with some assignments and I missed an entire week already. I can't stay at home...", the younger says and Yoongi sighs. That really sounds like his brother...

"Fine, but you have to promise, that you'll come home, as soon as your temperature raises or you feel worse...",

he grumbles and Taehyung nods.

"And now, you better sleep for a bit more, hm? You still have time, haven't you?",

Yoongi adds and another nod follows from his brother. Taehyung slips out of his lap and Yoongi gets up from the bed. He watches, how the younger crawls under the blanket and pulls the koala into his arms, before he send his hyung a soft smile. "I'll take care", he promises and Yoongi smiles. Then, he leaves the room.

 

Taehyung only has afternoon classes that day and he's glad, when he can leave the lecture hall. With an exhausted sigh, he plops down on a bench and rubs his eyes.

The first hours, Taehyung had been able to concentrate just fine, but when the last lesson started, it just got worse and now, he's quite sure, that his fever has risen.

He leans against the bench's back rest and closes his eyes. For a moment, he's able to relax a bit, but then, a heavy cough shakes his body.

"Shit...", Taehyung mumbles and looks up, when someone calls his name. He's met with Jimin's smiling face and tries his best to look rather fine. He's feeling quite shitty now, but Jimin doesn't need to know. As soon as the other omega walks closer, the smile vanishes from his face and Taehyung grunts slightly. Well done, he thinks to himself, Jimin knows...

"Hey, I actually wanted to ask you, if you'd want to join me for a drink, because I have a bit of time left, but you look like you could use a bed more than a drink. Are you okay?",

Jimin asks and sits down next to Taehyung. The younger gives him a weak smile.

"Ahh, it's nothing. I'm just... don't know exactly. I'm probably just tired. I better go home."

"You don't look like you're just tired. Is someone at home? I can't let you go home alone", Jimin replies and Taehyung shrugs.

"I'm not sure to be honest", he says. Seokjin probably is at home, but he isn't on speaking terms with him right now. Namjoon is at work, that's certain and Taehyung has no idea, whether Yoongi's at home or not.

"Then, you'll come with me", Jimin decides and before Taehyung's able to disagree, the slightly older has already taken his hand, "Don't worry, Hoseok isn't home."

The younger sighs and nods, before he gets up and reaches out for his bag, but it's already in Jimin's free hand.

"You're exhausted, so no additional weight for you to carry", he says with a smile and Taehyung frowns.

"I'm not some weak and whiny omega", he says and Jimin nods.

"I know, you're probably one of the strongest people I ever met", he replies and then, he gently tugs at Taehyung's hand, "Let's go. You need rest."

The walk to Jimin's and Hoseok's shared dorm isn't that far, but Taehyung is really exhausted, when he and Jimin climb the stairs.

"My room's over there", Jimin says and points at an opened door, "I'm sorry for the mess, but you should go and take a rest."

"I really don't want to be a burden, Jimin...", Taehyung says softly, but the older waves it off.

"Bullshit", he says and smiles, "It's fine. You take a rest, I'll make you a tea and if you want, I can call your brother later, hm? Don't worry about anything."

Taehyung sighs. "Okay", he gives in and Jimin smiles again while leading him over into his room.

Around 15 minutes later, Taehyung has had a tea and is snuggled against Jimin's pillow and a cute monkey plushie with his eyes closed. Jimin shuts the door with a soft smile after Taehyung gave him his phone, so he's able to sleep in peace.

He walks into the living room and sits down on the table to work on some assignments and for around half an hour, it's really quiet, until a knock on the door lets him look up.

A few seconds later, he jumps up from his chair with a hissed "Shit" and rushes to the door. He opens it a bit and before Jungkook, who waits in front of it, can say something, Jimin whispers: "I'm sorry, Kookie, but you can't come in!" "What?", Jungkook looks rather confused and raises the two boxes of pizza he carries, "Why?"

Jimin bites his lower lip. "You... just can't...",

he says and Jungkook raises his eyebrow. He's used to standing in front of a locked door, when Jimin and Hoseok are 'busy' but today, he knows from a rather reliable source, that Hoseok's at work.

"That's no proper reason...", he says and takes a breath and he freezes for a moment, after he notices the strange, but also very familar scent coming from the dorm.

"It's... Taehyung...",

he mumbles and Jimin lowers his head. He nods, because it makes no sense to look for another excuse. The younger's scent is distinctive for Jungkook.

"That's why you can't come in!", he says, determined and not willing to let his best friend enter the dorm. Jungkook sighs and looks at Jimin with wide doe eyes.

"Not even a small glimpse?", he asks and Jimin snorts softly. "Nope. Stop looking at me like this, I know you long enough to be immune...", he grumbles and Jungkook sighs.

"I'm really sorry, Kookie. Taehyung's sick and right now, I'm responsible for him..."

"He's sick?", Jungkook's eyes widen more, "What's wrong with him?" Jimin notices, how Jungkook's scent increases and he rolls his eyes.

"Calm down, Alpha-boy, he probably just caught a cold. Come on, please don't make it harder for you, than it already is, Jungkookie..." The alpha sighs. Then, he holds out one of the pizza box for Jimin and the younger takes it.

"Enjoy...", Jungkook says and turns around to leave, when Jimin mumbles a quite: "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be", the brunette looks over his shoulder and smiles, "You're right with what you said."

Then, he leaves and Jimin bites his lower lip again. He knows, he did the right thing with not letting Jungkook in, while Taehyung was sleepig in his bed, sick and maybe unprotected right now, but he knows as well, that his best friend had been looking forward to their best friends quality time and now, he feels bad, that he had to send him away.

He returns to the living room with a heavy sigh and drops the pizza box on the table. He's definitely not feeling good enough to eat pizza right now. Instead, he goes back to working on his assignment. He isn't working for more than another 45 minutes, when Taehyung's phone starts to ring. After looking at it and reading ' _Yoongi-hyung'_ as the caller, Jimin assumes, that Taehyung's older brother is calling right now. He picks up and for a moment, the person on the other end of the line is quiet.

_"Tae?"_ , Jimin hears then and he replies: "No, this is Jimin. I'm Taehyung's friend." He hears a snort and then: _"Where's he? I'll come and pick him up."_

The voice sounds a bit grumpy and Jimin's not hesitating to tell the older brother, where Taehyung is.

_"I'll be there in 15 minutes"_ , this Yoongi-hyung says and ends the call. It's taking him around 12 minutes in the end to knock on Jimin's door and the pink-haired opens. He faces an alpha, who isn't exactly tall, to be honest, he's around Jimin's height.

"Hey", the omega mumbles and opens the door a bit more. Yoongi nods at him, before he enters. He looks around and says: "Smells like alpha..." Jimin hums.

"I live with my boyfriend", he replies and the the other looks at him sceptically.

"So, you have two boyfriends?", he asks and Jimin whinces. He shakes his head. "Where's Taehyung?", Yoongi asks and Jimin points at his closed door.

"And who's with him?" Jimin's eyes widen. "Nobody. He's sleeping, because he has a fever", he says and Yoongi looks at him, while his eyes narrow.

"Then, who's the second alpha?"

A soft sigh escapes Jimin's lips. He's not over this yet...

"My friend was here a while ago, it's probably him, you still smell...", he mumbles, "And he's here rather often..."

Yoongi huffs and Jimin's sure, that he knows, he's talking about Jungkook. He expects the alpha to say something else and is ready to defend himself and his best friend as well, even when he's indeed a bit intimidated by the older's super protective behaviour and his strong scent.

But Yoongi turns towards the closed door and says: "Thanks for taking care of Taehyung. I'll wake him up now and take him home."

Jimin hums and lets the older walk into his bedroom. Only 10 minutes later, a sleepy looking Taehyung hugs Jimin and tells him goodbye, before he follows his brother, who sends the pink-haired omega another nod, out of the dorm.

 

The cold hits Taehyung hard and he has to stay away from his lessons for another week, but when he returns, he's more than determined to catch up quickly.

During the next weeks, nothing much happens and Taehyung spends his time either with Jimin or Wooyoung.

He has made up with Seokjin and Namjoon, after Seokjin was standing in Taehyung's room during the week of his cold, with a freshly brewed bowl of chicken soup and they talked a lot. Taehyung has also recognized, that taking a lower dose of his antidepressants wasn't the best idea, so after talking to his therapist about it he started taking the full dose again.

He has also talked to San and they'te both getting along well again. All misunderstandings are gone and the alpha apologized more than once, again, but Taehyung apologized as well, even when Wooyoung told him, that there's no need for. Taehyung did, nevertheless and now, San's back to his guarding duties.

And then, there's Jungkook... Sometimes, when he sits in the photography class, Taehyung notices his scent, the faint smell of lemon and grass, but Jungkook never approaches him. But when he's honest to himself, he isn't even paying much attention to the alpha.

At least not until one Thursday afternoon, when he's once again sitting in his class and waits for the professor to show up. Taehyung is busy with drawing small sketches on his writing pad in front of him, when loud voices from one of the lower rows catch his attention.

He looks up and sees three guys, maybe alphas, but at least betas, approach a shy looking boy with glasses and Taehyung can almost smell the ill intentions, they have.

The tallest of them, a bulky guy with a malicious smirk on his lips, presses his palms flat on the table and brings his face closer to his poor victim's face. His two friends stand behind him, ready to catch the smaller omega, if he dares to try and run away.

It's eerily quiet in the lecture hall suddenly and everyone looks at the scenario, unfolding in front of them.

"Thought, I'd leave it like this?", the bulk says, his voice raspy and dripping with malice, "Little Kiha thought, I'd leave him alone like this, after he dared to reject me?"

The boy slumps down in his chair and looks even smaller, than he actually is.

"You can't run away from me, Kiha. You never can!", the alpha adds and when the boy speaks up, he says: "Leave me alone, Sanghoon!" The alpha just laughs.

Taehyung can already feel panic build up inside of him and he clenches his fists to subdue it, because this isn't directed at him personally. Still, he tries to be as unconspicuous as possible and slides back into his chair, wrapping his arms around his torso, when Sanghoon's friends start to imitate the omega's shivering voice. The hall filled with their laughter and Sanghoon grabs Kiha's wrist roughly. He's about to pull him out of his seat, when a voice startles him - a voice, well-known to Taehyung.

"Hey!", Sanghoon turns around, without letting go of Kiha and faces Jungkook, who's standing in front of him, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyebrows raised, "Are you deaf?"

"What do you want, Jeon?",

the other alpha asks, when two other boys step next to Jungkook. Taehyung knows, they're his friends and both alphas as well. He's weirdly relieved, now that he sees, that Jungkook isn't alone against three.

"He is deaf...",

Mingyu, one of Jungkook's friends says with a roll of his eyes and Jaehyun, the other friend, chuckles softly.

"He told you to let go of him, Seo",  Jungkook says and the other just grins.

"What? Standing tall for a pathetic omega, who's too gutless to stand up for himself? God, you've sunk low, Jungkook...", one of the other's says.

"I sunk low?", the young alpha laughs, "Look at yourselves! You're the ones, who are treating omegas like shit, while they should be treated with all the respect, they could get... Tell me, what would we be without them? Not they are pathetic, you are, for not giving them as much respect and care as they deserve. Now, let him go..."

"God, Jeon, that's... so heartwarming... you should go and make a shrine at home for all the omegas, maybe build a harem, when you worship them so much...",

Sanghoon laughs, before he lets go of Kiha's wrist and roughly pushes him towards Jungkook. Kiha stumbles and almost falls, but Jungkook catches him.

"Maybe you want to start with that useless little shit here. Maybe he's going to give you, what you need, after your mate ran away from you!"

Taehyung feels a sting go through his heart and then, a wave of emotions hits him. Jungkook's emotions. The boy's only able to control his wrath, until Kiha's safe behind Mingyu's back, then, his eyes are deep red. He dashes forward, a low growl leaving his throat and rumbling through the lecture hall before he raises his arm, hand clenched into a fist. There's a lot of force in the punch, when it hits Sanghoon's nose and a loud crack echoes through the large room.

Sanghoon stumbles back, crashes into a desk with his waist and then, his friends stop him from falling. The bulky alpha's kneeling on the floor, his hands cover his bleeding nose and Jungkook towers above him.

"Dare you to talk about him again!", he hisses, eyes still displaying the deep red shade, "And never talk about things, you know nothing about, Seo. When you do, I swear, you're going to regret it. Bet on it!"

Jungkook turns around and for a moment, his eyes look for Taehyung. When he finds him, he mouthes a silent "I'm sorry..." and then, he walks over to his chair. When Sanghoon's friends make an attempt to attack him, Mingyu and Jaehyun are there and stop them and after a few minutes, they're dragging Sanghoon out of the lecture hall, drops of blood pave their way.

It's silent for another few seconds, before the entire lecture hall erupts into applause and some students, who sit close to him, pat Jungkook's back. Taehyung bites his lower lip and tries to ignore the spark of pride that swells inside of his chest, because Jungkook's his alpha...

 

After that, Taehyung's and Jungkook's paths cross more often and almost always, Taehyung sees the alpha do honorable things.

He watches, how he helps an elderly lady carry her groceries across the road in front of the university, while he waits for Namjoon to pick him up, a good three weeks after the incident in the lecture hall.

The old woman thanks Jungkook and the alpha bows politely, then, after listening to her for a moment, he nods with a smile and takes the bags again, that he set down to the ground before.

Taehyung can see him and the woman walking towards a house and vanish inside. 5 minutes later, Jungkook comes out again with a soft smile plastered on his lips and runs a hand through his dark hair.

Another time, Taehyung is dragged to a soccer match by Jimin, after he learned from him, that Jungkook is the captain of the team. It's around 1 1/2 months later.

Jimin tells him, that the team needs special cheering this time, because the match is against their worst enemy and after he remembers, that San and Jongho are members of the team as well, he follows the older omega.

As Taehyung expects, Wooyoung and Yeosang are also at the soccer field to cheer for their boyfriends and even though Taehyung doesn't know much about soccer, the match is rather thrilling and interesting.

Especially, when two players crash into each other and quickly start fighting. The captain of the opposing team does nothing to stop them, until Jungkook steps in and pulls them away from each other. He talks to both players and after a short delay, both players shake hands and Jungkook nods with a satisfied smile. The game continues and it ends with the university's team as the winner.

For a moment, Taehyung meets eyes with Jungkook again and the older holds the contact for a few seconds, before he looks away again.

The next time, their ways crosses, is around a month later, when Taehyung has just left campus and entered the grocery store nearby to fulfill Seokjin's craving for salted caramel chocolate.

He quickly finds the treat, his pregnant hyung longs for and takes coffee with him as well, because he knows, it's almost empty and then, he heads towards the cashier desk.

A girl, he has seen on campus a few times, tries to get out of the store, while she's packed with a bunch of plastic bags and isn't able to reach the handle of the door. She lets out a frustrated sigh, when the bell over the door rings and someone enters.

"Here, noona, I'll hold the door open for you",

Taehyung heard Jungkook saying, while he's looking for money in is wallet. He sighs, because, there he is, once again. An overly friendly and helpful alpha, probably too good for this world...

Taehyung has to admit, he's already a bit curious to learn more about Jungkook, but his scent and his status still make a bit of panic bubble in his stomach and he decides, that it's best for him to stay away from the slightly older.

"Bye, Jungkook-ah", the girl says with a soft giggle, "And thank you."

"No problem, noona", the alpha replies and the door falls shut. Taehyung glances at Jungkook, who either ignores him, because he disappears between two racks of food without looking at Taehyung or he just takes the promise, he has given Jimin a while ago, really serious. Taehyung assumes, that it's the second thing.

 

Taehyung slides out of the lecture hall on a Wednesday afternoon, shortly before his university day ends and the hallways are full of his fellow students. Taehyung clutches his bag to his chest and tries to get through the mass of students unharmed.

After a while of walking slowly, the hallway is a little less crowded and Taehyung sighs deeply. Then, he has to step out of the way quickly, when he hears quick footsteps and laughter coming from behind him. Two male students rush past him and Taehyung shakes his head. He wants to walk further, because he still has a class to attend, when he hears loud screeching and some people cursing and when he walks around a corner, he sees the two boys from before, standing in a safe distance and a girl, sitting on the floor with her books scattered all around her. The boys laugh at her and point at her with their fingers and Taehyung sighs. There are definitely too many childish idiots running around.

The girl has already started to gather her books with a deep pink blush on her cheeks and when she reaches out for one book, a hand comes in contact with hers. Taehyung sees Jungkook kneeling on the ground and he looks at the girl with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?", he hears the alpha's voice and the girl gives him a quick nod, before she takes the book from his hand. "Here, let me help you",

Jungkook says and quickly, he collects the remaining books, then, he reaches out his hand for the girl and helps her standing up.

"Thank you very much", the girl says and brushes some imaginary dust off her skirt, while she smiles at Jungkook. "Ahh, nothing to speak of",

he replies, gently pats her shoulder and turns around, facing Taehyung. They stare at each other for a moment, until Taehyung smiles at him softly. His heart beats fast and it's only a fleeting moment, before he averts his eyes again and quickly walks past the alpha.

While he walks along the hallways, he feels a soft tingling in his stomach, that turns into excitement quickly. He notices, that those are Jungkook's feelings again and it makes him giggle, that the other is so happy about a simple smile.

But his soft giggle vanishes quickly, when he realizes, that he allowed himself to feel Jungkook's emotions for a moment and he's startled once again.

 

A week later, Taehyung meets Wooyoung and they watch a movie together. Later, when they're walking home together and Wooyoung's arm is linked with Taehyung's, the older asks: "Is Jungkook still staying away from you?"

Taehyung blinks for a moment and needs a few seconds to process, what Wooyoung has just asked, because that question comes so unexpected and out of the blue for him.

"Wh-what?", he asks, dumbfounded and surprised and Wooyoung looks at him.

"I asked...", he starts and Taehyung shakes his head, because he actually understood, what his friend asked.

But he doesn't reply, instead, he presses his lips together into a thin line and Wooyoung frowns, stops and looks at Taehyung.

"Tae...?", he says, quiet and careful, "Did he break his promise?" A soft shake of his head is Taehyung's response and Wooyoung frowns even more.

"Then, what is it?", he asks and Taehyung looks away. "Hey, you're scaring me... what's wrong?"

"Nothing...", Taehyung mumbles and then, he finally tells Wooyoung, that his and Jungkook's paths crossed often during the last months, but that Taehyung never was directly involved in some of the other's actions.

"He always was so friendly and kind... I don't know, but I was really impressed, when he spoke up for the harassed omega in my photography class...", Taehyung sighs, "And a week ago, I don't exactly know why, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him. And then, somehow, I was able to feel his emotions. And everything was so warm and happy and. I don't know, how this happened..."

Wooyoung looks at his friend for a moment, before he tilts his head to the side a bit.

"And... does it feel bad?", he asks and Taehyung thinks for a moment. "No", he says and a soft blush appears on his cheeks, "It actually was a very nice feeling."

Wooyoung smiles and gently pats Taehyung's cheek. The younger snorts, when his friend starts to talk: "My baby~, I know, you tend to overthink, but sometimes, it's not wrong to let things happen naturally."

Taehyung opens his mouth to reply something, but he quickly feels Wooyoung's finger against his lips.

"Your pretty and smart mind sometimes really is in your way. Really, Taehyungie, stop thinking so much."

Wooyoung's words follow Taehyung until he goes to bed and when he gets up the next morning, he's almost sure, that it isn't wrong to make a step forward or in his and Jungkook's case, to make the first step - just like Yoongi told him.

That's how he ends up in front of the lecture hall in the afternoon, with two drinks in his hands - one very pink strawberry milkshake and one Iced Americano - and debates with himself, whether he should enter or just run away and hide in his bed forever.

His thoughts go from _"You can do it!"_ to _"He won't bite you... uhm... not yet..."_ and _"Shit, you better run away..."_ , until he rams his foot to the ground and ignores the weird look he gets from some fellow students, who just enter the lecture hall, before he mumbles: "Goddamn, Kim Taehyung! Just go in there and do, what you planned! It isn't that hard!"

He nods to himself and walks through the door. His eyes trail through the room, looking for a very specific person.

When he finds him, Taehyung takes a deep breath and after another few seconds, he walks towards Jungkook, who's currently talking to the student, who sits next to him. Taehyung's hands tremble slightly and he's happy, that he can hold the paper cups and that they hide the tremors a bit.

He walks up the stairs until he slips into the row, where Jungkook sits and stops in front of his seat. The alpha talks to the other student for a few more seconds, until he stops mid-sentence and turns his head to Taehyung.

He stares at him, his mouth slightly agape and his pretty doe eyes wide, when Taehyung wills the emerging panic down and smiles at Jungkook, before he gently places the Iced Americano on the table.

Then, because he isn't able to keep up his courage, he turns around without a word and rushes away from Jungkook, who just stares at the beautiful boy in the pastel pink sweater and the tight, black, ripped jeans, until he isn't able to see him anymore, because Taehyung vanishes behind other students. And maybe... just maybe, he feels a tiny spark of hope.


	5. Lonely

"Oh god...",

Taehyung groans and sinks back against the pillow on Jimin's couch, covers his face with his hands.

 "I'm never going to approach him again... never... so awkward..."

Jimin pats the younger's thigh and looks at him, waiting for Taehyung to calm down.

"It took quite an effort to walk up to his seat and in the end, I couldn't even say a word. I'm such a coward... how embarrassing..."

"It's okay", Jimin says and when Taehyung pulls his hands away from his face, he smiles at him. Jungkook certainly is completely head over heels, absolutely excited right now, while Taehyung is drowning in self-pity.

"I think, you were very brave, Tae. You did, what you wanted to do. And in the end, you never planned to actually say something to him, right?"

Taehyung hums and rolls onto his side, another groan leaving his mouth. He grabs the pillow and presses it against hi face. "Suffocate me, Jimin! Please..."

"Eh... no?!", Jimin pulls the pillow away and throws it to the floor. He's going to pick it up later.

"You did nothing wrong, everything is fine. One step after the other, right? You already walked into the right direction, now, rest, because you did quite a lot", he says and Taehyung sits up.

"You think so?", he asks and Jimin nods. "Don't worry too much, you did well", he adds and finally, Taehyung sends him a small smile.

They talk for a while longer, until Taehyung has to leave, because he's going to meet Namjoon and Seokjin in their new apartment and Yoongi's already waiting for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he says and Jimin nods, before Taehyung walks away.

He closes the door and maybe 10 minutes pass, until he hears a knock on his door. With a small smirk on his lips, Jimin walks to said door and opens it. He isn't exactly surprised, when he sees Jungkook standing there.

"Oh, hey, Kook. Had a good day?",

he asks, grin spead over his entire face, while he lets his best friend in.

"Fuck yes!", Jungkook replies and Jimin suppresses his laughter, "It was a really good day!"

"Your mom would've scolded you for your language now", Jimin mentions and Jungkook rolls his eyes a bit.

"Are you taking her spot now?" The younger grins and shakes his head.

"Do you want to sit down?", he offers and points at the couch. Jungkook nods and walks towards the furniture, but quickly stops again and looks at Jimin.

"Taehyung was here, right?", he says and Jimin watches, how he's sniffing.

"Yes, you lovesick fool... now, stop that...",

he replies and rolls his eyes. Jungkook snorts softly, before he plops down on the couch and Jimin takes the seat next to him.

"So, you know?", the alpha asks and his best friend nods. "Yeah", he responds and smiles at Jungkook. Jimin doesn't have the heart to tell Jungkook, how desperate Taehyung was, after he gave him the coffee.

"I was... Chim... he came to me. Taehyung came to me and he didn't run away in complete panic. His smile is so beautiful. It's box-shaped, that's really so precious! Oh, but you know that already, sorry",

Jungkook scratches his head and smiles a bit dumbly, then he looks up at Jimin in utter shock.

"God, I look like shit today. I'm wearing an old and ripped shirt, because I overslept this morning and my hair goes into each direction, because I wasn't able to dry it properly... Ahh, such an important moment and he certainly thinks, I'm looking super shitty..."

"Jungkookie, you're rambling... a lot of bullshit. Don't flatter yourself too much now, but you don't look like shit and Tae is also way too kind to think this...", Jimin sighs, "But don't expect too much. For him, this was already a really big step."

Jungkook hums softly.

 

He really keeps his distance to Taehyung, but when he enters the lecture hall a week later with two drinks in his hands he sighs softly. Jungkook hasn't been able to stop himself from getting a drink for Taehyung this time.

He is a little late that day, but - as always - their professor isn't there, so he starts scanning the rows for Taehyung. The omega sits in his usual seat and is drawing something onto probably his writing pad, when Jungkook takes a deep breath. He's somehow reminded of their first encounter and he bites his lower lip, before he walks up the stairs to Taehyung's row. Only a few students already sit in this row as well and so, Jungkook can easily make his way to the beautiful boy, who already took the alpha's breath away, when he first saw him.

Today, Taehyung's wearing a mint green shirt with a cute sloth on it. Letters on the shirt say _"Don't hurry, be happy"_ and Jungkook grins, when he walks closer. A moment later, Taehyung softly scrunches his nose and looks up. Jungkook is still a few steps away from him and he smiles softly, before he walks past the distance and sets the drink for Taehyung on the table. For a moment, they look at each other and then, Jungkook turns around. He walks away and since his own connection to Taehyung is almost always open, he feels something bubbly in his stomach.

The alpha grins slightly, while he walks down the stairs again to his own seat. After Jungkook turns around again, he notices that Taehyung's looking after him for a moment, before he looks at the plastic cup. The omegas eyes widen, when he sees something written on it. Taehyung's lips part for a second, before he giggles softly. _"Have a good day"_ is written on the plastic cup in a slightly messy handwriting and Taehyung runs his finger softly over the black ink.

It becomes their tradition over the next three weeks. The next week, Taehyung brings the drinks with a cute little writing on Jungkook's plastic cup, while, the week after, Jungkook places a Strawberry Milk Box on Taehyung's desk and when the younger looks at the box with a smile, he notices the small bunny drawn on it. It has a very prominent eyebrow and Taehyung chuckles.

He still doesn't feel completely secure around Jungkook, but he also notices, that the instant panic from the beginning already has eased quite a lot.

Taehyung has no idea, what he and Jungkook are doing, but he knows, that he likes the older's smile and not only, because it reminds him of a cute, little bunny.

When Taehyung stops at Jungkook's desk on the third Thursday, he doesn't wait before he has Jungkook's attention. Instead, he decides, to get it himself.

"Hey", he says, voice deep and calm and Jungkook immediately looks at him. He blinks a few times, before a breathed "Hey" leaves his mouth and Taehyung chuckles.

When he leaves the older with his Iced Americano and a dumbfounded expression, he feels a storm of emotions inside of him - Jungkook's excited, euphoric and totally overwhelmed at the same time and all those feelings leave a smile on Taehyung's lips.

 

Taehyung clings to Yoongi's arm, when they walk through the automatic glass door as if his life depends on his brother - and this isn't even wrong. He hates hospitals, he just hates them...

"You're going to rip off the horn, when you continue to grip it that hard",

Yoongi mumbles, while he leads Taehyung towards the elevator and the younger looks at the tiny, purple [Unicorn Plushie](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/919i0EbVqbL._SX425_.jpg), he holds between his fingers.

"Well, then she's getting a purple horse, instead of a unicorn... it's not that she's able to care about this already, right?", Taehyung retorts and his brother chuckles.

"Maybe, but with its woolen brain oozing out of it's forehead? I know, who'd definitely care a lot", he says and with a determined pull, Taehyung stumbles into the elevator.

"Hyung...", he whines and Yoongi looks at him, "Why do pups have to be born in hospitals?"

"Because the medical supplies are better here",

the older replies and presses the button to the third floor. Taehyung huffs and lets go of his brother's arm, leans against the elevator's cold metal wall. He closes his eyes.

"Hey, Tae", Yoongi starts and his brother hums, "I'm sure, neither Joon nor Jin would've been mad, when you first visited them, as soon as they're home..."

"I know", Taehyung mumbles and opens his eyes, when the elevator bings and he grabs Yoongi's arm again.

Hospitals are just one of his many anxieties, he has yet to overcome and visiting Seokjin here after delivery was just one step.

"Come on", he says, "I'm sure, they're waiting already!"

Yoongi sighs, because he knows, how hard it is for Taehyung to keep up that cheerful facade, while he walks through that sterile hallways.

"Look, hyung, that looks rather colorful over there",

Taehyung calls for his brother and points at the entrance to the maternity unit. Yoongi nods and looks at the plushie. "Unicorn still connected with its horn?", he asks and Taehyung snorts. "Yes", he replies and Yoongi grins, before they enter the ward.

Yoongi asks the beta nurse behind the front desk, where they could find Namjoon and Seokjin and the woman shows them the room. Taehyung eyes her suspiciously, while she walks in front of them, until his brother nudges his side and glares at him.

Taehyung averts his eyes and clings to his brother's arm just a bit harder, until his eyes fall on the mating mark on her neck and he relaxes a bit. When they enter the room, Seokjin immediately smiles at them.

"Hey~", he greets and Namjoon, who comes out of the bathroom, places a hand on Taehyung's shoulder. The younger gives his brother a small smile.

"I'm so happy to see you both",

Seokjin says and while Yoongi sits down on one of the chairs in the room, the omega pats the mattress for Taehyung to sit down next to him. The older looks really tired, but also very happy.

"Are you okay, hyung?", Taehyung asks and Seokjin nods.

"I'm tired, but everything is good",

he says and Taehyung looks at his hand, that rests on a white fluffy blanket with small, pale pink flowers, laying on his stomach and chest. A bit of dark, silky hair peaks out from beneath the blanket and Seokjin pulls the fabric aside a bit.

"Meet Jisoo, Taehyung-ah",

he mumbles and Taehyung smiles. There's more of dark hair covering the infant's forehead. Her eyes are closed and her breath is even.

"She has Joonie-hyung's nose", he mumbles and Seokjin laughs.

"I already said so",

he replies, when Yoongi appears next to Taehyung to look at the baby. He smiles. Even when Yoongi sometimes appears to be a little grumpy, he has always been very soft around kids.

"Welcome to the pack, little Jisoo", Yoongi says, while he reaches out and gently touches Jisoo's cheek with the pad of his finger, "She's so tiny."

He smiles at Seokjin and then, with a cheeky grins, Taehyung isn't really used to, he turns to his brother.

"Good job, Joon", Yoongi says and the younger rolls his eyes. "Sometimes, I tend to forget, that you're able to talk bullshit as well...", the alpha groans and Taehyung and Seokjin laugh softly. Jisoo scrunches her little nose, but continues sleeping.

"How long do you have to stay here?", Yoongi asks and Namjoon replies: "When everything turns out fine, then Jinnie and our little princess can come home in around 5 days."

He wraps his arms around Taehyung's shoulders and places his head on top of the younger's. Namjoon knows, as well as Seokjin does, how much Taehyung struggles. Their little daughter might be a bit of a distraction for his younger brother, but there's still some anxiety bubbling inside of him. Namjoon just wants to show Taehyung, that he's never alone and never needs to go through any hardships on his own.

They talk quietly for around an hour, until Taehyung and Yoongi need to leave. Taehyung places the purple unicorn in Jisoo's crib and runs a finger over her forehead gently.

They say goodbye to Seokjin and Jisoo and Namjoon accompanies them down, because he wants to get another coffee for himself and a cold drink for his mate.

They seperate, when Yoongi and Taehyung leave the hospital and as soon as they sit in Yoongi's car, Taehyung lets out a deep breath.

"You okay?",

Yoongi asks and rests his hand on Taehyung's forearm. The younger gives him a quick smile, but it isn't very assuring. The alpha understands though, that his brother isn't in the mood to talk about his current hospital experience. Yoongi suppresses a sigh and turns on the music, switches to a Jazz channel and when he looks at the omega next to him, he sees, that Taehyung appears to be a little more relaxed. He has his eyes closed and moves his head to the music softly. Yoongi looks back at the street and when he stops in front of a huge building, he gently taps Taehyung's knee. "We're here, pup",

he says and Taehyung opens his eyes, nods softly and unbuckles the seatbelt, "Hey, I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?"

"You don't have to, hyung. We live at the other end of the town...", Taehyung replies and Yoongi shakes his head.

"I'm not going home", he grins, "No chance to get rid of me." Taehyung snorts, while he opens the car door.

"As if I would want to get rid of you, hyung", he says, but then, he smiles at Yoongi, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, pup", Yoongi replies softly. No matter how many little pups will appear in their pack, Taehyung will always be Yoongi's pup.

Taehyung quickly takes his bag and then, he closes the car door. He watches, how Yoongi drives away and then, he walks into the building. He takes the stairs into the 2nd floor, where he walks towards an opal glass door and opens it.

He greets a woman behind the front desk with a reluctant smile and walks into the waiting area. Nobody's there, but that's the case often, when Taehyung's here.

He doesn't have to wait long, until a woman walks into the waiting area with a soft smile on her face. Her dark hair reaches down to her shoulders and covers her dusky pink suit jacket.

"Hello, Taehyung", she greets gently and walks towards the boy, holding out her hand, which Taehyung takes.

"Hello", he replies, while they shake hands and then, he gets up from his chair.

He follows the woman into a small, but cozy office with a lot of green plants and two comfortable looking armchairs.

"Sit down please",

the woman says, her voice is still soft and gentle. It always has given Taehyung a feeling of peace.

Kang Haeri is his therapist and his former therapist in Daegu had recommended her to him. There was something about the woman in her mid- to late-thirties, that makes him feel at home and he's able to relax - at least until their session start.

Taehyung sits down and Mrs. Kang takes the free armchair, crosses one leg over the other and looks at Taehyung with a soft expression.

"How are you feeling today?", she asks, "Is there something on your mind, you would like to talk about first?"

Taehyung shakes his head and mutters a soft 'No', but then, he thinks for a moment and sighs.

"Actually, yes, there is...", he corrects himself and Mrs. Kang nods.

"There's so much happening lately. Last night, my niece was born", he starts and scratches his nose, "Her name is Jisoo, she's super cute."

The therapist smiles at him encouragingly, because she already senses, that there's a deeper meaning behind this.

"I just... it's such a big change, that Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung don't live with us anymore...", he admits, "Sometimes, when I walk into the living room, I expect them to sit there, snuggled against each other and being disgustingly cute, as Yoongi-hyung would say now..."

Taehyung knows, he's able to tell Mrs. Kang everything and maybe, it's going to help him dealing with his brother's moving.

"So, you have difficulties to accept, that your brother moved out?", the woman asks and Taehyung thinks for a moment. "I... I wouldn't call it difficulties... I'm just so used to living with him, that I need more time to adjust, that it's just Yoongi-hyung and me now", he replies, then he adds: "It's not, that I don't appreciate Yoongi-hyung or that I'm not happy for Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung. On the contrary, I'm super happy. I know, they wanted to have their own family for so long and... I'm just glad, that nothing bad happened, while Seokjin-hyung was pregnant..."

He sighs. "But a pup is a lot of responsibility and I already know, that they won't have that much time anymore, to... I don't know... come over and talk. It's a bit weird in our pack, but when I'm not able to sleep, I usually go to Seokjin-hyung. When he's with me, I'm always able to sleep. And that's something, I can't do anymore now."

He shifts on his chair a bit uneasily, because he actually knows, what would help him.

"Of course, I would be able to go to Yoongi-hyung. But... that's different. He's not... Jinnie-hyung...",

Taehyung's voice turns into a whisper, when he says Seokjin's affectionate nickname, then, he clears his throat. "Maybe, I just have to try and overcome it..."

Mrs. Kang softly shakes her head and she looks a bit worried for second.

"Taehyung, gathering everything inside yourself is the wrong way. It always is. I know, you and your brothers are pretty close and I can also comprehend, why you're not able to adjust quickly, but I'm not the only one, you can talk to, right?", she says and Taehyung frowns.

"But I can't just go and tell Namjoon-hyung, that I... dislike is too hard..."

"You can go and tell your brother, that you can't adjust to the fact, that he moved out, so easily. I'm sure, he's highly interested in your opinion and especially in your feelings, don't you think so?",

his therapist says softly. Taehyung is silent for a moment and thinks about everything Mrs.Kang just said, before he nods. Of course, Namjoon has always been interested in Taehyung's opinion and his feelings.

"But... what if he thinks, that I act childish?",

he asks, almost a bit shy, because he has wondered himself if he was acting like a childish, little brat, who was whining, because someone took their favorite toy away?

"Taehyung, I don't know your brothers personally, but I know them from your tellings and you're the one, who knows them best. So, may I assume, that my impression of them is rather accurate?",

Mrs. Kang asks and Taehyung nods, while he bites his lower lip, which has probably become one of his bad habits during the last 18 months.

"Then, let me tell you again. All of them are interested in your opinion and feelings and they're not going to convict you", she adds and looks at Taehyung, "But that's clearly not everything, that bothers you, right?"

The boy nods and runs a hand through his dark hair.

"It's... I think... Uni's too much, lately. I took too many classes I think... I'm always so exhausted and sometimes, I really don't want to get up... just stay in my bed and sleep..."

Mrs. Kang hums, then, she says: "You overestimated yourself, that's okay. It can happen. But now, you know. For next year, you'll be able to consider the choice of your classes, right?"

Taehyung nods. He knows, that he has to go through the year with all the classes he has now.

"You should have Winter Break in around two months, is that right?", the therapist asks.  "Yes", Taehyung replies.

"Well, see, this is something, you can look forward to",

she smiles, before she connects a few dots and looks at Taehyung.

"I'm sure, there's something else, that makes Uni too much for you, hm?",

she says and Taehyung grimaces. He takes a deep breath, because he knows, that Mrs. Kang is referring to Jungkook now. Of course, he already talked to her about the handsome alpha, who turned out to be his true mate and Mrs. Kang told him, that it was okay to feel afraid, because at this point in Taehyung's healing process, he saw the older more as a threat than a remedy.

"Uhm... yes...", he nods, "After seeing him act from afar and always being kind to everyone, I have to admit, that I'm already a tiny bit curious to... get to know him, to learn more about him."

Mrs. Kang looks at him, before she says: "That's okay, Taehyung. He's still your fated mate. I can't be completely sure, but I would say, that it's natural to feel like this."

Taehyung takes a deep breath, before he continues: "A few weeks ago, after I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him, I randomly brought coffee for him." He scratches the back of his head, looks at his shoes.

"I even managed to place the plastic cup on his desk, without freaking out and... every now and then, I'm able to feel his emotions through our bond."

He sighs. "It's probably something beautiful to have a destined mate. I mean, everyone seems so amazed about this and... Jungkook really seems to be a very nice person..."

But Taehyung also knows, that just the outsides can be very deceiving as well.

"How did the coffee thing go?", the therapist asks, before she adds: "It's maybe too early, but having a mate in general is already something beautiful. What I've heard of having a true mate, seems so intense and strong, people are barely able to describe it."

Taehyung lets her last words sink in for a moment, before he decides to reply to her question. He even laughs a bit.

"The week after, he brought a milkshake for me. I think, he asked his friend about my favorite drink. That's very considerate, I think. Not everyone would've cared about the fact, if I like coffee or not. And he wrote 'Have a good day' on the plastic cup. The next week, it was my turn again and somehow, this already is like a small tradition. Last week, he drew a cute bunny on my strawberry milk box. That was cute...",

Taehyung stops and covers his mouth with his hand. Did he just say 'cute'? Mrs. Kang smiles and Taeyung lowers his hand again.

"I know, people often act, to get, what they want, but... I have been able to feel his emotions for like... two or three times maybe and everything, he felt, was nothing else than sincere joy. I've felt a lot of different ways of happiness in my life already, but his happiness, it's really hard to ignore. It's so energetic and contagious and sometimes I thought, that I should allow myself to feel this more often, to make him feel that kind of happiness every day, because... I just can't imagine, that someone, who's able to spread such a huge amount of joy and felicity due to a simple smile or an almost whispered 'Hey', is a bad person. I feel like I'm ready to come out of my shell a bit more, that I'm ready to talk to him, but I'm also afraid of the consequences. Maybe I'm overestimating myself again, maybe I'll have another panic attack, when I approach him... But I also feel, that I'm making him wait too long... he's suffering as well, right?"

Mrs. Kang is silent for a second, before she asks: "I see, you thought a lot about this?" and Taehyung nods, because, yes, he thought and still thinks a lot about this.

The threapist hums a bit, before she folds her hands in her lap and says: "You already made a lot of progress, Taehyung, but sometimes, nothing else than stepping out of your comfort zone is important. Sometimes all it takes to get rewarded with something beautiful is being brave for maybe just five seconds and stop overthinking every step, you want to make. It's completely fine to be afraid or hesitant, but in the end, when you don't try something, you feel ready for, then you won't know, whether you were indeed ready for it or not."

Taehyung sighs. He knows, that Mrs. Kang is right and he nods again. Then, he says: "I have days, when I wish, that my life would just be calm and relaxing..." The middle-aged woman smiles softly.

"May I give you an advice?", she asks and the boy hums. "Go on a trip during your Winter Break. Alone. Just you and... maybe your camera. Also, not to a crowded place, but somewhere, where it's calm and beautiful and where you can relax", she suggests and Taehyung thinks, that this isn't even a bad idea.

Mrs. Kang's words follow him, when he enters Yoongi's car a short while later. He also thinks about being brave for five seconds, when he sits on the couch in the living room, his feet in Yoongi's lap and munches on his pizza.

His brother gently tickles his foot to get his attention and Taehyung squirms slightly, but he looks at Yoongi with a small pout.

"What are you thinking about?", Yoongi asks and Taehyung sighs. "Therapy was very intense today",

he mumbles, before he shoves the rest of the pizza slice into his mouth and leave the alpha next to him waiting for a more meaningful reply.

Taehyung chews and swallows, before he says: "Mrs. Kang suggested, that I go on a trip during Winter Break." "Taehyung, you know, there's work and I...", Yoongi starts, but the omega stops him.

"No, no, just me. Me and my camera", he explains and Yoongi turns his head back to his brother so fast, that it hurts.

"W-what?", he stutters and Taehyung shrugs. "Are you sure, you want to do this?", Yoongi asks. He ignores the stinging pain in his neck and places his pizza box on the coffee table.

"I... to be honest, I don't think, that it's a bad idea. Maybe, it helps. But, hyung, think about this properly, okay? There's still time."

"I... don't like the idea...", Yoongi mutters and Taehyung smiles a bit, because he already expected this.

"I know, hyung. But, as much as I love to have my family around me, sometimes, I need time for myself", he tries to explain and Yoongi snorts.

"Can't you take some time for yourself, when you walk through a park or a forest and come back home in the evening?", he mumbles, but Taehyung hears him.

"Hyung...", he sighs, "Don't you trust me?"

The older grunts slightly. "Oh, I do trust you, but I don't trust anyone else...", he replies and then, he adds: "But I'll think about it..." Taehyung smiles at him.

"Thanks", he mumbles and takes another slice of pizza from his box. Still, Mrs. Kang's words don't let him rest...

He still isn't done with processing today's therapy-session, when he brushes his teeth and changes into his pajama.

When he slips under his blanket and closes his eyes, he almost knows, that he's going to have sleeping issues.

But not, because he panics or overthinks, just because Mrs. Kang's words keep him awake for a few hours.

 

Music has always been an important part of Taehyung's life. As a child, he had spend hour after hour listening to his grandmother playing on the piano and sometimes, when he feels particularly lonely and desperate, he still sings the nursery rhymes, his grandmother taught him.

What also helps him, is playing on the piano himself and sometimes, he sings the songs, he plays.

That's, how Taehyung ends up in one of the rooms in the music wing of the university, in front of a huge, black piano and plays the song [Lonely by Nathan Wagner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61PFDkqt5Nk).

The room is empty, but that's okay for Taehyung. He doesn't need company, when he tries to deal with his own emotions and frees his worst demons and deepest fears out of his personal hell. 

 

_Is everybody lonely?_  
Is everybody scared?  
Is everybody worried?  
That no one really cares?

 

Sometimes, Taehyung wonders, whether his depressions are taking over or his true feelings, because he knows, that there are people around him, who care. There are people, who love him and who would never leave him. Taehyung knows, that he isn't lonely. But often, he feels lonely, abandoned and lost.

 

_See I'm afraid to love but afraid to be alone_  
Still I wonder why my heart is always broke  
What a way to live, let the fear take all control  
This ain't life, no  
I'm not alive

 

Taehyung also knows, that fear controls his life and he's judging himself for being too weak to fight against it. Fear shouldn't be allowed to define his life, but it's hard to find something else, that is strong enough to embrace Taehyung as much as fear does.

He swallows, because memories flood his mind, but he loses the battle against the urge to cry.

Tears start running down his cheeks and when he wipes them away with his sleeve, new ones follow immediately.

But even those tears don't stop him from singing...

 

_Are we all the same?_  
Looking for love, looking for love  
Are we all in chains?  
Trying to be enough, be enough

 

Taehyung closes his eyes, while his fingers hit the piano keys. One of his biggest wishes is to free himself from his restraints. He wants to be 'himself' again. He misses his old self, his happy self, that wasn't afraid of... everything.

And sometimes... sometimes, Taehyung really hates himself for being, like he is now.

 

_Trying to write my perfect story_  
I'm working nights I'm working days  
To prove the world that I am worthy  
Of being seen of being praise

 

It's not the world, he has to prove something to. He feels like he needs to do it, but he knows better.

He has to prove himself, that he's worth something. Has to make himself believe, that he's a valued member of society and not some tainted scum... But, whenever he tries, questions invade his mind.

Could he have changed something?  
Could he have foreseen it?  
Could he have done more?

 

_'Cause I'm afraid to show the people who I am_  
I'm not special just a simple broken man  
So I will hide my face with my picture perfect mask  
This ain't life, no  
It's just a lie

 

And even when he told Mrs. Kang, that he feels ready to talk to Jungkook, he's afraid.

Afraid of opening up to others and ending up hurt again.

 

_Are we all the same?_  
Looking for love, looking for love  
Are we all in chains?  
Trying to be enough, be enough  
Woah  
If I looked you in the eye  
And showed the broken things inside  
Would you run away?  
Would you run away?  
Woah  
If you saw my darkest parts  
The wicked things inside my heart  
Would you run away?  
Or are you the same?

 

Jungkook...

After watching Jungkook closely for the past few months, Taehyung started wondering, whether he would even want to stay close to him, to be his mate, when he ever learns about how broken Taehyung is inside.

Taehyung doesn't want Jungkook to put him back together, to pick up all the shattered pieces of him, because that's his own resposibility. He has to be strong! And he damn is.

But there's still a particular fear, that almost swallows him completely. Taehyung's almost scared to death, that he isn't enough for Jungkook and will never be...

Then, Taehyung remembers Mrs. Kang's words again. He remembers, that sometimes, he needs to overcome all his fears and be brave for just five seconds and that, maybe, these five seconds will change his entire life. Sometimes, he needs to take a risk!

When Taehyung ends the song with the last tunes, he's sure, that after everything, he has seen from Jungkook and learned about him, he's more than willing to take this risk and open up to him.


	6. Okinawa

Namjoon thanks the waitress, when she places his and Taehyung's cups on the table and walks away again with a friendly smile.

Then, the alpha looks at his brother. The younger looks tired and Namjoon feels a little bad, because he dragged him into that café right after his last lesson.

"You okay, pup?",

he asks and Taehyung suppresses  a yawn, but he nods. "Yes, hyung, why shouldn't I?", he asks the counter question. "Well, you're going through a hell ride of tests and exams right now, right? And I didn't even give you the chance to at least relax for half an hour with dragging you here", he says and Taehyung chuckles softly.

"But, hyung, spending time with you is relaxing for me", he replies, "It's fine. I was just a little  surprised, when you called during lunch break. I assumed, that you wanted to spend your day off with Jinnie-hyung and Jisoo."

"Jinnie's meeting some of the omega moms, he befriended in the hospital, so I'd rather spend some quality time with my brother today, than talking about pup poo and puke...", Namjoon sighs and Taehyung giggles softly.

"I understand that, hyung", he says and takes a sip from his tea. Namjoon shakes his head slightly, before he sighs. "Tae", he starts and the younger looks at him.

"Yes, hyung?"

"Last time, when you were with Wooyoung and his roommate for studies, Yoongi told me and Seokjin about your plans to go on a trip during your winter break",

he says and Taehyung swallows, before he bites his lower lip.

"Okay...", he mumbles, almost sure, that Namjoon and Seokjin are both against that trip as well, "Hyung, I think, it really might help me. I'm a little overwhelmed by all the tests and all my classes and I really need to calm down. I... I was actually planning to go to Okinawa, hyung, to a calm place with less people and..."

"Tae, pup, you're rambling", Namjoon interrupts him and smiles a little.

"I'm just trying to explain, why I need to go on that trip...", the younger says and scratches his head.

"Jinnie obviously thinks as well, that you need to go on that trip", Namjoon says and Taehyung blinks surprised.

"He does?", he asks and his brother nods. "Yes, he spoke up for you quite a lot and I was really surprised, because he usually is the one, who's especially worried about you. I'm not exactly sure, how he did this, but he convinced Yoongi, that you really need this."

"And... what do you think about it, hyung?", Taehyung closes his hands tighter around his mug.

Namjoon sends him another sigh, before he says: "I have mixed feelings about this to be honest, but when you really want to go on that trip, then I'll support you. But, pup, we have a condition."

"Condition?", Taehyung frowns and Namjoon nods.

"We thought, that maybe it's better when you're scented", he says and Taehyung coughs slightly.

"Hyung, who should scent me?", he asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest, a little bit more defensive, than he intended to, but Namjoon just smiles at it.

He has almost expected that reaction, but this needs to be done. Knowing, that Taehyung's going to be away from the safety of their pack makes all three of them nervous.

"Yoongi", he says and almost laughs, when he sees, how Taehyung grimaces and shivers, "He's the lead alpha and probably the best one, who could do it."

"Hyung... seriously?", Taehyung complains, "He's my brother... that's so weird..."

"It would also be weird, if I would do it. Even weirder, pup." "Yes, I know... why do we have to do this?", Taehyung huffs, definitely annoyed by the condition, his brothers and Seokjin have, but he knows, that he can't decline. Otherwise, he has to stay at home during the winter break.

"Hey, Tae, listen", Namjoon says, voice soft, "We don't want to do this, because, we think you're weak. You know this, right?" Taehyung nods slightly. He isn't weak, he's just... insecure. "Then, why?", he asks with a prominent pout on his lips. "Because, pup, you're a beautiful, unmated omega and there are disgusting people with cruel intentions out there...", Namjoon explains.

Taehyung's silent for a moment, but then, he nods. "Okay, fine...", he grumbles.

The omega really doesn't like the idea of being scented by his own brother, but there's no-one else, he could ask, who would make this less weird and not let him freak out during the process.

In the end, he understands his brothers' intentions and their worries and he also knows, that it's going to be unavoidable, but Taehyung absolutely detests it. He doesn't want to reek of Yoongi...

 

Four weeks later, on the last Thursday before the winter break, Taehyung sits nervously in the lecture hall and waits for the photography class to start. He's already a bit on edge for the last few days, because it's less then 48 hours, until he starts his trip to Okinawa. He's excited and a little scared, but he's sure, that he's going to have a good time in Japan.

He smiles slightly to himself and hums a tiny melody, while he plays on his phone, until he looks up, because Jungkook's scent hits his nostrils.

He sees the alpha entering the lecture hall, in one hand a paper tray with two drinks and in the other a plastic bag with a blue cartoon cat face printed on it.

Taehyung bites his lower lip, when Jungkook looks around, but he already knows, that Taehyung's sitting in the same seat as always. A small, almost shy, smile tugs the corners of his lips upwards and he starts walking towards the omega.

They kept their tradition over the past two months and Taehyung lost more and more of his initial panic during that time. But still, they never talk more than just a simple ' _Hey_ ' or ' _Have a good day._ ' and Taehyung isn't sure, how long this mostly wordless... whatever it is should continue.

He takes a deep breath and the refreshing scent of lemon and freshly cutted grass intensifies, because Jungkook's coming closer.

A small, almost invisible smile appears on Taehyung's lips, when Jungkook walks towards him and places the paper tray with the drinks on the table next to Taehyung, where no-one's sitting yet.

He clears his throat and takes one plastic cup from the tray, sets it down in front of Taehyung and the omega sends him a soft smile.

"Thanks", he mumbles, almost inaudible. Last Thursday, Jungkook hadn't been able to attend the lesson - someone in class blabbered something about rut - so Taehyung hasn't been sure, whether he'll bring drinks today, but obviously, he does.

"You're welcome", Jungkook replies and Taehyung looks at him for a moment. Their eyes meet for a second, before Jungkook lifts the plastic bag and takes out a colorful bento box.

"Uhm...", he starts and wets his lips with his tongue, while Taehyung follows each of his movements with his eyes, "I... this is a little embarrassing, but... I cooked last night. I'm surely not the best at it, but I'm sure, I won't poison you with this, so... uh..."

He stops his helpless stuttering, when Taehyung reaches out for the box and smiles at Jungkook. It's rare for an alpha to act all shy and it takes away Taehyung's fear even more.

"I haven't eaten properly yet", he says softly, "Thank you." He giggles into his hand, when he hears, how Jungkook releases the breath, he has been holding in.

"I really hope, it's not too bad. H-have a good day",

he says and takes the tray back into his hand. Then, he lifts the free one to wave at Taehyung quickly and turns around to leave, to no longer invade the omega's personal space.

Taehyung looks after him for a moment, then at the cute bento box and obviously, his brain-to-mouth-filter stops working properly and he calls for Jungkook.

"H-hey... Jungkook!",

it's just a quiet call, but the slightly older hears it and spins around immediately. He isn't that far from Taehyung, so it doesn't take him long to stand in front of the beautiful omega again.

"Yes?", he almost whispers, pretty doe eyes wide and lips slightly agape, because he's maybe a bit too overwhelmed, that the younger called for him. He even called him by his name...

"Uhm...", for a moment, Taehyung's a little insecure again, but it simply can't go on like this. They're dancing around each other for a few months already and never made a step forward so far.

"What do you think, maybe, instead of getting drinks for each other, we could g-go out and drink something together...?", Taehyung suggests and he thinks, that it sounds more like a question, but Jungkook nods eagerly, after his brain let him process the omega's suggestion.

"Yes!", comes out of his mouth, maybe a bit too enthusiastic and Taehyung blinks in mild surprise.

"O-okay", he says and nods softly, even when he's already noticing, what he just did. He licks his lips and clears his throat, before he says: "But... I'm not here during winter break, so we need to meet after uni started again."

"Yes, I'm not here either", Jungkook replies and Taehyung nods again. Jungkook opens his mouth to say more, but he's interrupted, when their professor enters the lecture hall and tells all students to sit down.

"I hope you enjoy the food", Jungkook says, before he hurries away to get to his own seat and Taehyung looks after him, trying hard to not freak out again.

He... really... REALLY just asked Jungkook, an alpha, to meet for a drink? Taehyung grabs the edge of the desk hard, to stop himself from getting up and leaving the lecture hall in fear.

 

Taehyung sighs a little bit bugged, while he walks next to Yoongi two days later, who has his arm protectively wrapped around his younger brother's shoulder.

"Hyung...", the omega mumbles, "I can walk on my own, you don't have to support me..."

Yoongi just hums and tightens his grip around Taehyung, who throws a glance over his shoulder to Namjoon, who's walking next to Seokjin. Seokjin pushes Jisoo's stroller and even those two don't look exactly happy.

Taehyung looks back to the front and sighs, while he reluctantly accepts his fate of being held in Yoongi's iron grip, until he boards the plane.

"Do you want a shake or something?", the head alpha asks and points at a beverage booth, "I need a coffee."

Taehyung nods softly. They still have time left until his plane starts, but Yoongi insisted in being at the airport early.

_"We don't want you to miss your plane, right?"_ , he told Taehyung in a too cheerful voice and the younger knows exactly, that the pack leader detests the idea of letting his baby brother fly to Okinawa on his own.

He also knows, that Yoongi just wants to show other possible flight passengers, that Taehyung's well protected and no-one to hit on and he even thinks, that it's a little bit cute.

Being scented by his brother was extremely weird. Of course, Taehyung and Yoongi cuddle often and that's nothing but relaxing and soothing, but Taehyung had been constantly biting his lower lip because of the strange feeling of Yoongi nuzzling his scent gland.

That had been too intimate, even for them and he definitely doesn't need this again. Even his brother had been a bit flustered so it's probably weird for both of them, but a necessary evil...

"...berry?", he catches the last part of Yoongi's question and notices, that they're already in front of the beverage booth. "What?", he asks, a little dumbfounded and blinks, which makes his brother send a small smile his way.

"Do you want strawberry?", he repeats his question, while the barista already prepares a black coffee for him and Taehyung nods.

Yoongi also asks Namjoon and Seokjin for their desired drinks and in the end, they're all sitting at a small table, four filled plastic cups in front of them and Jisoo, sleeping in her stroller, next to Seokjin.

"Pup!", Yoongi says, before he takes his cup and Taehyung looks up. "Yes, hyung?"

"Remember, what I told you? Don't go out after midnight and don't forget to wear the clothes, I scented..." The youngest sighs and nods.

"Yes, hyung", he grumbles. Obviously, he has a curfew now. "Oh, and don't go swimming too much", Seokjin chimes in and Taehyung frowns. "What?", he asks and the older omega nods. "When you're in the water too much it's highly likely that Yoongi's scent's washed away too soon", he says and Taehyung almost groans.

He loves his hyungs to death, he really does, but right now, they're way too protective for his liking.

He looks at his drink and mutters: "When I do this again, I'd better look for an alpha to accompany and protect me..." and almost immediately hears Yoongi complain: "Forget it! Then, you're probably coming back claimed and pregnant!"

Namjoon chokes on his coffee and Seokjin drops the bag, he just pulled out of the stroller, while Taehyung stares at Yoongi for a second and then, scoffs.

"Yeah, sure...", he grumbles and watches, how Seokjin soothingly rubs Namjoon's back, who's still coughing, "I have no time for getting pregnant..."

"But for getting claimed?", Yoongi asks, brows furrowed and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"Let's stop talking about this, hyung...", he says and Seokjin nods. "Yes, let's better stop this, otherwise my daughter might end up as half-orphan!", he mumbles and Yoongi snorts slightly.

"Tae", Namjoon smiles at his brother, after he calmed down, "Take a lot of beautiful pictures, okay? You're an amazing photographer, so use this talent well and show us a lot of them, when you're back." Taehyung smiles at the older. "Yes, hyung, I will do that!"

Around an hour later, they stand in the boarding area and Taehyung smiles at his pack.

"I'll go now and I'll text you, when I'm in my hotel", he says and Seokjin pulls him into his arms, hugs him tightly.

"Just promise me to come back safely, sweetheart", he mumbles and Taehyung hums.

"Of course, hyung", he says with a smile and after a few moments, Seokjin lets go of him again, but not without running his fingers over Taehyung's cheek gently.

Namjoon hugs him as well, with a few more encouraging and supporting words and Taehyung's really happy, that at least one of his brothers sees something good in his trip.

When Yoongi pulls him into his arms, he hugs him too, but he also burries his head in the crook of Taehyung's neck and nuzzles his nose over his scent gland again. The omega shivers and whines.

"Hyuuuung!", he complains and tries to wriggle his body out of Yoongi's grip, "That's gross, stop it!"

After a few more seconds, Yoongi finally lets go of him and takes a deep breath. "Call us", he says and Taehyung nods, "And..."

"Yes, hyung, don't go out after midnight and all the other things, you already told me again. I follow your rules, I promise!", Taehyung interrupts his oldest brother, before he walks over to Jisoo's stroller and looks at the little pup, who's awake by now.

"Distract them, okay?", he mumbles with a small smirk on his lips and bops her nose with his finger gently, "Please distract them so much, that they're busy all week and won't notice, that I'm away." Jisoo flashes him her toothless smile and Taehyung giggles, pretends that she understands him. "Thanks, sweetie", he whispers and runs his finger over her slightly chubby cheek, then he turns around.

"Okay, I'll go now!", he says and tries to ignore the stupid smiles on Namjoon's and Seokjin's faces.

It takes him another 10 minutes, until Taehyung finally sits down in his seat and adjusts the seat belt. Then, he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

As much as he loves his family, sometimes, being with them and especially leaving them for just 7 days, can be extremely exhausting.

Taehyung opens his eyes again and looks out of the small plane window with a smile. Even, when he's a little bit scared, mostly he's excited for his trip.

The flight takes Taehyung a bit over 2 hours and he naps a bit, but he's awake again, before they arrive and he manages to reach his hotel room around noon unharmed.

The first day is more or less uneventful and Taehyung texts a bit with his brothers and Seokjin, to calm them down.

The hotel is nice and there are mostly middle-aged to older people or mated couples with their toddler-pups, just a few younger guests and Taehyung's sure, that nothing bad will happen to him.

 

"Wait a second, Jungkookie", Jimin calls and stops his bicycle to check his phone. He and Jungkook are back home in Busan for their Winter Break and  Jungkook groans softly, when his best friend calls for him, but he stops as well and looks over his shoulder at the younger.

"What's so important?", he asks, when the slightly younger raises his phone and the alpha frowns.

"What's this?", he asks and turns around to take a closer look at the picture, Jimin's showing him.

"Okinawa", his best friend says and Jungkook frowns more. It's an instagram post and he looks at a picture of a [blue-ish mermaid statue](https://i1.wp.com/mermaidsofearth.com/wp-content/uploads/Mackenzie-Bell-L.jpg?w=750), sitting on a rock and pressing a shell to her ear. In the background is a cloudy sky and the calm sea.  "Okay, and why are you showing this to me?", he asks and Jimin grins.

"Swipe right", he instructs and Jungkook does. His eyes widen slightly. He looks at a smiling Taehyung, at a beach during sunset. He smiles at the camera and he looks so beautiful and relaxed. Jungkook bites his lower lip and averts his eyes.

"He went there on his own", Jimin says and immediately, he has Jungkook's attention back.

"What?", the alpha gasps and almost stumbles over his bicycle, which makes Jimin snort softly in slight amusement. Jungkook punches his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Tae", the younger says, "His brother scented him." He takes his phone from Jungkook's hand and shoves it back into his pocket, then both boys start riding their bicycles again.

"He... scented him? Urgh...", Jungkook looks at the path in front of them, eyes hard and brows furrowed and Jimin laughs.

"Are you jealous, Jungkookie?", he asks and the alpha groans softly. "And possessive as well. Oh my!", he teases and reaches his hand out to poke him, but Jungkook dodges it. "Stop this...", he says. Of course, he's a bit jealous, even when there's nothing specific between him and Taehyung. The beautiful omega still is his fated mate and he now learned about another alpha, who scented him... Jungkook doesn't like it one bit.

"Hey, but I'm really happy, that you're going on a date now", Jimin says to change the topic and Jungkook snorts. "You can hardly call it a date...", he mumbles and Jimin rolls his eyes. Then, he starts smirking.

"What?", Jungkook asks sceptically and Jimin says: "You probably didn't think about this quite well, but when your date works out fine, then you'll have to deal with his brother soon. Uhhh, makes me shudder... the pack leader..."

"Makes you shudder? Why?", the older asks and Jimin sighs. "He's... creepy", he says and Jungkook looks at him for a second, "He's smaller than me..."

"Is that even possible?", Jungkook interrupts him and immediately, Jimin complains: "Yah! Jeon Jungkook, you brat! Obviously, that's possible! I'm not that small..." Jungkook snorts.

"You're a dwarf...", he retorts and Jimin pouts. "So, go on, Park. He's smaller than you and...?",

Jungkook asks, not really caring about his best friend's pout. They're usually like this, teasing each other and both of them know, that they don't mean it, like they say it.

"You're a meanie...", Jimin mumbles and Jungkook laughs. "You're one to talk", he replies but then Jimin tells him more about Taehyung's brother.

"I just met... Yoongi so far and he's very grumpy and protective. I mean, sure, he's obviously their head alpha and I know, that they're way more protective, but when I met him, that was a rather creepy moment, really. You can be glad, that I sent you away that day, otherwise, he might have ripped your handsome head off, Jungkookie...", he says and Jungkook frowns.

"Buuut~ maybe he just needs to get used to other alphas around his brother. Taehyung is their youngest pack member and the only unmated omega, so that's probably reasonable", he explains more and the older hums.

"Nevertheless, don't give up", he says encouragingly and Jungkook chuckles softly.

"Not planning to", he replies and his best friend smiles.

A few minutes later, he says: "I hope, that your date is going to turn out well. Tae deserve to be happy. So, behave, Jungkook, do you listen?!"

The older snorts and asks: "And what about me? Don't I deserve being happy as well?"

Jimin thinks for a second and flashes Jungkook a grin. "Ahh... you're a teasing little shit and Taehyung deserves happiness a bit more~!", he replies and increases the speed on his bicycle, knowing exactly, that Jungkook's going to chase him now.

Half an our later, when they're sitting in a pizzeria with some of their friends and home pack mates, Jungkook leans a bit closer to Jimin, while the others are chatting about this and that.

"Hey, Chim. Can you please save Taehyung's photo and send it to me? It would be a little too much, if I'd follow him on instagram myself, right?"

Jimin smiles softly and says: "I think, I can do that."

He's very proud, that Jungkook, who's usually a very passionate person and hardly one to be stopped from getting what he wants, is still taking things slow. Taehyung needs this and with being calm and considerate, their chance of becoming friends and maybe more, is probably higher.

 

A week later, when Taehyung's back home for two days, Wooyoung comes to visit him. They're sitting in the living room together, while Yoongi's in the kitchen and prepares to cook dinner for the three of them.

"And here",

Taehyung points at a picture, he has taken on a beautiful beach and Wooyoung hums, looks at his friend with a questioning gaze.

"This is the mermaid of Moon Beach. The citizens have a legend, where a mermaid was caught in a fisherman's net and begged him to release her. She just came to the beach to warn the locals, because a huge tsunami would come to the villages the next day. She advised them to go to the mountains before the next morning. The fisherman released her back into the sea and told all his fellow people to go to the mountains. They did and even warned the people from another village, but they refused to leave and when the next morning came, the tsunami, the mermaid had talked about, came with it. The waves destroyed all villages, but the people, who went to the mountains, were saved. The others, who refused to leave their homes, were dragged into the wild sea together with their houses", he explains, "The statue was built to commemorate the legend."

"I'm not that much into mermaids", Wooyoung says with a soft smile and Taehyung grins.

"I know, but it's a nice story", he replies, before he swipes to another picture, "This is dawn at Moon Beach. I got up quite early, because Okinawa really has beautiful dawns."

Wooyoung nods, before he looks at Taehyung, who stares at the picture and seems a bit caught in his thoughts.

"TaeTae", he says and Taehyung looks up. "Hm?"

"You'd tell me, when something happened at Okinawa, right?" Taehyung frowns a bit, but he nods.

"Yes, I would've told you, but what makes you think, that something happened?", he asks and Wooyoung shakes his head.

"Nothing, to be honest, I just wanted to ask", he replies and Taehyung frowns even more.

"WooWoo, I had a good time there. Okinawa is beautiful and the hotel, I booked a room in, was full of lovely families with kids and nice elderly married couples just enjoying their retirements. It was calm and I was able to relax, you really don't have to worry",

he explains and first, the frown's still visible on his face, but it vanishes into a smile, the more he tells his friend, "I became friends with a super adorable 5-year old girl from Nagoya and I had a lot of fun. I took thousands of beautiful pictures and while during lessons, I sometimes forget, why I chose photography as my major, I was reminded, why I did, when I was away. Really, Wooyoung, I needed this and I feel good, now that I'm back."

Taehyung smiles brightly at his friend and Wooyoung just stares at him for a moment, before he smiles.

"What now?", Taehyung asks and Wooyoung shakes his head.

"Nothing, I'm just happy",

he says and Taehyung snorts slightly, before he picks up his phone again to show his friend more pictures, but before he shows him the picture, he says, a bit louder than before, so that his brother's going to hear it as well in the kitchen:

"You know, it was weird enough to be scented by Yoongi-hyung, before I boarded the plane, but when I came home, he sniffled at me... gosh, that was even more weird..."

Wooyoung chuckles and Taehyung grins, when they hear an: "Yah! You ungrateful brat!" from the kitchen and Yoongi appears in the doorframe.

"You know, I did it, just to protect you!" Taehyung stucks out his tongue towards his brother and says: "I get, why you insisted on scenting me, hyung, but there's no need to reek of you, when I'm home."

Yoongi snorts and shakes his head. "I at least needed to check, if you're okay. And it's not that my scent is that bad..." "I'm super fine, hyung", Taehyung says and sighs, before he sends Yoongi a smile.

"Believe me, I feel much better now", he adds and now, it's Yoongi's turn to sigh.

"Okay, pup", he says and turns around to enter the kitchen again, but then, he stops, "I forgot to buy something, so I'll go to the grocery store again."

Taehyung nods and Wooyoung humms softly. Then, Yoongi leaves the living room again and Taehyung waits, until he left the apartment completely, before he tells his best friend in a hushed voice: "You know, WooWoo, before I left for Okinawa, I suggested to meet for a coffee with Jungkook."

"You... really?", Wooyoung's surprised, but in a good way, because he knows, that this might bring Taehyung and Jungkook closer after a while, "That's probably a good idea, TaeTae. When will you go?"

"I... I don't know", Taehyung admits, "I haven't had the chance to talk to him about this yet, because I haven't seen him since then."

His friend nods. "Right. I've heard, he's in Busan for all the time of the break", he says and Taehyung hums. Then, he sighs softly and looks at Wooyoung.

"And... you think, that it's a good idea?" and the older nods. "Yes, it is. Jungkook is really a good kid, but you know this already and he won't harm you. And this is just to talk to each other, right? Hey, TaeTae, when you're at this date", Wooyoung draws quotation marks in the air with his fingers, when he says the word 'date', "... and you're uncertain if it goes well, you can always call me, you know this, right?"

"Of course", Taehyung smiles, "You're always just one call away. But I can't always rely on you and I need to get things done on my own. But... don't worry, when I need you, I won't hesitate to call you!"

Wooyoung nods, satisfied with Taehyung's words. "I'm sure nevertheless, that your coffee date will turn out well",

he says and adjusts his position on the couch a bit. Taehyung thinks, he even can see a faint blush forming on his best friend's cheeks.

"I... have news too", Wooyoung mumbles and Taehyung smiles at him encouragingly.

"What is it, Woowoo?", he asks and the older fiddles with his fingers nervously.

"You know, Tae, my next heat should come in around a month", he says and Taehyung hums. Wooyoung isn't on suppressants, so he gets his heat regularily. In general, it's unusual for an omega to suppress their heat and the access to heat suppressants is only granted, when special ocassions occur.

"Yes, but that's nothing new, right?", Taehyung says and frowns a little, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Ahh... Sanie and I decided, that he's going to spend that heat... with me...", he finally confesses and Taehyung, who had just brought his glass to his lips, chokes on his water and coughs. It takes a while for him to calm down and  and Wooyoung rubs his back soothingly.

"Is this... so bad?", he asks, when Taehyung has collected his breath again and looks at him with wide eyes.

"N-not bad, I was just surprised...", Taehyung replies and scratches the back of his head, before he says: "Are you ready for this?"

Wooyoung laughs a little and rubs his neck sheepishly. "Tae, it's not, that he's going to claim me then", he says and Taehyung huffs a bit.

"It's not that I don't trust him, Wooyoung, but what is, when it happens unintentionally? What if he won't be able to hold himself back?"

"Then...", Wooyoung replies, thinks for a moment and smiles, "Then, he isn't the worst partner I can spend my future with, right? It's not that bad to be mated with him and maybe carry his pups later. I don't think, it's such a bad idea. Okay, right now, it's a bit early, I agree with you, but when it happens, then... yeah, it happens...", he laughs softly and Taehyung stares at his best friend.

"You're in love with him, right?", he says matter-of-factly and Wooyoung nods after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Does he know?", Taehyung asks further and Wooyoung shakes his head.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to tell him very soon and...", Wooyoung wants to say more, but he's interrupted by Yoongi, who appears in the door frame without being noticed by the two omegas.

"Who's going to be claimed?", he asks and his fingers grip the shopping bag hard.

"Uhm... hopefully nobody that soon", Taehyung says and looks at his brother with one raised brow and Wooyoung adds: "We were talking about my boyfriend and me." Yoongi mutters a short "Ah", before he leaves the room again and Taehyung shakes his head softly.

"He wasn't that averse, when Joonie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung were talking about mating and claiming...", he whispers and his best friend chuckles.

"Well, you're his baby brother and an omega. That's just normal I think", he says and Taehyung huffs.

"Maybe", he replies and gets up from the floor, "Come on, let's help him with cooking. I don't want the kitchen to be a complete mess." Wooyoung laughs and stands up to follow Taehyung into the kitchen.

 

Two weeks later, the winter break is over and Jungkook walks through the university hallways, accompanied by his beta friend Yugyeom. It's Thursday afternoon already, the first week of uni almost over and just the photography class is waiting for Jungkook.

He has been on edge for almost all day, nervous, clumsy and his friends already made fun of him.

So, when Yugyeom grabs his arm and pulls him away from a door, that's pushed open, Jungkook thanks him and his friend rolls his eyes.

"Kook, that isn't even funny anymore today... get your shit together. It's a class like any other...",

the younger groans and looks at the alpha with mild annoyance in his eyes. Jungkook huffs slightly and tugs on the sleeve of his sweater to straighten it, after Yugyeom lets go of his arm.

"It's not like any other class...", he grumbles and then, looks at his friend, "What if he changed his mind? I mean, we haven't seen each other for a month now and it's rather easy to say no to grabbing a coffee now..."

Yugyeom shrugs and smiles at Jungkook. "You won't find out if you don't ask him about it", he replies and Jungkook snorts softly.

He watches, how the younger next to him adjusts the strap of his backpack, that hangs over his shoulder and and lifts his hand to wave at Jungkook quickly.

"Gotta go", he says, because he and Jungkook don't share the same class.

Jungkook hums, before his friend leaves and then, he continues his walk to the photography class.

He's entirely emerged in his own thoughts, so he doesn't notice the pretty boy in the pale purple sweater and the light blue jeans coming right towards him.

Taehyung looks at his phone and smiles at it and when he finally looks up, he's just a few centimenters from crashing into Jungkook.

He briefly wonders, how he didn't notice the older's scent, but he quickly calls out for him: "W-watch out!" and Jungkook snaps out of his thoughts.

"Oh wow...",

he breathes, because they're standing quite close to each other and he quickly takes a step back.

"I'm sorry...", he mutters and Taehyung presses his bag to his chest, but after a few seconds, a soft smile lingers on his lips. "It's okay. I was distracted as well",

he says and notices, how Jungkook relaxes a bit. For a few moments, they stand next to each other and an awkward silence wavers between them, until Taehyung moves to enter the lecture hall and Jungkook clears his throat.

"Uhm... do you... still want to go and grab a coffee together?", he asks and shakes his head almost immediately "Or... no, you don't like coffee, right? To grab a drink together... that sounds weird as well... a... argh... milkshake or something",

he rephrases and Taehyung looks at him. Once again, there's this small smile on his lips, which turns into a cute fit of giggles, because of Jungkook's helpless rambling. He's a bit impressed, that Jungkook remembers, that he doesn't like coffee, but he should know by now. He never brought coffee for Taehyung while they kept their tradition alive.

He nods quickly.

"Yes", he says, voice soft, but steady and Jungkook beams at him. His heart flutters and Taehyung feels it in his own chest, feels the huge happiness filling him and he bites his lower lips gently. Sometimes, all those emotions, he feels coming from Jungkook, are a bit overwhelming.

"Uhm...", he scratches the back of his head and takes a deep breath, "Are you... possibly free today after class?"

Taehyung probably isn't appearing to be nervous right now, but hell, he is and before he's going to change his mind and disappoints the alpha in front of him, why not using the opportunity and go out today? Jungkook nods and the corners of Taehyung's lips curl up slightly.

"Great", he says, "W-wait for me after class then?" Another nod, the older boy is probably suffering from a loss of words and maybe it's a good thing, that their professor interrupts their talk and Jungkook's able to process, what just happened.


	7. Scenery

In the end, it's Taehyung, who has to wait for Jungkook after the lesson, next to the door with his hands clutching the strap of his bag desperately, to ground him. The alpha has been stopped in his tracks by their professor, who obviously wants a talk with him and when Jungkook leaves the lecture hall with an annoyed expression, he finds Taehyung still next to the door.

"I'm sorry", he apologizes, "I had no idea, that he wanted to give me this talk today..." He groans slightly and Taehyung manages to flash him a soft smile.

"It's okay. We still can go and have a drink together", he says and Jungkook nods.

"Thank you for waiting",

he says with a sweet smile and Taehyung takes a deep breath. It probably is half of a mistake, half of his remedy, because he immediately inhales Jungkook's scent and first, he's overwhelmed, but quickly, it calms him a bit. Jungkook's still his fated alpha and his presence means tranquility for Taehyung.

"N-no big deal", Taehyung says, "Shall we go then?" Jungkook hums and Taehyung's grip around the strap of his bag loosens a bit.

"Do you want to... go to the café, Hoseok-ssi works at?",

he asks, somehow hoping, that Jungkook's going to decline.

The older male shakes his head.

"Uhm... actually, no...",

he admits and Taehyung has a hard time to suppress the small smile on his lips. They walk through the building's hallways side by side, still a small distance between them and Taehyung notices, that Jungkook's eager to keep it like that. The alpha's very considerate, takes care of Taehyung's personal space and the omega's really impressed by this.

"So, where do you want to go then?",

he asks after a few minutes, nervously playing with the hem of his lavender-colored sweater and sends a short look towards the slightly taller boy. Jungkook looks up and sheepishly scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you...",

he says and Taehyung cooes a little at how cute Jungkook can be. One moment, did he just use the term _cute_ on the older boy? He clears his throat a little, when Jungkook asks: "Or... maybe you have a suggestion?"

Taehyung blinks for a few seconds, but then, because he indeed has a suggestion, he nods.

"There's a new café in the city", he says, "Rather small and cozy. I went there with my friends after I came back from my trip. It's nice." He smiles, but then, he looks at Jungkook with wide eyes and adds: "B-but I don't want to force you to go there... we can go to the one, you had in mind..."

He bites his lip, because that was quite bold for an omega, right? He lowers his head and sends a timid glance over to the alpha, who just smiles.

"It's fine. I actually planned to let you decide on the location", he admits and Taehyung lets out a small gasp. Jungkook definitely isn't a typical alpha, who's trying to impose something on a member of a lower rank... he asks for other opinions and the omega likeis that very much.

"When you're really okay with it, then... let's go to the one, I suggested",

Taehyung says quietly and Jungkook nods. They've reached the building's front door by now and the older holds it open for Taehyung, while the dark-haired boy slips into his coat.

It's cold outside and it smells like snow, Taehyung thinks, while he wraps a baby-blue scarf around his neck and buttons up the coat. He watches, how Jungkook zips up his jacket. When he lowers his hands again, one of them accidentally brushes against Taehyung's and they freeze. "Oh god, I'm sorry...!",

Jungkook immediately apologizes and Taehyung takes the hand, Jungkook touched, in his free one and rubs it softly. "It's... okay",

he mumbles. It wasn't that bad. Taehyung's skin tingles where the alpha has touched him and he shivers slightly, but it leaves no bad feeling inside of him. That helps Taehyung to relax and he's sure, that he maybe can enjoy Jungkook's presence a bit more.

They take the public transport from the campus station into the city center and from there, it's not far to the café, Taehyung has suggested. When Jungkook opens the door, the bell above it jingles softly and he sees the smile on Taehyung's face, when he enters. Jungkook follows him and when the slightly younger points at a table in the back of the room and looks at him with questioning eyes, he smiles and nods.

While they walk over to the spot, Jungkook looks around. He has indeed seen the coffee shop from the outside, but yet hasn't had the time to enter. The walls have a sunset-colored theme, turn darker the further Jungkook looks up and the ceiling's painted like a beautiful galaxy. Instead of chairs, small, comfortable benches are draped around the tables. Fairy lights wind around the back- and arm rests and colourful pillows lay on the seats.

The waiters and baristas send friendly looks at them, when they take off their coats and Jungkook takes Taehyung's to put the garments on the hooks close to their seats.

"Thank you", the omega mumbles and sends him a small smile.

They sit down and Taehyung studies the menue, while Jungkook patiently waits, until the younger makes his decision. It doesn't take long, until the omega holds out the laminated card for Jungkook and the alpha takes it. He makes his decision quickly as well and puts the menue down again. Then, he bites his lower lip and looks up. He meets Taehyung's eyes, but quickly, they both look away again. Luckily, a waitress approaches them soon and they're distracted for a moment.

Taehyung orders a hot chocolate with cream and a slice of strawberry cake hesitantly, without looking at the woman, while Jungkook simply goes with a cup of coffee. The waitress, a beta, smiles at them and vanishes quickly. Taehyung looks after her for a moment, before his attention is back on Jungkook, because the alpha clears his throat. "You okay?", he asks and Taehyung frowns, "You look a little... scared..."

Taehyung bites the inside of his cheek. He noticed?

"You're quite observant...", he mumbles and Jungkook apologizes.

"It's just... I can sense, that you're a bit uncomfortable...",

he admits and lowers his head. Taehyung takes a deep breath and smiles at Jungkook.

"Yes, but I can assure you, that's not because of you",

he says, but doesn't elaborates it further and Jungkook replies with a simple: "Okay." Then, he says: "So... I've heard you went to Okinawa?"

He's careful, because he really doesn't want to scare Taehyung away with his questions, but the younger sends him a smile.

"Yes, I did", he replies, "Have you been to Okinawa too?", he asks. Jungkook's relieved, but he shakes his head.

"No, I haven't been to Japan", he says, "But I'm sure, it's beautiful there." Taehyung nods, then, he slowly scratches his cheek.

"Well, at least Okinawa is. Tokyo is a bit too crowded for my liking, I have to admit."

"You have been to Tokyo too?", Jungkook asks and the younger nods.

"Yes... a... while ago", he explains, "With my brother and his mate. It was a gift for my... uhm... 16th birthday I guess. They took me to Disneyland", he laughs softly and Jungkook smiles, when he sees Taehyung laughing.

"It was fun",

the younger says and nods, but the smile disappears from his face, when the waitress approaches the table again. Jungkook sees the slightly distressed expression on his face again, when the woman places the plate with the cake and the mug in front of him, before she moves over to the alpha. Jungkook thanks her and she nods, before she walks away again and Taehyung relaxes.

"Do you know her?", Jungkook asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"No", he says, while his eyes are fixed on his slice of stawberry cake. The strawberries on top are decorated as little santas and he grins.

Jungkook decides to drop the topic and says instead: "Jimin showed me that picture of the mermaid statue." Taehyung looks at him and hums.

"It's a great place to take pictures", he replies, "I took quite a lot." Then, he sighs. After he returned from Okinawa, he decided to revive his Instagram account again, after an hiatus for a year. He sighs and looks at the alpha in front of him.

"Uhm, I bet you know, that I post my works on my instagram and we have like... the same hobby I'd say. I also know, that Jimin follows me there. I've seen a few of your works too, when the app suggested me to follow you, so... what do you think? Should we follow each other? I'd love to see more of your works, Jungkook",

he says, a bit hesitant and Jungkook breathes in. He's had a hard time to hold himself back from simply clicking the follow button on Taehyung's instagram profile, but now, the omega's offering it himself, so he nods quickly.

"I'd love to ... uhm ... I mean, yes, we can do that",

he says and Taehyung laughs at his eagerness. Jungkook sheepishly smiles at the younger and takes a sip from his coffee, after pouring a bit of milk and sugar into it.

"Okay, I'll follow you later, when I'm home, okay?",

Taehyung promises and digs the fork into his cake. He really doesn't want to use his phone now and Jungkook nods. Then, he says: "Tell me more about Okinawa."

He props his head in his palm and his elbow on the table. Taehyung nods.

"I love the beach", he says, "I spent a lot of time there, even when it turned freaking cold, when it got later."

He grins a bit and shoves another tiny piece of cake into his mouth. Jungkook enjoys watching him, a lot to be honest. He loves it, when Taehyung smiles, cherishes the sounds of his laughter and wants to hear more of it.

"You should go there too, it really is a great place for taking pictures... oh, I said that already, right?",

Taehyung scratches the back of his neck and Jungkook nods with a smile.

"Yes, you did, but that's more than okay",

he replies, drinks more of his coffee and notices, that Taehyung has some of the whipped cream on his nose.

"You have...", he starts and points at his own nose, "Whipped cream." Taehyung laughs and wipes his nose.

The younger of the two settles down in a more comfortable position and looks at Jungkook.

"Tell me, since when are you friends with Jimin? He always talks about you with such a fond expression",

he says and Jungkook snorts slightly, but then, he smiles.

"I basically know him, since he was born", he says, "We grew up in the same pack and our mothers are best friends." Taehyung nods quickly, before Jungkook continues: "When we were kids, I was rather shy. Jimin's the one, who helped me getting out of my shell a bit. Well, and my brother."

"I think, I've already seen your brother",

Taehyung mumbles.

"Yes, yes, he picked me up once. He lives in the outskirts of Seoul with his mate Jihyo and their pups and back then, I spent the weekend with them", Jungkook smiles.

"So, you have a good relationship with your brother?", he asks and the alpha shrugs a bit.

"Well, as good as you can call a relationship, when the one sibling is almost 10 years older than the other", he says and laughs a bit, "When we were kids, he was mostly annoyed by me, which turned even worse, when he presented. God, he was so embarrassed by his unpresented younger brother and I still have no idea why. It got better when he moved out and Jihyo got pregnant for the first time. He probably noticed, that he should be a bit more responsible and... oh god... I didn't want to babble all the time... I'm sorry." Taehyung shakes his head.

"No... don't worry, I was enjoying to hear you talk, honestly", he says and sends Jungkook a shy smile, "Even when you drifted away from my original question a litte." Now, Jungkook laughs as well.

"That's true. Uhm, so, I'm friends with Jimin since we were in diapers you could say. We are really close. He's my best friend", he scratches his neck and mumbles: "We even pretended, that we were dating for a while. Jimin's really pretty, right? And back at home, he had a hard time to escape from his admirers, so at some point, I offered to be his fake boyfriend." Jungkook looks at Taehyung with wide eyes.

"This stopped, of course, when he met Hoseok-hyung. And I would never date Jimin for real. He's like my brother, so... nope, no way", he says and Taehyung grins.

"You won't think so, maybe, but people ask rather often, if he's my boyfriend...", Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung sighs.

"I've been asked once, if Yoongi-hyung's my mate... that's gross...", he admits and Jungkook frowns slightly.

"Your brother?" The younger nods.

"Yes", he says and then, he gets up from his bench, "I'll tell you more soon, but I need to go to the toilet really, really quick!" He gestures towards the toilet door and Jungkook nods.

"Would you please be so kind and order a strawberry milkshake for me, when... woah...",

Taehyung starts, when he walks past Jungkook, but he stumbles over the tabel leg and almost falls. Jungkook quickly gets up from his place and stops Taehyung's helpless fall by grabbing his wrist and holding his upper arm. Taehyung regains his balance and stares at Jungkook with wide eyes. The alpha quickly lets go of him and mutters an apology, while Taehyung remains frozen for a few seconds, until he escapes to the restroom without a word.

Jungkook groans and buries his face in his hands. He has probably ruined everything now...

He nevertheless orders the milkshake, when the waitress comes to the table again and just hopes, that the beautiful omega will come back.

 

Taehyung presses his hands against the cold ceramic sink and stares into his reflection. He's currently confused, because he's less afraid than he thought he'd be. He's here, in that café, with an alpha, he doesn't know much about and though Jimin has already told him (more than once), that Jungkook's a nice guy, who wouldn't hurt a fly, he would normally be way more afraid than he currently is. Jungkook touched him to stop his fall and there was nothing evil in his actions... he even backed off immediately, after he noticed, what he did.

Taehyung groans softly and reaches one trembling hand out to the faucet and opens it. He splashes a bit of water onto his face and after he's dried his skin again, he takes a deep breath. There's no possibility to give up on their 'date'. It went rather well so far and Taehyung had a good time with the alpha. He gently stomps his foot to the tiled floor and stares at his reflection with a determined expression. He's going to the toilet now and after that, back to the table again, drink the milkshake and laugh together with Jungkook, despite the incident, that just happened.

And so, Taehyung does. He goes to the toilet and when he stands in front of the mirror again, he takes another deep breath, before he walks out of the restroom and back to the table. He sees a pink milkshake standing on the wooden plate. And he sees Jungkook's back, the boy's overall composure looks a bit defeated and hopeless and Taehyung sighs. He probably thinks, that Taehyung has run away or something like that.

"Hey, uhm... I'm back",

the younger announces, when he sits down on the bench again and Jungkook looks up in surprise.

"T-Taehyung... I'm so sorry... I really didn't want to step into your personal space...", he mumbles and Taehyung nods softly.

"I know and it's okay", he replies, "I know, that you did so to help me and I'm grateful you did. So, thank you and I'm sorry too, for running away."

He looks at Jungkook for a few seconds, before he says: "Listen, Jungkook... I can't promise, that this won't happen again." The alpha frowns and Taehyung sighs softly.

"Uhm... okay, let me explain it a bit further. It's not that I have a problem with touches in general. I... actually like cuddles and all this, I just don't like unexpected contact... especially, when someone I don't know touches me."

Jungkook bites his lip and Taehyung raises a hand, reaches out for the older a bit.

"Look, you're not a stranger to me. Not anymore. I know you a bit, but still, it was unexpected...", he sighs, but Jungkook nods.

"Okay", he says and understands, that he isn't allowed to ask further. Taehyung probably told him more, than he originally planned to.

"Thank you, Taehyung", he adds and the boy smiles softly. Then, he claps once and looks at Jungkook.

"Where were we?", he asks and grabs the milkshake, after thanking Jungkook for ordering.

"You told me about your brother. Do you have a good relationship?", the older reminds him and Taehyung nods. "Yes, we have. Sometimes, he's a bit overprotective, but well..." Jungkook hums.

"I'm sure, he has his reasons", he says and Taehyung scratches his cheek.

"Maybe", he says, "Probably alpha instincts." He shrugs and Jungkook chuckles, because yes, definitely alpha instincts. Who wouldn't be protective over Taehyung?

"I met... Seokjin? Is that his name?", Jungkook asks then and Taehyung looks at him a bit surprised.

"Yes, that's his name. He's my second brother's mate."

He has had no idea, that Seokjin met Jungkook already... but he says nothing and decides to happily talk further.

"They have a daughter already, she's super cute",

he says and fumbles for his phone to show Jungkook a picture of Jisoo.

"I took this a few days ago. She's three month old now",

he tells the older and Jungkook smiles. On the picture is a little girl, who sends a toothless smile at the camera, while she's held by a man with dimples, who smiles at the camera too. "My brother's holding her in this picture."

Taehyung likes his niece, he really does, but he's still a bit hesitant to hold her himself.

"She's so tiny", he says, while he locks the phone screen and looks at the alpha in front of him, "She's barely able to hold her head up on her own and I'm very afraid to break her or something. I'm sure you know that feeling. Will this stop?"

Jungkook raises a brow. Is Taehyung asking him for advice? He thinks for a second, before he nods.

"When Yerin, my brother's only daughter and his eldest child, was born, I refused to touch her during the first weeks, because she was so tiny and fragile. Now, she's quite the wild child and easily wrestles down her brother", he grins. "How old is she now and when did it stop, that you were afraid?", Taehyung asks and Jungkook replies: "She turned 7 last November and I held her for the first time, when she was around 4 or 5 months old I think. I was too afraid to do it earlier and my brother already teased me a lot for it. I mean, I was only 13 back then and I had no idea how to deal with infants and... ahhh... I'm blabbering again!" Jungkook laughs and Taehyung joins him.

"It's okay, it gives me hope", the omega says, but then he remembers something.

"Hey, uhm...", he starts and Jungkook's super attentive. "Yeah?"

"About the collaborative project between the music and the dance classes, do you already have a partner?", the omega asks and the older shakes his head.

"No, I don't", he replies and Taehyung's a bit surprised. "Seriously?", he asks and Jungkook shrugs. "I'm not that close with many students from the music department",

he explains and grins a bit, when Taehyung looks at him with disbelief clearly visible on his beautiful facial features. "Really?"

"Yes, really", he says and laughs. "Well, bad luck for all those other students", Taehyung mumbles, "Would you like to team up with me?"

The grin slips from Jungkook's face and he stares at Taehyung for a few seconds.

"Oh, of course, I should show you a song before, right?",

he pulls out his phone again, together with his ear plugs and connects them, before he holds out one for Jungkook.

"My brother has his own studio, so he helped me recording a few songs", he tells the older, who hesitantly takes the ear plug, "I'm usually better at doing ballads and I'm not exactly sure, what you prefer, but I'm also willing to work on an upbeat song. I never say no to a good challenge! Ahh, that's my newest song, it's called 'Scenery'. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it."

Taehyung looks for the song on his phone, while Jungkook simply stares at him, still a bit surprised by the younger's question.

"Jungkook?", the omega calls him and he looks at the younger.

"Y-yes?" Taehyung flashes him an amused grin.

"You have to put that in your ear", he explains the use of an earplug to the alpha and Jungkook groans a little. How embarrassing...

He puts the device into his ear and Taehyung smiles, before he starts the song. Jungkook listens for a while, until he closes his eyes and bites his lower lip a little. He remains silent for the length of the song and when it ends, his eyes flutter open and he looks at Taehyung.

"I... your... voice... Taehyung, it's beautiful...", he stammers and Taehyung blushes slightly.

"Uhm... thank you",

he says with a soft smile and rubs his nape. He knows, that his voice isn't the worst, but aside from his brothers and Seokjin, no-one has heard his songs yet.

"I mean it, really. I could listen to this song for hours!", Jungkook insists and Taehyung smiles, flattered.

"So...", he mumbles quietly and points at himself first and then at the alpha, "You and me, a team?"

Jungkook nods. "Of course! I'd love to! And... you don't have to work on an upbeat song, when ballads are your strength. I'm quite flexible with dancing", he says. Taehyung smiles again.

"Okay, but we can still talk about this further",

he decides, when his phone vibrates in his pocket and while he nips on his milkshake, he pulls out the phone. Jungkook watches him and cooes internally, when the younger pouts. "It's my brother", Taehyung explains, "Asks, where I am and when I'm coming home." He checks the time and gasps slightly.

"Wow, it's that late already! I didn't even realize that!", he smiles, "I was nervous first, but I have to admit, I had a lot of fun!"

Almost immediately, after he said those words, Taehyung feels a giant, joyous thyphoon inside his body and his smile widens. That's, when he decides to unblock his connection to Jungkook and lets the older feel a few of his emotions too. For a few moments, they just look at each other and smile, before Jungkook clears his throat.

"Uhm... it's dark outside already. I'm... going to accompany you home",

he suggests, but it's more like he has already decided this. He's not going to let the beautiful omega walk through the night all alone. No way...

"But... I live far from campus", Taehyung says, "And I can easily take a cab." But Jungkook shakes his head.

"That's no big deal",

he says and just hopes, that he isn't going to pressure Taehyung, but the younger smiles.

"Okay", he says softly, "I just have to go to the toilet before we leave."

"No need to rush", Jungkook replies, "I'll pay in the meantime."

"O-oh!", Taehyung blushes slightly, "But I... I really can pay for myself."

"I'm sure you can", Jungkook smiles at the omega, "But I really, really would like to invite you this time."

Taehyung thinks about this for a few seconds, then he nods. "Fine, but I pay next time", he says and smiles, when he feels a bunch of emotions again.

"Okay", Jungkook replies and watches, how the omega leaves for the restroom. He gets up from his bench and walks over to the cashier desk to pay for his and Taehyung's drinks and the cake and as soon as he's done, Taehyung comes back. He smiles at Jungkook, when the older hands him his coat. He slips into it, while the alpha takes on his jacket and with a quick goodbye to the waitress and the barista, they leave the café.

"We should take public transport",

Taehyung says, when he wraps his scarf tighter around his neck, because it's cold and Jungkook agrees. They talk about everything, that comes to their minds, while they wait for the subway and Jungkook laughs a lot, when they take the escalator to get out of the subway station.

"Do you really think, it's that funny?",

Taehyung asks with a fond smile, when he steps off the escalator and the alpha grins.

"Well, this one wasn't bad", he says and Taehyung sighs. "You know, once, he said, he wanted to tell us an animal joke...", he stops and looks at the older. "And?"

"But it was irrelephant!", Taehyung groans and Jungkook laughs.

"And his windshield laughter, when he's amused by his own joke... god, you really need to hear this. I'm not capable to imitate him...", Taehyung shakes his head softly, while they walk next to each other and Jungkook still chuckles.

"It seemslike you have a lot of fun with your family", he says and Taehyung nods softly.

"Yes, they mean a lot to me. To be honest, they're like my lifeline", he admits and Jungkook agrees.

"That's how it should be, right?",

he mumbles and suddenly thinks of Jimin, who hasn't talked to his parents during the last two years. Even when they'd been back in Busan during the winter break, his best friend spent the days with him at his parent's house and avoided any contact with his own parents, but they didn't even try to contact him. Jungkook thinks, it's sad.

"You okay?", Taehyung asks and the older snaps back into reality.

"Yes, I was just thinking about Jimin for a few moments", he says and Taehyung looks at him.

"Because of his family issues? He told me about it. I think, it's really sad",

Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook nods. He exchanges a gaze with Taehyung and it's a silent agreement between them, that they stop talking about this now.

"We're almost there",

Taehyung informs the older after a few quiet moments and points at a building. For a moment, he thinks, he feels disappointment flood through his body, but when he looks at Jungkook, the older sends him a soft smile. It's not long after, when they stop in front of the front door and Taehyung licks his lips, before he hesitantly holds out his hand for Jungkook, presents him his flat palm. The alpha looks at him a bit dumbfounded and after a few seconds, he reaches out his own hand a bit. Taehyung takes it into his own and presses it slightly.

"I had a lot of fun, Jungkook", he says and the older enjoys, how his name sounds, when Taehyung says it.

"Me too", he admits and Taehyung smiles. "Let's repeat this", he says and with another gentle press, he lets go of Jungkook's hand, "Oh and please give me your phone number!"

He unlocks his phone and hands it to Jungkook, who needs a few seconds, before he has processed the younger's request and saves his number to Taehyung's phone.

The younger sends a quick text to Jungkook's phone, when he has his back and says: "I'll go in now. I think, hyung's already going crazy upstairs..." He chuckles and waves at Jungkook.

"Thank you and get home safely. Oh and please text me, when you're there!"

Jungkook nods. "Bye, sleep well", he replies and waits, until Taehyung vanishes inside the building, before he turns around and heads back to the subway station.

 

The next morning, Jungkook's awake quite early - to be honest, he didn't even sleep - and knocks often and fast against Jimin's and Hoseok's dorm room door. Earlier, he sent his best friend a message, that he's going to come over with breakfast, but he didn't get a reply.

"Yah! Jimin-ssi!", he calls, "Open the door, I have breakfast!"

In the end, it's Hoseok, who opens the door after a few more minutes and glares at Jungkook. He's dressed in only his boxers and a shirt.

"I really, really hope, you brought some really good breakfast, Kook... otherwise, I think I have to kick your ass...",

he groans and Jungkook laughs, before he holds up a paper bag.

"Bagel?", he says and wiggles past Hoseok into the dorm room.

"Oh and I tried my mom's recipes for traditional breakfast. So, your choice", he adds and Hoseok snorts.

"When did you get up?",

he asks and picks up his sweatpants from the old couch in the living room to put them on, when Jimin comes out of the bedroom. He also wears only a black shirt and tiny shorts, that cover half of his thighs and match with his hair color.

"I didn't even sleep", Jungkook says and spreads everything, he brought, on the coffee table.

"Did you do drugs?",

Jimin asks and wraps his arms around his boyfriend from the side, snuggles his cheek against Hoseok's biceps. Jungkook looks up and now, it's his time to snort, but he immediately scrunches his face in disgust.

"Uhhh, gross, it smells like sex in here...", he complains and runs over to the window to open it, "Wow, what did you do last night?" Hoseok grins.

"Well, a lot",

he says and Jungkook fake-gags a bit. Then, he notices the hickeys littered all over Jimin's neck and grunts softly.

"Were you practicing for the future claiming mark?",

he asks and his best friend blushes, pulls up his shirt slighty, but it doesn't help much to hide all the love bites.

"I sent you a text, that I'm coming over", Jungkook tells them, "But you were obviously too busy to recognize."

"Jeon Jungkook! I'm asking again. Did you do drugs? You didn't sleep, made breakfast. What the fuck happened?"

The alpha sighs and smiles widely at his best friend.

"Well, when you want to call it doing drugs, then I'm on Taehyung-drug!",

he says and Hoseok frowns. Jimin blinks a few times and Jungkook sits down on the floor, before he points at the table.

"Lemon muffin for you, Jimin and the bagel is for you, hyung!", he says, while he watches, how the pair detaches their limbs and walk over to the couch.

"We had the date yesterday after the photography class", Jungkook decides to solve the riddle and Jimin gasps slightly.

"Ahh, really?", he asks and carefully sits down on the couch next to his alpha.

"Yes, Taehyung suggested it and it went super well", Jungkook smiles, while Jimin crosses his bare legs and takes the lemon muffin from the table, when Jungkook pushes over a to-go-mug of coffee to each of them. "Really?", Jimin asks, "You didn't scare him away?"

He squeals, when Hoseok pinches his side and glares at his boyfriend.

"Careful, alpha", he threatens, "It was me, who sucked your dick twice last night, so you'd better be on my side and never pinch me again!" Hoseok snorts and is about to reply something, when Jungkook chimes in.

"Oh my god...", he covers his ears with both hands, "Too much information...! I really don't want to know, what you two did in the bedroom..."

Then, he looks up again and glares at Jimin. "And, no, I didn't scare him away. On the contrary. He said something about a next time and we decided to team up for the collaborative project! We even exchanged phone numbers and followed each other on instagram! And... shit, he's so perfect... so goddamn perfect!"

"And nothing weird happened?", Jimin asks and frowns, when Jungkook bites his lower lip, "Hah! Something happened! What did you do, Dumbkook?"

"I... touched him?", he mumbles with a small voice and Jimin almost jumps up from his spot.

"You... what? You're an idiot!", he scolds Jungkook and the older frowns.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose and I apologized! He stumbled over the table-leg and I just wanted to stop him from falling... but I scared him and he escaped to the restroom."

"And you said, it went well..", Jimin groans and hides his face in his palms, "I bet, he ran away from you after that! You ruined everything, right?"

"Wow, are you really my best friend?", Jungkook asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest, "No, he didn't run away. And I thought, that I ruined everything as well, but he came back and we talked about it... we had a good time, Jimin. I'm not that much of an idiot... I brought him home later and he took my hand on his own, okay? Now, stop scolding me for the mistakes and be at least a bit happy for me...",

he grumbles and Jimin looks at him. He sighs and gets up from the couch, kneels down next to Jungkook and hugs him.

"I'm happy for you, Jungkookie. I really, really hope, that things between you and Taehyung will work out just fine, because you deserve all of this. I know, that you're a good guy, but something really bad happened to Taehyung and he's so scared. You have to be really careful..."

"And I know that, Chim... and I am careful. I just... can't hold myself back, when my omega stumbles over a table-leg and is about to fall to the floor face first..."

"Alpha-instincts...", Hoseok mumbles and nods.

"He was in danger and all I wanted to do, was to protect him. Yes, I maybe didn't think properly, but we talked about it and now, I can avoid unexpected touches...",

the younger of the two alphas in the room mumbles, which makes Jimin hug him even tighter.

"I can take responsibility, Jimin, I'm not some dumb, stereotypical alpha, who's only caring for their own pleasure and doesn't think about their omega's safety",

he adds and Jimin notices, that he probably did Jungkook wrong by calling him an idiot and " _Dumbkook_ ".

"I'm sorry, Kookie, I'm really sorry...", he mutters into the older's dark hair, "I know, that you're not like this and I'm sorry, that I acted like I forgot."

"And I know, that Taehyung's precious to you, that there's some weird kind of bond between the two of you as well, that I can't explain and don't understand and that's okay. But he's precious to me as well. You know, I'm not very experienced when it comes to courting and all this and I might make some mistakes in the future, but I'll do my best to make Taehyung the happiest omega alive, when things work out for real. So, please stop acting like I don't have feelings, yeah?"

"Yes", Jimin says and looks at Jungkook, before he cups his cheek with his palm.

"I think, I grew a bit too protective over Taehyung and I just wanted you to keep your promise to stay away from him..." "And I did, didn't I? It was Taehyung, who suggested the date, you know this. He also brought me coffee first. He approached me first and that made me beyond happy, but I kept my promise. He's too precious, too important to scare him more than he already is", Jungkook says.

"Forgive me, Jungkookie?", Jimin asks and the older nods. "Yeah, sure", he replies, "I just need my best friend's support as well from time to time."

"And you'll get it!", Jimin promises, before he wraps his arms around Jungkook again, a bit too forcefully and they fall to the floor. A dull "Oompf" from Jungkook and a high-pitched laughter from Jimin follows and Hoseok grins, while he watches his friends.

"You are idiots", he says. Jimin looks up and grins.

"We know this", he replies and then, he looks at Jungkook, tiny hands press against the older's toned abdomen for support.

"Your chest is quite hard. I don't think, it's a comfortable place to sleep on", he states and Jungkook snorts.

"Ever tried?", he asks, while he carefully pushes Jimin off of him and the younger laughs loudly.

"Nope, but I don't think, I need this. I have Hoseokie-hyung and he's more than enough for me, right, baby?",

the omega stands up from the floor and returns to his boyfriend, who wraps his arms around him and smiles peacefully.

Jungkook sits up as well and grabs a bowl of rice from the table, together with some kimchi and munches on it, while he watches, how Jimin plants a kiss on Hoseok's cheek. He really enjoys to see how happy Jimin is.


	8. Winter

Seokjin closes the door to the nursery behind himself quietly, after he put his daughter to bed and returns to the kitchen, where he finds his mate. Namjoon's standing in front of a cupboard and takes out two wine glasses. The bottle's already standing on the kitchen table and Seokjin smiles, when the younger turns around.

"Is she sleeping?", he asks and opens a drawer to get a corkdriver from it. Seokjin nods.

"Put up quite the fight today, our little princess", he says and is quick to take the corkdriver from Namjoon's hands.

"Let me",

he says with an amused smile, when he remembers the last time, Namjoon tried to open a wine bottle and spilled the red liquid all over Yoongi's white table cloth.

"Okay, love",

the alpha replies and instead takes some snacks from their storage room and brings it over into the living room. Seokjin watches how his mate disappears and smiles. God, he's so happy and so in love with this man, sometimes he isn't able to believe it. He loves every bit of Namjoon, even his clumsiness.

With a soft sigh, he fills the glasses with wine and takes them to the living room as well.

His mate is seated on their couch, quiet, classical music is playing in the background and he pats the empty space between his legs.

"I'm almost there",

Seokjin says and places the wine glasses on the coffee table, before he makes himself comfortable between Namjoon's legs and leans back against his mate's chest, after he handed the younger one of the glasses.

The omega takes a sip, before he asks: "Did you talk to Taehyung in the last days?"

Namjoon mumbles a soft "No" into his mate's hair and adds a "Why?" His free hand rests on Seokjin's thigh and his thumb draws random patterns into the fabric of the omega's dark pants.

"Just asking. But you know, that he met his true mate for drinks?", Seokjin asks further and feels, how Namjoon nods into his hair.

"He told me, that they had quite the good time together", Seokjin tells Namjoon and the younger hums softly. He's protective over Taehyung, of course he is, but he doesn't see something wrong in his brother meeting the alpha, who's destined to be his mate in the future and to get to know him better.

"That's good", he says and Seokjin nods.

"Told you, that Jungkook's a good kid", the older replies with a smile and takes another sip from the wine, "Tae told me, they teamed up for some project and that they want to meet more often now. I think, he's good for our TaeTae."

Namjoon nods, even when he knows, that Yoongi probably thinks differently.

"Does hyung know?", he asks and Seokjin shrugs  a bit.

"I think, he does. There must have been a bit of alpha scent on Taehyung, right?"

Namjoon nods. They're silent for a few moments, before the older says: "I got the feeling, that Taehyung's excited to work with Jungkook. The boy's kinda helping him to move forward instead of stagnating or making steps backwards. He's like a pain eraser for him I think." Namjoon hums.

"I always thought, that we could be those pain erasers for him...",

he mumbles, while he presses his body more into Seokjin's warmth and inhales his mate's scent. He drowns in the mixture of almond blossom and honey, before he's pulled out of his thoughts by Seokjin: "Yes, I wished for that too, but sometimes, it needs more than brotherly love, Joonie. Sometimes, it needs someone else to erase all that pain, even when that someone else doesn't know you like your family does. Or exactly that's why someone else's needed."

Namjoon replies nothing, but he knows this.

"Hey", Seokjin puts his glass to the coffee table and turns around, straddles his mate's lap, "We probably have a chance to get old TaeTae back."

He cups one of Namjoon's cheeks with his palm and presses a kiss to the other. The younger nods.

"I miss him", is all he says, while he leans into the touch and Seokjin agrees. "Me too, honey, me too."

 

"And he's kind, funny, cute and we had a great time", Taehyung tells Wooyoung, while he walks next to his friend a week later, their arms entangled, "I'm not afraid of him, but I'm still confused. WooWoo, I'm kinda uncertain, how I should react now. This mating-thing is entirely new to me. And not only this. Also, there's someone, an alpha, who's my true mate. Our fates are connected and this is something really big I think. Nothing to take easy, even when it was pretty easy to talk to Jungkook."

"That's your bond I guess", Wooyoung says, "It may be kinda suppressed right now, but I heard, that when you allow it to grow and you're around your fated mate, it makes you feel at ease. I've read a lot about true mates after you told me about Jungkook being yours, but it's quite hard to find reports you can rely on."

"But what you just told me, sounds reasonable",

Taehyung says, while he looks down on the pavement and catches a slight tremor in Wooyoung's hands.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asks and looks at his friend again, "Your hands are trembling. Am I gripping your arm too tight?" Wooyoung shakes his head.

"No, no, all good", he replies, even when he had already felt weird, when he got off the bed, "I've just a slight headache. I took a pill, before I left, things will be fine again. I probably didn't drink enough today." Taehyung hums softly.

"You could've cancelled", he says, clearly worried about his friend, but Wooyoung smiles and waves it off.

"It's fine. I'm not some weakling, who isn't able to stand a simple headache", he replies and Taehyung sighs.

"Stubborn WooWoo",

he mutters and Wooyoung throws his head back in laughter. Taehyung catches a whiff of syringa and cinnamon and he frowns. Wooyoung's scent is stronger than usual, but for now, Taehyung lets it slide. It's probably just because he threw his head back and gave off more of his natural scent.

"Hey", Wooyoung snaps him out of his thoughts and points at a small bakery, "I quickly go and get a coffee, okay? That usually helps me with headaches."

"Yeah, sure",

Taehyung replies and they walk into the bakery, but barely make it over the threshold, when Wooyoung stops abruptly and his knees buckle slightly.

"F-fuck...", he curses, when he presses his free hand against his chest and Taehyung looks at him, alarmed.

"What's wrong?",

he asks and watches the small bead of sweat, that runs down his friend's temple. Taehyung helps him to stand upright, while the customers and the staff of the bakery already look at them weirdly.

"Wooyoung!",

Taehyung mumbles and as soon as the older opens his mouth and looks up at Taehyung with slightly misty eyes, he understands. His eyes widen and now, he realizes, how intense Wooyoung's scent already is.

"Oh shit...",

he gasps and holds his friend closer to his body. They're still standing in the bakery and are surely not the only ones, who noticed Wooyoung's current state.

"It's too early...",

the older whines, still in pre-heat, but Taehyung knows, that he'll quickly slip into full heat and he has to get him out of here.

"It's supposed to come in two weeks...",

he hears his best friend say and quickly turns around, when he sees a man walking towards them from one corner of the room.

"Wooyoung, we need to go! Come on!",

Taehyung whispers, slight panic clearly evident in his voice and the other omega obliges. His body gets hotter with each passing second and Taehyung has a hard time to walk with the additional weight, that leans onto his body.

Somehow, they make their way back to the campus and to Wooyoung's dorm room. Yeosang's away for some family gathering, Wooyoung told him earlier and Taehyung has somehow managed to call San during their walk. The alpha didn't pick up, so Taehyung typed a quick message, just containing " _Emergency_ ", " _Wooyoung_ " and " _Heat_ ", but still, the older hasn't read it.

"Wait here", he says, after he successfully placed Wooyoung on the couch, "I'll prepare a bath for you!"

Taehyung's rather glad, that Wooyoung and Yeosang have their own bathroom with a tub and he hurries over, after his best friend gave him a weak nod.

Taehyung barely remembers his own last heat, it's been a while already, but he still knows, that Seokjin prepared a bath for him as well and helped him through it the best he could. That's probably the only thing, he can do now, until San FINALLY is going to check his damn phone. Taehyung texts him again, while he walks back to Wooyoung, who's curled into a small ball on the couch.

"Hurts...",

he whines, when he feels the leathery material of the couch dip next to him and Taehyung sits down. He runs his hand soothingly over his friend's back and through his already slightly sweaty hair and Wooyoung leans into the touch. Taehyung's not his alpha, far from it, but he's still able to give him comfort. With each passing moment, the cinnamon scent, Wooyoung carries, overpowers the syringa scent more and more and the omega trembles and fidgets on the cushions.

"I know, WooWoo", Taehyung mumbles and runs a damp cloth over Wooyoung's heated forehead, "Can you walk? Let's get you into the bathroom."

The older nods weakly and somehow, they manage to walk the short distance. Taehyung helps his friend undress and to climb into the tub and Wooyoung whines at the coldness against his skin, but after he's sunk into the cold water, he looks a tiny bit relaxed. The water diminishes the scorcing heat that runs through his body a bit and he leans his head back, closes his eyes, but a soft whimper of "Alpha..." leaves his lips.

Taehyung looks at him worriedly and he gets up from his kneeling position on the tiled floor.

"I'll just go and check my phone, okay? You stay here!" Wooyoung gives no reply, but Taehyung rushes into the living room and quickly returns, phone in his hand. He types and looks at Wooyoung, only to look away again, cheeks blushing, because he clearly sees the older's fingers beneath the water surface, how they run over his own body, while the soft whimpers and whines turn louder.

"Hey!", Taehyung calls him and presses his hand against Wooyoung's cheek, "Are you still with me?"

The other omega opens his eyes and they're bright blue already. Taehyung swallows and the blush on his cheeks intensifies a bit, because even while he's talking to him, Wooyoung's hand slips further down his body.

"Wooyoung, your alpha is on the way, please...",

Taehyung almost whines, because he surely isn't able to watch how his best friend pleasures himself right in front of him.

"A-alpha...?",

Wooyoung releases a breathy moan and flicks the pad of his finger over his nipple. Taehyung groans and buries his face in his hands. He's glad, that San isn't that far away.

He tries to distract the older by talking to him, telling him, whatever comes to his mind, but it's not easy to distract him. After a few minutes, Wooyoung struggles to get out of the tub and Taehyung helps him. He dries the older and dresses him into a shirt, that he knows, belongs to San and that he forgot at the dorm a while ago. It's a great help now and the alpha's scent, that still lingers on the fabric, eases Wooyoung a bit. Taehyung takes him to his bed, cools his forehead with a cold cloth and talks for around 10 more minutes, until Wooyoung sits up a bit, eyes wide open, still hazy and he breathes: "Alpha!"

Almost in the same second, Taehyung hears a banging at the door and the heavy scent of pine tree and sage fills his nostrills.

"Oh god, finally!",

the younger groans and jumps up from his place on the floor. He runs over to the door and opens. Once again, he swallows, because he's met with a disheveled San. His eyes are open wide, still display most of their distinct brown, but flashes of dark red already in them.

"Where's he?",

he asks, slightly breathless and closes his eyes for a second, because probably Wooyoung's scent hit him full force. "Bedroom",

Taehyung replies and shivers, when he hears a shameless moan coming from the room. He's almost sure, that Wooyoung has either started jerking off already or even worse. Taehyung quickly steps away from the door to gather his jacket and bag, while San's already on his way to the bedroom, but he stops half-way, even when Wooyoung calls for him.

"Just a second, pup, I'll be with you in a moment!", he replies, but turns to Taehyung. "Hey, thanks for taking care of him, Tae!"

Taehyung chokes out a laugh. "Ah... yeah, sure, no problem...", he stammers, "Y-you take over now..." He waves at the alpha and is out of the door in less than two seconds.

Slowly, Taehyung walks down the stairs and leans against the cold stone wall of the dorm building, after he stepped out. He in- and exhales shakily and closes his eyes for a moment, before he remembers, that he agreed to meet Jungkook today. He checks his phone and swallows, when he sees the missed call and a few unread messages from the alpha. He reads them and Jungkook sounds clearly worried, so he replies quickly. He asks him to wait in the music room for him and promises, that he's fine (more or less, but he doesn't want to worry Jungkook more, than he already is. He's going to know as soon as Taehyung arrives, though) and that he will explain his delay, as soon as he arrives.

Taehyung walks to the music department and the cool January air clears his mind a bit. But when he arrives at the room, he arranged for his and Jungkook's first project meeting, he's still a bit shaky. Jungkook notices and jumps up from his chair, eyes wide in horror.

"You're distressed",

he states and Taehyung blinks softly, because, yes, he is, but just a bit. So, he waves it off with a smile and walks over to Jungkook.

"It's no big deal... okay... maybe it's a bit of a big deal..." Jungkook frowns, while he watches, how Taehyung takes off his beanie and his scarf, as well as his coat and drops it to an empty chair, before he sits down in front of Jungkook. "Uhh...",

he takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit, when he smells Jungkook's scent, then, he reaches out his hand and looks at the older.

"Can you... hold my hand for a bit?",

he asks and Jungkook looks at him, utterly dumbfounded, but after a few seconds of processing, he carefully places his hand in Taehyung's open palm. The omega's fingers are cold against his warm skin, when he wraps them around his hand and smiles softly.

"Thanks", he mumbles and Jungkook suppresses the urge to tell him: _Anything for you, Taehyung._ , instead he says: "No problem."

But then, he furrows his brows and asks: "What happened?" "Uhhh...",

Taehyung groans and hides his face in his free hand, before he looks up with slightly flushed cheeks and grimaces.

"I... Wooyoung and I met to go on a shopping spree today, but we didn't even make it to the mall, because he got into heat two weeks earlier than expected...", he tells the alpha, "I had to take him back to his dorm and wait until San arrived. And... it's not nice to see your best friend in this state, when the beast slowly takes over and all he needs, is release... I don't need this again..."  
Jungkook stares at the beautiful omega in front of him, who runs a hand through his hair and makes it slightly messy. He wants to touch it, but he refrains from doing so, instead asks: "You dragged him home all alone?"

"Yeah. Had to manage it somehow, can't leave my best friend at the mercy of some alpha strangers in that bakery, right?", he tells Jungkook and thinks, he sees a flash of red in the older's eyes.

"Hey...",

Taehyung says softly and smiles at Jungkook. He knows, there's this bond,  that still needs to grow, but it's already there and he's not surprised, that Jungkook gets protective, when he senses some kind of danger.  
"Nothing happened, I'm just a bit distraught, because I witnessed my best friend, all sweaty and feverish, craving for his boyfriend to fuck him into oblivion or whatever... god, I'm sorry for my choice of words..."  
Taehyung rubs his nape and Jungkook relaxes a bit, grins even and applies gentle pressure to the younger's hand, that still holds his.  
"It's okay", he says and feels, how Taehyung's thumb grazes over the back of his hand ever so softly.  
Not much happened during the last week, they haven't been out again, but they shared a few texts in the evening and talked before and after their photography class, but once again, it had been Taehyung, who approached him, obviously eager to get to know him better.  
And here they are now, holding hands in the middle of an empty music class room, with Taehyung giving affectionate touches to Jungkook, who cherishes every second of it.  
Taehyung doesn't let go of his hand, when he starts talking about his idea for the song, not even when he fumbles for his phone and shows Jungkook a first draft of the song. Jungkook asks him to play those 10 seconds over and over again, because he loves it already.

"You know, Jimin asked me to team up with him as well", Taehyung starts and Jungkook nods. He knows this, because Jimin told him about it.

_"You okay with this, Jungkookie? I mean, you always tell me something else, but I know, that you're at least a little bit suffering when..."_ , he told him, but Jungkook had waved him off and told him to go for it, but back then, he and Taehyung haven't been on speaking terms.

"Isn't it a bit too much to work on two songs?", he asks the younger and Taehyung beams at him.

"I had been working on a song at the time, Jimin asked me and it fitted him perfectly, so I can solely focus on your song",

he sing-songs and Jungkook laughs a bit. It has become so much easier for Taehyung to be around Jungkook now and he feels a particular happiness bubbling inside him, when he sees the older and he enjoys their time together a lot.

His smile turns even brighter, when Jungkook says: "I'm not sure how far you've planned the song already, but I just wanted to tell you again, that I'm completely fine with what you make out of it. When the fist 10 seconds are that amazing already, then, how mindblowing will the rest of it be? I can easily adapt my dancing to any kind of music, so please create, what you're the most comfortable with."

Taehyung nods eagerly. They're still holding hands and after another while of talking about the song, they once again notice, that they forgot to check on the time and it's late already. They just stop talking, when Taehyung's phone buzzes and he looks at it, seeing a message from his brother. He reads it and looks at Jungkook.

"My brother's at the front gate", he says with a frown, "Wants to take me home." He laughs sheepily.

"I forgot, that Joonie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung come over for dinner today", he scratches the back of his nape and Jungkook smiles at him.

"Just go, your family's important", he says and feels how the younger thumbs over the back of his hand again.

"Thanks for understanding", he mumbles and Jungkook just shakes his head.

"Just text me, when you want to meet up for the project again", he says and Taehyung nods.

Then, with another soft press to Jungkook's hand, he lets go, gathers his things and leaves the room, but not without a cheery shout of "Goodbye, Jungkookie!" and the older dies internally, when the omega uses the pet name.

 

Taehyung texts Jungkook and they meet a few more times, be it for the project or just for hanging out. Sometimes, they also meet with their mutual friends and are definitely growing closer. Jungkook's presence and his scent are now things, Taehyung cherishes and doesn't want to miss anymore.

That's why he agrees in an instant, when Jungkook's the one, who texts him around three weeks later. It's not because of a project, but the alpha tries his luck and invites Taehyung to take a walk with him.

During the last days, it started snowing and still does, when Taehyung gets the text.

Jungkook tells him, that he's currently watching his brother's house in the outskirts and sitting the family dog, because they're away for skiing vacations, but he also has his sister-in-law's car and is more then ready to drive a bit to meet Taehyung.

Taehyung's excited, maybe a bit overly excited even and ignores Yoongi's stern gaze on him, when his brother tells him to be back around 10 pm. He pretends, he doesn't hear it, because he isn't some tiny pup anymore, who needs a curfew.

Also, he doesn't want his happiness to ebb away because of a permanently grumpy brother. He meets Jungkook at the entrance of a park, a black dog stands next to the alpha. "Hey", Taehyung waves and something inside of him craves to hug Jungkook, but he suppresses it. It's probably a bit too early for this.

"Hey, Tae", Jungkook greets, when the dog steps closer to the omega and carefully, Taehyung reaches out his hand. "This is Baram",

Jungkook introduces the labrador, who nuzzles his snout against Taehyung's hand and then, licks it.

"Baram*, huh?", he asks and kneels down a bit, "Are you a fast one, huh?"

"He rivals with hyung",

Jungkook tells, while the younger messes the fur between Baram's ears and the dog looks completely at ease. Jungkook smiles.

"He likes you", he says and Taehyung grins.

"Dogs usually have a soft spot for me",

he tells Jungkook and then, they enter the park. Jungkook clears his throat and eyes Taehyung from the side.

"I'm sorry, that I had to cancel last time...",

he says, while he wraps Baram's leash tighter around his hand and Taehyung hums softly. Around one week and a half ago, when they were supposed to meet for the project, it had been Jimin, who told Taehyung, that Jungkook wasn't capable of meeting him. He hadn't told him the reason, but he assumed, that it had been either rut-time again or Jungkook had been sick.

"You already apologized", he says and looks the the older, nudges Jungkook's hand with his.

"But only with a text. Wanted to do it personally."

Taehyung smiles to himself and mutters a "Cute" under his breath. He thinks, he sees a hint of pink on Jungkook's cheeks, but this might also be from the cold. It stopped snowing around an hour ago, but the park is heavily covered in white softness, a few footprints display on the path, that leads through it.

"My brothers and I used to play a lot in the snow, when we were kids", he says and smiles, "Yoongi-hyung mostly was a little too lazy to go out, but he's whipped for me and I know this. I just needed a bit of convincing and he was in for a snowball fight or whatever",

he tells Jungkook and the older grins a little. He doesn't know Taehyung's brother yet, but for now, this is maybe for the best.

"All I had to do in the end, was to team up with him against Joonie-hyung", Taehyung laughs, "It was fun, really. We actually met Jin-hyung in winter time. He had just moved to Daegu, I was 6 years old back then. So, he was new to our town and I was in a park with my hyungs. Seokjin-hyung was sitting on a bench all alone and Joonie-hyung and I invited him to play with us", Taehyung giggles.

"That was when our friendship started. I had a special connection to him from the start. I always felt comfortable and safe, when he was close, like with my brothers. I think, Joonie-hyung fell in love in an instant. They got together... uhh... oh god, 10 years ago!"

"That's quite a long time", Jungkook says, brows raised in utter respect.

"And they're as lovey-dovey as they were back then, sometimes it's gross",

Taehyung says and Jungkook laughs, throws his head slightly back and Taehyung smells a bit of lemon. Baram barks at the sudden sound and Jungkook rubs his head affectionately.

"Are they mated for long?", the alpha asks then and Taehyung replies: "For 3 1/2 years. Took them a while, because Jinnie-hyung's father somehow wasn't very satisfied with Joonie-hyung as his son's mate. I don't exactly know why, because hyung's kind, clever and reasonable. And I mean, seriously, they became boyfriends, even before they presented, so... doesn't that mean, that they're meant for each other?"

It takes just a few seconds for Taehyung to process, what he just said and Jungkook obviously noticed it too, but he doesn't say anything, aside from: "I guess so, yes. But in the end, he approved?"

"Well... begrudgingly, just because Seokjinnie and his mom talked to him. Joonie still doesn't have a good relationship with his father-in-law." He sighs and Jungkook knows a bit about how this might feel.

"For Junghyun-hyung it's the same", he says, "Jihyo's parents only agreed, because my dad has a good reputation in our pack or something. That is also one reason, why hyung and noona moved to Seoul shortly after they mated and discovered, that a pup was on the way."

He shrugs and watches, how Baram playfully bites into the snow. They continue their walk through the park and laugh together, after they changed the topic, until voices and music catches Taehyung's attention.

Not far from them, only a few steps away, a wooden arc with blinking lights and wintery decorations announces the entrance to a winter market. There are booths, probably selling food and handmade goods and Jungkook looks at him.

"Wanna check this out?",

he asks and the omega bites his lip. He isn't quite fond of crowds for a while now, but he has Jungkook with him, so he agrees.

"Hey, we don't have to, when you're not comfortable", Jungkook says quietly, but Taehyung sends him a smile.

"It's okay",

he replies and thinks, that Jungkook's going to stop anyone, who's acting inappropriate or tries to come near him.

"But is this okay for Baram?", he adds and Jungkook nods. "Yes, he's used to crowds. That doesn't stress him."

Taehyung nods and while they walk closer to the entrance, he entertwines his fingers with Jungkook's. It already is a small habit between them, holding hands. It's close, but not too close and nobody steps into the other's personal space too much.

Despite that, Taehyung likes, how Jungkook's hand feels in his, how the older's fingers protectively wrap around his and how they sometimes share small, affectionate rubs over each other's back of the hand.

When they cross the wooden arc, a middle-aged woman greets them and Jungkook sends her a smile, takes Baram's leash a bit shorter and then, he looks at Taehyung, before he presses his hand.

"You good?",

he asks and the omega nods, before he looks around. There are booths with candles and he also smells candied almonds. It's not that crowded, as he expected, but there are a lot of different scents - sweet, flowery omega-scents, more neutral beta-scents - and heavy, musky alpha, scents, which make Taehyung let go of Jungkook's hand and wind his arm around the older's, but he gives him a smile. Jungkook isn't convinced, that Taehyung's completely fine, but he isn't going to leave his side.

They buy hot chocolate for Taehyung and a coffee for Jungkook, while they walks past the booths and when the omega finds the one, that sells the candied almonds, he buys some for Seokjin. Jungkook buys candles and tells Taehyung, that his sister-in-law collects them and with the time, that passes, Taehyung relaxes a bit. The different scents doesn't bother him so much anymore, but he stays close to Jungkook. The older still soothes him, while he's around.

He stays close, when Jungkook meets a fellow student from his dance class and they talk for a moment and when they leave the winter market around an hour later, Taehyung's cheeks are flushed pink from the cold, but also from happiness. It's slowly getting dark and they walk back to the car.

"Let me bring you home?", Jungkook says, but it comes out more as a question.

"Yes, please",

Taehyung replies with a smile and it turns a bit wider, when Jungkook opens the passenger's door for him. He slips into the car and fastens the seatbelt, while Jungkook walks around the car and lets Baram hop into the transportation box in the trunk to drive safely while the dog's with him. Then, he enters the car and fastens his own seatbelt.

"I had no idea, that you have a license",

Taehyung mumbles, while he watches, how the older puts the key with the very pink key charm into the starter lock and starts the engine.

"Oh, yes, I have one. No worries, I would never drive without one", Jungkook says and Taehyung huffs, amused.

"Thought so. What I know about you so far, is, that you're rather responsible, right?"

Jungkook hums and maneuvers the car out of the parking lot, before he starts driving properly.

"Got the license, after I turned 18 and back at home, my dad let me practice with his car on a safe area. That helped a lot. I also own a car, but that's currently under repair. Something's wrong with the brakes. And because I'm in Eunpyeong now, Jihyo said, I can use her car to get to uni and back."

"Ah, that explains the pink key charm",

Taehyung laughs and leans back into the seat comfortably. Jungkook nods and then, he hums softly to the song playing in the radio. Taehyung chimes in, hesitantly first, but he simply isn't able to resist a good _BIG BANG_ song and after a short while, both him and Jungkook are singing along happily with the lines. Taehyung learns, that Jungkook isn't bad at rapping and that he also has a beautiful voice and Jungkook is absolutely fascinated by the smooth deepness of Taehyung's voice.

When they arrive in front of Taehyung's home building, Jungkook looks at him.

"Thanks for spending the day with me", he says and the younger replies: "Thanks for inviting me. It was a good day, I had a lot of fun, Jungkookie." He smiles and unfastens the seatbelt.

"And thanks for bringing me home. I'll see you on campus?", he reaches for the handle and opens the door, shivshing slightly, when cold wind blows inside and slips out of the car. "Goodnight", he adds.

"Sleep well, Tae, sweet dreams. I'll text you, when I'm back in Eunpyeong."

That's a habit already as well. Taehyung's worried for Jungkook's safety as much as Jungkook's for his, so he made the older promise to send him a text message, as soon as he's back home.

"Okay!", the omega beams, then he waves and closes the door. Jungkook watches him, until he disappears in the building and with a smile on his lips, he drives away.

 

When Taehyung comes home from his classes a few days later, Yoongi already waits for him in the hallway.

"I'm... woah, hey, hyung",

Taehyung blinks in surprise, when he enters the apartment. He takes his shoes off and hangs his coat to the coat rack. He puts his keys into the small bowl, that resides on the bureau in the hallway and then, he looks at Yoongi, who hasn't replied yet.

"What's with this grim expression?",

he asks and takes off the beanie, runs his hand through his hair, but still frowns at Yoongi, while he does all this.

"We need to talk", is all, his brother says before he walks into the living room.

"Eh, okay...", Taehyung mumbles, but he walks into the kitchen first, to get something to drink. With a bottle of coke in his hand, he walks into the living room, where Yoongi sits on the the couch, arms crossed in front of his chest and legs crossed.

Taehyung sits down and chooses a more comfortable position, leans against the back rest and looks at his brother, while he opens his bottle. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to meet that Jungkook-guy anymore. And better also stop seeing his omega-friend!",

Yoongi says, voice gruff and Taehyung understands nothing anymore. "Huh?", he says, "Why this?"

"They're not good for you and will only hurt you!", his brother replies, but Taehyung's still more than confused.

"Hyung, how can you say this? They're both great company and very sweet", he says and Yoongi snorts.

"Sure... the one says, he's your true mate and the other pretends to be your friend, while they make out behind your back? Great company and very sweet, my ass, Taehyung!"

The omega is speechless for a few seconds. Then, he laughs and now, it's Yoongi, who looks at him, confused. "What's so funny?", he asks.

"That's impossible, hyung. They're best friend since birth and Jimin has a boyfriend. They're certainly not making out. Sorry, but what makes you think that?"

"I saw them", Yoongi says and Taehyung stops laughing, frowns instead. "What?"

"Yeah, I saw them, walking along the streets, hands intertwined. They were so enthralled by each other, they didn't notice me. And at some point, they were kissing!"

Yooni says nothing else, but he takes his phone from the table, unlocks it and hands it to Taehyung. A picture is on the screen. It's a little blurry, but it shows Jungkook and Jimin, hugging each other and it really looks, as if they're kissing.

Taehyung swallows and suddenly feels insecurity tugging at him. He remembers, that Jungkook told him, he and Jimin faked a relationship... and for a second, he contemplates, if they're probably really more than just best friends. But he also remembers the way, how Jimin looks at Hoseok and how affectionate they're with each other. He also remembers, that Jungkook told him, Jimin's like his younger brother and with determined eyes, Taehyung looks at Yoongi.

"That's a rather big accusation, hyung... you say, that they're cheating... and you don't even know them", his voice is calm, but steady and he licks his dry lips.

"Do you know them for real?", Yoongi asks and now, Taehyung swallows. Does he? Probably not, right?

"I'm still in the process, but I know enough to say, that this is a big misunderstanding...", he mumbles and Yoongi grunts, before he gets up from the couch.

"Well, as long as this misunderstanding isn't solved, I ban you from seeing them", he says and turns to leave, but a gasp holds him back.

"You what?", Taehyung jumps up from the couch and Yoongi narrows his brows.

"Do I really have to repeat myself, Taehyung?", he asks and crosses his arms again, with an expectant gaze towards his brother, "I don't want you to see them anymore, so you won't see them. Understood?"

He expects a " _Yes, hyung!_ ", but Taehyung shakes his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?", he asks, instead of obeying and now, Yoongi raises a brow.

"Since when are you questioning my orders?",

he asks, his voice deeper than usual and Taehyung knows, what he's trying. An alpha is able to make an omega submit through their voice and that's what Yoongi's doing now.

"I'm your hyung and your head alpha! When I tell you, that you're banned from doing something, than my word counts, Taehyung. Did you know, that your so-called true mate alpha was here yesterday? He had the fucking audacity to come here, to disturb my work and ask me, if I'd give him my blessings for officially courting you. He's so goddamn arrogant, I wanted to punch him! But idiot me said, that it would be okay for me, as long as you want this too. Did he even ask you?"

"H-hyung...",

Taehyung blushes a bit, when he hears, that Jungkook asked for permission to court him. But this explains the faint scent of lemon and cutted grass in their apartment.

"Of course I didn't know about the courting. He came to you first, to show respect. That's how it's done, hyung. And... Jungkook is anything but arrogant. He's one of the sweetest alphas I've ever met and you should be happy, that I'm stepping forward. That I'm making progress and no longer stagnate and that I'm no longer afraid of everything. Jungkook... Jungkook's helping me a lot and there certainly isn't anything going on between him and Jimin. Because Jimin loves his boyfriend."

"And why, Taehyung, why did I smell his fucking scent in Jimin's dorm, when I picked you up a few months ago?" "Hyung, that's ridiculous! They're best friends. Of course you smell Jungkook in Jimin's dorm and Jimin in Jungkook's dorm",

Taehyung feels tears burning in his eyes, because yes, he's having a fight with Yoongi and they rarely fight. But his brother's acting so out of character lately, Taehyung isn't able to understand him.

"Whatever, they're not good for you and you won't see them anymore. That's it!" That's it indeed.

"Hyung! Fuck, you're constricting me! What are you planning to do? Lock me up in my room? Tie me up on my bed to not only literally constrict me? I'm no longer a baby, that needs constant protection. I know, you're just worried, but this, what you're doing here, is the wrong way! Why are you doing this? Are you afraid of being alone, when things between me and Jungkook are working out? That's bullshit, hyung. Big bullshit!"

Yoongi shakes his head. "I simply don't trust him. I don't like him and I don't like, that you reek of him, whenever you come home lately! I don't want him near you! And now, omega, listen to your head alpha and obey!", he says and that does it for Taehyung.

Yoongi has never before 'reduced' him to his rank, never before has used his higher rank, his stronger secondary gender to put him in place - or at least tried to. The ranking call makes it hard for Taehyung to fight back his strong urge to submit to his pack leader, but he does it. Tears stream over the boy's face and he trembles, but he heavily shakes his head.

"Fuck you...",

he mumbles, not sure if Yoongi heard it and rushes past his brother without any other word. He stops in the hallway, hastily puts on his shoes and his coat, when Yoongi appears. "What are you doing? Taehyung, I think, I made myself clear." "Crystal clear, hyung, but still... fuck you!",

he repeats, louder this time and with those words, Taehyung grabs his keys, opens the door and rushes out of the apartment, followed by Yoongi's angry calls of his name, but he ignores him.

 

* Baram means _wind_


	9. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend to listen to Naomi Scott's Speechless, while reading this :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw5VIEIvuMI

It's early evening, when Yoongi takes his phone and calls Namjoon and Seokjin, after Taehyung's gone for almost 4 hours. It's the omega, who picks up the call with a cheery greeting.

_"Hey, Yoongi"_ , he says, _"You okay?"_

"No. Is Tae with you and Joon?", he asks and basically hears the frown on Seokjin's forehead.

_"No. Isn't he supposed to be home already? Did you call him?"_

Yoongi huffs slightly and mumbles, more to himself, than to Seokjin: "I'm sure, he isn't going to pick up my call right now.", but the omega hears it.

_"Yoongi..."_ , he says, _"What happened?"_

"Well...", the head alpha starts, suddenly a bit hesitant, because he knows, how Seokjin can be. And furious Seokjin definitely isn't his favorite version of the usually so happy and kind omega.

_"Spill the beans, Yoongi"_ , Seokjin says.

"Well, I probably saw something, that I didn't like and told him, that I don't want him to see that alpha-kid anymore...", Yoongi says, "He didn't take it well and we had a fight... you know, he acted quite unreasonably... I just don't want him to get hurt..."

_"What did you see?"_ , Seokjin asks, his voice calm, too calm for Yoongi's liking and he clears his throat.

"Tae says, it's a misunderstanding, but I'm sure, that I saw alpha-kid and his friend kissing..."

It's quiet for a while at the other end of the line and Yoongi's about to ask, if Seokjin's still there, but then, the older replies to him with a simple: _"That's bullshit! The small one with the pink hair?"_

Yoongi hums and Seokjin laughs, but it's a joyless laughter. _"Yoongi, that's his best friend, they're not dating. And Jungkook would never cheat on Taehyung. He's a good kid!"_ "Don't say things like this. It sounds as if they're in a relationship already."

_"Would it be so bad? Isn't being with a good alpha a thing, we all wish for Taehyung? Jungkook's good for him and..."_

"I don't think so. He's arrogant and he has no idea how to treat Tae... did you know about his courting plans?"

_"Yes, I do. He called me and asked for my advice. Yoongi, I told him to go to you, that you're all bark, but no bite and that you would surely appreciate it, when he comes to you first. Jungkook's not arrogant, he's anything, but arrogant. And... how could you act like this in front of Tae? You know, he hates fights and confrontations..."_ ,

Seokjin's voice gets louder the more he says, _"You have no right to accuse his mate... his TRUE mate, Yoongi!!! How long's Tae gone?"_

"Around 4 hours...", Yoongi mutters and Seokjin gasps. That's unusual for Taehyung.

_"What else happened?"_ , the omega asks and his voice is sharp. Yoongi hates this so much.

"I... may have used a ranking call... on him...",

he admits, begrudgingly and that's when all hell breaks loose. Seokjin explodes.

_"How could you, out of all goddamn alphas on this planet, use a ranking call on your brother? On your pure, probably already distressed baby brother?!"_ , he screams over the phone, _"You're such an asshole, Min Yoongi! Biggest dumbass on earth! Oh my god! What's wrong with you? Is it, because you don't know Jungkook? Shit, Yoongi, I..."_

_"Jinnie, what's wrong?",_

Yoongi hears Namjoon's tired, but concerned voice and his brother gets a quick _"Yoongi's an idiot!"_ as reply. Faint sounds of Jisoo's cries are als heard in the background and Seokjin snorts.

_"Fine, well done, you genius! Now, you woke up my mate and my pup... good job!_ "

"I'm not the one, who's screaming", Yoongi starts to defend himself, but Seokjin has nothing of it.

_"Who's the reason for my screaming, huh? What the fuck were you thinking?!"_ , he snaps back and Yoongi grumbles: "Wanted to solve that issue by myself... to protect Tae... he doesn't deserve to be treated like this... I didn't expect him to stay away for so long... God, I'm always just worried about him!" and then, Namjoon comes back, probably with Jisoo and Yoongi hears the couple talk for a while. Then, he heard Namjoon's heavy sigh.

_"Hate to admit it, hyung, but you messed up big time..."_ , he says, _"But screaming makes no sense now. We need to find Tae. He's alone and probably scared."_ Seokjin hums in agreement.

_"Call Wooyoung. Tae's friends might be able to help as well!"_ , he says and then, all Yoongi hears, is the monotone hoot of the dead phone line.

 

Jungkook looks at Jimin, who listens to Wooyoung on the other end of the phone line. He hums and says: "Of course, we're helping." Then, he ends the call and looks at his best friend. "Tae's gone", he says, eyes filled with worry and Jungkook tenses up visibly. "How... gone?", he asks and grits his teeth, while he wipes his slightly sweaty bangs off his forehead. Jimin walks over to the bench in the dance studio, they're in right now and explains, while he grabs his things: "He had a fight with his brother, Wooyoung said. He ran away and is gone for around 4 hours now. He asked to... hey, Jungkook!" The alpha has stopped listening to his best friend mid-explanation and doesn't bother to grab his jacket, when he leaves the studio with just his t-shirt and sweatpants on. He's still sweating after hours and hours of dance practice, but he couldn't care less. His alpha insticts are kicking in already at the mere thought of Taehyung, being alone and scared somewhere, but he also has an idea, where to find him. So, he rushes over to the music department and hurries through the hallways. Distraught Taehyung probably isn't very good at hiding his scent, because when he runs around a corner, Jungkook can already smell vanilla and strawberry, but it's almost overpowered by the heavy scent of desperation. Soft piano tunes come out of a room and Jungkook enters, stops in the door frame and watches his omega. Taehyung's sitting in front of the piano, his eyes are closed and his face covered in tears, but his beautiful voice is steady, when he sings:

_"Written in stone_  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries old and unbending  
Stay in your place  
Better seen and not heard  
But now that story is ending

_'Cause I_  
I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down"

Jungkook's almost sure, that he noticed him already, but Taehyung continues singing and Jungkook listens. As soon as the last word has left the omega's lips, he opens his eyes and looks into the older's direction. His eyes are rimmed red from all the tears and Jungkook has never seen such a tremendous sadness in his beautiful orbs. His inner alpha almost goes on rampage and Jungkook rushes over to the piano and he reaches out for Taehyung, doesn't stop until the younger's safely wrapped in his arms.

The omega lets out a small gasp, when Jungkook wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him against his body. For a moment, he doubts his instincts and is sure, that Taehyung's going to push him away, but he isn't able to force himself to let go again. His omega, his beautiful, precious mate is distressed and scared and he needs to protect him - at any costs.

Taehyung's frozen for a few seconds, when strong arms wind around him and he's pulled against a sturdy chest, but he relaxes a bit, when lemon and grass invade his mind and he curls his fingers around the thin fabric of Jungkook's shirt. He presses his cheek against Jungkook's shoulder, while tears run over his face and soak the grey fabric, choked sobs leaving his throat, but he hears Jungkook's voice, that whispers reassuring words into his ear and after a few minutes, he creates a small gap between them and Jungkook unwinds one hand from Taehyung's waist to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

The touch is soft, so incredibly soft, it's almost not there, but Taehyung leans into it, to feel more of it.

"What happened? Why are you crying so much?",

Jungkook asks and the younger sobs again, but he tells the alpha about his fight with Yoongi. Tears make their way down his cheeks again, but Jungkook never stops to wipe them away.

"I... I hate fights... and... I hate it, when my alpha's treated wrong... he had no right to do this...",

Taehyung mumbles, while he leans his face into Jungkook's palm. He feels, how the older tenses a bit and realizes, what he just said. _HIS_ alpha...

He blushes a bit and Jungkook feels bad, because Taehyung feels bad, but it felt so good to be called his alpha.

"Jungkookie...?", Taehyung asks after a while and the older hums. "I'm sorry... I considered, that there might be something between you and Jimin, after I remembered what you told me about being fake boyfriends." Jungkook snorts softly, but then, he laughs and shakes his head.

"It's okay. I probably would've had the same thought",

he says and runs his thumb over Taehyung's cheek, before he lets go, "But... Jimin and I are really, really, really just best friends. He's like a brother and I'd never date him."

Taehyung nods and leans his head against Jungkook's shoulder. The older holds him and Taehyung feels comfortable and safe in Jungkook's embrace and his scent is salving, so he starts to get tired. It's late already, so he breaks away from the older and looks at him.

"I... don't want to go home... can... can I come with you?",

he asks with a small, timid voice and Jungkook hesitates for a few moments, but then, he nods.

"If that's what you want", he says and Taehyung sends him a smile. "Yes, that's what I want."

"Okay", Jungkook replies and then, Taehyung notices, that he's only standing in front of him in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Don't you have a coat?", he asks and Jungkook scratches his nape sheepishly.

"My stuff's still in the dance studio. We have to go there, before we go ho-home", he explains and Taehyung blinks. "Uhh... how did you know, that I'm here by the way?",

he asks then and Jungkook looks at the floor, while the younger collects his things.

"I saw you here already. A while ago, when I came to meet a friend. You were playing the piano and singing and I wasn't able to walk away. It was, when we weren't talking, so you probably had no idea... I'm sorry... I now sound like a creepy stalker..."

"You're not", Taehyung says, before he takes Jungkooks hand. He's still shaken to the core, but Jungkook calms him. "Oh... and why did you come here?"

"Well, Jimin got a call from Wooyoung and..."

"Oh... okay",

Taehyung understands. So, Seokjin and Namjoon probably know as well. He checks his phone, but the screen doesn't light up.

"Hmm...", he mumbles, while they walk back to the dance department to get Jungkook's things.

"Aren't you freezing?", Taehyung asks, because the alpha shivers slightly.

"Don't worry. We're almost there", Jungkook replies and only 5 minutes later, they enter the studio.

"Have you eaten yet?", Jungkook asks, while he puts on a hoodie, that's still lying on the bench and Taehyung shakes his head.

The older collects the rest of his stuff and they leave the studio, end up buying fried chicken and fries on the way to the dorm. Jungkook sends Seokjin a message, that he found Taehyung and now, is going to take care of him. Seokjin sends back an " _Okay_ " and promises to come over and bring breakfast the next morning.

Jungkook unlocks the door to his dorm room, when they arrive and holds it open for Taehyung, who slowly walks into the room. It's the first time, he's here and looks around curiously.

"It's nothing special", Jungkook says and Taehyung looks at him. "Don't you have a roommate?", he asks.

"No, I was lucky to get a single room at the beginning of the year",

the older tells him and Taehyung hums softly. The room is equipped with simple furnitures, probably like any other dorm room. An old couch stands in the living room and an expensive looking stereo system stands in one corner. A few books are scattered over the couch and the coffee table and after Jungkook put his and Taehyung's jackets to the hallstand next to the door, he turns to face the omega.

"So... do you want to take a shower or something?", he asks and Taehyung nods slightly.

"That would be really nice", he says and Jungkook nods.

"I'll give you some clean clothes, wait a second",

Jungkook replies and walks over towards the bedroom door, opens it and vanishes inside the room. Only a few moments, he's back and holds out a white sweater, dark sweatpants and a pair of warm-looking socks for Taehyung. Then, he points at another door and says: "The bathroom is over there. There are towels in the small wardrobe. Feel free to use anything, you need, Tae", he says with a smile, "I'll make some tea and keep the chicken warm, while you're gone." "Thank you",

Taehyung smiles and takes the clothes from Jungkook's hands. Then, he walks over to the bathroom and disappears inside. After the door's closed, he takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror. His eyes are still a bit red and when he thinks about the fight with his brother, Taehyung feels anger rising inside of him, but he tries his best to suppress this. He's with Jungkook now, exactly the opposite of what Yoongi wanted and that's somehow funny...

Taehyung sighs and takes off his clothes, then he steps into the shower. He doesn't take long and then, dries himself with a towel and slips into Jungkook's sweater and pants, which are a bit too big for him, but Taehyung likes it. It smells like Jungkook and that's quite nice. He dries his hair and leaves it damp, when he steps out of the bathroom. He finds Jungkook on the couch, still dressed in the clothes, he wore outside before, but Taehyung assumes, that he wants to take a shower as well.

Jungkook looks up, when the younger exits the bathroom and smiles softly. Taehyung looks so incredibly cute.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll take a quick shower too", he says and gets up from the couch.

"Okay", Taehyung says and walks towards the couch, while Jungkook grabs the pile of clothes next to him.

"Oh, do you have a phone charger for me by any chance?", he asks, before the older disappears and Jungkook laughs softly.

"Sure, it's right next to the couch, you can use it", he says and then, he closes the door to the bathroom.

Taehyung plops down on the couch, nuzzles his nose into the sweater, before he smiles and reaches for the charger, plugging his phone in.

He recalls the last weeks and he realizes, that he and Jungkook became closer quite fast. It surprises Taehyung, but it still feels good. It feels good, that the initial panic has faded away since they met for the first time and that they're getting along so well, even when sometimes, things are a little awkward between them.

There's something deeper, something more intimate to bloom between them and right now, their friendship is still in the first stages. But their bond grows with each passing day and right now, Taehyung wants nothing more than to spend time with Jungkook. He wants to forget about Yoongi's accusing words, about his expectations and about his attempt to keep Taehyung away from his true mate.

His and Jungkook's relationship is far from being romantic, but there's a small seedling already sprouting inside of Taehyung, that lets him notice more and more, how important the alpha is for him already.

The alpha returns after 10 minutes and smiles at Taehyung, before he walks into his small kitchen, to get the tea and their food.

"What do you think? Should we watch a movie?", he suggests and points at the TV in front of the couch.

"Oh, yes, good idea", Taehyung says and Jungkook lets him choose. He picks a comedy movie, something, that is easy to watch after such an exhausting day.

A few minutes later, Taehyung finds himself next to Jungkook, slightly curled into the alpha's side, chicken and fries in Jungkook's lap.

The movie's a good one and the omega giggles into Jungkook's shoulder from time to time. It's a nice difference to what he had witnessed a few hours earlier and he definitely enjoys spending time with Jungkook. But at some point, Taehyung gets tired and Jungkook notices.

"Should we go to bed?", he asks and pauses the movie. Taehyung's hesitant first, but he nods.

"Do you... have a spare blanket and pillow for me?", he asks and Jungkook nods.

"Sure, in my bed", he says, "You can sleep there and I take the couch."

"W-what? No, I can't steal your bed", the younger protests, "It's your bed, Jungkook. I have no problem with sleeping on the couch."

"Same here. It's fine, take the bed, I offered it to you, Tae", Jungkook smiles, but Taehyung still refuses.

"No, it's your bed", he insists and the older sighs.

"I know and you're not going to take it home with you, right?", he says, but the younger still doesn't look convinced. Another sigh leaves Jungkook's lips.

"Do you think, I'm able to get proper rest, when my omega's sleeping on the couch?",

he asks and once again, they both freeze. It's still unfamilar for them to call each other 'their' alpha or omega.

There's a rosy pink on Taehyung's cheeks, when he suggests: "I won't give in and I think, you won't give in, right? Then, why don't we both sleep in the bed? We can put pillows between us or something and then, this will work out I think." "Seriously?", Jungkook asks, after a few seconds of silence and Taehyung nods.

"It's not that...",

he starts, but stops quickly. Nevertheless, he keeps his opinion and that's how they end up in bed together, a few of Jungkook's old couch cushions between them.

Taehyung's a bit overwhelmed, because everything smells like Jungkook and he wills his rapidly beating heart to slow down. But somehow, he knows, that Jungkook's equally nervous and that makes him smile a little.

"Sleep well, Jungkookie",

the omega mumbles and sends the older a short glance. Jungkook's laying on his back, one arm rests behind his head and the other holds his phone, but he looks at Taehyung.

"Sweet dreams", he says, "I'll just send a quick text to Jimin and then, I'll put this away, okay?"

Taehyung hums, pulls the blanket up to his nose and cuddles it, before he closes his eyes.

Jungkook does, as he said, sends a message to Jimin and remembers, that he needs to tell Seokjin, where he lives. So, he does this too and then, he puts his phone to his night stand. Then, he closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but it isn't easy, especially with that delicious scent of vanilla and strawberry fanning through his bedroom. After 20 minutes of trying to fall asleep, he turns to his side and looks at Taehyung. The younger looks sound asleep and Jungkook suppresses the urge to touch his cheek. Instead, he sighs softly and mumbles: "My beautiful omega... you're not broken... there're just some pieces missing and I'm here, I'll help you... I promise."

  
When Taehyung wakes up the next morning, it's comfortably  warm and he feels gentle fingers gliding through his hair. With his eyes closed, he nuzzles his cheek into the firm chest beneath him and the lemon scent increases. He slowly opens his eyes and raises his head a bit at the sudden hike of the fresh fragrance and looks directly into Jungkook's eyes. The fingers in his hair halt in their movement and Taehyung almost whimpers.

"Is this okay, pup?", Jungkook asks, it's not more than an whisper, "Should I stop?"

The younger is quiet for a second, before he shakes his head, but quickly notices, that this doesn't exactly answers either of Jungkook's questions.

"Yes... uh... no... ahh, I mean... It's okay. Please don't stop...", he blushes and lets his head rest on Jungkook's chest again, when the older picks up the former movement again.

Jungkook called him... pup. Usually, only his brothers do this, but Taehyung liked it, when Jungkook said it.

It's something entirely different... at least it feels different and somehow, Taehyung wants to hear it again... and he's a little bit embarrassed about that revelation.

"Ahh... I'm sorry... I was talking about pillows between us and now, I'm the one, who's acting like a koala",

he mumbles into the fabric of Jungkook's shirt and the older's chest vibrates softly from his laughter.

"That's okay", he chuckles, "It's cute."

Taehyung blushes madly. Jungkook called him cute... and pup...

But when he hadn't just dreamt about Jungkook's promise to be there for him, to help him, then he can be certain, that the older is definitely worth his trust.

Taehyung shivers slightly, when Jungkook's hand slips from the back of his head into his neck and the fingers glide over the skin. A soft sound leaves Taehyung's lips and it almost sounds like a purr, when they're both startled by the knock on the door.

"That's probably Seokjin",

Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung tenses up a bit. What if Seokjin's mad at him for disobeying their pack leader? "What's wrong?",

the older asks, while he waits for Taehyung to get off his chest, even when he would prefer for their moment to last a bit.

"Uhh, nothing...",

Taehyung sits up slowly and starts fumbling a bit with the hem of the sweater sleeves, that fall to his mid-palms, because Jungkook's sweater is too big for him.

"Are you afraid, that he's going to be mad at you?",

the alpha asks and Taehyung nods, a bit shyly, but when he sees Jungkook's smile, he frowns.

"Why are you laughing at me?",

he asks and the older immediately shakes his head, before he gets out of the bed, because there's still the knock on the door.

"I'm not laughing at you, don't worry", the older replies and Taehyung gets out of the bed too.

"I mean, I don't know Seokjin as good as you do, but I can't imagine, that he's mad at you",

Jungkook continues, while he walks out of the room and towards the door and laughs, when he hears Seokjin's voice: "Hey, are you two still sleeping?"

The alpha grins and opens the door, while Taehyung leans his body against the door frame, that separates bed- and living room. He wraps his arms around his upper body, because he knows, that Seokjin is really soft for him, but sometimes, he agrees with Yoongi. And what if he does in this case?

But his worries are thrown out of the window, when the older pushes two paper bags into Jungkook's hands and rushes over to him, to pull him into his arms, after he entered.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?",

he asks and pulls Taehyung flush against his chest and runs his fingers through the younger omega's hair.

"Yes, hyung",

Taehyung mumbles into Seokjin's shirt and the older lets out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad. We were really worried", he says and buries his face in Taehyung's hair.

"I'm really fine, hyung", Taehyung adds, "Jungkook took good care of me." He blushes a bit, because it maybe sounds a bit weird, but Seokjin just smiles, when he creates a gap between him and the youngest.

"That's good",

he replies and looks at Jungkook, who's busy spreading the food on the coffee table. He has no space for a dining table in his kitchen, so they're going to have breakfast in the living room.

The alpha whinces a little, when Seokjin's hand lands on his shoulder and he looks at the older.

"Thanks, Jungkook", he says and the younger shakes his head.

"No need to thank me", he replies, "I think, we had a good time... well, at least I hope so..."

Jungkook glances at Taehyung and the omega smiles at him.

"We had", he says and blushes, when his stomach growls. Seokjin laughs and points at the table. "Sit down, sweetie and eat."

Taehyung nods and then, he plops down on the couch. Jungkook offers Seokjin to take the spot next to Taehyung and before the oldest can protest, he sits down on the floor, across from his two guests.

"Thanks for the breakfast",

he says and Seokjin nods. When they're halfway through their breakfast and Jungkook still enjoying and  complementing Seokjin's cooking skills, he gets a call from his brother and excuses himself for a few minutes.

Seokjin turns a bit on the couch and watches Taehyung, who stuffs a bit of rice into his mouth.

"What do you want to do now?",

he asks and Taehyung halts in his movement, drops his chopsticks to the table and looks at his hyung.

He swallows and asks: "What do you mean?" Seokjin raises his brow a bit.

"You know, what I mean, Tae. You don't want to go home. You never want to go home, when someone had a fight. Do you want to come with me?"

Taehyung stares at his lap and considers Seokjin's offer for a moment, before he shakes his head.

"No offense, hyung, but... when it's okay for Jungkook, I'd like to stay with him for a few days. I still have to ask him, but I really want to get to know him better", he replies and Seokjin looks at him with wide eyes, "We've made great progress already, but after... yesterday, I noticed, that I just scratched a bit on the surface and need to dig deeper. I'm sure, there's an even greater person hidden beneath and I want to know that person."

Seokjin smiles, before he cocks an eyebrow teasingly.

"And you're sure, that his company isn't comfort for you?",

he asks and watches, how a small smile spreads on Taehyung's lips.

"It is and it's a plus. But... when he says no, I'll come with you", he says and Seokjin nods.

"It's good for you two to get to know each other better",

he says and Taehyung looks at him, a little surprised. Seokjin has always been supportive, but moving in with an alpha, he just gets to know, is a huge step, even when it's just for a few days.

"When Jungkook's okay with this, I'll go and collect some things from home",

the older promises and he's a little startled, when Jungkook comes back from the bedroom.

"When I'm okay with what?",

he asks carefully and sits down again on the floor. He sees how Seokjin sends an encouraging smile towards Taehyung and the younger sits up a bit.

"Uhm...", he says and blushes slightly. Jungkook frowns a bit. "Can I... staywithyouforafewmoredays?",

is the next thing, that comes out of Taehyung's mouth rather quickly which makes Seokjin laugh and Jungkook blink in confusion, because he isn't sure, whether he understood the younger right or not.

"You mean... here in this small dorm... with me?", he asks, just to make sure and Taehyung nods.

"Y-yes, but only... if this is okay with you", he replies and now, it's Jungkook's turn to nod.

"Yes, it's okay for me, yes", he mumbles and sees clearly, how a fond smile appears on Seokjin's lips. Taehyung smiles as well.

"Thank you", he says and Jungkook replies, voice still very soft: "No problem. But... to be honest, Im not sure, if I shouldn't be the one thanking you. For giving me chances, even when we don't know each other well..."

"But... hey, that's why I want this!", Taehyung interrupts him, "To get to know you better." He nods quickly and Jungkook sends him a smile.

"So, you want to see Jeon Jungkook in his natural habitat?", he asks and Seokjin grins, before he starts laughing.

"You two are so cute", he says and ruffles Taehyung's hair. "Then, I'll bring your stuff later, sweetheart."

"Thanks, hyung", Taehyung says and then, he gets up from the couch, "I need to go to the toilet. Excuse me please."

He vanishes inside the bathroom and Seokjin looks at Jungkook.

"He feels comfortable with you, Jungkook", the oldest says and smiles, "And he changed a lot with your help. Do you remember, when I told you, that he's actually a social butterfly?"

Jungkook nods, still a bit overwhelmed by Taehyung's wish to stay with him instead of going with Seokjin.

"Thanks to you, he's slowly turning back into his old self. You're good for him. So, please, stay with him... be there for him, because you give him courage and faith and please, don't stop this..."

"I'm not planning to", the younger replies and Seokjin sends him a smile.

"And... ask him! I mean it, ask him. Don't worry about Yoongi, we're going to solve that somehow. But I know, that Tae's going to agree and in the end, you have Yoongi's permission to court him."

The omega shrugs a little and Jungkook can't stop the small grin forming on his lips. It's right. Taehyung's brother agreed, with gritted teeth though, but he agreed, when Jungkook asked for permission to court Taehyung.

"I will",

he says and Seokjin nods. Then, when Taehyung returns from the bathroom, he checks the time and sighs.

"I think, I have to leave now. My mate is home with our daughter and I hope, he hasn't burned down the apartment until now",

he says and Taehyung laughs softly, but he nods.

They accompany Seokjin to the door and when Jungkook opens it, Jimin stands in front of it.

"Oh, hey", he looks surprised to see them, his fist is raised into the air, because he just wanted to knock on the door. "Chim", Jungkook looks surprised and Jimin wriggles inside the dorm.

"Wanted to talk to Tae. Can I?", the pink-haired omega asks and Seokjin hugs Taehyung goodbye.

"I'll come over again later. Have to drop Joonie off at the SNUH today and then, I'll bring you stuff",

he promises and leaves, but not without patting Jungkook's back encouragingly.

As soon as the door's closed behind him, Jimin jumps at Taehyung and whines: "I was so worried! God, Tae, I'm so sorry, that we were the cause for all of this... but... you know, I would never.... never ever in this world date that idiot over there!"

He points at Jungkook and the older snorts, before he walks over to the coffee table to clean their breakfast mess and give Taehyung and Jimin a moment to talk. He knows, that this is important for his best friend, because he showed up unannounced.

"My... brother's the idiot",

Taehyung mumbles but he relaxes quickly, when he feels, how Jimin's fingers card through his hair.

"He should've better asked, before he made stupid assumptions, but we weren't much better", the older says and adds: "But... Kookie was just trying to comfort me. I... had a fight with Hoseok that day, a stupid little thing, but I was upset, so he did, what a good, best friend's probably supposed to do and comforted me."

"Are you two fine again?", Taehyung asks, eyes wide and he relaxes only, when Jimin nods.

"Yes, it was a really small thing", he repeats and Taehyung lets out the breath, he's held in.

"TaeTae, this shouldn't be about me and Hoseok", the pink-haired says and Taehyung waves it off.

"It's okay. My brother and I will surely find a solution for all this, I just need a bit of time, because he was a real ass, so... are you okay? Really?"

"Yes, I'm okay...", Jimin mumbles and hugs the younger gently.

Jimin spends a while with them, before he returns to his dorm and his boyfriend. For the rest of the day, Taehyung rolls around on the couch, texts with Wooyoung, while Jungkook's busy with working on his dance routine for the collaborative project, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Soft music's playing from Jungkook's phone via his bluetooth speakers and from time to time Taehyung peaks over the older's shoulder and hums in agreement.

"I have the melody for the song done now",

he says after a while and Jungkook looks up from the sketch book.

"Yeah?", he asks and the younger nods. "I also thought, that maybe you would like to give the song your voice. I'm working on lyrics now and after we went to that winter market and you drove me home, I wasn't able to stop thinking about your voice, Jungkook. It's beautiful and I think, it would really be something different, when you're the one singing."

"Are you sure?", Jungkook puts the sketch book to the side and turns around to face Taehyung, "Your voice is so beautiful, Taehyung. I..."

The alpha blushes a bit and once again, Taehyung notices, that there are a lot of things, he easily forgets about Jungkook, especially that the older can be incredibly shy and gets easily fluestred, "I could listen to your voice for hours..."

Now, it's Taehyung's turn to blush.

"Thank you", he mumbles, "But, yes, I'm sure. I think, your voice would fit so much better to the lyrics, I have in mind, than mine. Really." Jungkook nods a bit hesitantly.

"Okay, then I'll do it",

he agrees and Taehyung smiles. After Jungkook turned back around, he slides down from the couch and sits next to the alpha, leans his head against the younger and watches him dragging his pencil over the paper.

"I'd really love to see you dance", he mumbles, voice a bit drowsy and Jungkook chuckles.

"Well, we can always go to the dance studio and I'll show you", he says, "But now, you're tired. Why don't you take a nap, while I work on this more?"

"Because... you're warm and you're giving me comfort", Taehyung replies and slides his arms around Jungkook's arm, the one, that's just holding the sketch book and not busy drawing. The older freezes a bit but catches his composure back quickly.

"Then, pup...", he starts with a soft voice, "... you can nap on my shoulder." Taehyung hums. he closes his eyes and snuggles closer to the alpha, who looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Wake me up, when you want to go to bed", the omega mumbles sleepily, but Jungkook doesn't.

When Taehyung wakes up later, he's in bed, atop of Jungkook's chest and the older's arms are wrapped securely around his waist. A soft snort leaves his lips, but he also smiles, while he watches Jungkook's face in the dim light from the street lamp, that shines through the window. The alpha looks peaceful and somehow younger, than he is, when he's sleeping. Carefully, Taehyung runs two of his fingers over the small scar on Jungkook's cheek, but stills quickly, when he realizes, that he found the small blemish on the otherwise soft skin without even really searching for it. Taehyung has probably been more observant on his alpha, then he noticed.

But things started to change really quickly  between them after their first date and Taehyung feels so drawn to the other, he's almost a little scared. But it's a good way of scared, even when he isn't sure if this makes sense.

Jungkook mumbles something in his sleep, something, that Taehyung doesn't catch, but he giggles into his arm, because it's cute, before he props his head on the older's firm chest and snuggles closer.

Jungkook's like his remedy and being with him already feels a bit like home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi on twitter :)  
> https://twitter.com/JEONJUNGK00KlE


	10. (TW) Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for non-consent activities

The first week of living together works out quite well, even with being busy college students, who're preparing for their first year finals.

Taehyung rents a studio in the music department on Tuesday morning, after he finishes the lyrics for the song. Being with Jungkook inspires him a lot, so he's got them done really fast and on Tuesday evening, Jungkook takes him to the dance studio, after they're done recording, to show him the raw version of his dance. He has to snap the younger out of his trance after he's done and they laugh all the way back to the dorms, even while waiting in the row to get their Jajangmyeon from a street booth, because Taehyung feels like eating it. And Jungkook's too whipped to den hom anything. 

That evening, Taehyung falls asleep on the couch, while his head rests in Jungkook's lap comfortably and the older runs his fingers through his hair and continues watching the anime, playing on his laptop. The coffee table is a mess made out of study books, crumpled paper sheets and takeout boxes, but Jungkook has no heart to wake Taehyung up and shoo him away from his lap. The boy looks too soft and too relaxed and Jungkook just lets him rest in his lap.

 

Taehyung stares at his fingers, while he listens to Wooyoung's annoyed ranting about his final exam, before his friend sits down next to him. The older omega eyes the prominent blush on Taehyung's cheeks suspiciously and tilts his head to the side.

"You look like you need to tell me something, Tae",

he says and the younger looks at him, the blush intensifying.

After Wooyoung's heat, things had been a little awkward between him and Taehyung, but they decided to never talk about it again and everything quickly turned back to normal.

"What is it? Did your new roommate do something, you didn't like?",

he asks and Taehyung takes a deep breath. He tells Wooyoung, how he and Jungkook use to sleep, waking up with their limbs entangled, even when they fall asleep next to each other.

"Last night, I woke up and noticed, that I was laying completely on top of him, my head tucked beneath his chin and his arms tightly wound around me... it was... I don't know, I felt embarrassed, but it also was a nice feeling... My body tingled, where he touched me and I liked that... is that normal, WooWoo?"

Taehyung bites his lower lip, when he sees his best friend's shocked expression.

"Is it that bad?",

he asks, quietly and a bit insecure, but Wooyoung's expression softens, when he takes Taehyung's slightly trembling hand in his and sighs.

"Not bad actually... from what I know, it's a natural reaction, because your inner omega is craving for your alpha's touch, for being close to him. But in your case, Tae, it's also a sign, that your suppressants are starting to fail. So... I'd suggest, that you go and visit the clinic and let the doctors there check on the effect of your suppressants."

Taehyung does, what Wooyoung suggested, almost immediately and comes home later that evening. When he opens the door with Jungkook's spare key, the older's almost immediately standing in front of him, eyes wide with concern.

"Are you okay?",

he breathes and Taehyung almost feels, how his eyes roam over his body. A strong, protective aura emerges from Jungkook and Taehyung smiles softly, while he toes off his shoes in the small hallway, before he walks over to the alpha.

"Sure, I'm fine. I just went to the clinic",

he says and notices, that he never told Jungkook about his suppressant use.

"Clinic?", the older repeats, he knows, what Taehyung means, but he doesn't know, why he had to go there.

"Uhm yes...", he mumbles and walks into the kitchen, with Jungkook following suit.

The omega nervously takes a bottle of water from the fridge, opens it and drinks a few sips, before he turns around to face the older.

"I'm... on suppressants for a while now...",

he mumbles, because he knows, that people aren't usually very fond of this topic. He and Jungkook never had a reason before to talk about it, "B-because of my past... and... I needed a new dose to avoid the next cycle..."

It's not the entire truth, but Taehyung isn't ready yet to tell Jungkook, what exactly happened.

"I had no idea",

the older mumbles, but he owns the decency to not press further and Taehyung's grateful for this.

Instead, they settle against the headboard of the bed and watch cute and funny cat videos on Junkook's phone until they both get tired and decide to sleep.

Taehyung wakes up in Jungkook's arms again, but he didn't expect the new variation of suppressants to take an effect immediately.

 

Jungkook throws his keys onto the bureau in the hallway and slides the black beanie off his head, then, he runs his fingers through his hair, before he takes his jacket and shoes off.

His way leads into the living room, but he stops in his tracks, as soon as the bathroom door opens and accompanied by a bit of steam, Taehyung walks out.

His hair's still damp and falls into his forehead, but that's not, what catches Jungkook's attention the most and makes him freeze. The omega's wearing a white, fluffy bathrobe, that covers barely a quarter of his thighs. The belt's loosely wrapped around his waist and the robe falls open a bit, grants Jungkook free sight of prominent collarbones and golden skin and he swallows.

It takes all of his will power to remain in his spot and not rush over to Taehyung to kiss him breathless, but Jungkook's able to restrain himself and wills his eyes away from the younger's skin, looks into his face instead.

"You're back already?",

the omega asks and swipes his bangs out of his face, before he flashes Jungkook a smile.

"Y-yeah...", the older stutters, "Prof... sick... lesson cancelled..." Taehyung blinks in confusion, then he laughs. "You should take some rest, Jungkookie",

he says and Jungkook watches, how he turns towards the bedroom. He isn't able to stop himself from watching the endlessly long legs, the soft, glistening skin and he bites his lower lip, hard. Taehyung's so perfect...

"I'll be back soon~",

the boy sing-songs, while he vanishes inside the bedroom and Jungkook can barely suppress a weak whimper, when the meaty thighs disappear from his view. Immediately, he wants to slap himself...

Later, that day, Jungkook's sprawled out on Jimin's and Hoseok's living room floor and his best friend sympatheticaly pats his thigh, while he laments about Taehyung's perfection and his weak self-composure.

"But your self-composure wasn't that bad, Kookie",

Jimin tells him, while he glares at Hoseok, who tries his best to hold back his laughter.

"Stop that! This is serious!",

Jimin mouthes to him and Hoseok nods quickly, grabs his study book and hides his face behind it. Jimin smiles softly, because Jungkook and Taehyung are so cute and somehow, it's a blessing to witness their relationship develope.

When Jungkook gets home again in the evening, Taehyung greets him with his beautiful boxy smile and a hug and the alpha's heart intends to jump out of his rib cage, but he just smiles and hugs Taehyung back.

 

A week before the finals, Taehyung's sitting on the couch and works on his photography project, because he's done with the song. He and Jungkook managed to successfully record the song and Taehyung has it on his phone, listens to it, when he feels like it and enjoys Jungkook's voice a lot. He's alone in Jungkook's dorm at the moment. He knows, that the older's meeting a few fellow students to do whatever, but he also knows, that he's going to be home in a bit.

Jungkook sent him a funny text a short while ago, that made Taehyung laugh and gave him a bit of energy back. he's determined to finish his portfolio today and he's on a good way.

Taehyung takes a sip of his jasmine tea, when he hears a noise from the front door. A key's turned around and the door's opened and Taehyung smiles. Lately, he's happy, when Jungkook comes home.

The older walks into the living room and Taehyung looks at him. Immediately, he feels a little betrayed, because... fuck...

Jungkook's wearing his gym clothes - a sleeveless, grey shirt, tight around his upper body and with deeply cutted holes for the arms, that show the omega a glimpse of still slightly sweaty, pale, flawless skin. The black gym shorts aren't too tight, but they accentuate Jungkook's thick thighs quite well and Taehyung swallows.

"Hey",

Jungkook greets with an exhausted smile and grabs the hem of his shirt, while he walks over to the bedroom, probably to get new clothes. He pulls it off on the way and Taehyung's barely able to hide his weak whine.

"You okay, Tae?",

Jungkook turns around again, bare upper body now full on display and Taehyung bites his lower lip. Shit... he knows, that Jungkook's well-built, but he hasn't seen him without a shirt yet and this is... wow...

"Taehyung?",

Jungkook asks again and the younger looks at him.

"Huh? Uhh, yes, yes, I'm fine...", he mumbles, "Aren't you freezing?" Jungkook grins a bit, shirt still in his hand, while he stands in front of Taehyung.

"No, not really. Workout was quite intense today", he says, "But I'm taking a shower now." Taehyung hums.

"Okay",

he replies quietly and looks back at his laptop. He's sure, that he'll dream of taut biceps muscles, that are probably able to lift him up effortlessly and of a strong chest and he burries his face in his hands to hide the prominent blush on his cheeks.

 

Finals are keeping them busy and sometimes, Jungkook comes home to the sweet scents of 4 omegas filling his dorm. During those days, Wooyoung, Jimin and Taehyung all are holding file cards in their hands and fire medical questions at the poor, entirely distressed Yeosang. Jungkook flees to the kitchen to support the 4 boys with some snacks that he quickly prepares and when they go to bed later, Taehyung is completely exhausted. He falls asleep really fast.

One day, it's only a few days before their showcase, Jungkook opens the door to his dorm, completely drenched from the heavy rain outside and he leaves his shoes outside. "I'm home...",

he mumbles and looks up, when he smells a delicious scent from the kitchen. Only a few seconds later, Taehyung rushes into the hallway, a big towel in his hands.

"Hey, welcome back", he says with a bright smile and hands Jungkook the towel, "I saw, that you left your umbrella here. Take this."

Jungkook takes the towel and Taehyung adds, while he brushes wet strands of hair from the alpha's cheek: "And better get rid of those wet clothes. Wanna take a shower? Food needs a bit longer, so just go ahead." He still smiles, but Jungkook senses, that Taehyung's nervous.

"Did you cook?",

he asks, while he pulls off his wet socks and walks over to the bathroom. The younger hums.

"Y-yeah... I tried", he explains, "But take a shower first. I don't want you to catch a cold! I already put dry clothes into the bathroom, Jungkookie!"

"Thank you",

Jungkook mumbles, while he watches Taehyung running back into the kitchen. He walks over to the bathroom, but isn't able to stop himself from peeking into the kitchen. Taehyung, with a small grin on his face, shoos him away.

Jungkook laughs happily. Time with Taehyung is precious and he's definitely going to treasure it.

20 minutes later, he steps out of the bathroom, hair still a bit damp, but he isn't freezing anymore and dressed in dry clothes.

"May I come in now?",

he asks and leans against the kitchen door frame. Taehyung looks at him, stops pouring wine into two glasses and smiles softly.

"No, we can go into the living room", he replies and Jungkook shrugs a bit.

"Okay", he says and watches, how Taehyung slips past him with the glasses in his hands.

"Can you please take the bottle?",

he asks and Jungkook does. He notices, that the small table, that he usually has in his kitchen and the two folding chairs are gone and frowns, but he follows Taehyung into the living room.

There're his table and his chairs. The table's covered with a table cloth and a red candle in a candle holder stands in the middle. Two steaming plates are on the table as well and it smells deliciously. Jungkook's sure that neither the table cloth nor the candle holder belong to him.

"Wow...", he mumbles, when Taehyung places the glasses on the table and turns around.

"Come, sit down", he says and points at one chair, "It's nothing big. I just thought, we deserve a nice evening after all those studies."

"That's romantic", Jungkook says and walks over with the bottle in his hand, watches how Taehyung blushes.

"I just made pasta", he replies and Jungkook laughs a bit, fondly.

"Just makes it even more romantic",

he says and pulls one chair away from the table, but for Taehyung to sit down. The omega giggles and sits down, then, Jungkook takes a seat as well and they start eating. "Thank you, Tae",

he says and the younger shakes his head.

"No need to thank me. You helped me a lot and we spent less time together because of the finals lately, so I thought, this would be nice", he replies and Jungkook agrees. "Indeed. I just wish that those last days will pass by faster... I don't want to deal with all the tests and exams anymore...", he grumbles and Taehyung's able to relate quite well. He knows, he's still dealing with more classes than Jungkook, because he took too many at the beginning of the year, but the alpha's stressed out as well. Finals probably are never easy.

"Do you still have soccer matches going on in between?",

he asks, because Jungkook's still the captain of the soccer team and he has to deal with a small championship going on between the public universities in Seoul.

"No, not until the finals are over", the older says, "But then it's only the match between the two finalists."

"Ohh, you're that far already? When's the last match? I wanna come and watch it!", Taehyung beams at Jungkook, then, he winks, "Maybe I bring PomPoms and cheer for you, Jungkookie!"

Jungkook stills his movement of bringing the wine glass to his lips and just stares at Taehyung.

He's a simple alpha, who's currently trying to get closer to his true mate, who stopped having casual hook-ups like half a year ago, because there's this precious, breathtaking omega, who likes wearing pastel-colored, oversized sweaters and is overall soft, with a cute mole on the tip of his nose and the prettiest lips, Jungkook has ever seen. And now, when that precious omega starts talking about PomPoms, why exactly is Jungkook imagining him in a cute, but too short cheerleading outfit?

He clears his throat and says, smile maybe a bit too tense: "You don't need PomPoms, Tae. You have my attention anyway."

And there it is again, the cute blush, that covers Taehyung's cheeks rapidly and Jungkook smiles. The image of Taehyung in a skirt is gone. Instead, all he sees is the beautiful boy in front of him.

"You're wearing my sweater",

Jungkook states and Taehyung hums, while he digs his fork into the spaghetti on his plate.

"I like it", he replies and Jungkook bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, "I... It... has your scent and..."

Taehyung looks up and the pink on his cheeks has intensified. Jungkook swallows slightly and slowly, he reaches out his hand for the omega, who looks at him a bit confused, but he takes the hand. Jungkook intertwines their fingers for a moment, presses Taehyung's hand gently, but then, he lets go again, so they can eat properly.

After a short while, the plates are empty and Jungkook refills the wine glasses. He lifts his and pushes it softly against Taehyung's.

"It was delicious, thank you", he says and Taehyung smiles.

"I'm glad",

he replies quietly, with a fond smile on his lips. He looks at the alpha in front of him, who bites his lower lip, a nervous expression on his face.

"Are you okay?",

he asks and frowns a bit, but Jungkook nods and takes his hand again.

"Taehyung... I wanted to ask you earlier, but it wasn't the right time and I also understand, when you don't want this now, but...would you give me the honor and allow me to court you?"

The younger needs a moment to understand, what Jungkook had just asked, even when he expected the question, after Yoongi told him about it. But it's still overwhelming for Taehyung and for a few seconds, he isn't sure, what to respond. Maybe a few seconds too long, because Jungkook mumbles: "I'm sorry... it's probably too early... you... you don't have to respond right away. It's maybe more important to strengthen our friendship, right?" He smiles at the tabletop and Taehyung swallows.

"Jungkook",

he mumbles and the older looks up. Taehyung's cheeks are deeply pink and his eyes are open wide, but a tiny smile grazes his lips, when he says, soft and quiet, even a bit shy: "Yes, you can court me."

 

One day before their showcase, Jungkook's at home alone, while Taehyung still has classes. The alpha's currently folding the laundry, he brought from the self-service laundry close to the campus, when a loud knock against the front door startles him. He isn't expecting a visitor, but he makes his way towards the door, one of Taehyung's t-shirts still in his hand. The person behind the door hammers against the wooden board with force and Jungkook yells: "Yes, yes, I'm almost there!"

He can already smell a not so familiar scent from the hallway, the faint fragrance of orange blossom invades his nose and Jungkook frowns. He knows this from somewhere, but he isn't able to remember, until he opens the door and sees Taehyung's brother, fist raised and ready to crash it against the door again.

"Finally!", the older alpha grumbles and Jungkook lets out an annoyed hiss.

"What are you doing here?",

he asks, because he's able to sense the hostility, the other holds towards him. The sweet scent of orange blossom fades and is covered by the heavy musk scent, Yoongi carries as well. The older doesn't reply to his question directly, instead Jungkook sees that the dark brown of his irises is already turning slightly red at the rims and he suppresses a growl. He dislikes fights, but Yoongi obviously came here to invade his home to do... what?

"Where's my brother?",

he asks, his voice sounds calm, but Jungkook knows, there's a storm raging inside of him, a violent storm, that might unleash and knock him down, when it hits him full force.

"He isn't here right now",

he replies and that isn't even a lie. Taehyung's in his class currently, but Yoongi doesn't look convinced.

"I can smell him on you!", he growls, "What did you do to him?"

"Uhh, nothing",

the younger raises his hands in defense, Taehyung's shirt still in between his fingers and Yoongi narrows his eyes. "That's his shirt!",

he exclaims and Jungkook's eyes flicker over to the piece of fabric, then he nods, because, yes, this is Taehyung's shirt. "Yes, I brought it from the self-service laundry",

he tries to explain and Yoongi huffs.

"Self-service laundry, my ass!", he grumbles, "It's about time that I take him home! Bad enough that I gave you my permission to court him. Just for your information, you no longer have it, I take it back!"

Jungkook opens his mouth to reply something, because he's honestly wondering, what Yoongi thinks about him, when Strawberry and Vanilla invade his nostrils  and Taehyung rushes up the stairs, stopping only a few centimeters from Yoongi.

"Hyung... what are you doing here?",

he asks and frowns, when he senses the tension between the two alphas in front of him.

"I'm here to take you home",

Yoongi replies and grits his teeth, while Jungkook crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"You're not taking him anywhere, when he doesn't want it",

he says, suddenly feeling protective.

Yoongi looks at him for a moment and spits out a: "You, kid, shut your mouth! This is a thing between my brother and me!" and Jungkook has a hard time to suppress another dangerous growl.

"Hey, hey, calm down! All I can smell now is a huge amount of testosterone...",

Taehyung hurries to slide in between the gap between Jungkook and Yoongi, with his back facing Jungkook, but not without sending his alpha a genuine smile, before he looks at his brother.

"Can you please stop this?", he asks and narrows his eyes. "Stop what? Trying to protect you from an arrogant alpha, you barely know and who will certainly hurt you?"

"Oh god, hyung! Are we still talking about this?", Taehyung sighs, "I've been here for almost two weeks now and he's nothing else than sweet to me...!"

"And for how long?",

Yoongi asks and now, a growl leaves Jungkook's throat.

Taehyung sighs and lifts his finger in front of Yoongi, who huffs.

"Wait!",

he says and turns around to Jungkook, still feeling his brother's eyes on his back.

"Hey, I think, it's better when I go with him",

he says softly and Jungkook's facial features harden a bit. "Tae...", he starts and the younger smiles at him.

"It's okay, I'll be back afterwards. We still have a showcase to deal with tomorrow, right?",

he replies and grips Jungkook's shoulders gently, before he presses a kiss to his cheek, "I promise, I'll come back."

Then, a few moments after the kiss, he realizes, what he has just done and even feels his brother's anger from behind him. Jungkook looks a little bit frozen, but he snaps back into reality soon.

"Okay...",

he breathes out and after a quick hug, that probably angers Yoongi even more, the omega turns around and looks at his brother.

"Let's go then...",

he says and shoves his hands into his pant pockets. Jungkook watches, how _his_ beautiful omega and the idiot-brother walk down the stairs and with a heavy sigh, he disappears into his dorm, closes the door behind him. He has no idea, what he did wrong, that Yoongi thinks that badly about him...

 

The entire way back home to their shared apartment, Taehyung punishes Yoongi with silence, scrolls through his instagram feed, replies to concerned messages, he gets from Jungkook to sooth his alpha and finds it endearing how worried Jungkook is. In the end, he's just going with his brother, who'll never hurt him. At least not on purpose.

But the air around them is heavy, when they climb up the stairs to the apartment and when Yoongi unlocks the door.

It doesn't get better, when Taehyung takes off his jacket and his shoes and follows Yoongi into the living room. He feels uncomfortable, when he sits down on the smaller couch, across from his brother and looks at him.

"So...", he says and the older reciprocates his gaze, "What exactly should this lead to?"

"I want to take you home, Taehyung. I don't want you to spend time with him",

Yoongi replies and Taehyung rolls his eyes slightly.

"Why that? Jungkook did nothing wrong", the omega asks and Yoongi shrugs.

"It is as it is, Taehyung", is his answer and his brother huffs. "What a reasonable reply, hyung...", he grumbles.

"What was that kiss, anyway?",

his brother asks then and Taehyung blushes a bit, but he says: "That's none of your business..." Yoongi lifts his brows, when the younger looks away.

"Whatever... he's by the way no longer allowed to court you", he informs his brother and Taehyung looks at him again, "I took away the permission again." Yoongi's a bit confused, when Taehyung starts laughing.

"I'm sorry, hyung, but you're a few days too late...",

he says, still laughing, even when it's joyless, "I don't know, why you don't like him, but honestly? I don't care. He's good for me, he comforts me. And I don't understand, why you're trying to keep me away from him..."

Yoongi wants to reply something, but Taehyung stops him: "Keep that bullshit of 'He's going to hurt you' to yourself, okay? I may not know him well enough, but I learned a few things about him during the past two weeks and I know, that Jeon Jungkook's genuine and good-hearted. He's funny, he's amiable and cute. He's my true mate and I want him to court me, so I don't care if you took the permission away again. When I agreed, he still had it..."

"Taehyung!", Yoongi tries to interrupt, but the younger just continues talking: "He was there for me, hyung, when you used a rank call against me. When you tried to make me submit and hurt me badly. I never thought, that you'd treat me like this and you owe me an apology... as well as you owe Jungkook one...", he says and Yoongi bites his lower lips.

"Okay, I agree, that I should apologize to you for the rank call...",

he says, because he's really sorry for this, even when he probably isn't able to show this properly right now.

"I'm sorry, Tae, I'm really sorry. I know, that I shouldn't have done that and it's no excuse, when I tell you that I was angry at this moment. You know, I just want the best for you..."

"I know that, hyung...",

Taehyung mumbles and fiddles with the hem of his sweater. "But I won't apologize to that alpha-kid...",

Yoongi says and Taehyung looks up.

"That _alpha-kid_ actually has a name, Yoongi-hyung! His name is Jungkook and he really deserves an apology, because he did nothing wrong..."

"I won't apologize, Taehyung...", Yoongi says, stubbornly and Taehyung groans.

"Well, I dislike, that you're treating my alpha like this!",

he says and his words lure a deep growl from his brother. " _Your_ alpha? Taehyung, don't call him that. He isn't your boyfriend and you don't know, what you're talking about! You have no idea, what he did to you!"

"Huh? Yes, he maybe isn't my boyfriend yet, but he's courting me, what do you expect the result to be? And what he did to me? You think, he put a spell on me? God, hyung, that's ridiculous, really... he did nothing to me, he was simply himself and as long as you're refusing to apologize, I won't come back...",

he says and gets up from the couch, walks into the hallway and Yoongi follows him. Before Taehyung can reach for his shoes, Yoongi grabs his wrist.

"You won't go anywhere!",

he growls, grip not exactly hard around his brother's wrist, but Taehyung tries to pull it away.

"Let me go, hyung!",

he pleas, when the door's unlocked and opened and Namjoon and Seokjin appear in the doorframe.

"Let him go, Yoongi!",

Namjoon demands, being bold and not using honorifics on his older brother and pack leader and during the moment of confusion, Taehyung quickly pulls his wrist free.

He escapes into Seokjin's open arms, who shoots Yoongi a heated, angry glance. Then, he wraps his arms around Taehyung, pulls him closer and mumbles comforting words into the younger's dark hair.

"Tae... I'm sorry...",

Yoongi breathes, probably shocked about his own behaviour, but Taehyung just hides his face in Seokjin's chest, while Namjoon steps in front of his brother and his mate.

"I get, why you're acting protective, hyung, but for today, it's enough...",

he says, voice firm and words final and Yoongi gives him a small nod. He knows, he exaggerated and there's not much he can do about this now and so, he just watches, how Seokjin leads Taehyung out of the apartment.

"Try again in a few days...", Namjoon says, "And stop being so fucking stubborn..." Then, he leaves the apartment and Yoongi's left behind, angry at himself.

 

Jungkook looks up and quickly rushes over to the door, when he smells the distress, Taehyung's usually sweet strawberry scent carries. He opens the door and sees, how Seokjin and Taehyung climb up the stairs and a tall man follows them. It's probably Taehyung's second-oldest brother. The alpha - Jungkook immediately knows from his strong scent - walks a few steps behind them.

"Hey", Seokjin mumbles, "Can we come in?"

Jungkook nods and steps aside. Seokjin still has his arm wrapped around the younger omega and sends Jungkook a small, but concerned smile and the alpha notices a dark spot on Taehyung's wrist.

"What...", he starts, but gets interrupted by the other alpha. "So, you're Jungkook?", he asks and pulls the younger to the side, before he reaches out his hand, "I'm Namjoon."

Jungkook frowns for a moment, because he thinks, that this isn't the right time for introductions, but then, he takes the older's hand.

"Nice to meet you",

he says and it's genuine, but Taehyung's more important to him now and he reacts immediately, when the omega calls for him softly. He finds Taehyung sitting on the couch in the living room, strawberry ice cream pack in his hands, while Seokjin asks him for spoons.

First, the younger ignores the question and starts again: "What happ...", but Seokjin shakes his head, trying to tell Jungkook to stop now , because it's probably better for Taehyung and him to talk about this, when they're alone.

Jungkook sighs, but then, he walks into the kitchen to get some spoons and Namjoon follows him.

"Hey, I know, you're angered",

he says and stops in the door frame, voice quiet and calm, but Jungkook notices, that Taehyung's brother is angered himself, "But please, refrain from searching for Yoongi and trying to talk to him. I'm sure that's going to make things just worse..."

Jungkook sighs. "He hurt Taehyung...", he grumbles and Namjoon nods.

"I know, but I also know, that he'd never do it on purpose. I bet, he didn't even held his wrist tightly, but Taehyung bruises easily."

"Then, he should be treated with even more care...", Jungkook replies, quiet, but still angry and Namjoon has a hard time to hide his smile.

He says: " Yoongi never intended to hurt him, believe me. And I'd simply prefer to talk to my brother and take care of the issue myself, okay? Instead, I would be glad, when I'd be able to leave Taehyung with you."

That evidently surprises Jungkook and he looks at the older with wide eyes.

"We barely know each other...",

he mumbles and looks away, grabbing spoons out of the drawer. Namjoon hums.

"I know, but I'm not as narrow-minded and stubborn as Yoongi. You're my baby brother's alpha. Taehyung trusts you and Seokjin trusts you, that's everything I need to know."

Jungkook bites his lip and then, he nods.

"As long as Taehyung wants to stay here, he certainly can", he says and Namjoon hums.

"He was the one, who insisted on coming back. He said, he promised to be back and here he is. Jungkook-ssi..." The younger interrups him.

"Jungkook's just fine", he says and Namjoon chuckles.

"Okay, Jungkook. We all sensed a change in Taehyung and you're good for him, so please, he's going through a hard time now. He isn't used to argue with Yoongi. Just be there for him, yeah?"

"Always",

Jungkook replies with a small smile and Namjoon nods, before he walks out of the kitchen. Jungkook waits for a few moments, until he joins the other three in the living room and hands Taehyung a spoon. The younger smiles softly at him, before he turns to his brother and Seokjin, who're probably planning to leave now.

"Try to not think about what happened today, okay?", Namjoon mumbles into Taehyung's hair, while he hugs him and the younger nods weakly.

Then, he and Jungkook accompany Namjoon and Seokjin to the door and when it closes, it's silent for a moment.

"Should we sit down? Your ice cream's probably melting already",

Jungkook suggests and Taehyung nods. They walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch. Jungkook crosses his legs beneath his body and faces Taehyung. He looks at his face, while the younger wordlessly takes the strawberry ice cream pack and opens it. He maybe needs a few moments longer, because he starts eating the sweet treat quietly and Jungkook just watches him.

After maybe 10 minutes, Taehyung turns his head and looks at the alpha as well.

 "I'm sorry for being quiet", he mumbles and Jungkook shakes his head.

"It's fine",

he says and Taehyung turns on the couch, mimicking Jungkook's position. Their knees are touching, but otherwise, there's no physical contact at the moment. Taehyung takes a deep breath.

"Listen, Jungkook... I just thought, that you deserve to know what happened one year ago. You're courting me now and you deserve to know, who you're getting involved with", Taehyung says, quiet, his voice is almost a whisper. Jungkook's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"You don't have to tell me, Taehyung...", he says and the younger sends him a smile.

"But... I want to...", he replies, "My therapist once said, talking helps. I believe her. So, it's probably good for me to talk about it and good for you to understand everything, that happened. W-when we met for the first time I mean. Just... promise to listen until the end, okay?"

Jungkook nods. He doesn't object, because Taehyung seems determined to tell him, so he adjusts his position a little, when the younger gets up and brings the strawberry ice cream to the kitchen and when he returns, he sits back down again.

"So... I was probably too stupid back then, I'm not sure or I was overly excited to have my first boyfriend, that I didn't notice his true intentions, I don't know..."

 

_Taehyung shifts uncomfortably in his spot. He's more or less sandwiched between Seunghwan, who's arm is slung around his shoulders and pulls him into the alpha's side and Woojin, who just came by unannounced. Taehyung dislikes, when he does this. He and Seunghwan had planned out their movie night for a while now and the beta just showed up to ruin it. He rests his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and pouts a little. Seunghwan doesn't notice it. Instead, his hand slips into Taehyung's neck and he starts caressing him. First, it feels nice and Taehyung leans more into the touch, but then, he notices Woojin's weird looks at him and frowns, when he looks at the older._

_Seunghwan's best friend smirks at Taehyung and looks away again. The omega feels uncomfortable and it doesn't get better, when Woojin gets up from the couch to go to the toilet._

_Seunghwan's hand leaves Taehyung's neck and with a small smile at the younger, he rests it on his thigh._

_"You smell good, darling",_

_he murmurs, while he buries his nose in Taehyung's newly dyed blonde hair._

_"Yeah?",_

_Taehyung asks and tries his hardest to let the pout vanish from is lips, but he has been whiny all day. He felt sudden heat waves float over his body and it wasn't exactly hot outside during the day. Seunghwan hums and starts moving his hand over Taehyung's jeans-covered thigh._

_The omega knows, that his boyfriend's frustrated, that even after two years of being in a relationship, Taehyung hasn't been ready to go further and be intimate with him and even now, when his hand wanders higher and higher, the younger grabs it in an attempt to stop it._

_"H-hyung...", he mumbles, when Seunghwan starts to nibble on his earlob, "Woojin's still here..." The alpha grunts softly._

_"Don't care...", he replies, his voice already a bit rough, "Need to show you off, Taehyung-ah... my pretty omega..."_

_Taehyung's eyes widen and he pushes his boyfriend away, softly, but with determination, even when he feels his inner omega purr at the praise and another wave of uncomfortable warmth washes over him. But he shakes his head._

_"N-no... hyung, I don't want that!",_

_he says and gets up from the couch, fumbles for his phone and types in his pass code, "I'll better go now!"_

_He presses another button on the phone, while he walks over to the living room door, but he bumps into Woojin and drops his phone. It falls to the carpet and he doesn't pay attention to it anymore. The beta blocks the only way out of the living room. Taehyung steps back and looks at Woojin._

_"W-what?",_

_he asks and takes another step back, only to bump into Seunghwan, who grabs his wrist and pulls him back to the couch. He pushes Taehyung into the cushions and the younger looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Hyung.... what are you doing?"_

_"My patience is thin, Taehyung, really thin... I'm waiting for so long already and I want you. Now...",_

_the alpha growls and roughly presses a hand against Taehyung's shoulder, "Stay here, omega, don't move!"_

_His eyes are red and his fangs already a bit longer than normal and Taehyung's eyes flicker over to Woojin, who still stands_

_in the door frame. He starts walking and Taehyung thinks, that he's going to help him, but instead, he just sits down in Seunghwan's arm chair and watches them. The omega's eyes widen, when he notices, that Woojin has no intentions to help him and looks back at Seunghwan, who leans down to press wet, obnoxious kisses against Taehyung's neck._

_"Gonna make you mine, Taehyung... all mine...", he mumbles into the skin and the younger shakes his head._

_"N-no, hyung, please, stop this...", he begs, but Seunghwan just chuckles evilly into his skin._

_"Stop pretending that you don't want it... I can smell you, you're in pre-heat, doll... you smell so delicious!"_

_Hectic fingers fumble with the buttons of Taehyung's burgundy dress shirt and when Seunghwan gets too impatient, he rips the fabric open. The small, dark-red buttons fly away to all sides and Taehyung whines, when he feels, how the elder bites into his collarbone._

_"Woojin-hyung... please...",_

_he whimpers weakly and looks at the beta, who just sits in the arm chair, unmoving and smirking._

_"Don't make such a fuss, Taehyung", he says, "Be a good omega for your alpha and spread your legs, you little slut!"_

_Taehyung gasps slightly and squeezes his eyes shut, when Seunghwan's hand slips into his crotch and starts to rub slightly._

_"I bet, you intended it", the beta continues, "I bet you get off with pretending you don't want Seunghwan all over you. Wet fantasy, huh, Taehyung-ah? Otherwise, you would've cancelled that date, right? Coming over, already in pre-heat! Such a naughty, little whore...",_

_he laughs and Seunghwan groans into Taehyung's skin._

_"You need to be put in your place, omega, huh? Need to learn how to be obedient to your alpha, right?",_

_Woojin says and Seunghwan pulls Taehyung up roughly. The omega cries out in pain, because he twists his wrist during the action. But still, Taehyung tries to get out of the alpha's grip._

_"Stop whining!",_

_Seunghwan growls and raises his other hand. He delivers a hard slap against Taehyung's cheek, that sends hot tears into the younger's eyes and before he can react, he's shoved to the ground roughly. Taehyung whimpers, when Seunghwan pushes the ripped shirt out of the way, only to bite into his neck, not hard enough to claim, but hard enough to draw blood. Then, he looks up._

_"Looks so good on you, the red cheek, doll",_

_he says with a disgusting grin, before he grabs the hem of Taehyung's jeans and pulls it down. The younger reacts as good as he can and presses his legs together, what only makes Seunghwan angrier._

_"Behave, omega!",_

_he growls and violently presses his thigh between Taehyung's, when the sound of the bursting door startles him and he spins around._

_"What the fuck...?", he yells and then, he's pulled away from Taehyung and pushed against the nearest wall._

 

"I... I already dialed Yoongi-hyung's number, so that he'd pick me up", Taehyung mumbles and stares down at his fingers, "He came.. he rescued me and he punched Seunghwan hard..."

He takes a deep breath and wipes his cheeks, that are wet from tears, but new ones follow.

"He... had already informed the police and they arrived with my brothers and Seunghwan and Woojin were arrested and..."

"Taehyung... shh... you don't have to tell me more...", Jungkook isn't able to handle Taehyung's desperation any longer, "Please stop this. You're just hurting yourself..."

Taehyung looks up and shakes his head.

"You... you need to know... there's a chance, that we'll spend our life together, Jungkook... you need to understand everything...", he mumbles, "I was brought to the hospital... I had a lot of superficial injuries from his rough treatment... and... about the heat... it was just my second one... I just turned 18 and I'd been rather inexperienced with heats, so... I had no idea, that those were the signs and..."

"Tae, hey, Tae...", Jungkook interrupts him again, gently, "You don't have to explain yourself. Nothing of this is your fault. Nothing, pup, you hear me?"

Jungkook carefully reaches out his hand, hesitant and slow and he wipes Taehyung's tears away. The younger freezes a bit, but after a few moments, he leans into the touch.

"C-can I hug you?",

Jungkook asks carefully and the younger nods wordlessly, before he climbs into Jungkook's lap and wraps his arms around the alpha's shoulders.

"Yes...", he mumbles, while he hides his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck, "Hold me please..."

And Jungkook wraps his arms tightly around the omega, holds him close and tries to give him as much comfort as he can. But deep inside, he's enraged, madly enraged, that someone as precious and amazing as Taehyung, had been treated badly by a person, he trusted deeply... he doesn't deserve this... nobody deserves this... but now, Jungkook understands, why everything happened and why Taehyung acted, how he did. It's reasonable and it amazes him, that the younger found the strength, despite everything he went through, to gift him his trust, to even consider them being friends or even more in the future.

Taehyung takes a deep breath and inhales Jungkook's scent. For another moment, he bathes in the solace and the tranquility, his alpha gives him, before he looks up.

"I... I know, you're itching to know about today's incidents, but... tomorrow, okay? After the showcase, yeah? I'll tell you everything",

he promises and Jungkook nods, watches, how Taehyung yawns and he looks so cute. He hides his face in Jungkook's shoulder again.

"Should we go to bed then?",

he asks, not demanding anything, because he knows, that this is the wrong way.

"Yes, please. Sleep sounds so promising",

Taehyung says into Jungkook's shoulder, voice muffled, but he doesn't move. He feels too good in the older's arms, even when he just told him everything about the worst experience in his life.

Nevertheless, around 15 minutes later, they're laying together in Jungkook's bed. From the start, Taehyung's half on top of Jungkook, arms crossed over the alpha's chest. He looks at the older.

"I... just want to say...",

he starts, when Jungkook reaches out for the switch of the night light and turns it off, before he carefully and gently wraps his arm around his omega, "I never wanted to... do more with him... never wanted to be claimed by him... because I always felt, there was someone else waiting for me... there was a piece of me missing and... I wasn't ready for something, that's so final... like mating, you know?" Jungkook hums softly.

"I know, pup",

he replies and Taehyung rests his head on his arms.

"Just wanted to tell you, Jungkookie...",

he adds and a small smile spreads over his lips, when Jungkook gently kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you",

he hears and snuggles closer to his alpha. He noticed earlier already, but right now, Taehyung likes it, when he calls Jungkook _his_ alpha and with that thought in mind, he slowly drifts to sleep. He's not afraid of nightmares, because Jungkook's with him and the older's presence soothes him a lot.


	11. So show me

 

When Taehyung slips into the theatre room together with Wooyoung and Yeosang, it's already filled quite well, but Wooyung's and Yeosang's friends were able to get them seats. They quickly slip into the middle rows, where they're waiting, already very excited to see their friends perform.

"You really managed to finish two songs in time, Taehyung?", Yeosang asks, while he comfortably sinks back into his chair, Jongho's arm around his shoulder and Taehyung nods. "Yes, I have to admit, it wasn't much of a big deal",

he says and smiles, when Wooyung snorts.

"Not much of a big deal?", he replies, "Sanie almost lost his mind, while we were working on that song together... and you're creating two..." He huffs and Taehyung laughs.

"I just had a second song done at that time, WooWoo",

he says, when the light is dimmed and a tall, beautiful girl steps onto the stage.

Taehyung's seen her running around in the dance  department a few times, when he waited for Jungkook during the last weeks and he knows, that she's a beta, but he doesn't know her name and that probably doesn't matter that much right now.

The girl greets everyone and thanks them for coming to the showcase. Then, she already introduces the first dancer.

Another girl appears on the stage, after the beta has disappeared. She grins at the crowd, confidently and flips her artistically styled, blonde hair back over her shoulder. Taehyung frowns a little, when the alpha group behind him and his friends starts to cheer wildly.

Then, she starts dancing to a fierce beat and combines her smooth moves with sensual ones and the group behind Taehyung escalates even more. He tries his best to concentrate on the girl's dance, that even turns a bit more sensual as it goes on.

When she's done, the group errupts into loud cheering and applause and Taehyung hears, how they complain, because some people next to them aren't as enthusiastic as them. "She's the best",

a girl says and Taehyung takes a deep breath, when this time a male MC appears on stage again to announce another dancer. It goes on like the that, until they annouce San with his track "[Aurora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLPfMJ8_WhU)" and Taehyung notices, how Wooyoung tenses.

"He's so nervous, I know this...",

the omega whispers into Taehyung's ear and grabs his hand. The younger smiles.

"He'll do amazing, WooWoo", he says, "Your boyfriend's a dance god, you know that."

Wooyoung hums, when the music starts. He still clings to Taehyung's hand, while he watches his boyfriend perform and at some point, Taehyung realizes that dreamy expression on his face. Jongho, next to Wooyoung cackles quietly at the older and pouts, when Seonghwa reaches around Yeosang and smacks the back of Jongho's head, softly but effectively.

"Stop it, brat!", he whisper-yells and Jongho's indeed quiet for the rest of San's performance.

Two more dancers present their dances, until Hoseok is next, with a song called "[Boy meets Evil"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XwpjlBPiic) and Taehyung and his friends show the alpha their support. The dance has strong and expressive moves and Taehyung's really fascinated. Hoseok leaves the stage with a huge applause following him.

After another two dances, it's Jimin's turn. Now, Taehyung tenses, because he had seen the raw version of Jimin's dance, but never the finished one. When the first sounds of ["Lie"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUhmH7Qqkso) are heard, his eyes are fixed on the stage.

Jimin's wearing a blindfold and sometimes, Taehyung's scared that he'll fall off the stage, but it never happens and he has his eyes fixed on the older omega, until he hears one of the alphas from behind him talk.

"He's an omega, right?", he asks and another one hums quietly.

"Why? Are you interested in him, Hanjae?",

he asks and Taehyung sends the group a short glance, before he looks back to the front, but he still hears Hanjae talking.

"I'm interested in giving him, what he's asking for. Just look at that little minx. He's asking for getting fucked out of his mind by everyone in this entire room...", he replies to his friend, "He's an omega, he should be pliant and obedient for an alpha and not acting like this!"

"Have you seen Eunji dancing?",

a girl asks, when Taehyung turns around and glares at the alpha. He feels Wooyoung's hand on his arm, to stop him.  
"What do you want, omega?", Hanjae notices Taehyung's staring and smirks at him, "Looking for an alpha too?"  
Taehyung snorts. "You're having inferiority complexes", he says, "Shut up, asshole!"

He watches how the alpha opens his mouth to reply something, probably even more nasty, but he changes his mind, when he hears his friends laughing.  
Taehyung huffs and turns around again, only to catch Wooyoung's shell-shocked expression and he shrugs. He doesn't want to be treated as inferior anymore, just because he's an omega and he isn't able to listen to stupid alphas insult his friends, just because they're too caught in ancient traditions.  
He cheers extra loud, when Jimin's done with his dance and only stops, when the MCs appear on stage again.  
They announce Jungkook now, as the last act for the showcase and Taehyung sits down again. He isn't exactly sure, why Jungkook's the last act, but his mind already tells him, that they saved the best for last and he grins at that.  
He's incredibly proud of his alpha, because he worked so hard for this dance.  
"[Euphoria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAjiDD0v-bU)" isn't exactly sexy, it's not as hot as the dances, Hoseok and Jimin delivered, but that's probably why Taehyung likes it that much.  
It's cute, but still powerful and Jungkook looks so handsome in his white clothes. Taehyung watches in awe, how the older masters each move and when he ends his dance, the omega isn't able to tear his eyes away from Jungkook, who stands in the spotlights, beautifully illuminated and when everyone around him erupts into loud cheers, he smiles proudly and joins the huge applause, watches, how Jungkook leaves the stage with a gorgeous smile on his face. It's not the first time, but once again, Taehyung notices, how beautiful his future mate is. And he knows, Jungkook is just as gorgeous inside.  
The MCs appear again and thank everyone for coming, then, the room's enlightened again and the showcase is over.  
"It was good", Yeosang says, while they walk out of their row slowly and everyone agrees.

"Wanna go backstage?",

Wooyoung asks, who's eager to meet his boyfriend and they make their way towards the door.  
Taehyung gasps and stumbles forward, into Yunho, when an elbow is roughly shoved into his side. He looks at the male next to him and it's Hanjae, who glares at him and rushes away.

"Asshole!", Mingi shouts after him, while Yunho looks at Taehyung.

"Are you okay?", the alpha asks and Taehyung nods with a soft smile.

"Yes", he says, "Sorry for bumping into you." Yunho just shakes his head.

"That was that jerk's fault, Tae", he replies, while they slowly walk toward the backstage area.

They find Jimin and Hoseok really quickly, Jungkook's standing next to the couple with a slightly annoyed expression, as they're making out heatedly, not really caring about his presence. They don't stop until the alpha clears his throat.

"Hope, you're going to stop this shit now, because we've got company",

he grumbles and with a small, disappointed sound, Jimin detaches himself from his boyfriend. Then, he smiles sheepishly, when he sees his friends and Hoseok grins at Jungkook, while he provocatively licks his lower lip.

"You did great",

Seonghwa tells them and they thank him, when Wooyoung tugs at Taehyung's sleeve.

"TaeTae, what was that with the alpha earlier?",

he asks and Taehyung huffs slightly and tries to reply, but Jungkook interrupts him.

"What alpha?", he asks and another huff leaves Taehyung's lips.

"There was a stupid idiot in the row behind us and he talked shit about Jimin, because Lie wasn't just cute and sweet and I told him to shut up",

he shrugs. The grins vanishes from Hoseok's lips and he frowns.

"Who was it?", he asks and Taehyung shrugs again.

"I don't know him. Maybe a sophomore or a senior", he says and Wooyoung adds: "He even called him asshole. So, Jungkook, whatever you're doing, please keep going... ouch..." Taehyung digs his finger into Wooyoung's side to make him stop.

"I was just going to say, that being around him is good for you, TaeTae",

the omega complains and escapes into San's arms, when he sees his boyfriend. Jungkook steps next to Taehyung and gently places his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Are you okay?", he asks and Taehyung smiles at him, nods. "Yes, of course",

he replies and before Jungkook can say something else, Hongjoong catches everyone's attention.

"Do you guys want to come to that frat party tonight?", he asks, "To celebrate that all the shitty finals are over for now... Those guys here are all in." He points at his friends, who all nod.

"I'm in for it", Jimin agrees and Hoseok nods as well. Jungkook looks at Taehyung.

"What about you?",

he asks and Taehyung nibbles on his lip slightly. He isn't sure, if he had ever been at a proper college party. He looks back at Jungkook and looks for an answer in the older's eyes. Somehow, it's like a silent agreement and after a moment, Taehyung nods.

"We're going, too", he says and Hongjoong smiles widely. "It's certainly going to be a lot of fun!", he beams.

After a bit more of talking, they bid each other goodbye and return home to get ready for the party.

 

When Jungkook comes into his bedroom after taking a shower, dressed in simple sweat pants and a black shirt, he sees Taehyung kneeling in front of a bag and rummaging through it. He throws a few clothes to the side and mutters: "Shit, I have no clothes... damn you, Jin-hyung..."

Jungkook leans against the door frame and looks at the omega, who curses and throws a white shirt over his shoulder and the alpha catches it.

"Can I help you with something?", he asks and Taehyung whinces a little, before he looks at Jungkook.

"Well... Jin-hyung obviously didn't bring me clothes that are fitting for a party... so... I don't know, what to wear...",

he explains and pouts and once again, Jungkook has a really hard time to stop himself from kissing Taehyung.

The need remains, when he walks over to his closet and opens it.

"Wanna take a look?",

he offers and Taehyung quickly jumps to his feet. He is a little nervous because of that party and maybe, wearing clothes, that belong to Jungkook, makes him less nervous.

Jungkook takes a white dress shirt out of the closet, together with black pants, before he looks at Taehyung and says: "Feel free to pick whatever you want, okay? I'll just go and get ready."

Taehyung hums, while he looks through Jungkook's clothes and the older leaves his room with a small smile on his lips.

So precious...

Taehyung's almost ready, when Jungkook comes back from the bathroom and sees, how he pulls over the sparkling  jacket, he once wore for carnival at uni. He wore it for fun, but Taehyung looks absolutely stunning in it. The omega turns around to face Jungkook, while he adjust the jacket over his shoulders. He smiles at the older and looks a little bit insecure.

"So... uhm... how do I look?"

'You look really good', Jungkook wants to reply, but his brain isn't functioning quite well right now and fails to set a filter to his mouth, so he boldly blurts out: "You look utterly gorgeous, pup!"

Taehyung halts his movements and stares at Jungkook, who clasps a hand over his mouth in mild shock, but he's said, what he said and there's no reason to take it back, so he lowers his hand again and swallows softly.

"That was... kinda bold, huh?",

he mumbles and Taehyung sends him a shy smile, cheeks pink, but he thanks him.

"Thank you, Jungkookie, you don't look bad yourself",

he replies softly and eyes the older's bare forearms. Jungkook grins a bit.

"Thank you",

he says and they look each other for a while, until the buzz of Taehyung's phone breaks their moment and he checks the message.

"Wooyoung's asking where we are",

he informs Jungkook and the older takes a jacket from the hook behind the door.

"Well, then let's not make him wait longer, huh?",

he says and pulls over the jacket, before he reaches out his hand for Taehyung, which the omega takes. "Yes", he says with a smile and a nod.

They arrive at the frat house just 20 minutes later and it's not that hard to find their friends. Hongjoong's bright red hair is visible over the other students' heads and quickly, Taehyung and Jungkook join them. Wooyoung hugs his best friend, clearly a bit tipsy already and Taehyung rolls his eyes in mild annoyance, but with a small smile.

"WooWoo, you know, that you have a low alcohol tolerance", he scolds him softly and Wooyoung lets out a quiet whimper, before he points at the makeshift dance floor. Taehyung's eyes follow his best friend's finger and he grins, when he sees San, being the dance god, he is.

"He's making me so weak, TaeTae... how am I supposed  to survive THAT without an ounce of alcohol in my system, huh?" Taehyung laughs and pats Wooyoung's head sympatically.

"Go and join him",

he suggests and Wooyoung thinks about it for around two seconds, before he lets go of Taehyung's arm and rushes over to the dance floor. The younger laughs, when he leaves and feels another arm draped around his shoulders. He looks to his left side and sees Jimin. The smaller omega smiles at him.

"You good?", he asks and Taehyung nods.

"Sure",

he replies, even when he's never been at a frat party. Jimin's holding an obnoxious red plastic cup filled with whatever drink and Hoseok, who's currently talking to Jungkook and Yunho, holds one as well.

"Are you tipsy too?",

Taehyung asks with a small smile and Jimin shakes his head.

"No, that isn't alcohol",

he replies and hands it over to Taehyung, who sniffs at the liquid and finds out, it's simply coke.

"I'm not here long enough to be tipsy",

Jimin says with a giggle, when Taehyung gives him the cup back, "Plus, I'm not planning to get wasted tonight. I have better plans, you know?" Taehyung grunts.

"TMI, Jimin...", he mumbles and Jimin laughs.

"So, we have a bit of free time now. What are you going to do?", he asks and Taehyung, happy, that his friend decided to talk about something different than his plans for the night, replies: "Not much. Probably already thinking about how I can change my classes and reduce them. I'm so incredibly tired of being constantly overworked with all that shit..."

"Yep, you took to many classes, Tae", Jimin nods, "But you can't only focus on uni during your free time. What about joining me and Hoseok on our short trip to Jeju?" Taehyung's eyes widen a bit.

"Jeju?", he asks and Jimin nods.

"We're planning to go for a few days during the free period now", he explains and Taehyung looks a bit uncertain.

"But isn't it supposed to be a trip for you two?", he asks and Jimin shrugs.

"It's supposed to be a trip for relaxing and I'd love to have my friends around me", he says with a smile, "I was planning to ask Jungkook as well." Taehyung hums. He likes the idea of getting out of Seoul for a bit.

"I have to ask my brother", he says, "Or at least tell him about it." Jimin nods.

"Let me know. I'm sure, Kookie's coming along, when you're in", he replies and Taehyung smiles softly.

Then, after a moment, Hoseok, Jungkook and Yunho join them and Jungkook hands Taehyung a cup.

"It's coke", he says with a smile and Taehyung thanks him. "So, what about a little dance?", Hoseok asks, swaying his hips slightly and Jimin raises his hand.

"I'm in!",

he says enthusiastically and Yunho joins as well. The others are already busy with dancing and Jungkook looks at Taehyung, who eyes the dance floor, clearly uncomfortable. "I can stay here with you, when you don't want to go", he says and Taehyung shakes his head, "No, I don't want to stop you from having fun", he replies, when Yeosang playfully bumps into the omega's side.

"I'll stay here with you", he says with a smile, "I need a break from dancing." He wraps his hands around Taehyung's arm. "Just go, Jungkook", he says and Taehyung nods.

"Go, have some fun", he nips on his coke and Jungkook agrees.

"But let me know, when you need me, okay?", he says and Taehyung smiles.

"I will, Kookie." And with those words, Jungkook joins the others on the dance floor.

"Ahhh...", Yeosang leans agaist the wall behind him and takes a deep breath, "I'm kinda happy, that we have more time off now... I'm so tired of all the studies..."

"You picked a rather hard major, huh?", Taehyung says and the medical student nods.

"But I don't regret it. It's what I always wanted and I'll be able to do it", he says and pushes his fist into the air.

"Yes, you can do it!", Taehyung agrees. The world needs more omega doctors and Yeosang passed his year end finals with huge success.

"I'm going home for a few weeks", he says and Taehyung hums softly, when Yeosang continues: "I haven't been home in Pohang during the last free period, because my parents weren't there. So I'm happy, that I can see them now." He smiles.

"Have you been here all the time?", Taehyung asks and the older shakes his head.

"No... I went with Jongho and met his parents",

the other omega tells him and Taehyung notices, how he squirms slightly.

"What's wrong?", he asks and Yeosang grins sheepishly. "Ahh, I need to go to the toilet, but I don't want to leave you all alone", he admits and Taehyung waves it off.

"Go, I can handle a few minutes by myself", he says and Yeosang breathes out slightly.

"Thanks",

he says and runs towards the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Taehyung behind. He looks around the room, sees people making out in a corner, others grinding against each other on the dance floor and this is probably just a normal college party.

He takes a sip of his coke, empties the cup and puts it to the small table next to him, where already a few empty cups are standing. He can see Jungkook and Jimin dancing and laughing together and somehow, he regrets it a little, that he decided to stay behind. But he isn't comfortable in huge crowds and so, it's good as it is. Taehyung sighs softly and leans against the wall.

"Wait a second!",

he hears faintly from next to him and suddenly, Hanjae, the alpha from earlier, stands in front of him. He whistles and grins at Taehyung.

"Look, who we have here",

he says, his voice sickeningly sweet and Taehyung swallows. Yes, earlier, he was acting bold, but now, it's just him and Hanjae, who has his friends standing behind him.

"God, what are you doing, you idiot?", one of his friends says, "Leave him alone, Hanjae!"

"No, I won't", the alpha says and steps closer to Taehyung, "You little shit embarrassed me in front of my friends... Such a slutty, little omega... I should've expected to find you here, at such a party. Someone should punish you and teach you some manners, so you learn to be obedient for an alpha... should I be the one?", he asks and Taehyung tries to back off, but the wall's right behind him.

"Get lost!", he says, but his voice wavers and he's clearly frightened. Hanjae laughs.

"You're not as brave as earlier, pretty, huh?", he says and steps closer, "Oh, how much I'm going to enjoy to teach you some manners!"

He grabs Taehyung's wrist, the omega whinces, but in the same moment, Hanjae's hand is pried off of his wrist and the alpha's spun aound, away from Taehyung.

"Don't you dare to touch him again!",

Jungkook growls and Taehyung's glad to see him. Hanjae inhales and grins, when he notices, that Jungkook's scent is all over Taehyung.

"Your omega needs some education", he says, "Needs to learn how to respect an alpha!" Jungkook snorts, while Taehyung hurries to stand next to him.

" _My omega..._ ", he emphasizes, "...is perfect, the way he's now", he says and now, it's Hanjae, who snorts, curls his hand into a fist.

"Well, then, maybe it's you, who needs a lesson in respect, before your omega behaves...",

he grits out between his teeth and aims to hit Jungkook right into his face. The younger's quick to gently push Taehyung behind his back and block the hit, before he raises his own fist and punches Hanjae on the nose. An ugly crack is heard and the older stumbles back, right into one of his friend's arms.

"I'm sorry, Jae, but you really deserve this...",

the friend says and Hanjae curses, attempts to jump at Jungkook, but he's held back by his friends, who pull him away. Jungkook shakes his hand slightly, because his knuckles hurt a bit, but then, he turns around to face Taehyung.

"Hey, are you okay?",

he asks and places his hand gently on Taehyung's upper arm. The younger's shaking slightly and when he looks at Jungkook, he's quick to hide in the alpha's arms.

"C-can we go home, please?", he asks into the older's shirt and Jungkook nods. "Of course", he says.

They find their friends to say goodbye quickly and then, leave the house. The way back to the dorm building is quiet, until Jungkook stops to examine Taehyung's wrist. He remembers, that Taehyung bruises easily.

"Let me take a look",

he says, when Taehyung looks at him, confused and runs his finger gently over the greyish-blue blotch, that has formed on the otherwise flawless skin.

"I-it's just a bruise",

Taehyung says and Jungkook nods, but they both know, that the small mar is at the same spot, where the one, Taehyung got from Yoongi, is.

 "I'll put a bit of ointment on it, when we're home",

Jungkook mumbles and lets go of Taehyung's hand, when the other grabs his again and entangles their fingers.

"He's an idiot", he says and they know, he's referring to Yoongi, "I know, he's just doing this to protect me, but you're not going to hurt me."

Jungkook nods quietly and Taehyung continues.

"I don't understand, why, but he's trying to keep me away from you. He doesn't like you for some reason, I don't know and he wants to have me back at home."

"Maybe, it's because he's used to having you at home", Jungkook assumes, "He might feel lonely." Taehyung hums softly.

"He raised me...", he mumbles, while he runs his thumb over the back of Jungkook's hand, "He tried to be mom, dad and older brother at the same time..."

"So, this is why he's so protective",

Jungkook says. He wants to understand, why Yoongi acts, like he acts, but without knowing about the brother's family background, it's hard. He isn't going to force Taehyung into telling him, will let the younger decide, when the time's right.

Taehyung sighs and sends Jungkook a small grin.

"My brother thinks, you put a spell on me or something",

he says and Jungkook snorts.

"Yeah, sure...",

he grumbles with a shake of his head and pulls out the key to his dorm with his free hand, while they enter the dorm building, "That's ridiculous..." Taehyung hums, because he said the same to Yoongi.

"I had no idea, that you're magically skilled", he jokes and Jungkook grins.

"Well, I think, I made this my best kept secret", he joins, "But if you want, I can show you my magic room in the basement of the building. But be careful and don't touch anything, okay? Magic searches its way and I can't guarantee, that some bewitched charms won't have their own will", he says and Taehyung laughs.

"I promise, I'm not going to touch anything, Jungkookie",

he giggles and Jungkook smiles, while they walk up the stairs to the dorm. Jungkook unlocks the door and holds it open for Taehyung.

"Wanna sit down in the living room? I'll go and look for the ointment  and then, I'll make us some tea, okay?",

he suggests and Taehyung nods, while he takes off the jacket and his shoes. Then, he walks over to the living room and sits down on the couch. Jungkook joins him a while later and gently applies the ointment to his wrist, then, he hands Taehyung the tea.

For a few minutes, they sit in silence, both holding their mugs to warm their hands, until Taehyung scoops closer and leans his head against Jungkook's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me today",

he mumbles, because he's really grateful for this. He doesn't want to rely on Jungkook all the time, but a strange alpha towering over him isn't something, Taehyung can deal with on his own yet.

"Anything for you",

 he hears Jungkook whisper into his hair and smiles softly.

Jungkook's never going to hurt him and Taehyung knows, he can count on him.

 

A few days later, when Taehyung wakes up, the spot in the bed next to him is empty and when he checks the time, it's already late in the morning and he almost jumps out of the bed. He didn't exactly plan to sleep that long. He rubs his eyes while he walks out of the bedroom and into the hallway in just Jungkook's shirt and expects to find the older in the living room, but he isn't there. Taehyung huffs slightly and plopps down on the couch, before he looks out of the window. The sky is clear and the sun is even shining a bit, but it looks cold and he wonders, where Jungkook went to. The older didn't leave him a note or sent him a message and he didn't tell him something about his plans for the day the evening before, but maybe Taehyung isn't supposed to expect Jungkook to tell him everything.

He bites his lower lip, a little insecure and draws his bare legs closer to his upper body, while he stares at the dark TV screen in front of him. A while passes, maybe 15 minutes, when the sound of a key turned in the lock is heard and the door opens. Taehyung looks towards the hallway and when Jungkook walks into his sight, he wants to slap himself for thinking bad about the alpha...

Jungkook carries a [flower bouquet](https://beautiful-insanity.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/sunflower-bouquet-ftd-16-s3.jpg) in his hand, with sun flowers and some purple ones, Taehyung doesn't know the name of and he smiles at the younger.

"Hey, good morning, pup",

he greets, while he toes off his shoes and walks towards the omega, who feels a slight shiver running down his body. He really likes it, when Jungkook calls him pup.

"I got those for you",

Jungkook holds the flowers towards Taehyung, with a faint pink shade on his cheeks and Taehyung smiles.

"Thank you, Jungkookie, they're really pretty!",

he tells him and a bright grin appears on Jungkook's lips. "I'm happy you like them", he says and then, adds: "I thought... that I should start courting you properly, so... would you like to go out with me today?" Taehyung blushes a bit, but he nods.

"Yes, I'd like that", he replies and again, there's that adorable bunny smile on Jungkook's lips.

"Amazing, thank you!", he says, "But first, let's have a proper breakfast, okay?"

Taehyung laughs and nods and then, they walk into the kitchen together, where Jungkook hands the omega a vase for his flowers and they prepare breakfast together.

Later that day, Jungkook takes Taehyung to the cinema to see _End Game_ , because they're both huge Marvel-Fans. Jungkook hasn't seen the movie yet, because he has heard some spoilers already and isn't sure, whether he can stand to see the movie alone. And it ends, as he thought. He leaves the cinema entirely devastated, with Taehyung rubbing his back soothingly.

"B-but... my childhood hero...",

the alpha mumbles and somehow, even when he knows, that Jungkook's really crestfallen, Taehyung has a hard time to suppress a fond smile.

"Someone explain to me... how are the Avengers supposed to exist without Iron Man?",

he asks and looks at Taehyung, who still pets his back. The omega shrugs, because he has no idea, how this is going to work out, but he doesn't want to say something, that might hurt Jungkook even more. The older huffs adorably, when Taehyung takes his hand.

"Nobody's able to replace him...",

he almost whines and pouts and Taehyung cooes internally. He hasn't seen Jungkook like this so far, but he thinks, it's adorable.

"Come on, Jungkookie, let's go to that cute diner around the corner. I'll treat you to a milkshake, okay?", he says.

"Okay...",

he hears and takes Jungkook's hand in his. He wants to tell him _'Don't be sad, Jungkookie, it's just a movie_ ' and that the real Robert Downey Jr. is still alive and healthy, but this probably isn't helping much, so he instead says: "And we'll hold a silent minute for Tony, yeah?" Jungkook nods, while they leave the cinema.

"It's just... god, proof that Tony Stark has a heart... mine was breaking at that scene, really...",

Jungkook gently presses Taehyung's hand a little and the younger hums. That was indeed a very sad scene.

They reach the diner after a short walk and Taehyung tells Jungkook to sit down, while he walks to the counter and orders milkshakes, fries and burger for them. He returns to the table with one strawberry and one mint chocolate milkshake and Jungkook sends him a small smile.

"How do you know my favorite ice cream?", he asks and Taehyung grins.

"Found it in your freezer", he says and adds with a tiny frown: "Even when I don't get, why you like it so much, Jungkookie. It tastes like toothpaste..."

He giggles, when Jungkook frowns himself.

"Yah!", he yells playfully, "Don't hurt an already devastated man even more!"

Taehyung laughs. He starts laughing wholeheartedly and loud, so loud that Jungkook simply has to join and the waitress, who stands behind the counter, looks at them with a fond smile. When they've calmed down again, the waitress comes to their table and brings the food and now, that Jungkook can laugh a bit more, they talk about different things, than the movie.

When they walk home, their fingers are intertwined again and Taehyung falls asleep in Jungkook's warm embrace hours later.

 

Two days later, Taehyung opens the door to his and Yoongi's shared apartment. He and Jungkook agreed to go on that trip with Hoseok and Jimin and he talked to Namjoon about it. His brother's fine with his decision, but he told him to tell Yoongi about it too. Taehyung agreed to this with gritted teeth, but deep inside of him, he thinks, that he and Yoongi probably should talk their issues out, so he told Jungkook, that he's going to spend the night at home.

He left the alpha with a fleeting kiss to his cheek and the promise to meet him in the next morning.

And now, here Taehyung is, toeing off his shoes and walking through the hallway, into the living room, where he hears soft music coming from. He's a bit surprised, that his brother isn't in his studio, but he shrugs it off and walks further.

His keys are in his hands, when he steps into the large room and his eyes widen almost comically. There's a woman on the couch, a really pretty woman with long, brown hair, that laves over the arm rest and the fact, that she's there, isn't the worst. She's half naked, only dressed in white lace lingerie, the strap of her bra slipped over her shoulder, while Yoongi's hovering over her, upper body bare and his hand on her thigh, while he presses his own between her spread legs.

Taehyung hears the woman purr: "Missed you so much, alpha~..." in a very seductive voice and Yoongi lets out a low growl. The omega drops his keys to the floor and the couple looks at him, obviously startled.

"T-taehyung...!", Yoongi blurts out, while the younger bends down quickly to pick up his keys.

"I-I'm sorry...", he blabbers and covers his eyes, when he straightens up again, "I-I'm out again..."

"Tae, wait!", Yoongi calls softly, but Taehyung shakes his head.

"No...",

he whispers and runs back into the hallway, grabs his shoes and doesn't bother with taking them on, while he flees from his home for the third time. His brother has a girlfriend (or whatever) and he didn't tell him about it...

He quickly returns to the dorms and ends up in front of Wooyoung's and Yeosang's door. He knocks and Wooyoung opens rather quickly.

"Tae",

he mumbles and it doesn't take more than one shared glance for him to understand, that Taehyung witnessed something horrible for him.

"Come in",

Wooyoung reaches out his hand and Taehyung takes it, is gently pulled into the hallway and Wooyoung closes the door. Yeosang peeks out of his bedroom, opens his mouth, but Wooyoung says: "No talking, just ice cream and cuddles."

Taehyung's really happy to have Wooyoung as his best friend, who understands him without words and he's even more glad, that the older lives with Yeosang, who's equally understanding and caring.

Taehyung sits in between his two omega friends, after Wooyoung handed him a huge bowl of vanilla and strawberry ice cream with sparkling sugar sprinkles and whipped cream and put _Aladdin_ on TV.

He eats his ice cream, watches the movie and sings along with Genie and cuddles with Wooyoung. After a while, he texts Jungkook and tells him, that he's going to spend the night at Wooyoung's dorm and a heavy sigh leaves his lips, when Jungkook asks, what happend.

"I witnessed something at home, that disturbed me... but don't worry, Jungkookie, I'm fine. Can you come over tomorrow, so we can go for a walk?", he writes and Jungkook responds with an _"Okay, pup. I'll be there around 9 am, as we decided earlier. Let me know, when you need something and sleep well."_

He even adds a heart emoji to the text and Taehyung smiles softly. He isn't exactly sure, what the fluttering feeling in his tummy means, but he likes it. He sends a "Sleep well, Jungkookie" back and leans his head against Wooyoung's shoulder, while he hums along to _'A whole new world'_.

Taehyung sleeps with Wooyoung in the older's bed and cuddles with him. It's comfortable, but in another way than cuddling with Jungkook and he misses the alpha a bit.

 

Taehyung gets up early in the next morning and eats breakfast with Wooyoung and Yeosang. Namjoon calls him half an hour before he's supposed to meet Jungkook and with slightly gritted teeth, Taehyung accepts the call. " _Morning, pup_ ", Namjoon greets, " _Where are you?_ "

"With Wooyoung and Yeosang... why are you asking, hyung?", Taehyung asks and hears his brother chuckling a little.

" _Do you really think, that Yoongi-hyung didn't tell me, you ran away from him?_ ",

he asks softly and Taehyung hisses sightly.

"Did he also tell you, why I ran away? My poor, poor eyes... you know, hyung, I think, you should tell him, that I'm going on vacations with my friends tomorrow. And I don't want to go home again... did you know, that Yoongi-hyung has a girlfriend? Or a hook-up or whatever? Well, I at least know now, how she sounds, when she purrs and moans... urgh..." " _Girlfriend?_ ", Namjoon asked and Taehyung hums.

"I don't know, what exactly she is. I didn't ask, because I was too distracted by the fact, that she was laying beneath our brother and moaned his name... wahh... seriously, I didn't need this!" 

" _Yeah_...", Namjoon says quietly, " _Understandable_... _Listen Tae, I'll tell him but when you're back you should really talk to him_..." Taehyung hums.

"Can you... bring me a bag with a few more shirts and all those stuff?", he asks his brother.  " _Sure_ ", Namjoon agrees. "Thanks, hyung",

Taehyung tells him and after they agreed, that Namjoon will bring the back to Jungkook later today, they end the call. Taehyung finishes his breakfast and is happy, that Wooyoung and Yeosang don't ask him questions about what they just heard. Instead, they hug him when he leaves a short while later, wish him a good trip and tell him to stay strong and Taehyung nods with a smile.

He meets Jungkook outside and they drive to a park in the alpha's car.

"Are you okay? Slept well?",

Jungkook asks, after a while, when they stop in front of a small, mobile coffee booth to buy drinks and Taehyung nods.

"Yes, I did. I'm fine, don't worry", he says with a smile, but adds: "Even when I didn't talk to hyung..."

He doesn't want to have secrets and so, he decides to tell Jungkook about his discovery.

"Did your brother do something?",

the older asks and Taehyung scratches the back of his head, before he shakes his head.

"Not exactly. We didn't even share many words, because he was distracted and I was too... I think, he has a girlfriend, a hook-up, I'm not exactly sure. A pretty woman, but I never wanted to see my brother and his possible future mate in such a situation...",

he says and wraps his fingers around Jungkook's arm, leans his head against his shoulder, while they wait in the line. "Understandable", Jungkook says and Taehyung continues: "It's not the worst, that he has someone. I'm happy, that he finally found someone. I just feel a bit disappointed, that he didn't tell me... he probably just did this, to protect me, because he knows, how sad I was, when I learned about Jinnie's pregnancy and about him and Joonie-hyung moving out, but... hah..."

"But you're not a baby anymore", Jungkook finishes the sentence and Taehyung nods against his shoulder.

"Yes. I mean, what is he thinking? That I throw a tantrum, because he met someone, he likes?",

he shrugs a bit and lifts his head from Jungkook's shoulder, because they're able to order their drinks and Jungkook asks for a black coffee for himself and a hot chocolate with cream for Taehyung. He hands it to the younger and pays for the drinks, before they continue their stroll through the park, with Taehyung's fingers still wrapped around Jungkook's arm and the little pebbles on the path crunching beneath the soles of their shoes.

"Uhm", Taehyung licks whipped cream off his upper lip, "Joonie-hyung's coming over tonight and brings a bag for tomorrow." Jungkook hums softly and Taehyung smiles.

"I can't believe, we're going to Jeju tomorrow!", he chirps, "I'm really looking forward to this, Jungkookie. It's going to be a lot of fun, right?"

"We'll make it a lot of fun", Jungkook says, "I heard, Jimin has a lot of sightseeing planned."

"I'm so happy",

Taehyung says and smiles. Jungkook looks at him and bites his lower lip softly. He wants to kiss him, badly, but he isn't going to do it... not, when he isn't sure, what Taehyung wants...

"Hey, pup", he says and Taehyung stops, turns to face his alpha.

"Yeah?", he asks and watches, how Jungkook fumbles with his coat pocket and pulls out a small, black box.

"I wated to give it to you tonight, but... I can't wait aymore", the alpha mumbles and hands Taehyung the box, who looks at Jungkook.

"Kookie...", he whispers, when he opens it and stares at the [rose-gold bracelet](https://www.zalora.com.my/celovis-moon-and-star-18k-rose-gold-bracelet-gold-1669847.html) with small moon and star charms dangling from the filligran chain, "That's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

Taehyung leans in, closer and closer, until his face is only inches away from Jungkook's and the alpha can already feel his omega's breath against his lips. His heart starts beating faster and faster and he can also feel Taehyung's heart, that runs miles in his chest...

Taehyung swallows slightly and closes his eyes, when he turns his head and presses his lips against Jungkook's cheek. No matter how much he wants to feel the alpha's lips against his, he isn't ready for this and he feels sorry. He feels sorry for Jungkook, who's nothing but sweet to him and so patient. When Taehyung detaches his lips from Jungkook's cheek, he lets out an embarrassed sound and hides his face in the cook of the older's neck. The alpha wraps his arms around him gently and Taehyung grasps the fabric of his jacket between his fingers, that aren't holding the jewelery box. And through their bond, that's growing stronger each day, Jungkook tells him: ' _It's okay, pup. I'm here and I'll be waiting. I'd wait an eternity for you._ '

Taehyung knows, he's telling the truth and he's happy to have him by his side.


	12. After the rain

Taehyung watches Jimin's and Hoseok's intertwined hands, while the couple walks in front of him and Jungkook. His friend leans his head against Hoseok's shoulder and they laugh together about something, that Hoseok said. Taehyung smiles a little and somehow, he wishes to have a relationship like that.

He's happy, that Jimin's relationship is working well.

They wait to get their luggage and take a cab together to their hotel. Hoseok sits in the front area of the car and Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin are squeezed together in the backseat. Taehyung learns that Jungkook's ticklish, because Jimin pokes his side during the entire ride. The alpha's laughter is so endearing and Taehyung enjoys hearing it. Junkook's slightly out of breath, when he catches Jimin's hands in his and tells him to stop, calling for help from Taehyung, who's sitting next to him, between him and Jimin, but he isn't really able to help him. So, he apologizes and giggles, when Jungkook whines, because he has to deal with Jimin's tickle attacks until they arrive at the hotel. Finally, the alpha's able to escape his best friend's hands and hides behind Hoseok.

"Go, catch him, hyung!",

he says while laughing and points at Jimin, who grins and climbs out of the car. Hoseok looks at Jungkook with a fond smile and then, he and the younger alpha take the suitcases out of the trunk. Hoseok has already paid for the ride and the driver takes off with an annoyed look on his face. Jimin bursts into laughter at that.

"I think, we got on his nerves a lot. Bet, it was Kookie's whining, that annoyed him the most!",

he laughs and throws his arm around Taehyung's shoulder for support. Jungkook huffs, while he carries his and Taehyung's suitcases to the entrance of the hotel.

"Leave his suitcase outside, hyung, he should carry it himself!", he complains and Hoseok grins, but carries his boyfriend's suitcase nevertheless.

"He isn't listening to you, Jungkookie!",

Jimin singsongs in a teasing manner, while he links his arm with Taehyung's and the two omegas follow their alphas into the hotel. It's not the most expensive hotel, but it's a rather elegant one and Taehyung wonders, how they're able to afford this, until Jimin quietly tells him, that Hoseok's dad is a co-owner of that hotel chain.

"Seriously?!",

he whispers and Jimin nods. He learned about this only a few months ago, when Hoseok suggested the trip and Jimin told him, that he wouldn't be able to pay for this.

"He just shrugged and said, that this isn't a big deal...", the older tells him, while their arms are still linked, "I was quite astonished. I'm dating him for almost two and a half years now and he never mentioned this."

"Maybe, it's nothing, he wants to shout from the rooftops", Taehyung replies and he understands this. Jimin nods.

"I think, that's it. His dad's rich and Hoseok-hyung probably just wants to study in peace, right?",

he mumbles and Taehyung hums. Surviving college time is probably easier like this. They look up, when Hoseok calls for them and he and Jungkook are already standing in front of the open elevator and ready to enter.

"Oops", Jimin giggles and they rush over to the elevator.

Jimin intends to tease Jungkook more, as soon as they're in the elevator and the alpha grumbles.

"You're quite the pain in the ass today, Park", he complains and Taehyung stops Jimin from tickling the older.

"Come on, Jimin, give him a break",

he says with a smile, because right now, with Jungkook carrying two suitcases, (which he didn't have to do, but insisted on) he isn't able to defend himself.

"Ahhh, stopping me from my passion, Taehyung-ah?", Jimin pretends to pout, but he grins and nods, "Okay, but only because you're so cute in that outfit."

Taehyung blushes and looks down. "It's just a cardigan", he says and carefully runs his fingers over the [black, knitted cardigan](https://d2a2wjuuf1c30f.cloudfront.net/product_photos/33635721/R_24PYRLM50_5DT_40HW4_5BE8_7DSTDV_400w.jpg) and Jimin grunts slightly.

"It has stars and it makes you super cute!",

he tells him and sees from the corner of his eyes, how Jungkook opens his mouth, but closes it again. He points at his best friends and says: "Jungkookie agrees."

Taehyung looks at his alpha and he thinks, he sees a light, pinkish blush appear on his cheeks, while he mumbles something, that sounds like _Pain in the ass_ and the omega smiles. When they leave the elevator, he waits for Jungkook and gently pokes his side.

"Thank you", he whispers and Jungkook looks at him, before he smiles. "Anything for you", he replies.

Then, Hoseok hands Taehyung a key card. "Let's meet for lunch in two hours?",

he asks and the other three agree. They took an early flight and so it isn't even time to have lunch now. They have time to unpack their suitcases and to rest a bit, until it's time to eat. Taehyung isn't even hungry, he's just excited.

"Let's do this",

Jimin nods and they bid each other goodbye, before Taehyung and Jungkook walk a few steps, until they reach their room. As soon as Taehyung has opened the door, they enter and the omega is absolutely smitten. The [room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/d7/44/01d7440eff4830436df18e099e680aac.jpg) is big and beautifully furnished, with a huge double-bed and windows, that reach from the floor to the ceiling. It has a balcony and Taehyung smiles.

"That's going to be great",

he says and Jungkook hums, while he places their suitcases in front of the wardrobes. After exploring the huge room with the adjacent [bathroom](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/6a/ff/df6aff1b0d18f58b111fa3f8633b70e4.jpg), they unpack the suitcases and Taehyung takes a bath in the huge tub, while Jungkook waits from him on the balcony. The hotel's close to the beach and even when the sun's still a bit hidden by the clouds, the climate is nice and just a slight spring breeze blows over Jungkook's body and messes his dark hair. He watches the waves hitting the shore, until Taehyung calls for him. The omega stands in the opened glass door and watches Jungkook with a fond smile.

"Come on, Jungkookie, let's rest a bit",

he suggests and points at the bed. Now, that the younger mentions it, Jungkook notices, that he's exhausted from getting up way too early this morning and he's quick to enter the room again. Taehyung smiles, while he walks towards the bed and Jungkook watches him. The more time he spends with his omega, the more he notices some small details. He notices, how delicate his movements are and that Taehyung has endlessly long legs.

He looks cute in his blue and white checkered shorts, that stop a bit above his knees and in his [baby blue shirt](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/B1vjL6MUg1S._CLa%7C2140,2000%7C71+DnvYA85L.png%7C0,0,2140,2000+0.0,0.0,2140.0,2000.0._UX522_.png), that says _'This is my too tired to function shirt'_ and once again, all Jungkook wants to do, is to pull the younger into his arms and hug him. He wouldn't complain about kissing, but he's not going to force Taehyung to do something, he's not ready for. Some day, he'll be able to kiss that tempting plush lips as much as he wants and then, he'll tell Taehyung, how precious and important he is for him.

Taehyung sits down in the middle of the bed, before he crawls beneath the covers and Jungkook smiles softly. He sees, how Taehyung gently pats the mattress and the alpha slides onto the bed as well. The younger is quick to nuzzle his head against Jungkook's arm and a few moments later, he rests it on his shoulder. Taehyung takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, while Jungkook cards his fingers through his dark hair.

They say nothing, but it doesn't feel bad, on the contrary. Taehyung enjoys Jungkook's warmth and he has a hard time to stay awake. At some point, Jungkook hears soft snores and smiles a little, but he knows, they don't have much time, until they meet Hoseok and Jimin, so, he wakes up his omega after a while. Taehyung whines cutely, but he knows, that he has to get up and after a bit of soft whispers and promises of late night cuddles, he climbs out of the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes, before he watches Jungkook, who gets clothes for himself out of the filled wardrobe.

"Hey", carefully, Jungkook runs his thumb over Taehyung's slightly warm and a bit pinkish cheek (from sleeping) and he smiles at him, "You better get dressed as well, pup." Taehyung hums and leans his face into the touch, whines a little, when Jungkook pulls his hand away and smiles, before he walks into the bathroom to change his clothes.

Taehyung sighs. He craves Jungkook's touch so much... and the more days pass, the more he wants to give in to this craving. Taehyung knows, it's their bond, that grows stronger and stronger with each day and demands vicinity.

He sighs softly and gets up from his bed to take some clothes and get dressed. Jungkook has the decency to wait in the bathroom, until Taehyung knocks on the door, because he needs to get his hair done and Jungkook opens. Inwardly, the omega takes a deep breath, because this handsome alpha's going to be HIS mate some day. White shirts with rolled-up sleeves make Jungkook incredibly sexy and Taehyung really wishes from something, he can dig his teeth into to hide the internal, loud scream.

He blushes a bit, when he says: "How do you manage to look so good in simple, white shirts?" and Jungkook chuckles a bit.

"Thank you, pup", he replies, because he knows, that this is a compliment. He walks past Taehyung and leans in, before he whispers: "You look incredibly gorgeous." into the younger's ear, then, he walks away.

Taehyung blushes furiously, even when he knows, that he's quite the eye catcher. A _pretty omega_ , most alphas would say, but hearing the words _gorgeous_ and _beautiful_ from Jungkook sounds different, way more appealing and charming to Taehyung and it makes him feel good.

With a soft sigh, he slips into the bathroom to fix his hair, that is slightly messy from sleeping, but it doesn't take long until it looks neat again. Taehyung leaves the bathroom and Jungkook's already waiting for him by the door. He stuffs the key card into his wallet and then into his back pocket, before he reaches his hand out for his omega.

"Let's go, pup",

he says and Taehyung shudders slightly. He should be used to Jungkook calling him 'pup' by now, but he isn't. It makes his body shiver, his inner omega scream for more and more affection and his cheeks blush, but he takes Jungkook's hand and they leave the hotel room and take the elevator, down into the lobby. Hoseok and Jimin are waiting at the entrance to the hotel restaurant.

"Why are you blushing, TaeTae?",

Jimin asks and sceptically eyes his best friend. Jungkook raises his free hand, the other's held tightly by the omega at his side.

"I didn't do anything", he defends himself and Taehyung nods. "Everything is fine", he says and smiles. Jimin sees, that he's showing a genuine smile and nods softly.

"Okay then", he mumbles, even when he doesn't understand, what's exactly going on, "Let's go in, yeah? I'm hungry."

Hoseok laughs softly and takes Jimin's hand in his, while they step into the restaurant. It's not too crowded and they sit down at a table. Jimin has given up on his self-imposed task of teasing Jungkook and the alpha's glad for this. Even when he loves his best friend dearly, sometimes, Jimin really annoys him to no end, but Jungkook also knows, that he isn't a blank page, when it comes to teasing.

But right now, Jimin's rather quiet, a little touchy with Hoseok and even a bit whiny, Jungkook thinks and when he asks the younger, what's wrong, he tells him, that he has a slight headache and that he's tired. Jungkook hums at that and doesn't question the fact, that Jimin apologizes quickly, after they ate and retreats into his and Hoseok's room. His boyfriend follows him after a few more minutes to take care of him.

"Should we go for a small walk?",

Taehyung asks, while he and Jungkook walk out of the restaurant and stop in the lobby. It's not late and Jungkook agrees. There're still clouds on the sky, but that's fine for him.

"You brought your camera, right?", he asks and Taehyung nods, while he beams at Jungkook.

"That's a good idea",

he chirps and they quickly go and get their cameras from their room, before they stroll through the streets and take pictures of anything, that meets their lenses. Jungkook cooes internally, when Taehyung is overjoyed to take a picture of a [ladybug, sitting on a dandelion clock](https://v.fastcdn.co/t/82d1dc8d/e6688517/1555951210-37642441-577x400-virginia-beach-macro.jpg) and it doesn't even bother them, when they're surprised by a small rain shower.

After a while, Taehyung's sitting on a wooden bench, beneath a roof and watches Jungkook, who's taking a picture of [a raindrop rolling down a petal](http://lifeforalicia.org/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/rain-on-flowers-wallpaper-raindrops-on-flowers-beautiful-rain-flowers-wallpapers.jpg), while it's still raining. The alpha's white shirt is slightly transparent now, from the rain and Taehyung has a good view at his muscular back.

Jungkook's presence is important to him and despite his thoughts from earlier, it's not only his inner omega, who's craving and calling for attention and especially affection. Taehyung knows, that even without being true mates, it would be one of the easiest things in life to fall in love with Jeon Jungkook. He simply needs the older in his life and he's feeling lonely and even a little bit scared, when he only thinks of being separated from him for a longer while.

He sighs deeply and Jungkook looks up from his camera. "Are you okay?",

he asks and Taehyung nods with a smile. He watches, how Jungkook gets up from the kneeling position, he's in and walks over to him. He sits down next to Taehyung and watches the falling raindrops hitting the asphalt road. He feels, how Taehyung leans his head against his shoulder and slowly intertwines their hands.

"I'm wet", Jungkook says quietly, but Taehyung just shrugs.

"I don't care, you're warm too",

he replies and Jungkook smiles. They wait for a while, until the rain stops and walk further down the road, until Taehyung points at a small, cozy looking restaurant and mentions, that he's somehow hungry again. They check the time and notice, that it's already afternoon, so they walk into the restaurant and order some food. It's delicious and when they're done eating, it's slowly starting to get dark. The rain has stopped and the sun came out a while ago, but now, it's setting again.

"Can we go down to the beach?",

Taehyung asks and points at wooden stairs next to the restaurant, that lead down to the sea and Jungkook nods. "Sure", he says and Taehyung smiles.

"We've been out for quite a while now",

he mumbles, while he walks down the stairs and Jungkook follows him. When they reach the sand, Taehyung rises his camera to take a picture of the sunset, before he takes Jungkook's hand again. He likes the feeling of their intertwined fingers. Jungkook gives him a feeling of pleasant warmth, especially when he occasionally rubs his thumb over the back of Taehyung's hand. They walk in silence, until the alpha notices, that his omega is shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?", he asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry", he replies and Jungkook stops. He takes his jacket out of his bag and gently puts it over Taehyung's shoulders.

"What about you?", the younger asks and Jungkook just smiles. "I'm not cold", he replies and watches, how Taehyung slips his arms into the sleeves of the denim jacket.

He intertwines their fingers once again and Jungkook feels the denim fabric brush against his hand, because his jacket it a bit too big for Taehyung. But he just smiles and for a while, they walk next to each other in silence, until Taehyung looks at him, a bit shyly.

"Jungkookie?", he starts and before the other's able to say something, he continues: "I'm... I'm really happy to have you by my side." Taehyung stops walking and turns around to look at the alpha and takes both of his hands.

"I... I know, that our first meeting and the first months were rather bumpy, but... we managed to walk along that road and at some point, we walked together. I need you in my life now, please don't ever leave me again",

a pretty pink shade is on Taehyung's cheeks, when he leans in and gently and a little bit clumsily presses his lips against Jungkook's. It only lasts for a few seconds, it's just the pressure of lips against lips and then, Taehyung breaks away and looks at Jungkook with a shy expression. The alpha moves slowly, while he untangles one hand and cups Taehyung's cheek with it.

"I'd never leave you",

he whispers, before he carefully seals the younger's lips with his own. For a few seconds, they look into each other's eyes, until Taehyung's drift close and Jungkook's follow, before he starts moving his lips against his omega's, slowly, to not scare Taehyung away, but instead of fright, he feels something happy inside of him, through their bond, a bit of nervousness and timidity too, but the regnant feeling is happiness. He smiles against Taehyung's lips, before he breaks apart again and leans his forehead against the younger's, while he runs his thumb over Taehyung's cheek. "I'm happy too, that you're with me, Taehyung. I'm also very happy, that you allowed me to be a part of your life and I'd be even happier, if you'd grant me the honor to be my boyfriend. I'm maybe a bit greedy now, challenging my luck, but I can't imagine my life without you anymore", he whispers and Taehyung smiles softly. The fluttering feeling in Jungkook's stomach increases.

"Yes, Jungkook", Taehyung says, "I'll be your boyfriend!"

The smile, that appears on Jungkook's lips, is bright and beaming and Taehyung giggles softly, before he yelps in surprise, because Jungkook wraps one arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

"God, you make me so happy, pup",

he mumbles and another gentle kiss is pressed to Taehyung's lips, one to his forehead and a last one to the tip of his nose, before Jungkook slowly buries his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck and inhales his scent. Taehyung giggles softly and they remain in the position for a while, until Jungkook offers the younger to give him a piggyback-ride to the hotel and Taehyung happily accepts. The entire time, Jungkook feels happiness radiating from Taehyung and he smiles.

"Hey, pup", he says after a while and Taehyung hums, presses a shy kiss against Jungkook's shoulder.

"Can we repeat this? The... kiss I mean", Jungkook asks and the younger giggles again. "Of course", he says and Jungkook smiles.

When they reach the hotel, he lets Taehyung slip down and turns around to him.

"Can... we repeat this... now?",

he asks and Taehyung blushes, but he nods. Jungkook pulls him into his arms and leans against the building wall, before he carefully closes his arms around Taehyung's waist and unites their lips again. The kiss is soft, but meaningful and Taehyung grabs Jungkook's shoulders for support. He didn't kiss many people so far, but Jungkook's kisses are undoubtedly special. They're tender and affectionate and they make the omega's knees weak. They have a bit of determination in them, but the endearment prevails and the hint of resoluteness is nothing, Taehyung's afraid of. Right now, it shows him, that he's important to Jungkook, that he values and cherishes him and that knowledge makes him happy.

He's still happy, when he giggles quietly into the crook of Jungkook's neck, half an hour later. They're laying in bed together, Jungkook's arm protectively around Taehyung's waist and his nose in the younger's hair, while Taehyung nuzzles his face into the skin of Jungkook's neck and inhales the soothing lemon scent. That's how they fall asleep.

 

A soft kiss to his forehead wakes the omega up in the next morning and sleepily, he lifts his head.

"Good morning, pup", Jungkook greets him quietly and Taehyung smiles.

"Good morning, Kookie", he replies and notices, that he's once again laying on top of his alpha.

"I didn't want to wake you up", Jungkook apologizes and Taehyung shake shis head.

"It's okay", he replies and yawns, "We're not here to sleep all day, right?"

"That's correct", Jungkook grins and runs his hands over Taehyung's back, when the younger leans in.

"I liked your kisses a lot", he mumbles with a deep pink on his cheeks, "Can I get more of them, Jungkookie?"

Taehyung has a hard time to look away from Jungkook, because his words are rather bold. Jungkook's surprised by the question, but he's definitely not against it, because kissing Taehyung is already one of the things, that make him feel alive. The younger's mere presence makes him feel so good.

"Sure", he says and Taehyung closes the small distance between their lips. They're sharing sweet kisses for a while, until a knock on the door startles them.

"Hey, sleepyheads!", Hoseok's muffled voice is heard, "Wanna meet downstairs for breakfast?" He's loud and Jungkook groans a bit.

"Hyung", Jimin chimes in, "They're probably not even awake!" "Ahh, now, they are awake!", the older replies and Taehyung laughs slightly.

"We'll be downstairs in a bit", he replies and they hear contented humming from outside. He presses another kiss to Jungkook's lips and sits up, basically straddles the older now.

"I take a quick shower now, okay?",

he says, while he presses his palms against Jungkook's chest. The older nods softly and Taehyung smiles. He climbs down from Jungkook and disappears into the bathroom. Jungkook grabs the small pillow next to him on the sheets and presses it against his face to muffle the small scream, that wants to leave his lips.

15 minutes later, he and Taehyung leave the room and meet their friends downstairs. They have breakfast and Hoseok suggests trekking after that. He read about a beautiful forest and the others agree to go there.

"Don't take backpacks or something", Hoseok instructs and Taehyung frowns. "Huh?", he looks confused and Jimin smiles.

"He wants to shift",

he explains and that information conjures a smile to the youngest's lips. He hasn't shifted for a while and back in Daegu, he enjoyed being in his wolf form a lot. It doesn't take long, until they're on their way. They have to walk for a bit, before they reach the forest, Hoseok has been talking about, but as soon as they arrive, they take their clothes off and shift into their wolf forms.

As soon as Taehyung steps out from behind the huge tree, he's tackled down by Jimin and yelps in surprise. The other omega is smaller than him, even in his wolf form and his fur has a pretty, sandy color. It shimmers in the sunlight, that falls down on him. Hoseok's fur is dark brown, similar to his current hair color and he's taller than Jimin and Taehyung.

Taehyung has white fur, the only one in his family, who inherited his grandmother's fur color. He stuggles a bit to get away from Jimin, when a branch cracks and Jungkook steps out from behind a bush. He shakes his head slightly and stretches his body. Taehyung expected him to be at the same size as Hoseok, but he's taller than the oldest. His fur is jet-black and silky and his body's quite muscular. Taehyung can see this even through the thick fur. He's beautiful.

Jungkook carefully nudges his snout against Taehyung's, before he gently licks over it and rubs their heads together. Then, they start their forest exploration.

Not much time has passed, when they stop at a clearing. Hoseok playfully tries to tackle down Jungkook, but he's easily pinned down by the taller alpha. Jungkook doesn't need to use much strength, but Hoseok's very determined and tries again, until the younger gives in and lets him win. Jimin and Taehyung are chasing each other playfully, bump into Hoseok, after he pinned Jungkook and sits proudly in the center of the clearing, snout stretched into the air. Jungkook's still laying on the spot, where he let Hoseok pin him and observes his friends. He feels, how happy Taehyung is to run around like this, how much he enjoys himself right now. After a while, when Jimin and Taehyung take a small break from playing, before they move deeper into the forest, Taehyung's curled into his alpha's side and cherishes his warmth. But Hoseok and Jimin are excited to explore more and so, they travel further.

Around another hour of lazy strolling, they reach another clearing at a small creek. Hoseok rests a bit and Jungkook watches Jimin and Taehyung play. The clearing's quite big and after a while, he isn't able to see the two omegas anymore, but as long as he can still feel Taehyung, everything's okay. The younger sends out happy vibes and Jungkook rests his head on his paws for a bit.

He closes his eyes for a few minutes, until a sudden feeling of fear rips through his body and he's up on his paws quickly. Hoseok's alerted as well and they listen for a few seconds, until both alphas storm into the direction, where they can feel and smell their omegas.

Jimin and Taehyung got a bit carried away during their playful chase and when Hoseok and Jungkook find them, they're kept in check by three greyish-brown wolves. Taehyung's cowering on the ground and Jimin's standing in front of his friend, fangs bared and he growls, but his body trembles. Nevertheless, he's trying to protect Taehyung at all costs.

Hoseok lets out a low growl, when he sees, what's happening and he uses the distraction to jump in front of Jimin and Taehyung. Jungkook slowly steps above Taehyung's smaller body, until the younger's snout rests between his front paws. He has his fangs bared as well and Taehyung can see, how his claws dig into the moist ground. Jungkook's ready to jump, to fight for his omega and to protect him, his posture absolutely tense.

He appears even taller, than he already is and his growl is dark and dangerous. Taehyung shivers slightly. Somehow, it's Jungkook, who frightens him now and no longer the strange wolves.

They seem afraid too, one of them already flat on the ground with his snout between his own paws and when Jungkook lets out a long, loud howl, all three of them jump to their feet and run away with small whimpers.

Taehyung remains in his position, even when the other wolves are gone and he whinces, when Jungkook nudges the spot between his ears with his nose. A tiny whimper leaves his throat and he escapes to Jimin, the action leaving Jungkook absolutely shocked. Jimin looks at Jungkook, back at Taehyung and then at Jungkook again, before he soothingly rubs his snout into Taehyung's neck and pushes one front leg underneath his friend and one around him, in an attempt to hug and comfort him.

 Even Hoseok's surprised about the recent events and he looks at Jungkook terribly confused. The younger alpha doesn't understand, what's going on and when he steps towards Jimin and Taehyung, the white wolf trembles and hides in Jimin's fur even more.

Jungkook stops immediately and lowers his head. Something went terribly wrong and he scared Taehyung... with just wanting to protect him.

He pulls his tail between his hind legs and steps back, until he bumps against a tree. He sits down and rests his head on his paws, while he eyes Jimin and Taehyung. The younger omega seems so afraid and Jungkook doesn't understand, what happened... what exactly he did wrong.

Hoseok appears at his side and the other alpha understands, that Jungkook's confused. He nudges his side softly and sits down next to his friend, while Jimin does his best to comfort Taehyung.

After a while, it's a silent agreement between Jimin and Hoseok, that they're going to leave now and Hoseok and Jungkook walk in front of Jimin and Taehyung. As soon as they're shifted again and dressed in their clothes, Jungkook carefully approaches his boyfriend, who has his arms wrapped around his upper body protectively, as soon as the older stands next to him.

He looks at him, eyes big and even a bit teary, when Jungkook mumbles: "Tae... pup... please... what..." and is quickly interrupted by the younger.

"How...", he starts quietly and his voice gets a bit louder, when he continues, "How is it possible, that three, I mean, three fucking alphas submit, when one single alpha growls and howls at them? How?"

And now, Jungkook understands and he notices, that it probably had been a mistake to not tell Taehyung earlier. He opens his mouth, but Taehyung shakes his head.

"I... I need time to think now, yeah? Please...",

he whispers, voice almost begging and his eyes still scared and all, Jungkook can do, is nod. Taehyung walks away without more words and escapes into Jimin's arms, who sends Jungkook a pitying glance, before he wraps his arm around Taehyung's waist.

Hoseok's arm around his shoulders brings Junkook out of his small trance and he looks at his friend.

"Can you go with them, hyung?", he asks quietly, "I... made a mistake and I need a moment... ah... I'll explain it to you as well, but right now..."

Hoseok sends him a small smile. "It's okay, Kookie. I'll take care of them", he promises and catches up with Jimin and Taehyung, consequently leaving Jungkook behind, who slowly follows the others.

Back at the hotel, Taehyung spends a while with Jimin in Taehyung's and Jungkook's shared room and Jungkook sits in the hotel lobby, until he receives a text message from his best friend, who tells him to try and talk to Taehyung.

He takes things slow, waits for a few more minutes, until he takes the elevator upstairs and enters the hotel room. Taehyung's sitting on a small bench on the balcony, has a cup between his hands and stares into the sky.

Jungkook steps out onto the balcony and stops next to his boyfriend. "Hey... uhm... can I sit with you?"

Taehyung nods softly and Jungkook sits down, keeps a safe distance between him and Taehyung, only their knees touching. Taehyung continues to stare into the sky and Jungkook looks at his hands, until the younger asks: "So... who are you?" The alpha swallows.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook", he replies and Taehyung snorts, but Jungkook continues: "And I'm a true alpha..."

It takes a few seconds for Taehyung to understand, what his boyfriend's telling him, but then, he stares at him.

"So... your parents are both... alphas?",

he asks quietly and bites his lower lip. True alphas are said to be incredibly strong, taller than other alphas and they're able to make even members of their own rank submit - and all of this fits to what he witnessed earlier. And... true alphas are very rare. Only a couple of a male and a female alpha is able to have children and mostly, it doesn't work out, because it's hard for an alpha female to get pregnant.

Jungkook hums.

"It's my bloodline", he replies, "My parents are, my grandparents were true alphas as well... I don't know, for how long this is going on... B-but I know, I should've told you earlier. I'm so sorry, Tae... really."

"So, your father's probably your home pack leader", Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook replies: "Actually, my mom. She's the heir of the true alpha bloodline and my dad just... I'm sorry. That's maybe something for later..."

"No... I want to know it... and... your brother?"

"He's the future pack leader, who's continuing the line of true alpha couples", Jungkook says, "Jihyo's an alpha too and I think, Yerin's going to present as an alpha as well."

There's a heavy silence between them for a few seconds, until Jungkook mumbles: "I'm really, really sorry, Taehyung. I should've told you, but... I don't care about the fact, that I'm a true alpha, a lot. Sometimes, I even forget, because it's rare and uncommon. But... but I know, that you care and I know, that I scared you. I'm ashamed, because all I wanted to do, was protect you. I never intended to scare you away. I... I know, that you went through bad experiences with other alphas, but... usually, I can control my alpha side quite well..." He sighs and feels Taehyung's eyes on him.

"Today, you were in danger... my mate, my precious omega was in danger and my alpha went on the rampage. Look, I'm not sorry for who I am, but I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you. I should've done this, when we talked for the first time, but... it completely slipped my mind. I guess, Jimin's the only one, who knows, because we grew up together. I'm not one, who's looking for a leadership. I'm not one to shout from the rooftop, that I'm a true alpha and I don't need a fellowship. My brother's a leader, I'm not", he says.

It's probably true, that Jungkook has his alpha side under control. Taehyung remembers the encounter with the alpha in the lecture hall, the one, with Yoongi in front of Jungkook's dorm room and the most recent one, with Hanjae at the frat party. During each of these encounters, Jungkook could've easily forced the three alphas to submit, but he didn't. He never rose his voice and he never gave off that scary true alpha-vibe.

But earlier, the situation probably was different. Taehyung's silent for a while, before he puts the mug on the bench next to him and folds his hands in his lap.

"W-what about your parents... they're certainly disappointed, that you have... me now... I mean, I'm... just an omega.",

he says and sounds incredibly insecure. Jungkook gasps and slips down from the bench, kneels in front of Taehyung and rests his hands on his knee caps.

"You're not _just_ an omega, Taehyung!" The touch makes Taehyung shudder softly, but he isn't as scared as before anymore. This is still Jungkook and even when he's stronger than most alphas, he's still the same boy with the cute bunny smile and the birthmark beneath his lower lip.

"You're my true mate and the most amazing person in my life. Listen, even since I was born, Junghyun made it very clear, that he's going to lead the pack as soon as our parents retire. I'm perfectly fine with this and not only, because I've been granted more freedom, because I don't have to be the leader. I'm not forced to mate an alpha."

"You're not?", Taehyung asks and Jungkook shakes his head.

"The elders tell the children a very old legend in our pack",

he says and his boyfriend frowns. He isn't exactly sure, how an ancient legend is going to take his insecurities away, because he knows that's what Jungkook's trying right now.

"Centuries or millennia ago, they aren't exactly sure, how much time has passed since then, there was a true alpha born, a man, supposed to be a leader. But he was unhappy, his entire life. His parents introduced all kind of alpha females to him, they even introduced omegas and betas to him to give him happiness, but the man remained upset. It happened, that because of his sadness, the crops stopped growing and the hunts were unsuccessfull. The lakes and creeks and wells ran dry and the pack suffered from starvation. Many died and the pack was at the brink of extinction. But then, another man appeared in the ruined village. He was an omega, beautiful and kind and the pack leader immediately felt happiness surge through him, as soon as he met the man. There was an instant bond, it formed, as soon as his tired, red eyes met the omega's bright blue ones. The alpha had never felt anything like this in his life and the omega felt the same. They were true mates and their connection saved the pack."

He stops and looks at Taehyung. "My pack worships true mates. To continue the true alpha bloodline is important, but when I told my parents, that I found my mate, that I found you, Taehyung, and that we're connected by more than just feelings, they were head over heels. They still are and they're eager to meet you, but I already told them, that this needs time. They love you already without knowing you, pup, and they'd never force us to separate. Never."

He's still kneeling in front of his boyfriend and Taehyung raises his hand, brushes his fingers softly against Jungkook's cheek.

"But... you're breaking the line because of me...", he mumbles and Jungkook nods.

"Yes and this is the good thing. It's a great honor to have true mates in the pack. Because their bond is pure and genuine. Our bond is pure and genuine, Tae... and that's why I should've told you earlier about me being a true alpha. I guess, you still need time to process it, hm?"

Taehyung nods softly. "I'm sorry...", he says, but Jungkook shakes his head.

"There's absolutely no reason to apologize, pup", he replies and gets up from his kneeling position, "I'll go inside again and take a shower, okay? Maybe, we can order roomservice later." Taehyung nods softly and sends Jungkook a small smile, before the older leaves him alone - alone with his thoughts.

During all the months, he knows the alpha now, he has been nothing but sweet to him. After noticing, that Taehyung was afraid, he kept his distance, like he promised and he never questioned, why Taehyung was so scared. He simply accepted it. Jungkook's kind and funny, he's an extraordinary person and Taehyung enjoys being with him. Not only because of their bond, but he already noticed that earlier. And he needs Jungkook in his life, so, Taehyung maybe needs a bit of time, but he isn't going to let the fact of Jungkook being a true alpha, stand between him and his mate. Never...!

Taehyung stays on the bench for hours. He isn't hungry, when Jungkook offers him food from the roomservice, but he accepts the cutted fruits in a bowl, the older sets down next to him. When it's getting late and a cool breeze starts fanning over his body, Jungkook brings him a blanket, that he wraps carefully around his shoulders and another cup of tea and Taehyung thanks him.

He's just sitting on the bench, watches the stars and when he enters the hotel room hours later, the light is still turned on, but Jungkook's sleeping soundly on the couch. A book rests on his chest and Taehyung swallows. He hasn't been sleeping alone in a bed for a while now and his inner omega already protests against doing this today, so he contemplates to wake Jungkook up. In the end, Taehyung just brushes stray strands of dark hair out of Jungkook's face, gently puts the blanket over the older's body and after changing into his pajamas, he slips beneath the cold blanket on the huge bed.

It's a few hours later, when Jungkook wakes up to feeble whimpers and whines and looks around. It's not entirely dark in the room, because the moon shines through the huge windows and that's why he's able to see Taehyung squirming on the bed. The younger whimpers and quickly, Jungkook gets up.

"No... please... don't hurt me...",

he begs in his sleep and Jungkook sits down on the edge of the bed, reaches out his hand and shakes Taehyung softly. The younger gasps and after a bit more of being shaken, he sits up frantically.

"Pup... shhh... it's me. Here's nobody, who's going to hurt you...", Jungkook mumbles in a calm voice and Taehyung sobs, before he quickly climbs into Jungkook's lap and presses his body against the alpha's.

"Hold me... please hold me...",

he begs, while hot tears roll over his cheeks and Jungkook wraps his arms around him protectively.

"It's okay, baby, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, I've got you. No-one's going to hurt you. I protect you...",

Jungkook murmurs into Taehyung's hair, while the younger shrinks in his hold, digs his fingers into the fabric of Jungkook's shirt and creases it. Jungkook holds him tightly and runs his hand over Taehyung's back soothingly, until the younger's smaller body stops shivering, but he still sobs. His head leans against Jungkook's chest and he takes deep breathes, while the alpha whispers sweet nothings into his hair. After a while, Taehyung falls asleep again, while he's still sitting in Jungkook's lap and the older doesn't have the heart to adjust their position and possibly wake the omega up again.

 

Jungkook wakes up in the morning, because of the constant knocking against the hotel room door. He blinks a few times and notices, that he's still sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the head rest and Taehyung's still in his lap. Jungkook's back hurts a bit, but he can deal with it.

The knocking on the door increases and he hears Jimin calling for them. With a soft groan, he gets up from the bed and carefully puts Taehyung on the sheets again. The younger thankfully continues sleeping. Jungkook sighs and walks over to the door, opens it and sees his best friend in front of it.

"Hey", Jimin says, "How are you?" Jungkook shrugs. He isn't exactly sure. Jimin enters the room and looks at the bed.

"Is he still sleeping?",

he asks, while Jungkook leads him to the balcony and takes the blanket with him.

"Yes, he had a nightmare last night", he explains and Jimin hums softly. "Probably my fault...", Jungkook adds and his best friend frowns.

"How can a nightmare be your fault?", he asks and Jungkook shrugs. "After everything, that happened yesterday...", he says and before he sits down on the bench, Jimin hugs him. "Stop saying this. You are, who you are, Jungkook and the fact, that your parents lead our pack and are both alphas, doesn't change you. You're still the Jungkook, Taehyung got to know and he probably just needs a little bit of time to process it", he says and Jungkook sighs.

"I think, if he didn't have that nightmare tonight, I would've just woken up on the couch and not with him in my lap...",

he says and then, he mumbles, eyes closed and forehead furrowed in horror: "He begged for someone to not hurt him, Jimin... I'm so worried about this."

Jimin's silent for a few seconds. "Maybe, you should ask him about that dream. Tell him, that you're worried and... maybe he's going to tell you about it", he says, then he looks at Jungkook, "Did you two talk about the true alpha thing?"

Jungkook nods and pats the space next to him. Jimin slides into the spot next to Jungkook, the older throws the blanket over his shoulders, because the morning's still a bit cold.

Jimin sits cross-legged on the bench and wraps his arms around Jungkook again.

"Tell me", he mumbles into the alpha's shoulder. "I explained everything...", Jungkook says and looks into the sky.

"How did he take it?", Jimin asks while he rubs one of his hands over Jungkook's arm.

"He... was afraid... he asked, what my parents think about us and if they don't expect me to mate another alpha. He referred to himself as _just an omega_ and he looked so hurt, so afraid, Jimin... it broke my heart..."

Jimin bites his lips, because he can almost feel all the insecurities coming from that one phrase.

"He isn't just an omega... he's way more than that...", Jungkook adds and Jimin nods. "I know, Jungkookie, I know. But... you told him about the legend, right? How our pack thinks about true mates?", he asks and now, Jungkook hums.

"Of course. But I still think, he's insecure..."

"And he probably will be a bit longer. But I know you. You're determined and you're going to show him, that he means the world to you and even more, right?"

Jungkook nods. Jimin smiles and leans his head against his best friend's shoulder. They sit in silence for a while, until a soft "Good morning" from the glass door catches their attention and they look into that direction.

Taehyung stands on the balcony, wrapped in a dark hoodie, his hair disheveled and he looks still tired, but also unsettled. "Morning, Tae",

Jimin greets him with a soft smile. He rubs Jungkook's arm and gets up, when the younger omega walks towards them. He opens his arms for Taehyung and the other snuggles against his friend. Jungkook looks away. Wow, well done, he tells himself, Taehyung's his boyfriend for not even 48 hours and they're already in trouble...

The alpha sighs because he knows that he messed up very badly. Then, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder and a kiss, that's pressed into his hair. Taehyung's warmth washes over him, but it's gone again quickly.

"Good morning, Kookie",

the omega mumbles. He's probably not entirely sure about the recent events, but he still wants to show affection, even when it's just for a few seconds.

"Good morning, pup", he replies quietly, when Jimin clears his throat. "Hey, Jungkook. I'm going to kidnap TaeTae for a while, yeah?", he asks and the older chuckles.

"Don't ask me. Ask Taehyung, it's his decision",

he tells him and Jimin laughs a bit. He knows this and Jungkook responded quite well.

"Kidnap me?", the youngest asks and Jimin nods. "Yeah, I found that really cute ice cream parlour and I would like to take you there", he explains and Taehyung frowns.

"It's barely 9 in the morning", he says and Jimin shrugs.

"It's never too early for ice cream!", he says and winks. In the end, Taehyung agrees and gets dressed. He and Jimin leave the room after half an hour.

Jungkook wraps the blanket tighter around his body and sighs, while he stares into the sky again.


	13. Way back home

Jimin links his arm with Taehyung's while they leave the hotel and walk along the road towards the ice cream parlour, he has been talking about. It's rather quiet  for a while, until Taehyung looks at his friend and asks: "Did you really want to take me to that parlour or do you want to talk about yesterday?" Jimin sends him a quick glance, before he looks away and giggles a bit.

"Guess, you caught me", he says, but gets serious quickly. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"I don't know", Taehyung replies and adds: "How many scoops of ice cream will I get?" It's a bit cheeky, but Jimin knows, that it's just a way to hide his insecurity.

"As many as you want",

the older says and Taehyung hums softly. Jimin leads him to the ice cream parlour and they sit down in one of the booths, after they got some ice cream. A little bit lost in his thoughts, Taehyung munches on his strawberry scoop and Jimin looks at him.

"Tae", he says and the younger looks up, "You're not afraid of Kookie in general, right?"

Taehyung shakes his head. The Jungkook, he knows is no-one to be scared of. The omega is a little confused, when Jimin sends him a small smile.

"It's just... he's a true blood alpha... and... they're said to be very... boisterous and intimidating and...", he sighs and looks back at the tabletop.

"You know, TaeTae, Jungkook and his wolf are rather balanced", Jimin says and reaches out his hand. Taehyung takes it.

"I know him for a long time now. I also know about that true blood alpha thing for years and believe me, when I tell you, that he never... not once in all those years forced someone into submission. Never, even when he easily would've been able to, but he never did. And, fuck, he had a lot of reasons to do so."

"What do you mean?", Taehyung asks and looks up from his ice cream, with a deep frown on his forehead.

"I don't know, if Jungkookie told you about it, but he was a rather shy child and was bullied a lot by a few kids in our primary school class. They were just alpha idiots, who made fun of him, because he had chubby cheeks and he was speaking quietly. He wasn't a typical alpha back then. Junghyun-hyung always told him, that he should put them in their place, because he's still the son of a true alpha couple. But Jungkook always refused. He never was a person for using a rank call on someone. He decided to be nice and he stopped being annoyed by them."

"Did it work?", Taehyung asks and Jimin nods. "Yes, they stopped", he says and adds: "Kook's able to control his alpha really well."

Taehyung bites his lower lip, before he asks: "Then, why did he loose control this time?" Jimin sighs. "Tae... isn't that obvious?", he asks the counterquestion and the younger tilts his head slightly. "Hm?"

"You were in danger. His omega was in danger and I guess, the urge to protect, was stronger than the urge to control his alpha. Jungkookie's grown into a rather protective alpha."

Taehyung's quiet, after Jimin ended and he quietly says: "I... I need to think about this... alone..."

"Tae...", Jimin starts, but the younger looks at him with a pleading glance.

"I need this...", he mumbled and Jimin sighs, before he nods and already wonders, how he's going to explain Taehyung's absence to Jungkook.

When Taehyung leaves, he stays in the ice cream parlour a bit longer, before he returns to the hotel. As he expected, Jungkook's worried sick, when he comes back without Taehyung and his concern just increases, when it starts to rain.

The alpha's pacing around in his hotel room, with Jimin and Hoseok sitting on the couch, already a bit annoyed by Jungkook's restlessness, until Hoseok looses his patience and tells the younger, that there's a gym in the basement of the hotel and that he should go and distract himself with some workout.

And Jungkook does. It's not helping much, because his mind is still completely filled with Taehyung and his alpha is so on edge, but at least, he did something for staying in shape. When he returns to the hotel room around two hours later, Jimin and Hoseok are gone, probably in their own room, but Taehyung's back. He obviously just entered the room, because he places the key card on a drawer and looks over his shoulder at Jungkook. His hair's dripping wet, his clothes completely soaked with rain and Jungkook can barely hide a gasp.

"Shit, you're drenched...", he mumbles and without waiting for a reply, he rushes into the bathroom, not caring much about his own sweaty body, but grabs a towel from the rack and returns into the main room. Quickly, he takes dry clothes from the wardrobe and rushes back to his future mate.

"C-can I?", Jungkook's hesitant, when he carefully places the towel on top of Taehyung's head and to his surprise, the younger nods.

Gently, Jungkook dries Taehyung's hair as good as possible and then, he hands him the dry clothes. He didn't even notice, that he took his own hoodie from the wardrobe, instead of Taehyung's shirt, but the omega doesn't seem to mind.

"It's probably better, if you'd go an change clothes, hm?",

he suggests, not wanting to force Taehyung into something, even when it's probably the best solution. After yesterday's event, he's rather careful. Taehyung nods and takes the clothes from Jungkook, before he turns to the bathroom.

"Do you want some tea?",

the alpha asks, before he vanished and Taehyung looks over his shoulder with a small smile.

"Yes, please",

he replies and Jungkook immediately feels, how his alpha calms down even more. It already started to be at ease, as soon as he saw Taehyung inside the room, unharmed, but that's nothing compared to the peace, that invades him, when he sees that gorgeous smile.

It's still raining, when Taehyung comes back from the bathroom and Jungkook's sitting on the couch, book in his hands and two cups of tea in front of him on the coffee table. Taehyung sits down next to him, crosses his legs beneath his body and plays with the hem of Jungkook's hoodie, not really sure, what to say. Jungkook closes the book and puts it to the coffee table.

"Uhm...", Taehyung starts and immediately wants to slap himself for his _very clever_ start, before he takes a deep breath.

"I...Jungkookie... I'm sorry for my reaction yesterday. I know, I hurt you and I really didn't want that. I also kinda pushed you away. I'm really sorry for that as well. But... I've never before met a true blood alpha in my life and my experiences with alphas in general aren't the best. So far, they tried to use their power to dictate me, what to do and to domineer over me. That scares me shitless and power plays distress me a lot", he folds his hands in his lap and looks at the older, who obviously wants to say something, but Taehyung mumbles: "Please... let me talk first..." and Jungkook gives him a small nod. "It also scared me, that you made those alphas submit so quickly, I've never seen that before and you... you have to allow me to be afraid of this. There are some things, that scare me more, than others and new things are definitely part of this."

He sighs and takes the cup between his hands, because it's warm and now, he has something to hold onto.

"I trust you, Jungkook. I know, you're no bloodthirsty alpha or one, who's just looking for power over others, because everything, you showed me was nothing else than kindness, understanding and patience. I'm grateful for that, a lot to be honest and I have no idea, how to show you this, but please know, that I am. You always put me before of yourself."

He's a bit restless, because now, he reaches out hesitantly for Jungkook's hand and the older slowly takes it.

"I know... it's not easy with me, but I'm trying. I'm really trying...", he mumbles and looks down, before his heart skips one or two beats, when Jungkook cups his cheek with his free hand gently.

"I know, love, I know", he replies, "And I'm so proud of you and I'm so grateful that you're  giving me this chance to be with you."

Taehyung blushes a bit, before he gets up and slowly climbs into Jungkook's lap. He wordlessly winds his arms around the older and soon after, Jungkook carefully slides his arms around Taehyung's waist.

It's no problem, that they don't talk. Their bond is strong enough to transmit Taehyung's message to Jungkook.

_I'm grateful for you and I'm glad, that you're with me._

And Taehyung wants to assure Jungkook, that he hasn't  lost him. The omega closes his eyes and leans his head against his boyfriend's chest. A soft smile grazes his lips, when he feels Jungkook's lips on his forehead, soft and careful, because the alpha knows, that the chance of ruining their fragile relationship by not telling Taehyung about his heritage, was huge, but he's assured now, that they're probably able to fix this.

 

Taehyung wakes up to warm lips pressed against his cheek and he whines softly, before he opens his eyes slowly. He can see, that the sky is still grey and he's sure, that it's still very early.

"Don't want to get up... too early...", he mumbles and Jungkook chuckles.

"You don't have to, pup", he says and Taehyung hums softly. "I'm going for a morning run on the beach and you can sleep more, okay?", the alpha tells him and another hum leaves the younger's lips.

"I'll be back in a bit", Jungkook mumbles, before Taehyung feels his lips on his for a moment and a few seconds later, he hears, how the door to their room's closed.

He dozes off again and when he wakes up around an hour later, Jungkook isn't back yet. Taehyung's still sleepy, but he also feels a little lonely, so after a quick shower, he decides to go looking for his boyfriend. It's a little chilly outside and Taehyung's glad, that he brought the hoodie with him, Jungkook gave him last night, when he walks out of the glass door, that grants him direct access to the beach.

He walks down the wooden balk, that leads down to the beach and sits down in the moist sand, after he spread the towel on the ground. He already noticed the black wolf running along the shore and he's a little surprised, that Jungkook shifted forms. He waits for the older to notice him, when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hey, hyung", Taehyung accepts Seokjin's call and smiles softly.

" _Hey, sweetheart. How's your vacation?_ ", the older asks and Taehyung can hear Jisoo crying in the background, but he's also able to hear Namjoon's soothing voice.

"It's great", he says with the smile still lingering on his lips, "I'm currently at the beach. Ahh, the weather isn't the best, it's raining a lot, but at the moment, it's dry."

_"That's good to hear, Tae. Do you enjoy it?_ "

"Yes, hyung. It's really beautiful here and the hotel is very high-class", Taehyung tells Seokjin and the older gasps a bit. " _Really?_ ", he asks and Taehyung hums. He tells him more about the hotel and describes the room to him, until Seokjin says: " _I met Yoongi yesterday. We had him over for dinner._ " "With his... girlfriend?", Taehyung asks hesitantly and Seokjin hums.

" _She's... well, nice. Didn't talk much yesterday, maybe because she was a little overwhelmed, but she's kind and friendly. Yoongi seems to like her a lot._ "

"Well, I saw that...", Taehyung mumbles and Seokjin laughs a little.

" _What I actually wanted to tell you, is that he misses you. A lot, sweetheart._ " Taehyung hums.

"I miss him, too. And... I decided, that when I'm back, I'll go and talk to him. I really want to talk about all those issues, we currently have", he says and Seokjin sighs. Taehyung can hear, that he's smiling.

" _That's very mature, Taehyung_."

"We both play a role in this", Taehyung says. They both have been stubborn and not listening to one another, but he's more than determined to change it this time and to listen to his brother's concerns properly.

" _That's true indeed_ ", Seokjin says, before Taehyung hears, how Namjoon calls for his mate.

"Do you have plans for today?", he asks and Seokjin says: " _Yes, we're invited to a birthday... brunch or whatever Namjoon called it. One of his colleagues._ " Taehyung laughs.

"Have fun then, hyung and hug Joonie-hyung tightly from me", he says and Seokjin bids goodbye as well.

Then, the omega ends the call and Taehyung puts his phone back into his pocket. He looks into the sky and yelps slightly, when he feels a soft nudge against his arm. Jungkook's sitting in front of him, with his head tilted to the side slightly, still in his wolf form. Taehyung sighs a little and looks at the black wolf. Jungkook's gorgeous, really beautiful and right now, Taehyung feels warmth radiating through him. Jungkook's eyes are a blending of deep red and the usual soft chocolate brown and they're nothing to be afraid of. The omega smiles, but he frowns, when Jungkook falls to his side out of the blue.

"W-what...", he starts, but his concern dies down, before it even had a chance to flare up properly, because Jungkook playfully rolls onto his back and his fluffy tail wipes over the moist sandy surface.

"Jungkookie...", Taehyung tilts his head to the side, before he changes his position and sits on his knees, closer to the tall wolfs, who's still laying on the sand.

"Do you want belly rubs?", he asks and carefully places his hand on the wolf's stomach. He thinks, he hears an encouraging yip and starts carding his fingers through the soft fur. Jungkook throws his head back and whimpers in joy.

"You like this?", Taehyung asks and the tail wags faster. The omega laughs and ruffles the fur a bit more.

Jungkook might be taller and stronger than other alphas and he might be more powerful and more influential, but somehow, Taehyung knows, that he would rather rip one of his own limbs off, than hurt him.

So, he ends up resting on his side, on the towel, next to the huge wolf and snuggles against him, fingers clutching the soft strands of black fur. He has his eyes closed and enjoys Jungkook's scent, while the older keeps him warm. Taehyung's glad, that they talked through their temporary issues and that he has Jungkook by his side.

 

The following days of their vacation pass by rather uneventful. They're filled with a few relaxing walks along the beach, with sightseeing together with Hoseok and Jimin and when they leave Jeju, Taehyung's a bit torn. He's sad, that the vacations are over already, but he's also happy to return to Seoul. He misses his brothers and Seokjin and he's sure, that he'll be able to fix things with Yoongi this time.

He has already sent his brother a message to set a date and his bother sent back a response.

Jungkook offered to accompany him, but Taehyung refused, because he knows, that he has to solve their problems together with Yoongi and that things maybe would get out of hand, when Jungkook's with him.

Right now, he's sitting on Jungkook's couch, while the older's in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Taehyung has his head buried in his hands, while a paper sheet is laying on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh god...", Taehyung groans into his hands and Jungkook plopps down next to him, rests his hand on his knee.

"How many were you able to drop until now?", he asks and takes the sheet with his free hand.

"Two...", Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook frowns. The omega's trying to clear up his lesson schedule a little, before the start of the next semester, but it seems to be much harder than both of them expected. The week's still more than just filled a little.

"What's your struggle now?", Jungkook asks, while he studies the schedule and Taehyung looks at him, before he replies: "I can't decide between the English and the French class..."

"Why did you even take French?", the older asks and looks at his boyfriend, who leans his head against his shoulder, entirely devastated.

"I love French, it's such a beautiful language and I wanted to learn it properly... and sometimes, it's really nice to have some foreign phrases included in your lyrics...",

the omega mumbles, while he wraps his arms around Jungkook's biceps and sighs.

"Yeah, okay, but sleep's quite nice sometimes as well", Jungkook replies and Taehyung huffs, even when he knows, that the older's right.

"What about English? Do you really need it?", the alpha asks then and Taehyung nods against his shoulder.

"English comes in handy even more...", he says and Jungkook chuckles a bit.

"It's quite hard for you, hm?", he says and Taehyung nods again, before he takes the sheet from Jungkook.

"I'll probably just drop history and French...", he says hesitantly, "And for now, drop art history as well and then, take it again next year?" The omega lifts his head from Jungkook's shoulder and looks at his boyfriend.

"And stuff your schedule full again then?" Taehyung shakes his head.

"No... because the literature class ends after that year and then, I have room for something else", he says with a small smile on his lips.

"Do, what's best for you, pup", Jungkook says and carefully wraps his arm around Taehyung's shoulders, while the younger still thinks.

"But, what if I'd drop either English or Social Pedagogy as well? Then, I'd have time to look for a part-time job", he says and abstractedly, waves the sheet around a little. Jungkook coughs a bit.

"A part-time job?", he asks and Taehyung nods. "Yeah. I've been thinking about this for a while", he admits and Jungkook tightens his hold around his boyfriend.

"Do you... need a part-time job?",

is the next question, that leaves him, when Taehyung takes his free hand in his and plays with his fingers.

"Well, I can't always rely on my brothers, right?",

he says and even though Jungkook dislikes the idea a lot, he knows, that Taehyung's right. When they graduate from college, he's going to find a job for sure...

"I saw, that they're looking for a barista at Hoseok-hyung's work place",

Taehyung says and intertwines their fingers. He feels, that Jungkook isn't quite happy about his idea, so, his boyfriend maybe's going to calm down a bit, when he tells him about the place, he's eyeing to apply at. Jungkook hums softly and leans his head against Taehyung's.

"Just be careful, okay?",

he mumbles and Taehyung nods with a small smile. There he is, protective Jungkook. They sit together in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, until Taehyung has to leave to meet his brother.

"Let me know, when you need me", Jungkook tells him, when he sends him off at the door and Taehyung nods.

It's almost a little cheesy, when he says: "I always need you" and he blushes furiously, but Jungkook smiles.

"You're so cute, pup", he mumbles and gently pulls the younger into his arms. Then, he kisses him on the lips and Taehyung almost melts in his arms. He's still not used to this, but he enjoys every kiss, he can get.

 

When Taehyung enters the apartment, he used to share with his brother, he smells coffee and hot chocolate, when he stands in the hallway and takes off his shoes. A soft smile appears on his lips. This is still home, even when he didn't really spent a while here.

"Hyung?", he calls and the clinking sounds from the kitchen stop. Taehyung hangs his jacket to the rack, when Yoongi appears in the hallway.

"Hey", Taehyung smiles softly. Seeing the older after such a long time is a little weird, but Taehyung's still happy.

"Hey", Yoongi greets back and they look at each other for a few seconds, before they both start walking and end up in each other's arms a moment later.

"I missed you", Yoongi mumbles and Taehyung hums softly. "I missed you, too, hyung...", he replies and they remain like this for a while, until Yoongi leads Taehyung into the living room.

He's set some cookies on the table and two steaming mugs are standing there as well.

"Sit down", Yoongi offers and Taehyung nods. The omega noticed already, that his brother's body turned a bit stiff, after he probably smelled the foreign alpha scent on him. Yoongi's still his older brother and his pack leader. He knows, that he has been worried about him all the time and that he probably never meant anything, the way, it left his mouth.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, while their scents mingle with each other, until Yoongi speaks up quietly: "I'm sorry, Taehyung... I've been a controlling ass and I'm really sorry for this..." Taehyung hums softly and his brother continues: "And... I promise, that I'll never... never again use a rank call on you. If I do, you're allowed to hit me... in the face... as hard as you can, to drag me back to the ground again." Taehyung huffs slightly. As if he would ever hit his brother...

"Hyung, I know, that you've just been worried. I know, everything, I went through, you went through as well and it wasn't just a hard time for me. You suffered as well and I guess, it wasn't easy for you to trust another alpha, when it comes to me. It's not, that I don't understand, why you acted, how you acted, but... still, Jungkook deserves an apology." "No!", Yoongi almost immediately replies and the younger sighs.

"Why, hyung? Why are you so stubborn?", he asks and Yoongi crosses his arms in front of his chest, but doesn't reply something.

"Hey, sooner or later, he'll be my mate and you should start to accept, that he's my boyfriend now. You never had a problem with...", Taehyung stops and Yoongi's eyes widen slightly, but before he can say something, Taehyung speaks again: "... with Seunghwan. You even were happy, when I told you, that I had a boyfriend back then... I think, you need to try and get to know Jungkook. Stop judging a book by its cover, hyung."

Yoongi looks away, arms still crossed in front of his chest. "Tae... I don't feel good around him... he makes me uncomfortable. I don't know why, but somehow, I'm even a bit intimidated by him... I've never experienced something like this...",

he says and Taehyung's surprised to hear something like this from Yoongi. His brother is a rather confident alpha, leads his small pack with a strong hand and a soft, yet adamant heart and it's probably hard for him to admit, that he's intimidated by another alpha. Taehyung's sure, that he knows, why Yoongi feels uncomfortable around Jungkook, but he isn't sure, if it's good to tell his brother. He nibbles on his lower lip and Yoongi knows him too well to not notice, that something's wrong.

"Tae...?", he asks and the younger whines softly, because he has never been good at hiding things from his brothers, neither from Yoongi nor from Namjoon.

"Hey, pup, you know, you can tell me everything", he says, "Was he mean to you?"

"What?", Taehyung looks up, "No, hyung, but I probably know the reason, why you feel uncomfortable around him." "Because he's not as sweet and kind as you said?", the older asks and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, hyung, I should bring him over for dinner, so that you can't avoid talking to him... no, he wasn't mean and he's exactly as sweet and kind as I used to tell you. He's just a true blood alpha and that's probably, what makes you feel uncomfortable around him."

"A... true blood alpha?", Yoongi repeats and looks at Taehyung. He knows, all of this wasn't his brother's choice, but his face hardens.

"Out of all alphas, he has to be a true blood? Your 'soulmate'?", Yoongi draws quotation marks into the air with his fingers and Taehyung nods.

"Yes", he says and shrinks a bit in his seat, hands clutched around the mug. He senses, that Yoongi's mood changes and he feels a bit of anger wavering through the room. "Hyung... stop this please...", Taehyung mumbles and squirms in his seat, "He's good to me. He doesn't harm me." Yoongi huffs and Taehyung sighs.

"I think, it's time to tell you, that I never felt really comfortable, while I was with Seunghwan... hyung, something was off, but I could never tell, what exactly it was. I felt lost and like something was missing. Deep inside me, I always knew, that he wasn't the right one... and... with Jungkook, I feel complete. The missing piece is finally there and he makes me happy. Hyung, I feel comfortable, when I'm around him. He makes me feel safe and protected and I can't imagine being without him anymore. So... I really need you to give him a chance. Let me bring him over for dinner, together with Joonie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung, if you want. They met him already and they're probably interested in getting to know him better. Come on, please agree. He's my boyfriend and that's not going to change, just because he's a true blood",

Taehyung stares at Yoongi. After he talked about the true blood matter with Jungkook back then on Jeju, he quickly noticed this. Jungkook's his boyfriend, his future mate and nothing's going to change this. Yoongi grits his teeth. "Fine...", he grumbles and Taehyung smiles  a little, even when his brother seems to be rather reluctant.

"Thank you", he says and Yoongi snorts softly, before his expression softens and he looks at Taehyung.

"Are you going to come back home?",

he asks and Taehyung almost immediately nods. As much as he enjoys the time, he's spending with Jungkook in his dorm room, his home still is here. Over time, there certainly will be another important talk between him and Yoongi about him moving out, but that's not ripe for decision yet. "Yes, I'm coming home",

he promises and his brother smiles. It's the gummy smile, Taehyung missed so much. They order Chinese food a little later and watch a movie together and Taehyung's happy, when he can snuggle against his brother. He really missed him and he's glad, that he finally had a chance to talk to Yoongi about the issues between them.

When he gets tired, Yoongi reluctantly offers to drive him back to Jungkook, what Taehyung cherishes a lot, but he gently reminds his brother, that he had a good amount of _Baijiu_ (Chinese Liquor), that came with their food order. So, he ends up calling his boyfriend and asks him to pick him up, because Yoongi tells him, that it's too late for such a pretty (unmated) omega to walk back to campus all alone (and not so much to Taehyung's surprise, Jungkook shares Yoongi's opinion).

 

Two months pass by and uni starts again. Taehyung indeed applies for the Barista job in the coffee shop, where Hoseok works at and after three days of working there on a trial base, he gets the job, so he really decides to drop the classes, he talked about with Jungkook.

The alpha probably isn't too happy, that his boyfriend got a part-time-job in a coffee shop, but Taehyung reassures him each time and he quickly gets used to his job. He's good at it and he enjoys it a lot. It somehow makes him more confident and even stronger, he thinks.

One morning, when he walks to one of his early classes together with Wooyoung, who has a paper mug filled with coffee in his hand, his best friend looks at him with a worried expression and nudges his side gently.

"Tae, you dropped quite a lot of classes but you look even more tired than before. What's wrong?"

He links his arm with Taehyung's and the younger omega nips on his own coffee.

"And... you're drinking coffee! You never drink coffee!" Taehyung yawns and shakes his head.

"It's nothing", he says, but when he looks into Wooyoung's face, he knows, that the older isn't convinced.

"Nothing? Well, it doesn't look like nothing...", he replies, clearly concerned and Taehyung sighs.

"I... can't sleep...", he replies, "For two months now, I barely get more than two or three hours of sleep at night..."

"For two months?"

"Yes... when I sleep at home at least... when I'm with Jungkook, I sleep like a little baby...",

he runs his hand through his newly dyed bright red hair. Wooyoung huffs softly.

"Well, I think your sleeping issues are easily answered, hm?", he says and Taehyung snorts a bit.

"I know, I know...", he sighs. Of course, he sleeps better, when he's with his boyfriend, but they're still not that far, that they can live together, right?

"How are things going with Jungkook, anyway? You two have grown quite fond of each other", Wooyoung says and he thinks, that Taehyung even blushes a bit.

"Yes. Things are going well, WooWoo", he tells him and the older nudges his side again.

"There's more than just well-going things",

he says, tone a bit teasing and the blush on Taehyung's cheeks tints deeper.

"Tae?", Wooyoung tilts his head to the side and the younger sighs.

"I was with him yesterday, we planned to do our homework, nothing else...", he starts and sees, how Wooyoung raises his brows. Taehyung licks his bottom lip and a small smile tugs the corners of his mouth up, when he thinks about it.

"Well...", he slowly pulls the collar of his lavender-colored sweater to the side and reveals his clavicle. A dark purple hickey's resplendent on tan skin and Wooyoung chokes on his coffee.

"What the...", he coughs and pokes Taehyung's side, who giggles a bit, "Kim Taehyung, you naughty boy! I need details, now!" Taehyung laughs, a bit embarrassed, but it isn't something unusual to sport hickeys, when you're in a relationship.

"Kookie probably got a bit bored, when he was done with his assignment and I took a bit longer. So, at some point, he started tickling me and somehow, I ended in his lap", he shrugs, "Nothing too bad happened. We were just kissing a bit. Jungkook has very warm hands, WooWoo."

"Warm hands, huh?", the older mumbles and smiles softly. "Yes", Taehyung's still blushing, "It... felt good, when his hands touched my skin."

Wooyoung has a hard time to not coo at Taehyung, because he's so incredibly innocent, but instead, he asks: "And... how did this hickey happen?"

"It... just happened...", Taehyung says, because he isn't really sure, how Jungkook's lips ended atop his collar bone. He swallows.

"Sometimes, I'm wondering if I'm ready to go further with Jungkookie. I mean... he's... incredible. He's..."

"I know, Tae. He's sweet and kind and he's probably the best boyfriend material. And I'm sure, he'd wait eternally for you, until you're ready", Wooyoung says, "So, don't rush anything, okay? Baby steps, hm?" Taehyung nods and a short while later, he says goodbye to his friend, when they part for their classes.

 

Taehyung has the noon off from classes and he meets Jungkook for lunch, before he heads for his afternoon shift at the coffee shop. He's on duty with Hoseok today and those shifts are his favorite, because he always has a lot of fun, when he works with the alpha.

Taehyung's allowed to leave earlier today, because today, Yoongi and Jungkook will meet for the dinner properly, after Yoongi had delayed it for the passed two months. And he tried again for tonight, until Taehyung snapped at him, hands on his hips, angry and pouty. In the end, he agreed and now, it's only an hour before Taehyung would leave. Jungkook's supposed to pick him up and Taehyung's going to prepare dinner together with Seokjin. On one hand, Taehyung's excited, but on the other hand, he's a bit worried, that the huge amount of testosterone, his boyfriend and his brother carry, will turn the dinner into a disaster. Hoseok's trying to calm him down, because he knows Jungkook for quite a while now. He tells him, that the younger knows, how to behave, when the small bell above the door jingles and a man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties enters. Hoseok's currently in the back area, telling orders to the chef, so he comes over to Taehyung. The omega shivers a bit, when he spots the sly smirk on the man's lips and notices easily, that he's an alpha. His strong smell of charcoal and brown sugar is too heavy for Taehyung's liking and he also detests the way, how the man's eyes rest on him. But he's a professional by now, so he send the man a (hopefully not too forced-looking) smile and asks: "Good afternoon. What would you like to order?"

Instead of looking at the menue, that's displayed above the counter, he continues to stare at Taehyung and says: "You and an iced Americano, gorgeous!"

Internally, Taehyung cringes, but he decides, that it's the best to ignore the stupid pick up line.

"One iced Americano, on its way",

he says and starts preparing the drink. The man seems to be taken aback slightly and Taehyung's quite proud of himself, until a dull _thump_ on the counter startles him. When he looks in the direction, he sees a huge package of bills laying on the wooden counter. The man still sports the disgusting smirk on his lips and asks: "Well, is this enough then, to make you spead your pretty legs for me?"

Taehyung swallows, before he looks back at the coffee machine, ignoring the man and the money on purpose. He prepares the drink with care and when he's done, lid securely on top of the plastic cup, he pushes it across the counter and smiles sweetly at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think, you can afford me",

he says, watches with satisfaction, how the man's jaw drops open and then, he takes the top bill off the bundle.

"That's enough to pay for the Americano", he says and drops the man's change to the counter, before he adds: "Next time, please drive past our shop. Thank you and have a... good day!" The man stares at him for a few seconds, before he hastily pockets his money and takes his drink and then, turns around to leave the coffee shop.

Taehyung watches him, until he's out of the door, bells jingling violently and now, Taehyung realizes, that his entire body shivers and that his fingers are gripping the wooden counter so hard, that his knuckles are already turning white.

A few moments pass, until Hoseok approaches him.

"Hey...", he says, gentle and quiet and Taehyung turns his head, "You did well, Tae. Come on, go to the back area. Youra's there."

Youra's their confectioner, an omega in her late thirties and quite fond of Taehyung. Hoseok knows quite well, that he isn't the best company for Taehyung after that encounter. Taehyung nods softly and he manages to walk into the back area with wobbly knees and a heavily beating heart. He's quite proud of himself for not breaking down in front of the alpha, but he also craves for his boyfriend right now...

Youra tries her best to comfort him, hands him a glass of Strawberry lemonade and a few of her delicious, self-made cookies and makes him sit down. Taehyung still feels a bit shaken, when he hears voices from the front area and only seconds later, an enraged Jungkook storms in.

"Taehyung?", he calls and the omega gets up from the chair, when he spots his boyfriend.

"I'm here!", he says and Jungkook hurries over. Despite the anger, that Taehyung's clearly able to feel, he gently cups Taehyung's cheeks with his hands and looks at him intensely.

"Pup... how are you?", he asks and Taehyung immediately feels at ease, when the alpha touches him. It's Jungkook after all.  "I'm good, Jungkookie, I'm good", he says, "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Jungkook gently pulls him into his embrace and cards his fingers through Taehyung's hair. Taehyung also feels, how the anger, that shot through his alpha, ebbs away, but he still grumbled: "God, I would've ripped him into pieces, if he'd touched you..." Taehyung nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, rather close to the older's scent gland.

"Then, I'm glad, that you haven't been here", he mutters into the alpha's skin, tries to loosen up the mood, before he lifts his head and looks at Jungkook.

"He just said ugly words, Jungkookie and Hoseok-hyung was close all the time. Nothing happened." Then, he leans up, because Jungkook's still a bit taller than him and presses a soft kiss against the older's lips.

"It's all good", he whispers and feels, how Jungkook's arm tightens around him and how the hand, that was in his hair before, slides to the back of his neck. Jungkook's thumb rubs soothing circles into the skin above his scent gland and now, it's even easier for Taehyung to relax completely. He's surrounded by Jungkook's pacifying lemon scent and he doesn't even notice, how he presses his body even closer to the older's.

 

Just a short time later, they leave the coffee shop, while Jungkook holds Taehyung's hand in his tightly. He opens the car door for him and runs his hand over the younger's cheek carefully. Taehyung smiles and tells him again, that he's fine, because Jungkook's with him now.

A short while later, they arrive at Taehyung's apartment and Namjoon and Seokjin are already there. Seokjin even had time to prepare some appetizers, which he hands to each of them. Namjoon's holding Jisoo in his arms and the couple smiles at Jungkook. When Yoongi sees Taehyung's and Jungkook's intertwined fingers, he isn't able to supress a low growl.

"Hyung...", Taehyung mumbles in a monitory tone and just tightens his hold around his boyfriend's hand. Yoongi huffs and takes a sip of his drink.

They're standing in the living room, all of them a little bit clueless what they should talk about. After a few minutes, it's Yoongi, who asks something, but the question probably isn't his best choice - at least in Taehyung's opinion.

"So... Jungkook...", he turns his head towards the younger alpha and Jungkook's attentive really quickly, "Taehyung-ah told me, that you're a true blood alpha?"

"What?", Seokjin and Namjoon both look at Jungkook, because they didn't know about this.

"Hyung!", Taehyung hisses and glares at his brother, but Jungkook just smiles.

"It's okay", he says. He already expected, that Taehyung's family knows about his heritage and for him, it still is no big deal. He soothingly draws circles with his thumb into the back of Taehyung's hand, before he nods at Yoongi.

"Yes", he replies, "But that's not very important, I'd say." Yoongi snorts softly.

"How can the fact, that you're one of the most powerful beings in the world, not be important. You're... dating my baby brother, so for me, it's important", he says, but rather calmly and Jungkook nods again.

"I understand that", he mumbles, because people are usually a little frightened, when they hear about true blood alphas, "We use to loose patience quickly and are more brutal and blah blah. But I... I tend to forget, that my mom's an alpha too."

"You're not looking for power or a leadership?", Yoongi asks sceptically and Jungkook confidently shakes his head.

"No. I mean, okay, my parents lead the pack at home in Busan, but my brother's the future leader. I'm more or less free to do, what I want", he shrugs a little.

"You have a brother?", Namjoon asks, "Isn't it hard for alpha-couples to have more than one pup?"

"It probably is, yeah, but well, my brother and his mate have three kids", Jungkook says while his arm slowly slides around Taehyung's waist. The youngest is a little embarrassed by his brothers' questions. "It's okay, I don't mind", Jungkook tells him.

"And... there's no problem with dating?", Seokjin asks now and Jungkook knows, that he's going to ask him the same question, Taehyung did, "I mean, Tae's an omega and I've heard, that true blood alphas are supposed to mate alphas as well."

Jungkook can clearly see, that the older's just worried, so he shakes his head with a smile.

"No", he says and tells them about the ancient legend in their pack. That seems to do the trick and calm the worried family down. After a while, Seokjin and Taehyung start preparing the dinner and Yoongi wants to show Namjoon something in his studio. Jisoo's sleeping in the infant carrier and Jungkook's sitting at the kitchen table. He watches, how his boyfriend prepares food under Seokjin's watchful eyes and soon after, a delicious smell wavers through the apartment.

It's around 20 minutes later, when Jisoo wakes up crying and Seokjin's eyes widen.

"Oh my... she's probably hungry...", he looks over to the baby carrier and then, at Taehyung, who has his hands and entire forearms up to his elbows  in a bowl of Kimchi. The oldest sighs and opens his mouth to call for his mate, but Jungkook interrupts him.

"I can feed her. Do you have something?", he asks and Seokjin, who stands in front of a pan, frying meat, points at a colorful bag next to the carrier.

"Everything, she needs is in there", he says and Jungkook nods. He quickly prepares Jisoo's food and then, he walks over into the living room, where the crying infant is.

"Hey, sweetie", he greets her with a smile and Jisoo stops crying, when he carefully takes her out of the carrier. She makes some blubbering sounds, while Jungkook sits down on the couch, before he adjusts the girl in his arms and tests the temperature of the milk with the back of his hand.

"I think, it's fine like this!", he tells her with a smile and just a few moments later, Jisoo's happily drinking her milk. Jungkook doesn't notice, how Seokjin watches him from the kitchen with a soft smile, because he's too enthralled by the cute baby girl in his arms.

"He seems to be quite good with kids",

Seokjin says quietly, when he returns to the stove and Taehyung nods with a proud smile.

"I once saw him with his niece and nephews. They love him, hyung", he says.

"So, true blood alpha, huh?", the older omega then asks and Taehyung hums. He probably forgot to tell his hyungs about this on purpose, but now, he thinks, he can tell Seokjin, how he found out about this. "And... are you okay?"

"Yes", Taehyung nods, "Now, I am. First, I was afraid. But we talked a lot and I thought a lot about it and now, I'm fine. Jungkookie's amazing and the fact, that he's a true blood doesn't change this, hyung."

He smiles and Seokjin notices, that it is genuine. He's satisfied with Taehyung's words, so he decides to talk about something different, until Namjoon and Yoongi enter the living room.

"Oh, she's awake again?",

Namjoon asks, when he sees Jungkook feeding Jisoo and Yoongi tenses next to him. There's an alpha, he doesn't know too well, holding a member of his pack, a vulnerable member and the leader inside of him immediately goes into protection mode.

"Yes, she was hungry!", Jungkook says, when he carefully lifts Jisoo up to his shoulder and gently taps her tiny back. A fabric tissue's spread over his shoulder and he says: "Seokjin-hyung and Tae were both busy, so I offered help."

He smiles, but frowns, when he sees, how Namjoon grabs Yoongi's wrist to hold him back.

"Hey, don't worry", Jungkook mumbles and looks down, "I know, how to handle children. I'm not some kind of monster, okay?"

"I can see that", Namjoon replies, while he watches, how the younger alpha adjusts his daughter in his arms again, after she burped and he carefully wipes her mouth with the tissue. Jisoo looks content in Jungkook's arms and Namjoon coos a little, when her tiny fingers grip the fabric of Jungkook's white shirt. He turns his head to look at his brother.

"It's fine, hyung...", he mumbles and lets go of his wrist, before he looks back at Jungkook.

"Yoongi-hyung's very protective",

he tells him and Jungkook nods. He knows this, but it still hurts him, that the older alpha thinks so little of him. Yoongi says nothing, instead, he walks into the kitchen with a huff and Jungkook sighs, while he looks back at Jisoo. The girl's eyes are droopy and she's close to falling asleep again and Jungkook smiles a bit.

"She's so cute", he mumbles, when Namjoon sits down next to him. He hums and when the younger looks at him, he sees the fond smile on his lips. Namjoon's a very proud dad of a beautiful little girl.

 

Not much time passes, until they're all seated around the dining table. Taehyung feels a little disappointed, because Yoongi keeps throwing imaginary daggers into Jungkook's direction and he clearly senses, that his boyfriend is hurting because of this. Yoongi's sitting next to Namjoon and Taehyung and glares at the youngest alpha in the room, as if he's a contagious disease and he punches his brother's side, so that he chokes on his kimchi a bit.

"Behave, hyung...", the youngest hisses and he's glad, when Namjoon speaks up to distract them all a little from the tense atmosphere in the room.

"So...", he starts, a bit reluctantly, "How's uni going?" He knows, that Taehyung has dropped a few classes.

"Are you able to deal with your lessons better now, Tae?"

The younger hums. "Yes, I have more time",

he says and rests his hand on Jungkook's, that's  laying on top of the table. He ignores Yoongi's small snort and smiles at his boyfriend. He wants to show Jungkook, that to him, he's more than welcome in this apartment and that his brother is just being stubborn.

Seokjin brings the starters from the kitchen, while Taehyung tells Namjoon about the job and from time to time, he looks at Jungkook, because he isn't sure if he should tell about the incident today. When Seokjin's back and tells them to take some food, he sighs. It's probably not the best moment now, but he knows, he needs to get this off his chest.

"Today...", he starts, while he fills his plate, "... a customer molested me." The reaction is the one, he expected. Jungkook next to him, despite knowing the story already, lets out a low growl. Yoongi drops his chopsticks to his plate and Namjoon and Seokjin just stare at Taehyung.

"A customer did what?", Yoongi asks, it's a mere whisper, he presses out through gritted teeth and Taehyung shrinks a little in his chair.

"First, he was just slimy and disgusting to me, but then, he started degrading me. It was an asshole alpha, but I sent him off",

he says and sits up again, because that's nothing, he should be ashamed of. He defended himself, without having to rely on Jungkook or his brothers and he's quite happy about this. Okay, he felt shaken after that, but that still doesn't change the fact, that he's proud.

"Were you alone?", Namjoon asks and Taehyung sees, how his fingers grip the wooden tabletop fiercly.

"No, Hoseok-hyung was in my shift as well", Taehyung replies, "But I really was able to cope with this on my own, hyung. Nothing happened, he probably just thought, that I was an easy catch."

"I'm proud of you, Taehyungie!", Seokjin says, "Super proud!" He smiles widely at the younger and Jungkook gently squeezes Taehyung's hand.

"Thanks, hyung", the youngest mumbles and he notices, how the three alphas in the room exchange glances. He's a little surprised, but obviously, Yoongi and Jungkook share the same opinion in this case, because he feels a strong wave of protective behaviour in the room.

"Well...", Namjoon says slowly, "I think, we're proud too." And Yoongi adds: "But... be careful next time and call for the alpha on your shift to deal with those idiots!"

"Hyung... I need to be able to stand up for myself more", Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook smiles softly. The younger's right. "I'm definitely proud of you", he says and Taehyung looks at him.

"Yeah?", he smiles too, "Thank you, Jungkookie." Even though he knows, that his boyfriend still wishes, he had been there to rip that jerk into tiny pieces and Taehyung's still glad, that he wasn't.

After a while, Seokjin gets up to get the next course of their dinner and Namjoon helps him, which leaves Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi alone at the table. Yoongi's quiet and sips on his wine wordlessly and Taehyung bites his lower lip a bit. Right now, he isn't quite sure, how things between his oldest brother and his boyfried should work out in the future and he's glad, when Namjoon and Seokjin return.

"Jungkook", Seokjin says after a short while of quiet eating, "Why don't you tell us something about yourself? We don't know much about you and we all would love to get to know you better." He smiles encouragingly at the youngest alpha and Jungkook nods, before he chews on his food and swallows.

"What do you want to know?", he asks, once his mouth is empty and Seokjin prompts to ask a question, but Yoongi interrupts him with a slightly grim expression.

"Major subject?", he asks and Taehyung frowns, but Jungkook replies: "I'm a dance major, a photoraphy minor and I have a sports scholarship."

"And do you have any plans for your future?", Yoongi asks further, "I mean, no offense, Taehyung, but I'm still not quite sure, what both of you want to achieve with photography in your future. Or... dance."

"No offense, hyung", Taehyung huffs, "... but you took music as your major and, yes, you're rather successful now, but you could've failed, too."

"But I didn't", Yoongi replies and Taehyung nods, when he feels Jungkook's hand on his.

"And we won't fail either. People can be rather successful  with photography and dance, too", he says and Jungkook squeezes his hand. "And even if it's not working out, my uncle owns a small, but well-running company here in Seoul and he already offered me a job after uni", he says and Taehyung looks at him. He immediately knows, that this is Jungkook's last choice of possible jobs.

"Well, that sounds at least reasonable...", Yoongi grumbles and Taehyung huffs again.

The oldest alpha asks a few more interrogating questions about Jungkook's planned future, until Seokjin interrupts him and asks questions about Jungkook's family and his friends and Busan, which the younger answers with way more enthusiasm.

When it gets late, Namjoon and Seokjin decide to spend the night in Namjoon's old room and while the alpha goes downstairs to get the travel bed for Jisoo, who's already asleep for hours, from the car, Jungkook gets up from the couch in the living room, where they moved to after the dessert.

"Then, I should head home, probably",

he says and Yoongi hums in agreement. He's still not feeling that comfortable around the younger alpha. Taehyung glares at him and gets up as well, grabs Jungkook's hands and smiles at his boyfriend.

"Why don't you stay the night, Jungkookie?",

he asks and Yoongi almost spits the rest of his wine back into the glass.

"W-what?", he stammers, but Taehyung isn't paying attention to him. Well, he is, but he ignores his brother for the moment and provocatively throws his arms over Jungkook's shoulders.

"I mean it, Kookie. You haven't seen my room yet and it's really late. We don't have classes tomorrow. So, why don't you just stay? I...", the omega looks over his shoulder at Yoongi and sees Seokjin grinning, "I really want you to stay with me tonight."

He smiles a sweet smile and Jungkook is a little torn. He's definitely able to feel Yoongi's anger wavering through the room and he's at the older alpha's 'headquarter', invading his _sanctuary_ , so it isn't quite polite to just agree to Taehyung's pleads, but there's his adorable boyfriend, standing close to him with his intoxicating scent, who's asking him to stay with him tonight. Jungkook's sure, that he's either lose a limb or two very soon or run out of the apartment, followed by a furious Yoongi.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Yoongi", he hears Seokjin's voice and his eyes flicker over to the omega, "It's too late to send him out into the darkness, so just let him stay." "Thanks, hyung",

Taehyung mumbles and smiles at Seokjin, while he wraps his arms a bit tighter around Jungkook, almost purrs, when the older's arm slides around his waist.

"Fine... but just tonight and just because it's almost 1am...", Yoongi grumbles, "And you'll leave the door open..." Taehyung lets out an annoyed sigh. "Hyung...", he exclaims and hides his face in Jungkook's shirt, because his brother's accusations are a bit embarrassing.

"Thank you...", Jungkook mumbles and around half an hour later, he bids Namjoon (who lent him comfy shorts for the night) and Seokjin goodnight and walks over to Taehyung's room.

It's cozy and comfortable and the bed's definitely big enough for two people, bigger than the bed in Jungkook's dorm room. They lay between the sheets in each other's arms after exchanging a few innocent kisses and Taehyung apologizes for his  _idiot brother!_ Jungkook waves it off with a smile.

"He's just being a good brother. You deserve to be properly protected, pup", he tells Taehyung and presses a kiss to the younger's forehead, before he yawns.

"Let's sleep", he adds and Taehyung nods. His head rests on Jungkook's chest and one of his hands clutches the alpha's shirt.

For the first time in weeks, Taehyung's able to fall asleep in his own bed without any problems and he exactly knows the reason for this - Jungkook's with him and his entire being is at ease now.


	14. Trust

It's still quite cold for the end of April, so that Jungkook invites Taehyung to an ice skating date a week later. Taehyung's a little insecure, but the thought of spending time with his boyfriend is really appealing, so he agrees.

A bit wobbly on his legs, he watches Jungkook, who skillfully skates along the icy surface, while Taehyung clings to the railing to not land on his butt - again. The ice is too slippery for his liking and so, he told Jungkook a few minutes ago, that he needed to get used to just standing on the surface for a while longer. Taehyung tries his best to skate, but it isn't working well. The ice hall is too crowded and Taehyung has no real possibility to practice, because every time, he has gathered enough courage, someone skates through his line and stops him in his tracks. The omega sighs and leans against the hard material of the railing, while his eyes automatically find his boyfriend. Jungkook's currently at the opposite side of the ice surface, skating backwards and it looks so elegant. Taehyung has a hard time to tear his eyes away. He's a little distracted, so he doesn't notice someone coming closer to him and he quickly apologizes, when the stranger bumps into him, only to get an annoyed: "Don't stand in the way, omega..." as a reply and for a few moments, Taehyung thinks, that the voice is familiar, but then, Jungkook appears in front of him.

"Is there something, you're not good at?", Taehyung asks, when Jungkook gently places his hand on the younger's shoulders, "You can dance, you can sing, you can rap, your photos are amazing, you can draw. Seriously, Mr. Perfect?" He playfully rolls his eyes and smiles fondly, when a small blush appears on Jungkook's cheeks. It might be from the cold in the ice hall, but it could also be from Taehyung's words and the omega likes to think, that he flustered his boyfriend.

"I'm probably not that good at chosing the right spot for a date...", Jungkook replies, "You must be really bored..." He lowers his head a bit, but Taehyung has nothing of it and gently lifts the older's head up again with pressing his index finger against Jungkook's chin.

"I may not be good at this, but I'm fine here", he says with a soft smile. Taehyung leans in and presses a soft kiss against Jungkook's lips. They're dating for a bit now and Taehyung gets bolder with each passing day.

"But, if it makes you feel better then, lets grab a drink, hm?", he adds and Jungkook nods. "What would you like to have?", he asks and takes Taehyung's hand in his, to lead him away from the icy surface. "Hot chocolate", the younger says and Jungkook laughs. "Your wish is my command, pup", he says and runs his thumb over Taehyung's cheek, as soon as the younger's sitting on a bench, "I'll go and get us something to drink."

Then, he staggers away, a bit clumsily and Taehyung grins. Skates aren't meant to make walking on a non-icy surface easy. He smiles softly and fiddles a little with his bag, until he finds his phone. His brothers and Seokjin know, that he's with Jungkook and will spend the evening with his boyfriend as well, but Taehyung's a bit surprised, when he sees the missed call. He knows, who called him and Taehyung gently bites his lower lip, when he looks at the makeshift bar, where Jungkook's waiting. The row, he's standing in, is quite long, so he probably won't be back that soon. Taehyung sighs and dials the number. When the call is accepted and the woman at the other end of the line talks to him, he lowers his head a little, but agrees to everything, she says.

It's the clinic, where Taehyung usually gets his suppressants from and he missed his appointment yesterday. But they have a free one in around an hour and it's really important for him to get his check-up now. 

After he ended the call, Taehyung takes off his skates and puts on his shoes instead. Jungkook's still waiting in the line, so, he takes his bag and walks over to his boyfriend. "Kookie?", he asks and stops next to the older. Jungkook frowns. "Something wrong, pup?", he asks and shoots another alpha a glance, who wanted to complain, that Taehyung pressed forward. "I... I actually forgot, that I had something planned with Wooyoung. He called and asked me, where I am. I'm... really sorry, but I have to go now...", he pouts a little. Jungkook frowns a little and steps out of the line, because they probably don't need drinks anymore now. "Okay", he says, "But... call me later, okay? Maybe, you still find time to come over." He smiles softly, even when he's a bit sceptical. "Sure, Jungkookie. Thanks for understanding", Taehyung mumbles, feeling bad already for telling his boyfriend a lie, but he doesn't feel very comfortable, talking about suppressants. Sure, Jungkook knows, that he's taking them, but they just had a short talk about it before. He doesn't know, what exactly Jungkook thinks about him taking them, if he understands or not.

Maybe, Taehyung should've talked to Jungkook about it, why it's important for him to take suppressants, because his boyfriend certainly would've been understanding with a bit of explanation, but Taehyung's probably a bit too scared, because suppressants are frowned upon, so he used his best friend and a forgotten meeting as excuse... He sighs, while he walks over to the closest taxi stand and takes a cab to the clinic.

Jungkook ends up in the mall, buying birthday gifts for his mother and Yerin. He takes a break at a small restaurant to get some food and while he sits there, some weird feelings wash over him. He feels distressed, even a little humiliated and very uncomfortable and he knows quite well, that those feelings aren't his own. Something's happening to Taehyung, that makes him go through all those emotions and it already lets a small doubt sprout inside of Jungkook, that he's with Wooyoung right now. But when he tries to call his boyfriend, he doesn't pick up and after a while, the uncomfortable feeling fades away. Jungkook stays worried and he decides to call Taehyung again in a while.

Jungkook leaves the restaurant, after he's done eating and he's surprised, when he stumbles upon Wooyoung and San. "Oh, hey", he says and hugs them both. They're quite good friends now, but Jungkook looks at them with a small frown. "Tae went home again?", he asks and Wooyoung looks surprised. "Tae?", he tilts his head to the side. "Wasn't he with you?", Jungkook blinks and then, he bites his lip, when he notices, that Taehyung probably told him a lie. Wooyoung shakes his head. "I don't know, where he is", the omega says, while San wraps his arm around his boyfriend and the youngest of them pulls out his phone. He calls Taehyung, but he doesn't pick up this time. "Do you think, he's in trouble?", Jungkook asks and tells them, what he felt earlier. They end up calling Jimin and Seokjin, but they have no idea either, but promise to call the youngest omega from time to time.

When Taehyung leaves the clinic, he feels odd. Being at the clinic has never been his favorite thing, but today, it was especially embarrassing and the omega just wants to go home and hide in his bed. He stops at a small, cozy bakery, that offers a various amount of delicious cakes to get himself some treat, before he calls a cab to get home again. While he waits in the line to order his desired cake, he checks his phone and his eyes widen, when sees the many missed calls and messages he got in the past 90 minutes.

 _"Taehyung, where are you?",_ Seokjin wrote at least 5 times and the last one, from 2 minutes ago is even written in capital letters.  _"Tae? Did Jungkook something wrong? You know, I can offer shelter, when you need some!",_ Jimin asks and when Taehyung sees Wooyoung's message, he swallows.  _"TaeTae, when you want me to cover for you, you really need to tell me about it... I'm sorry..."_ , he reads. So, Jungkook knows, that he told him a lie and Taehyung's not surprised by the many calls from the older.

He knows, he shouldn't make him wait any longer, but he's still in the bakery and he really needs that cake to feel better. So, Taehyung buys his cake and as soon as he leaves the shop, he calls his boyfriend. Jungkook accepts the call after the second ring and he sounds frantic, worried and Taehyung feels bad.  _"Tae, are you okay? Where are you? Do you need help?"_ , he asks and Taehyung bites his lower lip. "I... I'm fine, Jungkookie...", he mumbles, "I'm just tired..." " _Did something happen_?", Jungkook asks and Taehyung isn't exactly sure, what to reply, when the older continues:  _"I felt, what you felt through our bond, pup. Hey, I'm here for you, you know that. You can always talk to me."_ "I know", Taehyung replies and he even smiles a but, "But... I don't feel like talking now. I just want to rest a bit. Can we... talk tomorrow? I promise, I'll come over." The next day is a Sunday and Taehyung has nothing planned yet. It's quiet for a moment at the other end of the line, until Jungkook agrees with a small  _"Okay. Then... rest well, Tae."_  He tells him goodbye and ends the call and Taehyung feels even worse than before for cutting his boyfriend off like this. He knows, Jungkook's worried, but he feels just so drained and out of energy, that he probably wouldn't be able to explain why he did what he did.

He wills back the tears, that start to well up in his eyes, because he's still in public and even when clinic visits always make him emotional, he isn't ready to give in right now and right here, so he's quick to call that cab, which arrives just 7 minutes later and 20 more minutes later, Taehyung's in the safety of his room. He had a bit of a hard time to decline Yoongi's offers to talk to him, because his brother can be really persistent, when he doesn't know, what's wrong, but finally, Taehyung's able to slip beneath his covers. He changed into comfortable clothes, before he hides under his blanket and hugs his koala plushie tightly to his body. Taehyung even manages to fall asleep for a while and that's probably, what he needs.

Jungkook's not exactly sure, what he's doing, when he rings the bell in front of Taehyung's apartment door. He slipped into the building 2 minutes ago, when another resident left it and now, he's here, waiting for someone to open the door. He's sure, that this someone's going to be Yoongi and he'll rip his head off, when he sees him. But he's probably as surprised as Yoongi is, when he opens the door. There's an awkward silence between the two alphas for a few seconds, until the older takes a deep breath and mumbles more or less reluctantly: "I'm glad to see you. Come in, please." He opens the door wider to let Jungkook in and the boy slowly walks in with his brows knitted together.

"You're... glad to see me?", he asks, when he stands in the hallway and Yoongi clears his throat, but he nods. "When Tae came home, he was behaving weirdly and he didn't talk to me. Weren't you guys on a date?", he asks and walks into the living room. Jungkook follows him hesitantly and hums softly. "He... left earlier, said, he forgot that he was supposed to meet Wooyoung", he says slowly and Yoongi sits down on the couch. Jungkook awkwardly stops next to the furniture and plays with his fingers, not sure, what to do. "I... I was ready to call you... because I have no idea, what to do. I haven't seen him like that for a while now...", Yoongi admits and Jungkook frowns. "Like... what?", he asks and Yoongi sighs. "Like... distressed and humiliated. Entirely uncomfortable, you know?", the older replies and sighs, before he continues: "I thought, he might talk to you... you're... boyfriends... I guess..."

"Yes, we are boyfriends...", Jungkook replies. It's about time, that Yoongi accepts this. "So... can you please try and talk to him? I'm worried and I really need to know, what happened, because he was so happy, when he left..." Jungkook nods. "Thank you", Yoongi says and receives another nod, before he hears steps and Jungkook walks over to Taehyung's room.

He stops in front of the door and knocks gently. He doesn't receive a reply first, but after he knocked for the second and the third time, he heard slow footsteps and the door's opened. Taehyung looks sleepy, but his eyes widen in surprise. "Kookie...", he mumbles, voice hoarse from sleeping and Jungkook hums a bit. "Hey, pup. I'm sorry... for invading your personal space", he says and sees, how the younger bites his lower lip gently, "B-but I was so worried about you and..." "Do... do you want to come in?", Taehyung interrupts his boyfriend and Jungkook nods. He enters the room and looks at Taehyung. "You're wearing my sweater", the older mumbles and Taehyung nods softly. "I... I needed comfort...", he says and blushes a bit, when he sits down on the edge of his bed, patting the space next to him.

"You're not okay, Tae, what happened?", Jungkook asks and sits down next to his boyfriend. The younger carefully takes his hand in his and sighs. "I... I'm sorry, Jungkookie... I shouldn't have lied to you about the meeting with Wooyoung... but... I suddenly was so insecure..." "Why, Tae?", Jungkook runs his thumb over the back of Taehyung's hand, "Where did you have to go to so suddenly? What was so important and what made you so insecure?"

Jungkook isn't mad, but he's a little disappointed, that Taehyung chose to lie to him instead of talking to him. He had been sure, that they already have a stable base in their relationship, but now, this fundament crumbles a little. "I...", Taehyung starts, before he stops again and takes a deep breath, "I... was at the clinic... I have to attend trimonthly check-ups and it happened, that the recent one slipped my mind... they called, while you were gone to get us the drinks and said, that they had an appointment free in around an hour. It's important, that's why I left so suddenly..."

Jungkook feels, how Taehyung's hand trembles a bit in his hold and he tightens his grip. "And Tae... baby, that's not a big deal... it's nothing, you have to be ashamed of.", he mumbles and Taehyung looks up, when the older says: "I... know, that you're taking suppressants." "B-but... everyone knows, what society thinks about omegas, who're taking suppressants and... we never talked the topic out, Jungkook... I don't know, what exactly you think about it... that made me worry..."

"Then, let's talk about this now, Tae", Jungkook gently lifts Taehyung's face, so that the younger looks at him. "I have to admit, I never really thought about suppressants. I never had to, to be honest. Jimin never took some and as you said, society thinks low of them, but... you, pup, you have a more than just decent reason to take them. I... don't like them, because they can be cancerous and life-threatening, but you're on constant control, so... I think, it's... kinda fine...", he sighs, when Taehyung lowers his eyelids, avoiding to look at him. "I understand, why you take them, Tae, I really do, but still, I hope, that some day, you're ready to stop taking them..."

"Aren't you mad at me?", Taehyung asks and finally gains the courage to look at Jungkook, immediately seeing him shake his head. "I'm... maybe a bit disappointed... and I'm telling you this, because you deserve to know, but now, I can also understand, why you didn't tell me. I never really showed much support, when we talked about the suppressants the last time, but... maybe, back then, I already sensed, that this is a sensitive topic? I don't know... maybe, I also didn't just ask more, because it was and still is foreign territory for me...", he says and Taehyung lets out a short breath. He scoops closer and leans his head against Jungkook's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth...", he mumbles and closes his eyes, while he bathes in the warmth, his boyfriend's radiating, for a moment. "It's okay", Jungkook says, "You had your reasons... but... something, that made you uncomfortable, happened there... I felt it... it was so strong..."

"Can you hold me?", Taehyung asks, instead of giving a proper reply and Jungkook frowns for a moment, but then, he nods and he maneuvers both of them, so that he's leaning against the headboard of the bed with a lap full of Taehyung, who snuggles close to him, blush prominent on his cheeks and the alpha wonders, what's going on in his mind. "I...", Taehyung starts with a small voice, "I actually talked with them about a cancellation. Sure, the physical examination is always humiliating for me, but this time, they asked me a lot of personal question, things, I haven't thought about yet. About heats and... if I have an alpha by my side, who's able to help me through the first heat after such a long time... they know, that I'm not very experienced with heats and... they said, that the first heat after taking suppressants for a while is even harder than the first heat ever... I'm scared, Jungkookie..."

"Then...", Jungkook starts, still trying to process the information that Taehyung really wants to stop taking his suppressants, "... why did you talk about it with them? Are you... really sure, you want to stop taking them?" "I'm not", the younger admits, "But... at some point, I should." He takes a deep breath, before he starts feeling around for Jungkook's hand, intertwines their fingers and brings it up to his lips, to kiss his knuckles. "For us, for our future", he whispers against the back of Jungkook's hand, "And... for my own health." Then, he looks up, the pink color still evident on his cheeks. "And... I have you by my side, Jungkookie, I found my alpha and I really wish for you to spend my heat with me."

He's talking quietly, his voice genuine and soft and Jungkook knows, that Taehyung means, what he said. And he feels, that the younger trusts him, but he's too struck by the omega's words to respond in a proper sentence, so he just nods. Jungkook knows, what a heat can be like, had been with another omega during their heat and it had been overwhelming, but at least, he knows, what he's agreeing to. "Of course", he mumbles finally, before he says something else, that makes him blush too, "This might sound, like I'm pressuring you into something, you're probably not ready for yet, but that's not, how I mean it, Tae. What I mean with it, is... take your time with tapering the medication."

"What are you talking about?", Taehyung asks, a small, cute frown on his forehead and Jungkook smiles sheepishly. "Well... heat... uhm implies sex, right? And... I'm trying to say, that I don't want our first time together to be, when you're in heat, Tae. I... really want to worship you as you deserve, with your mind as clear as possible and not clouded by...", he stops, probably diving to deep into detail, judging by the deep pink on Taehyung's cheeks. "Uhh...", the omega mumbles and hides his face in Jungkook's chest, before a muffled "Okay" leaves his lips.

Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung and holds him, because he feels, that the younger's still a bit shaky after his experience in the clinic. They sit together for a while, until Taehyung's ready to look at his boyfriend again. "Thank you, Jungkookie...", he says softly and the alpha tilts his head to the side a little. "For what?", he asks and Taehyung smiles. "For being you", he replies and sits up a bit, only to lean in and kiss the older. Their kisses are slow and gentle and Taehyung enjoys them a lot. He doesn't dare to do something else yet and Jungkook accepts this, so they share some sweet kisses, until a soft knock against the door lets them break apart.

"Yes?", Taehyung says and leans against Jungkook. The alpha's hands rest on his lower back, above the dark-blue sweater, when Yoongi peeks through the gap between the door and the door frame. "Are you guys still alive?", he asks and Taehyung notices, that his brother suppresses a groan, when he sees their position. "We are, hyung", he replies and Yoongi nods. "It's late already, so I suppose, Jungkook's staying for the night?", he opens the door a bit more and leans against the frame. "When it bothers you, I'll leave, but I'd rather stay...", the younger alpha says and adds: "For Taehyung's sake..." Taehyung snuggles closer and to their surprise, Yoongi agrees. He leaves after a few more minutes and closes the door behind him.

"For my sake?", Taehyung asks, while he climbs out of Jungkook's lap to get ready for sleeping. He attempts to leave the room first, but then, he decides, that sooner or later Jungkook's going to see all of him, so he should probably get used to change in front of him. He takes clothes out of the wardrobe and looks for some, that are too big for him, so that they might fit Jungkook's broader built. Half an hour later, Jungkook's arms are wrapped around Taehyung again and they share a few more kisses, until another wave of fatigue washes over Taehyung and he rests his head in the crook of Jungkook's neck to fall asleep. The nights, he spends cuddling with his alpha are the most refreshing for him and this one's not different.

A few days later, Taehyung still has a slight pink blush on his cheeks, when he enters the coffee shop for his study date with Jimin and fumbles with the collar of his sweater, but Hoseok, who just slips behind the counter again, has already seen the obvious evidence of the time, Taehyung spent with Jungkook. "Did he mark you again?", he asks with a small smile and Taehyung attempts to shake his head, but he knows, that there's no use to hide the hickey, that's displayed on his collar bone. Hoseok probably knows Jungkook too well.

"Don't worry, Tae, that's normal", the older says and starts preparing a drink for a customer, while Taehyung walks over to the table, where Jimin sits and scribbles on a writing pad. "Hey~", he greets and the older omega looks up. "Oh, hey, Tae.", Jimin gets up and hugs him, before he scrunches his nose. "You reek of Jungkook", he says and laughs, when Taehyung punches his arm gently. "He smells good", Taehyung mumbles, when he sits down and drops his bag to the floor. Jimin's laugh turns into a fond smile. The coffee shop isn't exactly crowded at that time of the day and so, Hoseok hasn't much to do yet, when he comes over to bring drinks for Jimin and Taehyung.

Jimin makes grabby hands and Hoseok hands over the lemonade to him, but Jimin puts the glass  down to the table without caring much for it. "Wanted you!", he mumbles and Hoseok laughs, before he leans in and presses a kiss to Jimin's lips, while the younger wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and Taehyung frowns. "Gross...", he mumbles, a bit to shoot back at Jimin for telling him that he reeks of Jungkook.  "Shut up!", Jimin mumbles against Hoseok's lips and Taehyung rolls his eyes, before he looks away.

He hears some smooching sounds and scrunches his nose. "What's wrong with you two?", he asks and keeps his eyes to his milkshake. He receives no proper answer, just a giggle from Jimin and then, he looks at the couple. Taehyung thinks, that there's a hickey on the side of Jimin's neck and he groans softly, but when he older moves and his pink hair slips out of the way, he can clearly see the teeth marks. He gasps and a shocked "What the..." leaves his lips. Hoseok smiles against Jimin's lips and the pads of his fingers gently roam over the mark on the omega's neck, before they break apart and Taehyung stares at them with wide eyes. "S-seriously? When?", is all, he can asks and Hoseok retreats with a last peck to his mate's lips. This is a talk between two omegas and he has customers to treat, even when there aren't many.

"Jimin, when?", Taehyung asks again and the older omega smiles a little, even when he has a soft, pink color on his cheek. "Not long ago...", he admits, "It's not even a week..." He scratched the back of his head and Taehyung narrowed his eyes. "That's why I haven't seen or heard from you for all the week!", he mumbles and Jimin nods. It's normal, that newly mated couples are really clingy to each other and they usually spend the first days very close to each other.

"But... how? Was it a spontaneous decision?", is the younger's next question and Jimin immediately shakes his head. "No", he says, "We actually talked about it a while ago, after the forest incident, you know?" His voice is a bit more quiet than before and Taehyung nods softly. He's definitely  over that incident and he's also able to deal with the fact, that his boyfriend is a true alpha. "Hoseok said, that he detested the fact, that we were... well... attacked by stranger alphas and that he never thought properly about the dangers of going to foreign territory with two unmated omegas. I'm in love with him, Tae and I want to spend my life with him, so... I suggested to mate, as soon as my next heat would strike." He licks his lower lip and grins sheepishly. "That... happened a few days ago", he adds and Taehyung hums. He can see, that the mark's still fresh, looking exactly like the one, Seokjin proudly showed off a few days after he and Namjoon mated years ago and he smiles softly. "I guess, that was a good decision, Jimin", he says and already starts wondering, when he will be ready to intensify his bond with Jungkook like this.

"H-how was it?", he asks and blushes a little, because it sounds like he's asking Jimin for spicy details. The older laughs. "What exactly?", he asks, grinning to tease his friend and Taehyung huffs. "You know, what I mean...", he mumbles and takes a sip of his milkshake, "The bite, dumbass..." Jimin bursts into a fit of giggles, because even cussing sounds cute, when Taehyung does it. He watches, how the younger takes a writing pad and a pen out of his bag, because they're actually here to study and he probably remembered, but Jimin then starts talking.

"It hurt, Tae, it really hurt", he says and Taehyung looks at him, biting his lip, "I don't mean to scare you, but it did. All those tales, that a mating bite is painless, are bullshit... but... the bond's worth all the pain, I swear." Taehyung remains silent. This is the same, he remembers, Seokjin told him 4 years ago, when they were laying cuddled together in the older's bed, because Taehyung had been the only one, Namjoon allowed close to his new mate for a few days. "I know, this was the right thing to do", Jimin's voice brings Taehyung back from his small reverie and the omega nods. "Seokjin-hyung said the same", he mumbles and Jimin smiles. "It only hurts for a short while, TaeTae and when you have a loving alpha, he's going to take care of you properly", he says and Taehyung blushes, when his friend adds: "And I know from a reliable source, that you have a loving alpha by your side, when you're ready for mating."

Taehyung's silent for a little while longer. He's not afraid of mating, but the thought to do it some day, overwhelms him a little and he notices, that he probably will still need a bit of time to get ready for it. But, he thinks, that's okay, because he's still young and he isn't dating Jungkook for years, like Hoseok and Jimin or Namjoon and Seokjin. Plus, Jungkook himself probably isn't ready for mating and claiming him yet, which is okay as well. They both will be ready for this important step in their life for sure, some day. They're still young and they have time.

"I... talked to Jungkook about my suppressants and the heat that comes up, when I stop taking them", he tells Jimin after a while, while he already goes through his notes, he took at his English class. Jimin hums and smiles. "With all the hickeys, you're sporting lately and his scent, that lingers on you, I've been pretty sure, that this talk would come up soon", he says and there's just fondness in his voice, "I might be a bit biased, Tae, because Kookie's my best friend for years now, but that also means, that I know him by heart and... being with him is really good for you. Being with you is good for him as well."

"Sometimes, I think, he's too good for me, Jimin...", Taehyung mumbles and draws small circles onto the sheet in front of him. Jimin frowns. "Why?", he asks and Taehyung sighs. "He said, that the reason for me telling him a lie and being insecure, when I went to the clinic, was, because he never showed much support to me, when we talked about suppressants for the first time. Yes, we didn't talk much about it, but that was okay for me... I never thought, it was a lack of support from his side... and I was the one, who lied to him, but he he literally said, that it was his fault...", he explains and Jimin smiles softly. "That's how Jungkook is. He's always looking the a reason in the things, he did. But... he can also be very determined and hot-headed, when he knows, that things weren't his fault. Was he?"

Taehyung shakes his head. "No, he was just sweet. Nothing else. But... in the end, I think, it was really good, that we had this talk, because...", a smile appears on his lips, "... I was able to get a few things off my heart and we're closer to each other now. I'm even able to enjoy his touches more now, while I've been still a little insecure about all this things before. And..." The omega blushes and Jimin coos internally.

"And?", he asks. Taehyung pouts. "You're a meanie...", he grumbles, "I... have already thought about how it'll be to have... sex with him..." Jimin opens his mouth, but Taehyung continues. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet but I'm thinking about it. I'll go day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, Chim. Just step by step and I know, that Jungkook's with me, no matter how small those steps are. He's not going to rush me, with nothing and... I... really love him for this...", he ends and leans down, to get a book from his bag. "Shit...", he curses and Jimin frowns. "What?", he asks, surprised by that sudden interruption of their conversation. "I forgot my English book at Jungkook's... need it now, so I think, I just head over to get it. I'll be back, okay?", Taehyung gets up from his chair with a sheepish smile and takes his jacket. "I'll leave my stuff with you", he tells Jimin and rushes out of the coffee shop.

It didn't take long for Taehyung to be back at the dorm building and in front of Jungkook's door. He usually had a key for the front door, but since he left his bag with Jimin, he has to ring the bell now. It takes a while, until the door opens and when it does, Taehyung smiles at Jungkook. "Hey, Jungkookie", he greets and the older's eyes widen a bit, "I forgot my text book here and just came to..." Taehyung isn't able to end his words properly, when a female voice interrupts him and Jungkook drops his head in defeat. Right then, Taehyung notices, that the alpha was gesturing with his hands to make him stop talking and he frowns.

"Jungkook, darling, who's there? Ohh, don't tell me, that it's your better half!", the voice comes closer and then, a dark-haired woman appears next to Jungkook. "Oh my god", she smiles brightly and Taehyung notices, that she has the same smile as Jungkook. "O-oh...", he mumbles, when he realizes, that this is Jungkook's mom. She smells sweet for an alpha, like apple and orchid and Taehyung relaxes a bit.

"Kookie, baby, he's gorgeous!", she says and squeezes past Jungkook to stop in front of Taehyung. "Hi", she greets and smiles, "I'm Hyojoo, Jungkook's mom!" Taehyung smiles softly, still a little insecure, because she's still an alpha. "I'm Taehyung", he mumbles and Jungkook steps next to him. "Mom, Tae just forgot his text book", he says, but his mother waves at his words. "Nah!", she says, "Come in, Taehyung, come in!" Jungkook sighs and Taehyung looks at him for a second, before he nods. "Okay", he says, because at some point, he would've met Jungkook's parents anyway.

Hyojoo walks back in with a smile and calls for her mate, when Jungkook stops his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I had no idea, that they'd come over today", he apologizes, "I guess, they visited Junghyun-hyung and then, decided to come here as well." Taehyung smiles and runs his fingers across Jungkook's cheek. "It's fine, Jungkookie. Your mom seems nice. I think, it's time to meet them properly, hm?", he takes the older's hand in his and together, they walk into the dorm.

Jungkook's father sits in the living room and gets up from the couch, when Taehyung enters. He's tall and broad and a little bit intimidating, but his voice is gentle, when he starts speaking to greet his son's future mate. "Hello, Taehyung", he says and holds out his hand for the omega, who takes it a bit hesitantly. "This is my dad", Jungkook says, when he rests his hand on Taehyung's shoulder, because he senses his hesitance. The younger's in a room with three alphas, so it's no surprise, that he's insecure. "My name's Junghoon. It's a pleasure to meet you", the older alpha smiles and continues: "We've heard so many good things about you and now, we're finally able to meet you. That's great." He smiles and Taehyung relaxes a bit. Jungkook's parents are both really nice so far.

"It's really nice meeting you", he says and Jungkook goes and gets a chair from the kitchen, for Taehyung to sit down. It's quite relaxing, when they talk to his parents for a while, until Hyojoo suggests to go out to a restaurant together. Taehyung agrees to join them, but he calls Jimin for a moment, who already sent him text messages, because he's gone for an hour now.

"Hey, Chim, I'm sorry", Taehyung says and Jimin asks: " _What happened?_ " "Jungkookie's parents are here", he explains and Jimin gasps a little. " _Oh my, you're meeting your in-laws!_ ", he replies and giggles a little bit, " _How's it so far?_ " "It's fine", Taehyung replies with a smile, "They're nice and that's why I'm calling. Can you take my things with you?" " _Sure. What's your plan?_ ", Jimin asks and Taehyung can hear him smile. "We're going to a restaurant", he tells him and Jimin hums. " _I take your things with me and you can get them tomorrow or we meet for more studies, when you have time_ ", he says and Taehyung agrees. "Thank you", he mumbles, when he feels, how Jungkook slides his arms around his waist. "We're ready, pup", he whispers and Taehyung tells Jimin, that he has to end the call now and that he's going to text him later.

"Okay", he mumbles and sighs softly, when Jungkook presses a kiss to his cheek, "I left my things with Jimin, so... I'm ready too." Jungkook smiles against his cheek and lets go of his waist, only to take his hand and lead him back into the hallway. Jungkook's parents are ready and only a few minutes later, they're sitting in their car on the way to a restaurant.

They're sitting in a secluded area in the restaurant and Jungkook's father ordered a bottle of wine. Taehyung doesn't have the heart to decline, so he just takes small nips from his glass, while Jungkook's hand rests on his thigh beneath the table. From time to time, he squeezes it gently and reassuringly and things go well, until Junghoon says: "It's probably a good idea to invite you to Busan, Taehyung." The omega looks up and frowns a little. He has no problem with visiting Jungkook's hometown and he'd love to see how the older lived before he came to Seoul, but he's also sure, that this is not the only reason. "It's better, that you meet your pack, before you two become mates."

"M-my pack?", Taehyung asks, clearly surprised and Jungkook takes his hand. "Dad...", he mumbles, but his father isn't listening to him. "Well, you two are going to mate sooner or later, right?", he says and Taehyung nods softly, because, yes, this is, what's going to happen. "You're going to be a part of our pack then", Junghoon adds and Taehyung's eyes widen. He didn't think about this before and when he looks at Jungkook, he notices, that his boyfriend didn't, as well. "Dad...", he says again and his father looks at him. "What? Isn't that, what's going to happen?", he says and Taehyung clears his throat.

"To be honest...", he starts, even though Jungkook's parents are going to hate him then, "... I didn't plan to leave my pack..." "And you don't have to", Jungkook adds, because he's not even sure, if he's going to move back to Busan after graduating. "What?", Junghoon frowns and Hyojoo rests her hand on his. "Let's not talk about this now", she says with a soft smile, while he eyes are fixed on her mate, "We just met Taehyung and it's too early to talk about this, Hoon..." She's still the pack leader, so Junghoon stops and he even apologizes for being too straight forward, but somehow, the rest of the dinner's awkward for Taehyung. When Jungkook's parents bid them goodbye in front of the restaurant, because the pair decided to go for a walk before they head back home, he's kind of relieved. Hyojoo and Junghoon have booked a room in a hotel, because they're going to spend another day with their older son and his family.

Taehyung's quiet during the beginning of their walk, but he holds Jungkook's hand, until the alpha says: "I'm sorry, pup... my dad's really straight forward..." "That's true indeed", Taehyung replies and looks at his boyfriend, "I haven't thought about the things, that are supposed to come with being your mate in the future." "I haven't thought about it as well. I mean, it's nothing bad to merge packs, but I also understand, that your brothers are your pack and that you don't want to leave them."

"But your pack's in Busan", Taehyung says and sighs, when Jungkook stops and pulls him closer. "Yeah, but my future is here. You're here, pup", he replies, "I'm not going to force you to do something, that you don't want." "I know that, Jungkookie... I know...", Taehyung nods against the older's chest, because he pulled him into a hug, "I've never been part of a big pack. It's always just been my family and me... and after my parents and grandparents died, we never made any move to join another, bigger pack. We've always been good on our own. That's, what I'm used to. I guess, your dad's words scared me a little... and maybe, it also overwhelmed me a bit to see how close you are with your parents. I'm probably a little jealous."

Taehyung lets out a joyless giggle and sighs, when Jungkook wraps his arms around him. "I've never told you about my parents, right?", he mumbles and looks up, sees, how Jungkook shakes his head. "No, you didn't, but you don't have to, when you don't want to", he says and Taehyung smiles. "I want to", he takes Jungkook's hand again and they start walking home. "You deserve to know about it", Taehyung says and then, he starts talking, "I never met my father. My parents were living on a farm in Daegu, together with my grandparents and with Yoongi-hyung and Joonie-hyung. My dad died during an accident, when Yoongi-hyung was 5 and Jooie-hyung was still 3. It was in the summer, before I was born, so my mom was pregnant. I don't know, what happened, because my brothers were too young to properly understand it at that time and my mom always refused to tell them, when they were older...", he says and Jungkook squeezes his hand gently.

"And... your mom?", he asks softly. "My mom died, when I was 7 years old. She had some kind of breast cancer. Yoongi-hyung told me, that the cancer was discovered too late and that she already had liver metastases. She fought against it as long as possible, but she lost her battle a month after my dad's death anniversary. I think, she never got over his death and that his death anniversary was, what made her give up. She lost all her motivation after that day and then, it was over... I still remember her warm hugs and her soothing omega-scent and I miss her... I wish, you'd be able to meet her, because she was an amazing mother and I'm sure, that you'd lover her. And that she'd love you."

He smiles at Jungkook. "I also would love to get to know your parents better, even though the day ended a little awkwardly, but maybe, the next meeting's going to turn out better. I like your mom. She's beautiful and she gives off a soothing vibe, even though she's an alpha." Jungkook laughs a little. "Yeah, my mom's a rather motherly alpha", he says, "But on the other hand, you don't really want to be near her, when she's mad. She's a fierce leader and a really powerful woman. She's proud, but she also loves me and my brother dearly. She shows us, every time, we meet her and sometimes, I forget, that she's an alpha."

"Is it easy to forget? I saw, how she looked at your dad, when he said those things about joining your pack", Taehyung tilts his head to the side. "Sometimes, it's easy, yes, but when you see her in action, then, you notice, how much of an alpha she is and how much influence my grandmother had on her, because she wasn't the pack leader, but my grandfather died early and she had to lead the pack on her own. She taught her daughter that being a female alpha doesn't mean, that you have to stand back behind the male alpha by your side", he explains and Taehyung smiles a little. Sharing things about their families, no matter how sad they probably are, brings them closer to each other.

15 minutes later, they arrive at the dorm, after Jungkook asked Taehyung to stay with him that night and they decide to watch a movie. While Jungkook stays in the kitchen and prepares tea for them, Taehyung carries blankets and pillows from Jungkook's bedroom to the couch in the living room and when his boyfriend comes to him, he's busy with building something like a pillow fort. "What's this?", Jungkook asks with a smile and Taehyung blushes, shrugs softly. "Felt like building a pillow fort...", he says and plopps down on the couch. For Jungkook, it looks a lot like nesting and he sits down next to Taehyung, who scoops closer immediately. They already chose the movie and Jungkook presses play on the remote control, after he placed the cups to the coffee table next to the couch, then, he wraps an arm around Taehyung. The younger rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

They're through half of the movie, when Taehyung suddenly sits up. He licks his lower lip and climbs into Jungkook's lap. The alpha frowns a little, when Taehyung wraps his arms around his neck and shivers slightly, when Jungkook lets his hands rest on his waist. "Something wrong, pup?", he asks and the younger shakes his head. "Nothing", he replies and gently cards his fingers through the soft hair on the back of Jungkook's neck. "Kiss me, Jungkookie...", he says then and Jungkook blinks for a few seconds, before Taehyung leans in and seals the alpha's lips with his. The kiss is soft and gentle, just the pressure of lips against lips and Taehyung slides closer to Jungkook.

The older's fingers tighten a little around his waist and a surprised moan leaves Taehyung's throat. He likes Jungkook's touch so much and he really wants more of it. So, he decides to be bold and gently swipes his tongue over Jungkook's bottom lip. Taehyung has no idea, where the sudden courage comes from, but his tummy tingles and his heart beats faster, when Jungkook gasps softly. A wet tongue darts out of the alpha's mouth to poke against his own. Their tongues play with each other for a bit and Jungkook's arms sneak around Taehyung's waist, to pull him even closer, if possible.  
Taehyung let's out a soft mewl, when the older's tongue slips into his mouth, not giving him a chance to break their kiss. Not, that Taehyung wants to break it. He wants to feel Jungkook more, closer and doesn't want to let go for the rest of the night, he doesn't want to let go of his alpha never again, wants to be close to him forever.  
Jungkook's tongue swirls around Taehyung's and animates him to join the game, until the omega breaks away to take a deep breath.

His cheeks are tinted in a deep pink and he throws his head back slightly, when he feels, how Jungkook presses his lips against his throat, nips on his pulse point and rubs his nose carefully over his scent gland, before he traces the skin over the sensitive gland with his tongue. The omega moans softly, the color on his cheeks deepens even more, when he notices, that the tingling feeling in his tummy grows and grows and that Jungkook's not the only one, who's really excited. "Jungkookie...", he breathes, tries to catch his alpha's attention, who's still busy with sucking another hickey into Taehyung's skin and gently bites into the bruised flesh, just a few inches away from the scent gland.

"You smell so good, baby...", the older whispers and Taehyung's hips jerk forward surprisingly at the pet name. "Jungkookie...", he tries again and entangles his hands in the alpha's dark hair, gently tugs on the soft strands. Jungkook looks up, after licking over the new love bite on Taehyung's skin and he's a bit awestruck by the sea of stars, he can see in the omega's eyes. "Yes, pup?", he asks slowly, a bit worried, that he's gone too far, but Taehyung loosens one hand from his hair and cups his cheek.

"Make love to me...", he whispers and Jungkook gasps a bit.  
"A-are you sure?", he asks and Taehyung nods. Just a few moments later, he stumbles into the bedroom, Taehyung's arms wrapped around his neck and his legs slung around his waist. They fall into the bed sheets together and Jungkook feels, how fast Taehyung's heart is beating, when he lands on top of his beautiful omega, while he kisses him, soft and reassuring.


	15. (M) Treasure

Taehyung feels safe with Jungkook on top of him and he had never been more certain to do something, like he's now, while their lips move against each other slowly. He dislikes, how Jungkook's still holding himself up with his hands on the sheets and without further ado, Taehyung wraps his arms and legs around the alpha again without breaking their kiss. He pulls his boyfriend onto his body completely and giggles into his mouth, when Jungkook lets out a surprised: "Ooff..." The younger breaks the kiss for a moment and gently runs his hands through Jungkook's hair.

 

"Want to... feel all of you...", he mumbles, still close to the older's lips and Jungkook smiles softly, before he gently caresses Taehyung's side above his clothes.

"Whatever you want, pup",

he mumbles and kisses him again. Taehyung's hands slide down Jungkook's back and he lets out a soft moan against his alpha's lips, while he enjoys Jungkook's weight on his body. The older's more muscular and heavier body covers him completely, but it isn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, Taehyung feels quite good beneath Jungkook and he whines a little, when his boyfriend breaks the kiss, only to attach his lips to his neck.

 

The whine turns into a gasp, when Jungkook's teeth gently glide across an already existing hickey on his neck. This one's a little bit older than the one on his collar bone and he shiveres softly, when Jungkook sucks on it again to deepen the color of the hickey again. The omega's legs drop to the sheets again, when he notices, that Jungkook isn't going away, but instead, he'll stay close to him.

Jungkook slips his hand beneath Taehyung's oversized hoodie and gently caresses the soft skin beneath.

He sits up after a few moments and looks down at the younger boy beneath him. Taehyung's cheeks are flushed in a pretty pink, his mouth is slightly open and his eyes are already a bit hooded, but he smiles at Jungkook.

 

He isn't exactly sure, how he ended up here, beneath his handsome boyfriend, but he's sure, that he's doing the right thing. Jungkook's hands on his body are warm and soft, they're gentle. Taehyung lifts his own hands and takes Jungkook's in his, leads them to the zipper of his hoodie. He smiles softly and this encourages Jungkook to pull the zipper down. He reveals soft, tan skin, that glistens in the dim light of Jungkook's bedside table lamp.

 

"God...", Jungkook whispers and leans down again. "Taehyung...", he mumbles and Taehyung hums softly, eyes open wide now and attentive.

"You take my breath away, pup...", Jungkook says and Taehyung blushes, before he sits up a little and wraps his arms around Jungkook.

"And you take mine away, Jungkookie...", he replies softly, blush still evident on his cheeks and Jungkook can't stop himself from pressing a kiss to his omega's cheek, before he gently pushes the hoodie over his shoulders and Taehyung takes the piece of clothing off and throws it to the side, down from Jungkook's bed.

"You too", he mumbles and looks down, but Jungkook just smiles and and takes his shirt off without any further words.

 

He feels Taehyung's eyes on him, still a little bit shy and when he returns his gaze, he notices the appreciation and adoration in Taehyung's eyes. Carefully, Jungkook cups Taehyung's cheek with his hand and runs his thumb over the soft skin. The alpha trembles a little, when Taehyung's fingers carefully touch the skin, that's covering his collar bone and slide down slowly, in a sweet way. They're both agitated, that's for sure, the little touches and gentle kisses, they've shared, were probably more intense for them than anything else yet.

 

The tips of Taehyung's fingers roam over the alpha's broad chest, the sculpted abdominal muscles and Jungkook feels, how his hand trembles. He takes it into his own and lifts it to his lips, kisses the knuckles gently.

"Are you sure, love?", he asks and Taehyung nods, maybe a little too feverish.

"Yes", he sits up and slides closer to his alpha, "I... thought about it and I really want this... I want it with you, Jungkookie... I'm sure..." Jungkook nods softly and then, he watches, how the younger falls back into the sheets.

"Love me, alpha...", the omega mumbles, "I need you..."

Jungkook lets out a low growl at the addressing and he runs his hand across Taehyung's chest, down to his tummy and the younger takes a deep breath, lets out the air shakily and closes his eyes, when he feels soft fingertips running over his skin.

 

His eyes open again with a small gasp, when Jungkook's fingers slide beneath the hem of his jeans teasingly, but the alpha's looking into his eyes, looking for permission and Taehyung nods softly. The fingers slide over to the button and Jungkook flicks it open, pulls down the zipper slowly, while he still looks at his boyfriend.

"You know, pup, we can always stop...", he whispers and Taehyung shakes his head.

"No... I don't want to stop...",

he replies and lifts his hips slightly, a clear sign for Jungkook to pull the pants down. He reveals meaty thighs and soft, tan skin and Taehyung shivers slightly, after Jungkook has pulled the pants away from his legs and throws them to the side. The alpha runs his hands slowly over his thighs, before he rests them on his hips and takes in the sight of Taehyung. He looks gorgeous, so gorgeous and Jungkook can't tear his eyes away, until Taehyung wiggles his butt softly and scrunches his nose the slightest.

 

"What's wrong, love?", the alpha asks and Taehyung lifts his hips a little. "Take it off, alpha...", he mumbles and refers to his boxers. The omega is visibly aroused and Jungkook's nothing else, so he takes the hem of the undergarment between his fingers. He sends Taehyung another look and the younger nods softly, whines a bit, because Jungkook's acting so slow. The alpha laughs a bit.

"Are you impatient, love?", he asks and almost immediately, his breath gets stuck in his throat, when he pulls the boxers down and beneath them, the insides of Taehyung's thighs are covered in slick.

 

Now, without any more covers of clothes to conceal it, the omega's scent gets even more intense and Jungkook growls a little. He throws the soaked underwear to the side, before he leans down again to capture Taehyung's lips in a kiss. "You're so perfect, pup...",

he mumbles against his lips and shivers slightly, when he hears Taehyung moan into his mouth. The younger's bare errection brushes against Jungkook's clothed thigh and Taehyung wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend.

"J-jungkookie...", he whines, when the older teasingly grinds his thigh slowly against Taehyung's crotch and more slick gushes out of him. It's still foreign for Taehyung, he's a little embarrassed, but his body, his mind and his heart are calling for more. 

 

The alpha breaks the kiss and presses his lips against Taehyung's cheek, then he drags them down further. He pauses at his neck and Taehyung gasps, digs his nails into Jungkook's shoulders, when the older licks and nips on his scent gland, until Taehyung's a whimpering and whining mess beneath him.

Jungkook's scent invades his mind and Taehyung lets out a soft mewl, when the older's teeth graze his gland, but then, he moves on, further down his body and leaves hickeys on his trail.

 

"Ahh... Jungkook...", Taehyung whispers, when he feels gentle teeth and a soft tongue licking at the inside of his thigh and the alpha looks up.

"M-more...", his boyfriend pleads and Jungkook sits up again with a last, gentle kiss against the skin.

"Are you really sure?", he asks again and Taehyung nods. "More than that...", he whispers and spreads his legs slightly. "Don't hesitate to stop me, pup...", the older mumbles, while his hand strokes over the tan skin, in between the spread legs.

 

Taehyung hums softly and closes his eyes. Jungkook's fingers carefully knead the flesh of his thighs and Taehyung moans at the feeling. It's strange, but not bad and he's able to relax even more, until he feels a finger grazing his slicked rim and his eyes shoot open with a surprised gasp. He knows, what's happening and he knows, that he wants it, but he's still a little scared. But he also knows, that Jungkook's with him, that he'll stop, when Taehyung asks him to and that he's not going to do anything, Taehyung doesn't want. "Pup...", Jungkook calls softly and Taehyung opens his eyes, when a thumb caresses his cheek.

 

"I'm good...", he mumbles and his hand flies up, grasps Jungkook's arm, when the finger slowly, carefully starts to intrude, after Jungkook gathered a good amount of slick on it. It feels weird in the beginning and Taehyung's nails leave deep imprints on Jungkook's arm and after the finger's sunk in to the first knuckle, Jungkook stops.

"G-go on...", Taehyung mumbles under his breath, while he still holds onto Jungkook's arm and the older leans down to peck his lips over and over again, before he starts moving his finger again, further in. Taehyung shivers. It still feels weird and for a while, he isn't sure, if this was a good idea. The intrusion isn't hurting, but yet, it isn't pleasant at all, but Taehyung really wants to give it another try. He whimpers softly, when Jungkook slowly starts movig the finger out again, a wet, squelching sound's heard and the omega trembles slightly. Jungkook's lips on his neck distract him a little and when he feels ready for it, he tells his boyfriend to go a bit faster.

 

He bites his lower lip softly, when the older does, still relishing in the pleasant feeling on his neck and his lips fly open in a loud, surprised moan, when Jungkook crooks his finger experimentally, hitting a special spot inside of Taehyung and an overwhelming, pleasurable feeling washes over Taehyung's body. He shivers heavily and presses his body closer to Jungkook's, clings to his boyfriend and thrusts his hips down against Jungkook's finger to get more of the feeling. "O-oh... my god...", he breathes, "A-again... Jungkookie... please..."

 

Taehyung feels, how Jungkook smiles against his neck, before he detaches his lips and kisses him, moves his finger inside of Taehyung again and the feeling is as overwhelming, as breathtaking as before and Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook, when the older mumbles a soft: "I'll add another, okay, baby?"

He whines, but nods and feels, how Jungkook pulls the single finger back, only to slowly push in two this time. It burns a little, but Taehyung isn't stopping his boyfriend, because he's already anticipating pleasure again.

 

Jungkook's careful, he prepares Taehyung thoroughly for more to come and he gently kisses him, nips on his neck and his collar bone, until Taehyung demands another finger with beautifully flushed cheeks. Jungkook takes a deep breath and watches, how his pretty omega is writhing beneath him, eyes opened slightly, hooded and a little teary, but Jungkook feels, that Taehyung's in a bliss, that he's feeling good and he knows, that he's already falling apart beneath him.

But Jungkook's determined to give his boyfriend, what he wants, so he slowly inserts a third finger into Taehyung and notices, how the younger's thighs quiver. He knows, that Taehyung's vulnerable right now, but when he slows down his movement to check on the omega, Taehyung surprisingly pushes his hips back against Jungkook's fingers.

 

"D-don't stop... more... alpha... more...", he demands, throws his head back slightly and Jungkook isn't able to suppress  the low groal, that builds up in his throat.

He moves the fingers faster, hisses a bit, when Taehyung scratches his nails over his back and he's sure, that he leaves welts behind, but he also isn't caring a lot. He simply isn't able to waste a thought on merely there pain, when he has his gorgeous boyfriend beneath him, shivering in the purest pleasure, Jungkook has ever seen and his eyes widen a little, when Taehyung arches his back beautifully and falls over the edge from just the stimulation of Jungkook's fingers.

 

The omega's body trembles and wave after wave of pleasure washes over his body, while Jungkook carefully guides him through his orgasm, until he starts whimpering softly and the alpha stops. Taehyung's out of breath, his chest rises and falls quickly, but after a few moments, he opens his eyes and reaches out his arms for Jungkook.

The older leans down and Taehyung's quick to tighten his arms around him, presses his lips against Jungkook's frantically. Taehyung's seeking his alpha's warmth and comfort and Jungkook moves his lips against the younger's slowly, to calm him down. They kiss for a while, until Jungkook breaks away again and smiles at Taehyung.

 

"Oh god...", Taehyung sighs, still a little breathless, while his fingers play with the soft strands of hair in the back of Jungkook's neck. The alpha chuckles softly and mumbles: "We can stop here, pup, if you want...", but Taehyung shakes his head.

"N-no... I don't want to stop... just... just give me a few moments...", he replies and sinks into the pillow, whines softly, when Jungkook carefully pulls his fingers back and caresses Taehyung's side with his other hand.

"Kiss me again, Jungkookie...", the younger demands and who's Jungkook to deny. He molds his lips against Taehyung's, while the omega's hands glide over his back. He even wraps his legs around his boyfriend, they both not caring a lot about the mess, Taehyung already made across his own tummy and pulls him closer.

 

A soft moan leaves Taehyung's lips, when he feels Jungkook's clothed erection  and he breaks the kiss.

"I... want you...", he mumbles and Jungkook cups Taehyung's cheek gently.

"I want you, too, Taehyung...", he replies and the younger lets his legs fall back to the mattress, only to grab the hem of Jungkook's pants and push it down slightly. Jungkook helps him and it's not long, until the alpha's naked at well. Taehyung looks at his boyfriend, after the older threw his pants to the side and sighs dreamily.

 

"God, I'm so lucky", he mumbles and Jungkook smiles. "When you're lucky, then, what am I, pup?",

he asks and leans in, to kiss his boyfriend again. Taehyung spreads his legs a little more, when Jungkook's hand runs across his thigh and mewls softly into the kiss. The omega playfully swipes his tongue over Jungkook's bottom lip and the alpha emits a soft growl, before he opens his mouth and nudges the wet muscle, coaxes it into his own cavity. For a while it's just a game, their tongues are playing, with soft touches and Taehyung clinging to Jungkook,  until the omega gets a little restless beneath his alpha.

 

"Jungkook...", Taehyung sighs against the older's lips and lifts his hips slightly. He lets out a shaky breath, when the alpha's cock slips in between his ass cheeks and shivers, when he hears another growl coming from Jungkook.  
The younger breaks the kiss slowly and tangles his hands in Jungkook's dark hair.

"Take me, alpha...", he mumbles and Jungkook nods.  
Without separating much more, he manages to align his erection with Taehyung's entrance and the omega whines, when he nudges against the stretched muscle.  
When the head breaks through the sensitive rim, Taehyung throws his head back with a whine and unconsciously tugs on Jungkook's hair.

 

"Tae?", Jungkook whispers, after a surprised, low moan left his throat and the omega looks at him, eyes teary and cheeks pink. Staccato breaths  leave his lips, but he just gives Jungkook a short nod.  
The stretch burns, despite Jungkook's careful preparation, but Taehyung isn't going to stop him. He wants this, he wants Jungkook and he wants all of him.

"Go on...", he gasps, "It's okay..." A soft, reassuring smile grazes his lips, because he knows, that his alpha's with him, all the time. He'll guide him through this new experience and Taehyung knows, that he's going to enjoy it, no matter how much it hurts now.

  
"Are you sure?", Jungkook mumbles and gently rests his hands on the mattress next to Taehyung's shoulders. After another nod, he hums softly and moves his hips forward slowly. Taehyung whimpers softly beneath him, but he's determined to take all of Jungkook. They take their time and after a few moments, with short pauses for Taehyung to take a breath, Jungkook's inside of Taehyung completely. "Are you okay, pup?", he asks and sits up a bit, waits for a reply. Taehyung hums and opens his eyes, smiles at Jungkook.

"I'm good, alpha...", he whispers and wiggles his ass a little, "I... think, you can move..." Taehyung mumbles and untangles his fingers from Jungkook's hair, runs his palms over his shoulder and holds onto them, when the older pulls his hips back slowly.

 

A soft gasp leaves the omega's lips, when he pushes in again and a dull burn's still there, but it's bearable and the feeling of Jungkook on top of him, the many emotions inside of Taehyung are distracting enough to blur out the slight pain. It also gets better, the more Jungkook moves and Taehyung's quickly able to enjoy everything. His hands slide down the older's arms and fall to the bed. He grabs the sheets and whines, when Jungkook hides his face in his neck, kissing the sensitive skin above the scent gland again. The omega loves it. He cherishes it, when Jungkook's scent spreads through his mind and he arches his back when the older starts hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves in him again.

  
"So... good... oh my god....", he gasps and Jungkook growls. He gently takes Taehyung's wrist and pins them down into the pillow above the omega's head, only to intertwine their fingers and lifts his own head.  
"I love you", he breathes and Taehyung opens his eyes. It takes just a few seconds for him to respond with a shaky: "I love you too." and Jungkook lets out an airy laugh. He seals their lips in a passionate kiss and their fingers remain connected, when Jungkook starts moving slowly again, rolling his hips down against Taehyung's ass, while he keeps their bodies close to each other. The omega breaks the kiss and throws his head back at the pleasure, cants his hips up against Jungkook's and at some point, he urges his boyfriend to go faster. And Jungkook complies, thrusts faster, but still deep and sensually into his omega, making him cry out in pure bliss.

 

The alpha feels, how Taehyung's thighs shake around his waist, how his erection twitches between their heated bodies and he smells, how the younger's scent spikes up.

He knows, that the omega's close to his release again.

Jungkook's canines extend and with a dark growl, he buries his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck again and hears him whimper, when his fangs graze his scent gland. Jungkook's wolf tries to take over, tries to give in to the urge to claim, what's rightfully his, to make Taehyung his mate and the omega also feels almost ready to submit. But Jungkook knows, he can't do this. He has no permission to claim the younger and he needs that permission. So, instead of sinking his fangs into the invitingly soft flesh, he rolls his hips faster and Taehyung shivers.

 

After a few more thrusts against his prostate he cums for the second time that night, between their bodies with a desperate cry of Jungkook's name on his lips. Jungkook slows down a bit, but still helps Taehyung to savour his orgasm by thrusting into him in a sensual pace. The omega clenches around his alpha, hard and it doesn't take long for Jungkook to feel his knot pulsing at the base of his cock. He tries to pull out, tries to use the last bit of conciousness, he holds, but Taehyung has none of that. He keeps his thighs locked around Jungkook and whimpers from the upcoming sensitivity. "I-inside, alpha...", he moans, "... want it... want your knot..."

 

Jungkook growls and gives in to the carnal desire. His knot expands and Taehyung cries out at the stretch, but Jungkook feels, that it's still pleasuring for him. The alpha's eyes flash red and quickly, he pulls his head away from Taehyung's neck, sinks his teeth into his own upper arm instead, before he cums inside of Taehyung, thick ropes of white filling up the omega. Then, he breathlessly collapses on top of Taehyung.

Their fingers are still intertwined and Jungkook feels, how the younger's smaller body trembles beneath him, but Taehyung keeps him close, tightens his legs around his waist, while he comes down from the blissful height, he just experienced. They just lay together, while they catch their breath.

  
Taehyung's able to feel their connection, mentally and physically and he likes it. He likes, how close they are, how much their minds are connected and he's even able to feel, how much Jungkook loves him.

He nuzzles his nose against Jungkook's neck and the older hums softly, before he lifts his head.

"Are you okay?",

the alpha whispers and Taehyung smiles. He opens his eyes and lifts one hand to touch Jungkook's cheek.

"Yes, Jungkookie, yes, I'm more than okay", he replies and runs his thumb over the older's slightly flushed cheek.

 

He squeaks softly, when Jungkook turns them around slowly and stills, as soon as he's laying on his back and Taehyung on top of him. Taehyung's eyes widen, when he notices the dried red liquid smeared over Jungkook's bottom lip.

"Is... is this blood?", he asks and sees, how Jungkook swallows. Unconciously, his eyes flicker to his upper arm and Taehyung's eyes widen even more. He understands, what happened earlier and bites his lower lips softly.

"It's nothing, pup", Jungkook mumbles, "See? It's already healing."

The omega gently runs his fingers over the bite mark on Jungkook's upper arm. He doesn't know, what to say, because the fact, that Jungkook had bitten his own arm to prevent himself from claiming Taehyung, shows him, that the alpha probably fought a hard, internal fight with himself.

"I'm so sorry...", he mumbles and rests his head on Jungkook's shoulder, nuzzles his face in his boyfriend's neck, "So sorry..."

 

He knows from his brothers, that it's always difficult for an alpha to not claim an omega, when things get intense, but he's sure, that for Jungkook, it was even more difficult because of their strong bond. When even Taehyung felt the urge to fully submit, to beg for Jungkook's teeth in his neck, then, how hard was resisting for the alpha?

"Hey, baby~", Jungkook speaks up softly, runs his fingers through Taehyung's slightly sweaty hair, "It's okay, really. It... doesn't even hurt."

Taehyung lifts his head again and looks at Jungkook. The older smiles. "B-but... Jungkookie...", Taehyung licks his lips and Junkook carefully presses his finger against the pink, moist pillows.

 

"It's not, that I don't want to make you mine, Taehyung", he says, "But we haven't talked about this, so... no matter how much I wanted it, I just couldn't. I couldn't give in and possibly show disrespect to you. It's fine, I can control myself as long as I need to, I promise." Taehyung takes a deep breath. Jungkook's probably right...

"But you hurt yourself...", he tries again and Jungkook shushes him with a kiss.

"It's fine, love", he mumbles against the younger's lips, before he seals them and kisses his boyfriend properly.

 

They're still connected by his knot, which might take another while, until it goes down again, so, he just wraps his arms around Taehyung gently and holds him close.

"Kookie...?",

Taehyung starts a few moments after they ended the kiss and Jungkook hums softly, one arm behind his head and one around Taehyung's bare waist.

"You... scented me, right?", it sounds more like a statement, than a question, because Taehyung knows, that he did. Another hum.

"Are you... mad?", Jungkook asks quietly and Taehyung laughs softly. "No... why should I be mad?", he draws random patterns on Jungkook's chest with his finger, "I... I think, it just brought us closer, right? I like it..."

 

The omega snuggles closer. He feels good on top of Jungkook, his chest is a good place to rest on. Taehyung mewls softly, when Jungkook starts rubbing his back gently and he closes his eyes, as soon as the alpha's fingers slide up to the back of his neck. Then, he yawns and Jungkook smiles. "Rest, baby", he tells him and Taehyung nods against his chest. He searches for a comfortable position on top of his boyfriend, which is a little bit difficult with his knot still buried deep inside of him, but Taehyung has no reason to complain.

"I loved everything...", he mumbles. Even though he didn't expect to share this experience with Jungkook so soon, he regrets nothing.

"And... I love you", he adds and Jungkook chuckles softly, before he presses a kiss into Taehyung's hair.

"I love you too, pup", he replies and Taehyung giggles. He rubs his cheek against his alpha's solid chest and closes his eyes. He knows, he'll sleep peacefully that night.

 

When Taehyung wakes up the next morning, he feels sticky and gross, but still very happy - until he realizes, that he's going to be late for his classes and his boyfriend, who's still sleeping soundly next to him, will be late as well.

Taehyung pities himself a little, that he isn't able to adore that handsome, peaceful face longer, but instead has to wake the alpha up and that's what he does next. Shaking Jungkook's shoulder gently isn't doing much, the older just turns on his back and Taehyung huffs out a laugh. He takes like 5 seconds to admire his boyfriend's muscled upper body, before he leans in and presses kisses to his lips.

 

Jungkook seems to be in a really deep slumber, because aside from a little bit of cute, sleepy sounds coming from him, he does nothing. Taehyung sits up again with a fond smile on his lips, but he knows, that he has to wake up the older. So, he shakes his head softly and with a deep blush on his cheeks, leans down to Jungkook's toned stomach. He leaves  not even an inch on space between his lips and the pale skin, before he blows air against the skin with a spluttering sound and finally, Jungkook jerks up with a very unmanly squeak. Taehyung pulls back with a happy laugh and smiles brightly.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head!",

he greets with a giggle and Jungkook tiredly rubs his eyes. Taehyung has a hard time not to coo at him, because tired Jungkook is incredibly cute.

"Morning, pup", the older mumbles and pulls his boyfriend closer to hug him, before he gently complains: "Did you have to wake me up this way?" Taehyung laughs.

"I tried it with kisses before, but you decided to have none of it", he tells him and Jungkook sighs. "We need to get ready, Kookie", Taehyung tells him and points at the alarm clock on Jungkook's night stand.

"Oh shit!", the older exclaims and lets go of his boyfriend. "Uhm... shower?", he asks and Taehyung blushes a little, but he nods. They did far more last night, than standing in Jungkook's shower (naked), so this won't be much of a big deal.

 

Jungkook takes Taehyung's hand and helps him out of the bed. The younger hisses slightly and his hand flies to his lower back.

"Are you okay?", Jungkook asks and Taehyung looks up. "Yes", he replies. It stings a little, but he'll be able to deal with it. Jungkook looks at his boyfriend concerned, but the younger smiles and pulls him into the bathroom. They shower together, interrupted by a few kisses here and there and after that, they reach the university just a few minutes too late.

"I see you later, baby", Jungkook mumbles, when he pulls his boyfriend closer to kiss him goodbye and Taehyung hums softly. "Let's meet later", he suggests and Jungkook nods, when he pulls away.

"I'll text you", he promises and pecks Taehyung's lips again, before he turns to leave for his dance classes.

 

Taehyung meets Wooyoung in the language department for their English class and when he slips into the seat next to his best friend, the older grimaces.

"First, you're late and then, you're reeking of your boyfriend...", he whispers and Taehyung snorts. Why does everyone tell him, that he's reeking?

"I'm not reeking...", he replies quietly, "I like smelling like Jungkookie..." Wooyoung laughs softly, but then, he stills. "Tae... did you two...", he asks and Taehyung tilts his head slightly. "What?", he asks and squirms a little bit in his seat and that's the last hint for Wooyoung.

 

"You had sex!", he whisper-yells and Taehyung blushes, but he nods. Wooyoung squeals next to him and the student on his other side glares at him.

"Can you please be quiet? Other people are trying to listen to the prof...", she tells him, sounding a little annoyed and Wooyoung sends her a quick glance.

"Urgh, Mina, just shut up", he tells her, "I have to talk about something really important to my best friend!"

Taehyung giggles softly and Wooyoung slides closer. "How was it?", he whispers and Taehyung's blush deepens.

"It was... actually amazing...", he mumbles and Wooyoung pouts a bit. "TaeTae... you know me. I need details...", he complains and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Later...", he replies and Wooyoung pouts a little bit more, but he nods.

 

They have a double lesson of English in the morning and their professor lets them take a short break in between the two hours, so when most of the other students leave the room to go to the toilet or get some snacks, Wooyoung turns towards his best friend and wiggles his eyebrows.

"So, did you have hot, passionate sex?", he asks playfully and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Actually, it was more... sweet, gentle love making",

he replies and looks down at the notes, he took during the class. He knows Wooyoung for so long and he knows most of his antics, but he certainly isn't able to get used to his straight-forwardness.

Wooyoung smiles softly and tries his hardest not to coo at Taehyung loudly, while the younger plays with his pen.

"He... was really caring...", he adds softly and Wooyoung replies: "So... I'm glad, he was. Otherwise, I would've kicked his alpha-ass..."

 

Taehyung laughs and carefully adjusts his position in his seat, when Wooyoung pokes his side.

"I can't believe it, TaeTae", he says and the younger frowns. "Huh?", he asks and tilts his head and a grin forms on Wooyoung's lips.

"You're an adult now!", the older exclaims and Taehyung snorts. "Having sex doesn't legally make me an adult, dumbass", he mumbles, while, once again, a blush forms on his cheeks and he unconciously rubs over the dark-purple hickey on the side of his neck. Wooyoung's grin turns into a smile again and then, he ruffles Taehyung's hair.

"I'm glad you had a good time and that you found an amazing alpha, TaeTae. You deserve this", he says and Taehyung smiles.

"Thanks, WooWoo", he replies, before he pokes his best friend's arm.

 

"Did you know, that Jimin and Hoseok are mates now?", he asks and Wooyoung's eyes widen a bit.

"No, I had no idea", he replies and Taehyung nods. "I was really surprised as well, when he told me yesterday", he admits, "But I think, it's good for them."

Wooyoung hums, slightly absent, when the lecturing hall's slowly filled with students again and their professor takes his usual spot in front of them again.

The lesson passes by slowly, but when Taehyung leaves the lecturing hall an hour later, his phone vibrates in his pocket and when he pulls the device out, he smiles softly. Wooyoung looks at him.

"Wow, dreamy eyes", he teases, "Is your boyfriend calling?" The younger nods and tells him to shut up, before he accepts the call and Wooyoung giggles a little.

 

"Hey, Jungkookie!", the omega greets and smiles to himself, when the older replies:  _"Hey, pup. You doing okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine", Taehyung nods, even though he knows, that Jungkook can't see him. "Where are you now?"

_"I have a free period"_ , Jungkook tells him,  _"One prof got sick and they didn't find a replacement. So me and Jimin are just sitting here and, yeah, have a bit of time. Where are you?"_

"I'm on my way to the next class now", Taehyung says, while he walks through the hallways next to Wooyoung.

_"Ahh, and I wanted to ask you, if you want to come over and spend time with us..."_

"I can't", Taehyung mumbles, "But I have time after classes."  _"That's good as well"_ , Jungkook says,  _"Let's meet at that cute, little coffee shop, that opened last week. Have you been there already?"_

"No", Taehyung shakes his head, "Where is it?"

Jungkook explains, where the coffee shop is, to Taehyung and they end the call a bit after that.

 

Wooyoung looks at his best friend fondly, but then, he remembers something. "Tae...", he stopps and gently holds his friend back on his shoulder. "Hm?"

"During your last visit in the clinic...", the older says, "...did they prescribe you some contraceptives? Are you on birth control?" Taehyung's quiet and he blinks, before he swallows.

"Oh... shit...", he mumbles and presses a hand over his mouth in sheer shock, while his eyes widen and he feels an internal panic rise. Wooyoung notices the shift in Taehyung's scent and he gently puts both hands on his shoulders now. "Hey, hey, it's not that bad, don't worry. Tae, are you listening?" He now pats his hand against one of Taehyung's cheeks. "You just need to go back to the clinic and get one of those 'morning-after'-pills. Go after classes, I'm with my car, I can take you to the clinic", he adds and the panic eases a bit.

 

"You're right...", Taehyung mumbles and takes a deep breath.

He's a bit more calm now, but somehow, the rest of the day passes in a blurr for him and when Wooyoung drops him off at the clinic, he feels like he's walking on cotton pads. But after a little bit of an explanation to a very kind and patient nurse in the entrance area and a bit of waiting, Taehyung gets a prescription for a pill, he needs to get from the pharmacy.

Wooyoung had to leave for his tutoring job, he does after classes to help an elementary schooler, so Taehyung has to take a bus. It's not hard to reach the area of the city, where he's going to meet with Jungkook and Jimin, but he's going to be a little late at the coffee shop, so, he decides to call his boyfriend.

 

_"Tae, is everything okay?"_ , Jungkook asks, as soon as he accepts the call. Taehyung giggles softly and hums.

"Yes, things are good. Jungkookie, I'm just going to be a little late", he says, "I... I'm already close, but I need to go to the pharmacy first. We... uhm... obviously forgot to use... contraceptives...",

he blushes and looks around, to see if someone's close enough to him to hear him talking and spots Jungkook on the opposite side of the road, close to the coffee shop, frozen in his place. It takes a while, before he speaks.

_"Oh... fuck... yes, you're right..."_ , he mumbles into the phone and Taehyung can see him scratching the back of his head, clearly embarrassed,  _"I... I'm sorry, baby... It... completely slipped my mind... and..."_

"No! I could've thought about it, too. It's okay. Just go into the coffee shop already and I quickly get the pills.", Taehyung interrupts  him and Jungkook hums.

_"Okay"_ , he says, while Taehyung waves at him and they both are probably too distracted by their phone call to pay enough attention to their surroundings.

 

Taehyung walks past a black van, that's parking just a few meters away from the pharmacy, he's heading to, when the sliding doors of the car's back area open quickly and two muscular arms dart out. He's grabbed and his phone falls to the ground, when he starts struggling instinctively against the iron grip, even tries to bite into the arm, that holds him and someone behinds him growls deeply, pained, but the grip's not loosening.

"Still, doll! Behave!",  Taehyung hears a voice, shivers at the familiar sound and almost halts his movements, but when he hears Jungkook's frantic voice calling for him, he pushes his elbow up and an ugly crack's heard.

 

He hears the deep, pained growl again, but tries to focus on Jungkook's calls, until a fabric cloth is pressed against his mouth and nose.

"I said, behave!", the voice says again, while a hand roughly grabs his hair and Taehyung smells a sickeningly sweet scent, that clouds his mind and makes him drowsy. His body gives in, arms weakly falling to his side and he only notices, how he's pulled into the car, before his eyes close completely and faintly, he hears Jungkook desperatly calling for him.

Then, everything is just dark...


	16. Goodbye my lover

The van drives off in an incredible speed and Jungkook just keeps running, until the car's out of his sight and he collapses against the wall of a house, completely out of breath. His heart pounds in his chest violently, but he jerks around, when he feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He meets Jimin's wide, scared eyes and falls back against the wall, the back of his head hitting the rough stone with a dull thud. He needs a few seconds to catch his breath, before he whispers a rushed: "Someone kidnapped Tae!" and then, he runs back to the spot, where the van parked minutes ago. He picks up something from the ground and Jimin realizes, that it's Taehyung's phone. Just a few seconds later, Jungkook presses the small device to his ear. The omega runs over to his best friend and gently takes his free hand in his, while they both wait.

 

_"Tae?"_ , it's Yoongi's voice, that picks up the call and Jungkook says, frantically: "No, this is Jungkook! Someone kidnapped Taehyung!"

He hears a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, before he asks: _"Where are you?"_ Jungkook tells him about their location. Yoongi hums.

_"I'll be there in a bit. Try to keep calm and call the fucking cops quickly!"_ Then, he ends the call, without giving Jungkook a chance to reply something.

"Cops...", the younger mumbles and then, he dials another number. He doesn't exactly know what to tell, but as soon as the woman, who accepted his calls, hears 'Kidnapping', she promises to send over some cops.

 

It doesn't take long for them to arrive and Jungkook would've probably gone completely crazy, if it wasn't for Jimin, who stands beside him for all the time, holds his hand and tries his best, even when he's distressed himself, to give off some of soothing omega pheromones to calm Jungkook a bit. It's not working that well, but he's tried at least.

"And... what happened exactly?",

a grumpy-looking alpha detective asks, after the police arrived and a bunch of bypassers stopped to watch what's happening.

"I was on the phone with my boyfriend...", Jungkook starts in a small voice, he has a hard time to tell, but he knows, that the detective needs information, "We had agreed to meet in this coffee shop over there and he just wanted to fill a prescription at the pharmacy, then join us. But he never made it into the pharmacy. There was this black van, we both didn't pay attention to it... because I mean, the entire road is filled with parking cars, right?"

He scratches his head nervously and Jimin uses a bit of encouraging pressure on his hand.

"True, the parking lots are quite crowded", the detective agrees and looks around. There are more people now, watching them and he sighs. "Okay, what happened then?" "The door opened and someone grabbed Taehyung. He struggled, but then, they drugged him and they dragged him into  the van... by that time, I was already running, trying to get to him, but all of it happened too fast... or probably I wasn't fast enough... and they... caught him..."

 

He whinces a little, when he hears a loud voice, demanding to be let through and sees how Yoongi struggles to get through the mass of people.

"C-can you please tell them to let him through? He's Taehyung's brother..."

The detective nods and waves at an officer, who helps Yoongi through the mass of people and he finally stops next to Jungkook. The detective turns towards him.

"I'm Detective Park. You're the missing person's brother?" Yoongi nods and introduces himself, before Detective Park looks at Jungkook again.

"Did you see the kidnapper or the kidnappers?" Jungkook shakes his head.

"No... but there were at least two persons... the one, who dragged Taehyung into the van wore a black face mask and the inside of the car was dark, I wasn't able to see anything...", he replies quietly, but the fingers of his free hand drum against his thigh nervously, when Yoongi chimes in. "You should probably consider, that Moon Seunghwan might be involved in this...", he says with a low growl and Detective Park looks at him.

"Who's this?", he asks and Yoongi replies: "He's Taehyung's ex-boyfriend. We had him sent to jail because of his attempt to rape my brother around two years ago... he was recently released..."

"Is there an existing file?", the detective asks. A soft hum's heard from Yoongi. "There should be one. Contact the Daegu PD, they should be able to give you more information...", he says and Detective Park nods.

"Okay. You should give me some more data about your brother", he says then and Yoongi does so. After he's done, the detective tells them to go home, because there's nothing, they can do right now and walks back to his colleague.

Yoongi turns to Jungkook.

 

"Anything else, you saw?", he asks, his voice surprisingly soft, because he senses, how distressed the younger alpha is. Jungkook shakes his head and whinces a bit, when he suddenly feels Yoongi's hands on both his cheeks. "Jungkook...", he tells him, "Focus on the bond. Focus... please tell me, that my brother's still alive..."

He sounds tired, sad and scared and Jungkook's own thoughts still for a moment. He does, as Yoongi tells him and he can feel it. Their bond is there, it's faint, but it's there and suddenly, Jungkook feels, how tears run across his cheeks. He starts sobbing and Yoongi's eyes widen, clearly misinterpreting the message.

"J-jungkook...", he starts, but the younger shakes his head. "It's there...", is all he says and Yoongi pulls him into his arms. He holds him and Jungkook's very surprised, but he isn't caring a lot at the moment, because the other alpha somehow gives him comfort.

They stand there for a few moments, until Yoongi lets go and clears his throat, a little awkward.

"Let's go", he says and turns around to go to his car, but Jungkook frowns, after he wiped his cheeks free from the tears.

"Where?", he asks, when Jimin takes his hand again. "Home...", Yoongi replies and Jungkook blinks. Then, he shakes his head. "No... we have to..."

"What? Stay here? That makes no sense...", Yoongi says and continues walking, "And you heard the detective. They're taking care of this now."

"B-but... we can't just sit around and do nothing!", Jungkook protests. Yoongi opens his mouth again, but Jimin's faster. "Kookie... hey, Kookie... you can't do anything at the moment. You said, there was no license plate on the car... they can't just follow them now. So... let's go, okay?"

He gently pulls him into the direction, where Yoongi went to and Jungkook follows. He's still scared, but he knows deep inside himself, that Yoongi and Jimin are right, so he walks with his best friend to Yoongi's car. He barely notices, that Jimin calls his mate and tells him about the recent occurrences. He barely notices anything, until he's seated in the car next to Yoongi, who tells him: "Namjoon and Seokjin are already waiting at home."

He hums and Jimin mumbles: "I called my mate... he wants to come over, too... can he?"

"Taehyung's co-worker?", Yoongi asks. "Yes", Jimin replies and Yoongi agrees. Then, he starts the car and drives to his apartment building.

 

It's not taking long, until they enter and Seokjin appears in front of them.

"Did you find out anything?", he asks and Yoongi nods, but instead on replying instantly, he squeezes past the omega and walks into the living room, where Namjoon's sitting, trying to calm down a weeping Jisoo. The infant probably sensed her parents' nervousness and started getting nervous too.

"I'm almost sure, that this is all Seunghwan's plan...", Yoongi grumbles, when he sits down in an arm chair and Seokjin gasps a little.

"Shouldn't he be in jail?", he asks and plopps down next to his mate, taking his daughter from him, because Namjoon's obviously struggling to soothe her.

"Got released not long ago...", Yoongi says and now, Namjoon also growls. "That fucking asshole...", he curses and grits his teeth.

"I told the detective, that he should contact the Daegu PD. Maybe, this helps...", the oldest alpha adds and after that, they're all quiet.

 

Jungkook sits on the second couch, stares down at his hands, that are folded in his lap and he still focuses on the faint connection, he's able to feel. Suddenly, it starts getting stronger and the alpha stiffens. He can feel fear and he digs his nails into the back of his hands.

"Jungkook?", Jimin, who's sitting next to him, places a gentle hand on his shoulder, but the alpha doesn't reply. He's entirely focused on the emotions, that spread through him. It's nothing else, just fear yet and Jungkook tries to hold back the low growl, that wants to escape his throat. He wants to help Taehyung, wants to comfort him, but all, he can do, is sit there and do nothing...

He jerks a little, when Seokjin places a cup of tea in front of him and he stares at the steaming liquid for a moment.

Tea... makes him think of Taehyung again... of how they used to have the hot drink over at his dorm, how Taehyung prepared a pot for them during the colder days and how much he relished the taste of it.

 

"Hey... he's going to be okay...", Jimin mumbles and gently squeezes Jungkook's shoulder. The older lets out an undefined sound, when the doorbell rings and Yoongi gets up.

"That's probably your mate",

he tells Jimin, who follows him. Jungkook falls back against the back rest and hides his face in his hands. He can still feel the fear, it spikes up and Jungkook tenses again. He doesn't notice, how his distress fills the room and everyone's looking at him, until Seokjin sits down next to him. "Jungkook what's going on?", he asks softly and Jungkook whines. "He's so scared and he's in pain, too...", he mumbles and Seokjin pulls him into his arms.

"Shh... it's going to be fine...", he mumbles, but Jungkook isn't able to see the concerned glance, the omega sends to Yoongi and Namjoon.

 

After a short while, Jungkook's sandwiched between Hoseok and Jimin, hands wrapped around the tea cup, but he violently places the cup to the coffee table and gets up from the couch, a few minutes after everyone started talking about things to distract themselves. "I...", he says and Yoongi looks at him.

"Do you want to go to Tae's room?", he asks and the younger alpha nods softly.

"Go ahead, then", the other replies and Jungkook immediately turns around on his heels and escapes to Taehyung's room. He quickly closes the door behind himself and leans against the cool wood, closes his eyes, but despite doing this, tears start running down his cheeks again. He knows, the others are worried too, they're scared, but he thinks, that it's something different for him, because he still can feel, what Taehyung feels... and it scares him shitless, that suddenly, there was nothing anymore. Just an internal calm, no struggles, no pain and no fear anymore. He still feels their connection, but it's different to moments, when Taehyung's sleeping. It's the scariest experience, Jungkook ever went through and he needs time for himself now...

 

The alpha walks over to Taehyung's bed and sits down, when the door opens and Jimin enters. He says nothing and walks over to Taehyung's wardrobe. He opens it and pulls a shirt out of it, then, hands it over to Jungkook with a small smile. "He's fine... Taehyungie's a fighter and he'll come back to you, Kookie...", he says, when he cups the older's cheek with his hand, "Have faith, you'll have him back in your arms."

Jungkook stares down at the white shirt with some random print and then, he looks at Jimin.

"I'll try to rest...", is his reply and his best friend nods.

"Sure", he leaves the room again, but not after hugging Jungkook tightly. The alpha needs all the support, he can get now.

  
Jungkook sighs and looks at the shirt in his hands, before he buries his face in the white fabric and inhales Taehyung's soothing strawberry scent. He changes into the shirt after a few moments and curls into a ball on his omega's bed.  
He doesn't remember if he caught just a bit of sleep that night, but he knows, that he fought against tears again and again, because of terrifying thoughts, that kept invading his mind. When Jimin comes into the room the next morning, with a cup of coffee, toast and scrambled eggs on a tray, Jungkook looks at him for just a few seconds and turns to his side, back facing his best friend.

"I'm not hungry...", he says and Jimin sighs.

"I thought so...", he replies and sets the tray to Taehyung's night stand, sits down on the edge of the bed, "Did you sleep?"

"Probably not...", is the reply he gets and looks at Jungkook's back concerned.

"Jungkookie...", he starts, "You have to stay strong. For Tae." "I will, Jimin, I'm just not hungry now...", the alpha replies and turns his head to look at his best friend, "I can still eat later. I think, I just try and sleep a little more... were there some news from the cops?" Jimin shakes his head and Jungkook hums softly. Then, he sighs.

 "I'll just try and sleep until they call...", he mumbles and Jimin thinks, he sounds a little stubborn, but he holds himself back from telling him, that Taehyung isn't coming back sooner, just because he sleeps.

"Can you still feel him?", he asks softly and Jungkook turns on his back.

"Yes...", he replies and with a short side look to his friend, he notices, that there's some relief on his face.

"Kookie... let me know, when you need something, yeah?"

"Of course...", the older replies and when Jimin's almost out of the room, Jungkook adds a soft: "Thank you, Jiminie."

The omega turns around again and smiles softly.

"Anything for you", he whispers and a small smile flies across Jungkook's lips, before he turns around again and cuddles Taehyung's blanket closer.

 

Jimin leaves with a last glance at his best friend and returns to the living room, where Namjoon's laying on the big couch with Jisoo sleeping on his stomach. Yoongi and Hoseok are sitting on the smaller couch, talking about some random things and Seokjin's in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Jimin presses a soft kiss to Hoseok's cheek.

"He's very down...", he informs the others and Yoongi nods softly. "Doesn't want to eat and drink..."

"He will...", Yoongi replies and Jimin gives him a small nod, before he walks over into the kitchen to help Seokjin.

"I'll go and check on him in a bit", the older promises, when Jimin takes a dishcloth to dry the dishes.

"Thank you, hyung", he says, clearly worried about his best friend. They finish their task in silence and then, they return to the others into the living room. Jimin sits down on the arm rest next to Hoseok, but his mate pulls him into his lap almost immediately and wraps his arms around him, when Taehyung's phone, that's resting on the coffee table, starts ringing. Yoongi takes it and looks at the caller, before he sighs.

"It's Wooyoung...", he mumbles and Seokjin takes the phone from his hand. "I'll talk to him", he says and walks into the hallway, before he accepts the call.

 

"Hey, Woo", he greets and it's quiet for a moment, but then, he asks: _"Is TaeTae still asleep? He didn't come to class this morning."_

"Listen... I'll make it short... He got kidnapped yesterday and we really think, that it's Seunghwan behind all this...", Seokjin tells the younger omega and Wooyoung's silent again.

_"K-kidnapped?"_ , he breathes, _"B-but... I thought... Seunghwan was..."_

"He obviously got released a while ago... it completely slipped my mind, that the time passed so fast... Yoongi already included the police and now, we're sitting here, waiting for news...", Seokjin explains and Wooyoung hums. _"How... did it happen_?", he asks and Seokjin explains, what happened.

" _I... I dropped him off at the clinic and then I had to leave because of my tutoring job_... _God... If I'd just waited a bit longer then-"_

"Jung Wooyoung!", Seokjin interrupts the younger, "Nothing of this is your fault, okay?" Seokjin isn't questioning, why Wooyoung dropped Taehyung at the clinic, because this isn't important right now.

"You still have your life and all, that happened, was just an evil plan by Seunghwan... he's going to pay for it, believe me...", Seokjin's voice turns low and quiet, while he's talking and Wooyoung's sure, that he doesn't want to face the wrath of Kim Seokjin, never...

_"Hyung... can you please update me, when you get some news?"_ , Wooyoung asks quietly and Seokjin replies: "Of course, Woo. I won't keep you out of this."

It's a promise and Wooyoung thanks him. Shortly after that promise, Seokjin ends the call and decides to walk into the living room again. He places the phone gently to the coffee table and sighs.

 

"I'll go and check on Jungkook", he informs the others and walks over to Taehyung's room. He opens the door and smiles a little, when he hears the grumbled: "I'm not hungry, Jimin..."

"But I'm not Jimin, Jungkook",

he says softly and sits down on the bed, gently runs his hand over Jungkook's back, that's turned towards him and he thinks, that he hears soft sobs.

"Hey, hey, come here",

he tells the younger and Jungkook slowly sits up. When Seokjin looks into his face, he's shocked, how miserable Jungkook looks and he runs his finger over the younger's flushed cheeks. His eyes are rimmed red from the many tears, he shed and he looks incredibly tired. Seokjin notices, that Jungkook's wearing Taehyung's shirt and that his grip is hard around the omega's blanket.

"H-hyung...", Jungkook mumbles and Seokjin pulls him into his arms, wraps them around the devastated alpha and tries to calm him down. He knows, his scent isn't helping as much as Taehyung's would, but he's still an omega and he's able to give comfort.

"Shh... it's okay...", he mumbles and feels, how Jungkook shakes his head against his neck.

"Nothing is okay, hyung... he gave up... he stopped fighting...", he whispers desperately and Seokjin freezes.

"Taehyung's not giving up, no way. I'm sure, he's still having hope, wherever he is... he's not giving up. He wants a future with you...",

he says after a few seconds and Jungkook sobs into the older's shirt. It's hard for Seokjin to see Jungkook like this, because so far he's only witnessed him being strong, but he's also very sure, that if himself would be in his place, he wouldn't act differently. So, he just holds Jungkook close and when the sobs ebb down a bit, he maneuvers the younger, so he's laying with his head in his lap and gently strokes his hair.

"You need to rest, Jungkookie...", he says and the alpha shakes his head. "I can't... my mind won't calm down..." "Try...", Seokjin whispers, while he starts massaging Jungkook's temples, "Just a bit... you're completely exhausted..."

"Okay...", Jungkook slowly closes his eyes and pulls Taehyung's blanket over himself. It's not taking long, until he dozes off for a while and when Namjoon comes into the room to check on his mate, Seokjin smiles softly and the alpha walks back.

 

When Jungkook wakes up again, it's an hour later and instead of Seokjin, now Yoongi's sitting on the edge of the bed. Jungkook rubs his eyes and sits up, yawns and looks at Yoongi, who looks back at him.

"I... I'm sure, you really hate me now...", he mumbles and the older alpha frowns.

"What are you talking about?", he asks and Jungkook shrugs. "I was there... I could've helped him... but... I was too slow... and I'm really sorry...", he pulls the blanket closer and Yoongi tilts his head to the side a little.

Right now, he can't see anything of the true blood alpha, who made him feel intimidated. Now, Jungkook reminds him more of a little, clueless and desperate pup, who lost someone important.

"Hey, that's not your fault!", he mumbles, calm, quiet, to not agitate Jungkook further. "You tried everything, to reach Taehyung. You did, what you needed to do, but they surprised you and they had a car. Jungkook, listen to me. This is not your fault."

"But... what if I had been faster? What if I told him to wait for me to go to the pharmacy together?", Jungkook whispers and Yoongi shakes his head.

"Taehyung probably would've laughed and said, that he can go into a store on his own. He's strong, Jungkook, and he won't give up, believe me. I know my brother", he says and Jungkook takes a shaky breath.

"But... I probably would've been able to help him...", he mumbles and Yoongi shrugs softly.

"Yes, maybe, but they still were at least two...", he adds, trying to ignore the fact, that Jungkook's true alpha heritage scared away three alphas at once.

"Jungkook, listen, I know, I acted like a stubborn asshole, when we met and it wasn't my best move to judge you without knowing you. I did you wrong, trying to keep Taehyung away from you and I misinterpreted the situation I saw you in with Jimin. Because, now, I know, that you're good for Taehyung. You're giving him strength and faith and you showed him a kind of love, me and Joon weren't able to show him. I'm sorry for being like this. I'm not going to keep him away from you anymore. You're his fated mate, I'm his brother and I really hope, that we can start over again after we're through all this..."

"I... understand this... that after everything, you went through with Taehyung, you just want to protect him from all evil in this world. Taehyung's precious and he needs to be protected, I get it. But... that's what I want to. I know, it shouldn't be taken for granted, that fated mates fall in love with each other, but I'd like to state, that he's the love of my life. I want to protect him as well and I don't mean any harm", Jungkook says quietly and Yoongi nods.

"I know this now. You're good for him and he showed me more than once, that he loves you too, even before you two started dating, there were clear signs of his love for you. Jungkook, you're a good and kind alpha and I officially would like to apologize to you. When someone's the right, the perfect mate for my brother, then it's you", Yoongi says and Jungkook smiles a little.

"Thank you...", he mumbles and Yoongi rest his hand on his shoulder.

"So... welcome to the family, Jungkook", he adds, then, he nods towards the tray on the night stand: "And now, do me the favor and eat at least two or three bites. Otherwise, Jimin's going to loose his sanity from worrying over you. Seokjin made Bulgogi for lunch, so please have some."

 

Jungkook nods and Yoongi smiles, before he leaves the room and moments later, Jimin enters. He just wants to be there for Jungkook and the omega is happy, when he sees, that his best friend indeed devours the food. Still, Jungkook's staying in Taehyung's room most of the time, curled into a ball on his boyfriend's bed and with his face hidden in the blanket. Taehyung's soothing scent still lingers in the fabric, but it's not helping the longing, Jungkook feels. And it doesn't ease the concern, that spreads through his body, when their bond sends waves of pain through him, but he can't do anything. All he can do, is trying to send the last bit of positivity to Taehyung, to help him through this hell and be there for him as much as it is possible without knowing, where exactly he is. Jungkook feels useless and small, because he isn't able to help his omega...

When Seokjin wakes Jungkook up the next morning, he's hectic and nervous and those feelings transfer to Jungkook. "H-hyung...", the alpha stammers, "W-what?"

"That detective called!",

Seokjin informs the younger and Jungkook almost jumps out of the bed, follows the older into the living room, where Namjoon's standing and staring at his brother, who's pacing around in the room, phone in his hand and hums quietly. "Then... please keep us updated...", he says and ends the call.

"What did he say?",

Namjoon asks and Seokjin grips his mate's arm, stares at Yoongi too. Jungkook takes a moment to lift Jisoo up from the floor, where she had been playing with her toys before, but now, that all the adults have their attention on Yoongi, she wants attention too. The girl digs her small fingers into Jungkook's shirt and looks at her uncle, while she blabbers some unintelligible words in her baby language.

"They have a trace, they're following now. It seems like Seunghwan has family here in Seoul and his cousin, someone called Hanjae, stole his father's van."

The name Hanjae rings a bell inside Jungkook, but it doesn't have to be the same idiot alpha, he and Taehyung met months ago at that frat party...

"He said, he's going to call again, when they've found something...",

Yoongi says and Jungkook sits down on the couch, holds Jisoo close, who has started playing with his hair.

"So, we wait again?", he asks softly and Yoongi looks at him. "Yes...", he replies, "I'm sorry, that I don't have better news..." "Those are good news!", Namjoon chimes in, gently touches his brother's forearm, "And now, we wait for more good news." Somehow, they all agree, even when the fear, Jungkook feels inside, is just spiking up more and more...

 

When Taehyung wakes up after some time, that feels just like 10 minutes of sleeping, the room's empty... aside from the lifeless body in one corner, only covered with a thin, grey piece of cloth to hide away Hanjae's pained expression, he even carries in his death, from Seunghwan himself. Just for the alpha's sake, not even to protect Taehyung from the horrifying view.

Taehyung has no idea, what time it is and how long he's here, but he knows, that the corpse is with him for almost all the time. Of course, because Seunghwan can't just leave him here to get rid of a cadaver, so he just leaves the rotting flesh in the dark room with Taehyung. In the end, the omega isn't able to do something, because he's bound to the metallic headboard of the bed, he's laying on, with handcuffs, that cut deeper into the flesh of his wrists with each passing day.

The omega has no idea, where he is. His surroundings are dim, only a small lamp in a far corner gives him the ability to see something, because the windows are all covered with wooden planks, so he isn't able to see sunlight or the dark of the night.

 

He whinces, when the door opens and Seunghwan enters the room. He glances over at the grey bundle in the corner with a grim expression and he snorts, before he looks at Taehyung and his expression softens a little.

"Morning, doll", he greets and Taehyung looks away. The alpha didn't get out of his fight with Hanjae unharmed, he has an ugly teethmark on his cheek, that looks infected and he twisted his wrist, while he held the other down, but Hanjae got the short end of the stick in the end.

"Hey, did I tell you too look away from me?",

Seunghwan asks, when he sits down on the edge of the bed and runs a hand over Taehyung's thigh. The omega's still wearing the clothes, he wore, when Seunghwan caught him and he's a tiny bit happy, that the black t-shirt, he has beneath his dark-blue sweater, belongs to Jungkook. So, when he's alone, he can still smell the faint scent of his alpha and tries to sooth himself like this a little.

"Don't touch me!", he spits, a little weak, but still determined, because he doesn't want Seunghwan's hands on him. The alpha chuckles joylessly.

"What the fuck, Taehyung? You spread your legs for some stupid alpha, while you denied me my right to have you and still keep doing it?", he gets up from the bed and instead, climbs over the younger boy.

Without any gentleness in his touch, he pushes the sweater up, growls, when the shirt gets in his way and grips it hard with both hands. Taehyung whimpers, when the fabric's ripped apart and cold air fans across his now bare chest. "You even let him mark you... let him scent you... you stink! Oh god, I hate this so much..."

Seunghwan growls again, before he leans down to Taehyung's ear and licks the shell. The omega shivers and tries to turn his head to the side, but Seunghwan grips his chin and keeps his head in place.

"Don't you dare...", he threatens and presses an obnoxious wet kiss to the spot beneath Taehyung's ear, before he whispers: "Gonna make you mine, doll, gonna show you, that I'm a better lover than your little, wannabe true mate... gonna fuck you so hard, Taehyung, that you won't remember his name and not even your own... that the only thing left in your mind is me and how good I fucked you!"

His voice is deep, dripping from arousal and Taehyung's nothing but disgusted.

"You're disgusting, Seunghwan...", he hisses, when Seunghwan draws his hand across his chest, flicks his thumb over Taehyung's nipple and laughs at the younger's insult.

"You'll see, doll, you're going to like it so much... so much, that you'll be craving for my cock, want to sit on it through the day and never get off it again... my precious, little doll, huh? Ready, to be used by me..."

 

Taehyung can hardly suppress a gag, that threatens to leave his throat, because the older's words are so abdomiable, so degrading and all, he can do right now, is relishing the memories, he keeps close to his heart. The memories of all the good moments, he spent with his boyfriend. And those good things inside of him only give him more strength, when he feels a wave of love and adoration run through him, sent to him by Jungkook, through their bond and he smiles a little.

"You know what, Seunghwan?", he asks and the older looks up, confusion clearly visible on  his face, but Taehyung continues: "I pity you... I bet, you never experienced true love. I bet, you never experienced the honor to be held by someone, who loves you dearly and truly. You never had the chance to give that love to someone else. I really pity you..." The alpha snorts.

"I love you, that's all that counts", he replies, but Taehyung knows, that the feeling, that Seunghwan holds for him, is nothing more than an obsession. A sick game, his mind plays with him to blind him, to make him think, that he deserves to have Taehyung, to be the only alpha in his life...

A violent tremor runs over Taehyung's body, when he feels the older's hands on the hem of his pants, the bulge in Seunghwan's jeans rubs across his thigh and he gathers all of the courage and strength, that's still left in his abused body. His muscles tense, when he jolts his knee up and rams it into Seunghwan's crotch.

"Get off me!", he hisses and the alpha indeed rolls down from his body, falls from the bed to the floor in the process and howls in pain.

 

For a few seconds, Taehyung's able to take a breath, to calm his racing heart a little, until Seunghwan's hands grab the mattress and he pulls himself into a standing position again. "You little shit...",

he curses, while he presses his hands into his crotch, still in pain, but his wrath is stronger. He frantically fumbles with his pant pocket and gets the key, that locks the handcuffs, from it. He unlocks one, not bothering with the second one and roughly pulls the omega down from the bed.

"You dirty slut!",

he adds and voilently pushes Taehyung to the floor. The younger's wrists are weak from being tied to the headboard for hours, days even and so, he isn't able to catch his fall properly. His temple hits the stone floor hard and his head starts spinning. Taehyung blinks a few times, carefully shakes his head. He's not allowing himself to loose consciousness, not now, when there's a raging alpha in the room with him. He feels, how a warm liquid runs down the side of his face and swallows.

His body hurts, it did all the time, after being hit and kicked by his ex-boyfriend in the beginning, but Taehyung refused to give in to the promising voice in his head, that whispered to him to close his eyes, to blur out everything and just sleep.

The same voice is in his head now. It's not whispering anymore, it's pleading, tells him, that his body's tired, that it needs proper rest, but Taehyung can't give in. Seunghwan's there and he's dangerous and when Taehyung lifts his body up with the last bit of energy, he has, the alpha's fingers tangle in his hair, grip it hard and unyielding and Taehyung whimpers.

 

His breathing stops for a few seconds, when he hears, how a gun's unlocked and feels, how the cold metal of a barrel is pressed against his temple. Taehyung holds his breath, until a door bursts open and a foreign voice calls: "Police! Don't move!" He freezes and the barrel against his skin wavers for a few seconds, before Seunghwan steadies it again. He laughs and Taehyung feels, how the older leans down. He lets out a laugh, it's a laugh without any joy and it sounds a little desperate, before he whispers into Taehyung's ear: "If I can't have you, nobody should be allowed to be with you. You'll be mine forever, doll!"

He presses the metal harder into Taehyung's temple and the last thing, the omega hears, is how a bullet is fired and voices start to yell. He fights for a bit, but then, his body gives in to the promise of rest, that lulls him to complete unconciousness...

 

"When you continue like this, you'll leave your footprints on the floor, Jungkook",

Jimin says and leans his head against Hoseok's shoulder tiredly and Jungkook huffs, while he paces along the hallway in the hospital. They're in front of the ICU, Jimin and Hoseok are sitting on the uncomfortable plastic bench, Seokjin leans against the wall and Yoongi and Namjoon are inside the ward, in Taehyung's room and they're talking to the doctor.

Jungkook's impatient. He wants nothing else then to enter the ward and to see his boyfriend, but sadly, there are rules, he has to follow.

"He wants to create a moat", Hoseok mumbles, while he turns the paper mug, he had coffee in a while ago, around in his hand and rests the other on Jimin's thigh. Seokjin watches them quietly, while he waits for some news. They're all waiting and it takes another 10 minutes, until a doctor comes out of the automatic door and 5 more minutes for Yoongi and Namjoon to leave the ICU.

"He's still unconscious but stable now",

Yoongi tells them and sits down next to Hoseok with an exhausted sigh, while Namjoon pulls Seokjin into his arms to comfort him. He can feel, that the omega's distressed and concerned.

"He's suffering from a concussion and the doctor said, there's an internal bleeding, but that's under control now."

"C-can we see him?", Jungkook asks quietly and Yoongi nods. "Since it's the ICU, we can't stay for too long, I guess...", he adds and Jungkook nods. That's probably normal at an ICU. "You go first, Kookie", Jimin tells him and in the end, Seokjin follows him.

 

There a constant beeping sound at the ward and Jungkook feels uncomfortable. It smells like diseases and suffering and he really wants to leave, but he knows, that his precious boyfriend is laying in one of those beds, unconscious and probably deeply traumatized and he needs to see him. He needs to see, that the news of Taehyung's rescue isn't just a dream and that he has a chance of having his precious baby back.

A nurse leads the young alpha and Seokjin to a single room, where Taehyung's in a hospital bed, clad in a hospital gown. His eyes are closed and his breathing is even, but there are some bruises and cuts on his pretty face, cleaned, but they still look ugly. The bruises are deep purple, but Jungkook's glad, when he sees, that the cuts mostly aren't piercing through more than the skin's surface. Taehyung's looking pale and Jungkook sits down on the chair next to the bed. He smells the desinfection, but there's still a faint alpha scent, he dislikes and a small growl leaves his lips.

"What's wrong?", Seokjin sits down on the other chair and Jungkook snorts, when he takes Taehyung's hand in his. "That fucker scented him...", 

he growls and Seokjin refrains from scolding him for his foul language, because Seunghwan deserves worse than being called a fucker. He watches, how Jungkook carefully rubs his nose over the scent gland, that's located on Taehyung's wrist and he smiles a little. The younger certainly isn't able to stand another alpha's scent on his boyfriend, gone or not.

"What do you think, hyung, will it take long for him to wake up?", Jungkook asks while he looks at Taehyung's face. He looks calm, but the alpha's almost sure, that there's a lot going on in his head.

"I have no idea, Jungkookie... but I'm sure, he's right now struggling with all this and needs a bit of time to process it. But... when he's going to wake up, at least one of us will be here", Seokjin says and the younger hums.

"Yeah...", he mumbles and keeps his eyes on his boyfriend.

 

Later, Seokjin leaves to go home with Namjoon, but Jungkook insists on staying with Taehyung. The nurses don't like that, but the young alpha's persistent and not even Yoongi or Jimin are able to tell him a proper reason to leave the ward.

"It's not normal to stay at an ICU!", one of the nightshift nurses tells Jungkook with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a sour look, "Our patients need their proper night rest..." Jungkook nods, because he understands this. "Believe me, I really get that", he says, "But... my omega went through a lot, not just now, but in his past as well and I'm afraid, when no-one, he knows, is here, when he wakes up, he's going to panic. I'm not much of a bother. I can sit here and just watch him. Please let me stay."

The female alpha, Jungkook reads Yoora on her name tag, sighs. "Are you his mate?", she asks and Jungkook shakes his head, probably sincerity's going to get him further here. "Then, I...", she starts, but he interrupts her.

"He's my true mate, so...", he shrugs softly and Yoora sighs. "As long as you keep quiet and leave, before the morning shift comes, I'll let you stay the night...", she grumbles and Jungkook sends her a smile.

"Thank you. I'm not going to disturb you", he promises and then, he takes the blanket from the bag, Seokjin dropped off a bit earlier, with things for Taehyung, but Jungkook can use it well now. He's sitting next to the younger's bed, occassionally checking his phone and texting with Jimin and after a while and because of the lack of sleep during the last days, he's dozing off in the chair, covered by the blanket and his hand tightly intertwined with Taehyung's.

 

He's woken up by Yoora at six in the morning, before she leaves and gets complimented out of the ward for a while, by Yoongi, who sends him home to take a shower and get something to eat. Jungkook leaves with hesitance and with the plea to tell him, when there are some news.

Yoongi just told him, that they did an x-ray to check on Taehyung, when he returns to the hospital a few hours later and that he isn't back to his room yet, so Jungkook sits and waits in the cafeteria, where he meets Wooyoung.

"I'm collecting all the uni stuff and papers for Tae, so he can work on them, when he's ready for it again",

the omega tells him and Jungkook nods. Wooyoung sighs and looks at the older.

"I'm glad, that he isn't able to bother him anymore... really... and will never be able to do anything again...",

he sips on his coffee and Jungkook nods again. He's rather quiet during the last hours, doesn't talk much, thinks more and after a while, he sighs, when Wooyoung places a piece of Red Velvet cake in front of him.

"You look tired. Do you even sleep properly?", the omega asks and Jungkook shakes his head.

"Of course not", he admits and takes the fork from the table, digs it into the fluffy cake, "While he was gone, I didn't really sleep. I couldn't... and last night, I slept on a chair in a room, that smells like desinfection and diseases, but that's my own fault... I just don't want to leave him... really, I can't." Wooyoung hums softly, because he understands this. Taehyung's very precious to him, too and he's Jungkook's true mate, so, the alpha's very worried.

"You're doing everything, you can to be here for him. Just let him rest for a bit longer. I'm sure, he's noticing, that you're with him."

"Ahh... maybe, yes. But maybe, I'm just talking and no-one hears it...", he mumbles and sighs, "Sometimes, I think, that for being fated mates, fate's pretty much against us..."

Wooyoung frowns and gently punches Jungkook's shoulder. "Don't say things like this. You two are made for each other and I volunteer to kick fate in the ass!", he says and Jungkook grins a little.

"Hey, Jungkook, you know, that Taehyung loves you, right? He loves you dearly and he trusts you a lot, so... fate can be against you as much as it wants, in the end, it'll loose against itself", He scratches the back of his head, "Does this even make sense?" Jungkook laughs and shrugs.

"I'm not sure", he admits, but he's grateful, that Wooyoung made him smile a little and think about something else.

He stays in the cafeteria for a while with the younger and then, Wooyoung accompanies him into Taehyung's room, but he has to leave for an evening class after around an hour.

"Tell me, when there's something new", he tells Jungkook and leaves after a hug, "And stay strong! Fighting, Jungkook!"

 

Jungkook smiles a little and after Wooyoung left, he sits down on the chair. Taehyung's still sleeping, someone changed his bed sheets and he's looking calm. Jungkook sighs. At least, his precious boyfriend isn't suffering and Wooyoung's right. He probably needs the time to let his soul heal. That's needed and Jungkook understands it, but he's still afraid, that the incident's going to cause Taehyung to react as panicked as he did, when they first met. He's scared shitless, because they made such a huge progress in the past year and he doesn't want to loose, what they have now. It's probably a bit selfish, but he needs Taehyung in his life. Jungkook will try his best to give him space, if he needs that, but right now, he'll just stay with his omega and give him all the support he can, while Taehyung's still unconscious.

Jungkook sighs and takes Taehyung's slightly cool hand in his to warm it up, before he leans against the back rest of the chair and closes his eyes. The blanket rests on his thighs and the constant beeping of the monitor is so monotone, that Jungkook's slowly drifting into a light sleep.

His mind's playing games with him. He has a really weird dream, until a growing presence pulls him from his sleep again, but for a moment, he refuses to wake up. But something or better someone's growing stronger and stronger, while Jungkook tries to fall asleep again and it's, when he gasps softly and jerks into an upright position. His eyes shoot open, when he realizes, that it's Taehyung's inner omega, who's trying to get in touch through their bond, which is getting stronger as well.

Jungkook stares at his mate, still holding his hand tightly and sees, how the pretty face, that was so calm just a few minutes before, contorts in confusion and he bites his lower lip. Is Taehyung waking up? For real?

"T-tae?", he whispers and the younger's eyelids start fluttering and he slowly opens them.


	17. (TW) Left in a hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for violence, attempted rape and murder (minor character death)

Jungkook stares at Taehyung for a few seconds, until a nurse enters the room, alarmed by the beeping of the monitor, Taehyung's connected to and the omega slowly turns his head. He gasps, when he notices, that she's an alpha and tries his best to slide away from her, but he isn't getting far, because the safety bedrails stop him and he curls into himself. Jungkook watches the scene with wide eyes and he gets up from his chair, when the alpha nurse steps closer.

"C-can you please get someone, who's not an alpha, please?", he asks and the nurse stops. Jungkook continues, with a look at his boyfriend, who grabs the blanket so hard, that his knuckles turn wide: "That's nothing against you personally, but he went through a lot and I guess... he isn't able to deal quite well with alphas now...", he says and the nurse sighs.

"I'll check, if my omega colleague is available and I inform the doctor too...", she says and leaves again.

"Thank you...", Jungkook mutters under his breath, before he turns around again and looks at Taehyung. He's still gripping his blanket, but he looks at Jungkook.

A soft "Kookie...", leaves his lips and Jungkook slowly walks back to the bed, sits down and nods.

"I'm here...", he replies and Taehyung uncurls from his protective position and sits up a little, before he opens his arms for Jungkook. The alpha gets up again and carefully pulls his boyfriend into a hug. They're silent for a while, the calm just interrupted by Taehyung's soft sobs from time to time and Jungkook holds him close, as close as Taehyung allows him.

 

"I was so scared...", the omega mumbles and buries his face in Jungkook's shirt, "I didn't expect to see you again..."

"Shh, pup, you're safe  now...",

the older replies gently and runs his hand over Taehyung's back soothingly, until the omega looks up.

"Where am I?", he asks and Jungkook strokes his cheek. "They took you to the Seoul National University Hospital", he explains, "You're at the ICU now." Taehyung shivers softly and slides closer.

"I don't like hospitals...", he mumbles, when the door slides open and a doctor enters the room, followed by a nurse. "Hello", the doctor greets and introduces herself as Nam Jinri, "I'd like to check up on your general condition." She looks at Jungkook.

"Can you please leave the room for a few minutes?", she asks and Jungkook attempts to nod, because that's how the rules are, but Taehyung's quick to grab his wrist and he looks at his boyfriend.

"N-no... no, please... alpha, stay...", he mumbles frantically and Jungkook cups his cheek gently, runs his thumb over his skin, "Don't leave me..."

"Baby, I'd never leave you...", Jungkook mumbles, quite shocked that Taehyung's so afraid and the doctor seems to be a bit impatient already. Taehyung looks at her.

"I... I'd like him to stay in here... he's my boyfriend...",

he whispers, fingers still wrapped around Jungkook's wrist and eyes wet from unshed tears. The woman sighs.

"Well. That's not how we work here...", she starts and Taehyung whimpers, before she says: "But I really need to check on your condition, so I guess, I'll make an exception..."

Taehyung takes a deep breath and Jungkook sends him a smile.

"Don't worry, things are going to be fine",

he mumbles, softly, reassuringly and Taehyung relaxes a bit. He lets go of Jungkook's wrist, because he knows, that the older's still close to him, even when the alpha steps aside to let Dr. Nam and the nurse do their work. He ends up at the root end of the bed, eyes fixed on his boyfriend, who looks back at him.

Jungkook tries his best to give him as much comfort as possible through their bond and Taehyung visibly relaxes. The doctor and the nurse are able to do the check-up and then the nurse leaves again, while Doctor Nam sits down on the chair to talk to Taehyung.

"You went through a lot, as far as we heard from the police and tomorrow, we have to do a controlling gastroscopy to see, if the bleeding in your stomach has stopped completely now", she explains and Taehyung listens to her, but replies nothing, "For now, please rest as much as you can. When everything is fine again, you'll be transferred to a regular ward soon." Then, the omega doctor gets up from the chair to leave.

"I know, Yoora allowed you to stay last night...", she tells Jungkook and the alpha swallows.

"Yes...", he replies and sees from the corner of his eyes, how Taehyung reaches out his hand for him, so he walks around the doctor and takes the slightly shivering, cool hand in between his own warm ones, when Doctor Nam continues: "I'm sorry, but..." Taehyung interrupts her.

"Please don't send him away... I need him... I need him here with me...", he whispers, almost inaudible and the woman sighs.

"Listen, I'm not trying to keep you two apart, but I already let it slip, that usually, I talk to my patients alone and not with boyfriends or potential mates inside the room. You need to rest, Taehyung and he can come back in the morning...", she says, but Taehyung shakes his head.

"B-but I can't rest well, when he isn't with me... Jungkookie... heals me... he helps me more than anything else... please... let him stay... let my alpha stay with me...",

he begs and Jungkook's heart breaks at how panicked and scared he sounds. Doctor Nam sighs again.

"That's not how it usually works...", she says, "I'll talk to the nurses and then, I'll let you know, if they're okay with you staying here for another night..."

Jungkook swallows. He hopes, the nurses will be okay with him staying, even when he would understand if they weren't.

 

"Do you want to drink something?",

he asks Taehyung, to distract himself and the younger nods. So, Jungkook pours water into the glass on the night stand and hands it to Taehyung, who takes it.

"I don't want you to leave...", he mumbles, before he drinks a few gulps, hastily, because he's really thirsty.

"I know. I don't want to leave either",

Jungkook replies, when he takes the glass from Taehyung and places it back on the night stand. The nurse from earlier enters the room.

"Doctor Nam isn't okay with you staying", she tells Jungkook, "But you didn't do anything to disturb our work last night and as long as it helps Taehyung-ssi to rest well at night, you can stay." Jungkook gets up from the chair and bows slightly. "Thank you!", he says and the woman smiles.

"It's fine. I have a mate, too and I know, how it is to sleep, when he's not around", she explains, "And Yoora said, you're true mates, so that's something even more special. Just stay."

Then, she looks at Taehyung. "Would you like to have a tea or something?", she asks and the omega nods softly.

"But... only if this isn't too much work", he says, when Jungkook sits back down again and Taehyung's quick to hold his hand.

"It's not", the nurse replies and leaves, only to come back a few moments later with a steaming cup of hot water and a few tea bags for her patient to choose from.

"Thank you", Taehyung says and then, the woman leaves again.

"Which one?", Jungkook asks and presents the tea bags to his boyfriend and Taehyung choosesthe  peppermint tea. The alpha puts the bag into the water for him and then, he says: "I quickly text your brother, okay? He should know."

"O-oh... yes",

Taehyung nods. He has two brothers, who are probably super worried about him and now, he watches, how Jungkook pulls out his phone and sends a message to one of them, Namjoon probably, Taehyung  thinks.

"Okay, done",  Jungkook says and puts the phone back.

 

Taehyung takes his hand again. For a while, they just sit together, holding hands and relishing in the other's soothing scent, until Taehyung mumbles: "I really thought, that I wouldn't make it out alive..." and Jungkook takes a deep breath. His boyfriend looks tired and with a gentle smile, he leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek, before he hands him the tea.

"But you did and I'm so happy to have you back...", he swallows, "It would've never happend, if I had been faster..." "Shh... Kookie, you fool. Nothing of this was your fault...", Taehyung mumbles, eyes wide in shock, when he hears, that Jungkook's apologizing.

"I should know by now, but I still think that if I would've been faster, I could've got you out of their hold and..."

"Stop this. Can't we just forget this for now?",

Taehyung asks, because it's not Jungkook's fault. It all happened because his crazy ex-boyfriend didn't deal well with the fact, that he tried to rape him and their relationship ended back then.

"It's not your fault, Kookie... I'm not mad at you, because you've nothing to do with this",

Taehyung squeezes Jungkook's hand. There's no reason to be mad at Jungkook.

"But...", he finishes his tea with a soft sigh, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? I'm tired and you look, like you could use a bit of sleep as well."

He sends his boyfriend a gentle smile, before he hands him the tea mug and Jungkook nods, places it on the night stand. He gets up and takes the blanket, that's laying folded on the chair and spreads it out.

"Do you need it?", he asks and shows it to Taehyung, because it's a fluffy blanket he used at home. The omega smiles and shakes his head.

"I have this one", he says and pats the hospital blanket, "You need it more than I do." Jungkook  hums.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?",

Taehyung asks then and Jungkook smiles. He's so happy, that the younger isn't distancing himself, that he wants him beside him.

"Of course, my love", he mumbles and leans in to connect his lips with Taehyung's, who hums, contentedly. When they break apart, Taehyung rolls carefully to his side and watches, how Jungook sits down on the chair, before he takes his hand again and the alpha puts the woolen blanket over himself and their intertwined hands.

"I love you...", Taehyung mumbles, before he closes his eyes. Jungkook sees a single tear run down the younger's cheek and he leans down to him to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too, pup, and you're safe now",

he replies and gently wipes the tear away with his free hand. Taehyung leans into the touch and now, that he's able to relax a bit, Jungkook's able to feel the anxiety, the fear from the past days, that's still inside his body, but he also feels, that Taehyung's trying to be strong.

"I'm here...", he whispers, "Sleep now." And Taehyung does. With Jungkook by his side, who gives off soothing pheromones for him, it isn't even hard to fall asleep, even in his distressed state.

 

Taehyung has the gastroscopy early in the next morning and after it's confirmed, that things turned out well after the first one, he's transferred to a regular ward. Jungkook and Yoongi, who came over early in the morning, carry his things and Taehyung gets a little whiny, when his brother attempts to drag his boyfriend out of the room to get something to eat.

"Hyung, can't you just go alone?", he asks and holds onto Jungkook's hand.

"No", Yoongi says and frowns a little. "Koo~!", Taehyung whines, a little stubborn and childish, but he knows, that Jungkook can't stay with him the entire time. Jungkook smiles a little at the new nickname and walks over to his boyfriend. Taehyung has been tired since the examination and he dozes off from time to time, but as soon as he heard his brother and Jungkook talking about going to the cafeteria, he's wide awake.

"Don't go...", the omega mumbles and Jungkook caresses his cheek gently.

"We're just going to be away for five minutes, Tae, 10 max. I'll be back soon", he promises and Taehyung pouts. He's grateful, that Jungkook's spending the time with him, because being with him makes him feel safe and helps him to not give in to the fear, he's still feeling, but he nods. "Okay... can you get me a hot chocolate, please?",

he asks after a few moments and Jungkook nods, carefully runs his thumb over a spot beneath Taehyung's eye to wipe a tear away, the younger didn't even notice.

"Of course", he says and kisses the tip of Taehyung's nose. "Oh... and I know, that there are police officers coming to talk to me...", Taehyung adds, when Yoongi's already almost out of the door, "Uhm... I don't want to face them all alone. Can you please ask the nurses to not let them in, until you're back?"

"Of course", Jungkook replies and Yoongi nods, before he says: "If you don't want to talk to them, when you're alone, then you don't have to."

Taehyung smiles a little and then, he watches, how Jungkook and Yoongi leave the room. He has a single room on the ward and he's happy about this, because there are no alphas, that can bother him. And he doesn't want to have anyone else close to him, than his friends, family and Jungkook.

 

Jungkook closes the door behind himself and catches up with Yoongi, who already told the nurses about Taehyung's request. The older alpha's already a few feet ahead of him. He looks at him, when Jungkook stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighs.

"You look tired...", Yoongi states and it sounds almost casual. Jungkook nods.

"Sleeping on a chair isn't exactly comfortable, but I'd do anything for Tae...", he says and Yoongi nods.

"I know that feeling. Same here", he says and then, he asks: "But... how are you doing?"

Jungkook looks at him in surprise, but then, he smiles. Yoongi immediately notices, that it's a half-forced smile.

"I'm doing good", he says and Yoongi frowns.

"I think, you're not", he replies and the younger's eyes widen. "Something's on your mind, Jungkook and I think, you need someone to talk to about it",

he tells him nonchalantly and Jungkook sighs. There's probably no use in trying to convince Yoongi, that he's wrong, because he clearly has something on his mind.

"He didn't even cry", he mumbles and they stop in front of the elevator and Yoongi tilts his head to the side a little.

"Hm?", he looks a bit confused and Jungkook sighs.

"I expected him to be... more afraid, to cry more... but he's all strong and didn't even shed many tears. I'm afraid, that he's trying to be strong, that he's acting, because he doesn't want to concern us more... but... it'll lead to a breakdown, hyung... I'm sure...", he plays with them hem of his shirt, while they enter the elevator and Yoongi nods.

"You're probably right", he says, "Tae's not okay, that, we both know. He's clingy and not wanting to be alone shows me, that there's a lot going on inside of him... which is no surprise at all." Jungkook hums.

"But... when he feels like it, he's going to talk about it. He probably still needs a while, until he's ready for this", the older adds and presses the button to go down with the elevator.

"It's just... he's suffering inside, I feel it... and it breaks my heart...", Jungkook mumbles, still kneading the the hem of his shirt.

"He still needs to come to terms with this. I know, that you understand this as well and that you're determined to give him as much love and support as possible. Do this, but don't rush him."

"I'd never do that, hyung", Jungkook says and they leave the elevator, head straight to the cafeteria to not make Taehyung wait longer.

"I know, I'm just saying", Yoongi says with a small smile, while he takes a tray and walks over to the food station. Jungkook follows him. He's not especially hungry, but he needs to eat something, so he just takes a small share of hospital bulgogi and then, he draws a hot chocolate for Taehyung.

"That's all?", Yoongi asks, when he looks at Jungkook's plate and frowns.

"I'm not very hungry", the younger replies and Yoongi sighs. He walks back to the food station and takes some more food from it.

"Take it with you for later", he says and puts it to the younger's tray, "Might get hungry."

Jungkook says nothing, but he takes the tray as it is and they walk over to the cashier desk, where Yoongi pays for both of them.

"You don't have to, hyung", Jungkook weakly complains, but the older just waves it off.

"I want to", he replies, when he pulls his phone out of his bag, because it's ringing. He sighs.

"It's work...", he says and accepts the call. Jungkook carries his tray, while Yoongi talks to someone and the younger alpha stops, when a wave of discomfort washes over him. Taehyung's very uncomfortable right now and Jungkook needs to go back to him...

"Hey, I need to go", Yoongi puts his hand on the younger's shoulder and Jungkook whinces a bit, "There's a problem with the music equipment at work... I need to fix this, before the club opens... Jungkook, what's wrong?"

"I need to go to Taehyung",

the younger breathes out, a little rushed and Yoongi nods a bit surprised, but maybe, another nurse sent the police to his brother, because she didn't know about the request, the omega had.

"Go", he tells him and Jungkook quickly walks over to the elevator. The doors open quickly and it doesn't take many more minutes, until the alpha walks into his boyfriend's room.

 

Taehyung sits on his bed, blanket pulled up to his nose and he stares at the opposite wall.

"Hey, Tae...", Jungkook mumbles, the room's filled with discomfort and Taehyung doesn't look good at all. Jungkook's sure, that he isn't in the mood for hot chocolate anymore and he places the tray with his food and the drink on the small table in the room, before he heads over to the bed. He rests his hand on the blanket, that covers Taehyung's thigh and the younger shows no proper reaction. "Pup?", he asks and the omega just hums, "Are you okay?" No reply, but it's not necessary, because Jungkook knows, that he isn't okay. And as a confirmation, tears start running over his cheeks and desperate sobs leave his throat and Jungkook also knows, that he's going to ignore and shatter a lot of hospital rules, when he climbs into Taehyung's bed and wraps his arms carefully around Taehyung. The younger's body shivers and he buries his face in Jungkook's chest, cries and cries for minutes, until the alpha's shirt is soaked from tears, but he doesn't care. All, he cares about right now, is his desperate boyfriend, who needs him close and Jungkook's going to be there for him, as long as Taehyung wants it.

When he feels, that his body trembles less and the sobs ebb down a bit, he lets go slightly of Taehyung, who lifts his head and looks at him.

"I... I'm sorry... a doctor was here...", he mumbles, "A-and... he told me, that they sent the police officers away... that they're going to be back tomorrow, because the doctor wanted to grant me another day... before I have to talk to them... b-but... Kookie... I don't know... it was..."

He takes a shaky breath and Jungkook rests his hand in the back of his neck, caresses the soft skin soothingly. Obviously, that breakdown happened earlier, than he expected.

"Shh... Tae, I have no idea, what you're going through... I don't have the slightest idea, how you're feeling right now, but I'm here. I'll protect you and... if you want, you can tell me anything, you need to get off of your chest, okay? I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, when you're not ready yet, but I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and I'm listening", the alpha whispers into Taehyung's hair and the omega sniffs slightly.

"I...", he starts, but he isn't able to hold in anything any longer. The words just fall out of his mouth and even if he wanted to, he isn't able to do anything against it.

 

_When Taehyung wakes up, his head aches and he isn't able to move his arms. They hurt and when he tries to move them, he notices, that they're bound to some metal bars. He squints his eyes, because the room is merely lit by a small, dim lamp in a corner a few meters away from Taehyung. He swallows, when he notices, that the windows are covered with thick wooden boards and that he's all alone. He moves his arms again, but hisses, when another metallic material digs into the flesh of his wrist and the restraint, that keeps him in place, certainly are handcuffs. Taehyung's heart starts beating faster, when memories start filling his still slightly hazy mind._

_Now, the omega remembers, who's voice he heard at the ice skating ring... he now remembers, who bumped into him violently and yelled at him._ __Seunghwan!!! He found him...!_ _

_Taehyung feels, how his body starts shivering and his heart's literally racing in his chest. Being with Jungkook made him forget about his possessive and violent ex-boyfriend, but now, Taehyung remembers Seunghwan's promise, when he saw him the last time at the court. He promised to find him. He promised, that Taehyung wouldn't be safe, not even when he left the country and that, when he's found him, he's going to make him his! He promised all this with a sickening sweet smile on his lips, while he was held by two policemen to be escorted to the jail again._

 

_And Taehyung forgot about this promise until today... he never thought, that he would indeed find him..._

_The omega lets out a shaky breath and tries to calm himself down. Maybe, he'll be able to talk some sense into Seunghwan, maybe he's going to understand and let him go, when he hears, that Taehyung has a boyfriend, a true mate. Maybe, Seunghwan's still sane enough to understand, that Taehyung really, really needs to go back to Jungkook._

_Jungkook... Taehyung can feel their connection, the bond is there and he feels, how Jungkook's trying to send him support and positive thoughts through it. He isn't sure yet, how this is going to work, how he's not supposed to be afraid in this dark room, all alone with just some bedroom furnitures, but he's grateful. He's grateful for feeling at least a tiny bit of positivity and love during this time._

_He's distracted, when the door opens and a tall person enters. They wear a black hooded jacket, hood pulled over their head and they're standing with their back towards Taehyung, so he isn't able to see their face. But from their built, Taehyung's sure, that's a male. It's not Seunghwan, because he smells different and he's even taller. But when the person turns around, Taehyung recognizes him, even in the dim light of the room._

_"Hey, pretty", he greets and pushes the hood down from his head. Taehyung recognizes Hanjae, the alpha, he 'met' during the showcase and at the frat party. He's the one, who received the punch from Taehyung's elbow  and the omega smiles a little to himself, when he sees that the area around his nose is all bruised and bloody. It's a little bit funny, how Hanjae received a punch from both him and Jungkook now. But on the other hand, Taehyung's confused, what Hanjae's doing here, why he's helping Seunghwan._

_"I'm sorry, that we had to drug you",_

_the alpha says and pulls Taehyung from his thoughts, but he replies nothing. Hanjae waits a few seconds, but then, he sighs._

_"I see, you're still as disobliging as ever... haahh... what a pity...", he pulls over a chair and sits down in front of Taehyung._

_"You're probably confused, why I'm here~", he singsongs and Taehyung bites his lip. Yes, he's confused, but he's not giving Hanjae the satisfaction to ask about it, so he just keeps his mouth shut._

_"Well ~", the alpha starts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Your boyfriend is my cousin", he tells Taehyung and watches him, "When I saw you at the showcase, I had no idea, who you were, but somehow, I posted a picture from the frat party on my social media and Seunghwan-hyung recognized you. Ahh, pretty, can you imagine, how much he missed you during those two years?" Taehyung snorts and Hanjae laughs. "I told him about that sophomore alpha, who's always around you and oh my, I bet you can imagine, that he went on a rampage~ I've never seen eyes as dark as his, when I told him about it. My, my, pretty, he's so disappointed~."_

_Hanjae laughs and Taehyung shivers. Disappointed Seunghwan had never been easy to deal with._

_"You know, maybe he calms down a bit, until he comes to see you", the alpha shrugs, "He's working right now, is going to be home late, so... there's a chance, that he's going easy on you, pretty boy. But let's just hope, that he doesn't go and look for that so called alpha of yours. May god have mercy on him, if he does..."_

_Hanjae gets up from the chair again and teasingly runs a thumb over Taehyung's cheek, pouts a little, when Taehyung turns his face to the side and out of his touch._

_"You're so gorgeous, you know that? Look, Seunghwan-hyung promised me a reward, when I keep you company for the time, he's gone. I don't know, what he was talking about, but maybe, he'll allow me to have some fun with you... ohhhh, I'd enjoy this so much, putting that slutty, little omega in his place, like you deserve~!"_

_He laughs again and Taehyung feels, how his heartbeat  speeds up again. He pulls on the handcuffs, that clink against the metal bar of the bed and Hanjae furrows his brows._

_"Will you behave?", he growls, voice low and commanding and Taehyung notices, that he's already using his alpha pheromones to force him into submission, "We really need to use a little attitude adjustment on you, pretty~!"_

_He shakes his head and stretches his body a little, lets his bones crack and Taehyung shivers._

_"I'll go and prepare dinner. Seunghwan-hyung's certainly going to be hungry, when he comes home. Are you hungry, too?", Hanjae looks at Taehyung, but once again, he receives no reaction and shrugs._

_"Well, then...", he says, "Seunghwan-hyung's going to feed you later." With those words, he leaves the room, closes the door and locks it. Taehyung's alone again._

 

Taehyung takes a deep breath, because for now, he needs a break. He snuggles closer to Jungkook, who's still with him on the bed. Taehyung feels, how his heart beats in the older's chest, that this is real and that he's not in that ruined house anymore. But the memory, he just went through, seemed so real, as if he's still there.  
"H-hanjae seemed to be so obedient. He didn't act like this, when we met him for the first time... it scared me...", he tells Jungkook quietly, while the older's hand runs over his back, tries to sooth him and it maybe works a little, because Taehyung's heart calms down. "You can stop here", Jungkook mumbles into Taehyung's hair, because he still feels, how stressed and desperate the younger is, but Taehyung shakes his head, leans his cheek more against his boyfriend's cheek. "I... I need to get this off my chest, Kookie... and... I have to talk about it...", he replies softly, because he still has to talk to the police about this, even when he doens't want to do it.  
"Okay", Jungkook nods softly and presses a kiss to Taehyung's head. He needs to be strong for his boyfriend, needs to give him comfort and strength, even though he's sure, that the worst part of Taehyung's experiences is still to come.  
  
 _Taehyung has no idea, how many hours have passed, since Hanjae left the room again. He's afraid, he's desperate and stressed and those feelings only spike up, when he hears voices from in front of the room. One person talking is Hanjae and the other person's voice, he'll never be able to forget again. Taehyung's sure, that Seunghwan's voice is going to torment him in his worst nightmares, until he's older and wrinkled. Taehyung closes his eyes and focuses on the faint scent of lemon and grass, that flows into his nostrils from the black shirt, that he's wearing beneath his hoodie and which belongs to Jungkook. It comforts him a little, but when the door's opened, he starts to shiver again._  
Seunghwan comes in and the room's filled with a mix of black patchouli and cottom blossom, a scent that Taehyung found very comforting in the past, but now just makes him feeling sick. "My precious doll...", he breathes, when he sees, that Taehyung's awake and he quickly closes the gap between himself and the bed, where he sits down on the edge and takes Taehyung's face in between his palm. He's careful at first, but when the omega tries to turn his head, his grip gets harder, so that Taehyung's not able to move.  
"You're two years older now, but you're still the weak, little omega, who needs to be protected, hm?", the alpha states and then, he lets go of the younger's face. Taehyung gasps, when a flat palm collides with his cheek suddenly and without warning and hot tears shoot into his eyes. 

_"W-what...?", he whispers with a wavering voice and Seunghwan looks at him with a stern expression. "Hanjae told me, that you got yourself another alpha", he states, "I want to hear a confirmation from you, omega. Is this true? Didn't you even consider to wait for me?" He's furious and his eyes flash in a dark red. Taehyung feels even more distressed now, when Seunghwan continues: "You never came over to visit me in Daegu, doll... I missed you so much... and now..." He's interrupted by a sigh and his voice gets softer, "I'm just so happy to have you back, doll, hm? Aren't you happy, too? To see me again after such a long time?"_

_"God, hyung, stop that sweet-talk...", Hanjae hisses. Taehyung looks at him, his cheek still burns and he's sure, that it's red, because the slap, he received, wasn't very soft. The alpha leans against the wall, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and he looks annoyed. "Shut up, Jae... that's none of your business...", Seunghwan replies, "That's my moment with my doll, a reunion with Taehyung and you're just a disturbance, so... better go upstairs and give us some alone time, hm, precious? Wouldn't you like that, too?"_  
Taehyung keeps quiet, because he's not sure, what's worse. To have just one alpha in the room, who tried to rape him two years ago and is probably not over this yet or to have two alphas in one room, who intimidate him a lot and will both try and rape him at some point... Taehyung's not sure, what exactly will happen.  
"I'm not leaving, hyung!", Hanjae crosses his arms in front of his chest and snorts a little, "You promised me a reward, so..." "What, so? You didn't do much, Hanjae. Do you get off on praises? Well, then... you did well, kept Taehyung great company. I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow", Seunghwan replies and Hanjae sighs. He says nothing else, when Seunghwan turns his attention back to Taehyung.

_"So... Jae told me, that you didn't want to eat, babydoll", he says, "Why's that?" Taehyung says nothing, but he regrets his choice, when another hard slap hits his cheek again. "Answer me!", Seunghwan growls and the omega trembles. "I... I'm not hungry...", he whispers and another growl fills the room. "Sorry, doll, I didn't hear you... repeat it, louder this time!" Taehyung clears his throat. It's probably better to do, what Seunghwan wants.  
"I'm not hungry", he says, a bit louder, but his voice is still wavering and insecure and Seunghwan hums. "That's okay, doll, you can't be hungry all day." "B-but...", Taehyung starts and closes his mouth again, because he's not sure, what he's allowed to ask for. "Hm?", Seunghwan tilts his head to the side a little, "What do you want?"_

_"I...", Taehyung takes a deep breath, "I... really need to go to the toilet... h-hyung..." "Oh~", Seunghwan nods, "Sure, I didn't think about this. Okay, I'll unlock the cuffs, sweets, but you have to stay close to me, yeah? Promise me that, doll?" "I promise", Taehyung nods quickly and the alpha nods, while Hanjae pushes himself away from the wall. "Don't do anything stupid, omega...", he growls and watches, how Seunghwan pulls the key out of his back pocket. "He's right, doll, behave, be a good omega", the oldest in the room says and Taehyung shivers. He's intimidated enough, so he's sure, he isn't doing anything stupid. But he can't be sure, what Seunghwan and Hanjae consider stupid, so he slowly lifts his body from the mattress, as soon as Seunghwan unlocks one of the metal rings around his wrist. The other stays in place and then, he steps away. Taehyung stands up. His legs feel wobbly, but he manages to stand, even when he feels a little dizzy and wavers slightly. "Oh, Taehyungie, are you dizzy?", Seunghwan asks and looks at Hanjae, "Hey, Jae, go and get him water. That's probably a spillover effect of the chloroform."_

_Hanjae grunts, but he leaves the room and Seunghwan steps towards Taehyung with an insane smile on his lips. Taehyung's so shocked and frightened, that he steps to the side, in the direction of the open door and then, everything happens so fast. In the next second, Taehyung's on the dirty carpet-less floor, Seunghwan's standing above him and his foot merciless kicks the omega's stomach. "You promised!", he yells, exasperated and Taehyung can do nothing than curl into a ball, trying to protect his body, the best as possible. Seunghwan kicks and kicks and kicks, until Hanjae comes back and pulls him away from the whimpering omega._

_"Hey! Calm down, hyung!", Hanjae pushes his cousin against the next wall and Seunghwan bares his teeth at him. His canines extend and he lets out a deep, horrifying growl. Taehyung, who's still laying on the floor, arms wrapped around his torso, shivers at the sound and rolls to the side, the best he can and he's lucky, because in the next second, Hanjae's body collides with the hard ground. The alpha's face contorts in pain and his back arches off the stone floor, but he has no chance to get up again. Seunghwan is above him, teeth bared and eyes deep red. He's furious and even Hanjae looks scared. He howls in pain, when the older alpha sinks his teeth into his clothed shoulder and Taehyung sees, how he musters up all his strength to push Seunghwan off his body. "Shit, what the fuck is wrong with you?", Hanjae yells, but it seems, that Seunghwan isn't able to hear him. His alpha side has taken over and with a deep, dangerous snarl, he dashes towards Hanjae again. The younger alpha quickly gets on his feet and now, Taehyung can see from his position on the floor, that his eyes are red too. It's not as dark as Seunghwan's eyes are, but they're red and he looks dangerous as well. This time, it's Hanjae, who jumps on Seunghwan and buries his teeth in the other's cheek, but Seunghwan  is stronger than him and it looks so easy, how he rips Hanjae off of his body, throws him to the ground again._  
Taehyung knows, he maybe has a tiny chance to escape the room now, because the door's still open and the two alphas are distracted by their own violent fight, but he's too scared to move. His body hurts badly and he's frozen to the spot, he's currently laying on. A soft, frightened yelp leaves his lips, when he sees, how Seunghwan's hands wrap around Hanjae's throat.  
"H-hyung!", the alpha croaks, but his cousin isn't reacting, his rational side too domineered by his feral side and Taehyung watches in horror, how his hands tighten around Hanjae's airpipe and the younger alpha already struggles to keep his eyes open. He kicks his legs and tries to get Seunghwan off his body, his hands off his neck, but his movements start getting slower, the harder his cousin presses. He sends a pleading glance towards Taehyung, who even tries to call out for Seunghwan, because even though Hanjae's an asshole, he doesn't deserve to die. But not even Taehyung's voice reaches Seunghwan. He's too deep in to be pulled out right now and when Taehyung looks at Hanjae again, his eyes are closed and his hands are only able to hold a weak grip around Seunghwan's wrists. The older's grip is as adamantine as before and when he lets go of Hanjae, Taehyung's almost sure, that he is unconcious.

  
 _He thinks, that Seunghwan has enough of being violent, but he's wrong. The alpha growls and punches his fist hard into Hanjae's face, who's head flips to the side and Taehyung sees a slightly opened mouth, blood slowly dripping down from Hanjae's nose and he whinces, when Seunghwan jumps to his feet and kicks his cousin, hard. A few more kicks and punches follow and Taehyung closes his eyes, when he sees, how Hanjae's eyes shoot open one more time. The omega isn't able to watch his pained expression and from the emptiness in the alpha's eyes, he assumes, that Hanjae's probably dead by now. Taehyung's mind gets blank for a moment and he's almost sure, that he's going to die here in that room, alone, with an insane alpha. He lets his head sink down on the cold floor, but the calm only stays for a few seconds, until he's violently dragged up on the bed again. He bounces a few times on the mattress and when he stills again, Seunghwan is quick to lock the handcuffs around Taehyung's wrist again._  
His eyes are partly brown again and he looks panicked, when he rushes over to Hanjae. "Shit, shit, shit!", Taehyung hears him curse, while he tries his best to not loose conciousness. "Fuck, Taehyung! You useless whore!", he yells and the omega's eyes shoot open, "He's dead, he's fucking dead!! Why didn't you stop me?"  
Taehyung gasps slightly, when the older storms over and shakes him violently. He expects his hands around his throat any second, but it doesn't happen. Instead, Seunghwan lets go of him again and runs over to Hanjae's body. He carelessly pulls the dead alpha over to a corner. "Shit, what am I going to do... what am I going to do?", it's like a mantra, that the alpha repeats again and again, until he rips the thin, grey blanket from beneath Taehyung and throws it over Hanjae.  
"I need to get out of here...", he mumbles and Taehyung watches, how he leaves the room. The door falls shut violently and the wood trembles from the force. Seunghwan doesn't bother to lock it, because now, it's only Taehyung and him...  
  
"W-when I told him, that you're my true mate, he laughed and said, that this is just a fairy tale, that true mates don't exist and that I'm blinded by something... he said, he needed to punish me and he punched me even more, then... but I'm not blinded, Jungkook. The bond is there and I feel it." "I feel it too, Tae, it's real. True mates are no fairy tale...", Jungkook says and he caresses the back of Taehyung's neck carefully.  
The omega's sobbing hard, after he finished talking. He's completely exhausted, but he also notices, that this isn't everything, he needs to get off his chest.  
He's by now, laying on top of Jungkook, wrapped in a blanket and cocooned by the older's arms. Jungkook leans against the headboard, so they're more or less sitting in the bed and he just holds him. He holds him tight and Taehyung's grateful for this. But there are still so many thoughts in his mind and he isn't able to stop himself from voicing them out loud.  
"At some point, I thought, I'd die in there...", he whispers and Jungkook feels, how he shivers in his arms, "I thought, I'd die in there and never be able to see you again. I... I decided to stay calm, because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me break, seeing me die in fear... but in the end, I didn't want to die. It's maybe selfish, but I want to live and become yours. Entirely and only yours", he pulls the blanket higher, over his nose, but drops it again, when more thoughts flood his mind.  
"Y-you know, the fear never goes away... I really hate being afraid, but it's always there and I'm weak... it's so much stronger, than I am and I can't stop being scared... I don't want to be like this, I don't want to be broken, Jungkook..."  
There are still tears, that roll down Taehyung's puffy, red cheeks and Jungkook carefully wipes them away with his sleeve. He notices, that his boyfriend has a lot more to say and knows already, that those things aren't going to be nice. Taehyung takes a deep breath, before he continues.

"Look, look, Jungkookie, I know, I treated you wrong, when we first met... I shouldn't have ran away... I should've talked to you, like normal people would... but I'm probably not normal...", he frantically rubs over his cheeks and doesn't really recognize, how Jungkook stares at him with his mouth wide open, but when the older wants to say something, Taehyung starts talking again. "I... I'm not able to imagine, how you felt back then... I mean... we're true mates, we're supposed to be together and I... pushed you away... I hurt you so much..."  
His head sinks against his alpha's chest and Taehyung closes his eyes for a moment. He tries to calm his racing heart down and inhales Jungkook's scent. What should be comforting for him now, stirrs up more doubts and fears and he sits up suddenly. "Also, I'm too dependent and I know this... I'm sorry for it. I really don't want to be a burden to anyone... I don't want this and I'm annoyed by the fact, that I also know, that I won't be able to live on my own... and I don't want everyone to worry about me constantly... I appreciate, that they care, but..." He sighs and sinks back against Jungkook, as if he isn't able to decide, what he wants right now. "I love them, I love you, but... I feel like each and every of my actions is being questioned, because everyone's afraid, that I might do something stupid."

  
It's quiet for a while and Jungkook thinks, that Taehyung has fallen asleep, because he's so exhausted and tired. He carefully runs his hand over the younger's back and the smaller body slides closer. A soft sigh leaves him and Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck. The alpha feels wetness against his collar bone and presses a kiss to Taehyung's hair.  
"I... I feel so bad... Yoongi-hyung and Joonie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung, they all had friends back in Daegu and just... just because of me, they had to cut off all ties, break down all bridges... just because I picked a bad boyfriend... I... I know, that they'd even left the country with me, if needed, but I can't help it, Jungkook, sometimes, I think, their life would be better, if I'd just ran away back then, left them in their usual surroundings and with their friends. I mean, they all had a job, a group of friends and Jinnie even has his family back in Daegu and they left everything behind, just for me... and when I think about this, then I feel bad again, just because I thought about running away..."  
Again, silence fills the room and Taehyung licks his lower lip, before he says, quietly but with a steady voice and bright blue eyes, that are filled with insecurity and fear: "And... sometimes, I wonder, if you'd love me, even when we weren't true mates... or if you'd ignore me and think about me as the weird kid in uni, who has no friends, because..."

  
Jungkook stopped listening, after Taehyung said something about ignoring him and he gently takes his face between his palms. "Hey, hey, stop this!", the alpha says, softly and Taehyung closes his mouth. "Taehyung, listen to me... you're the most caring and gentle person, I've ever met. You're smart and empathetic", he presses a soft kiss to Taehyung's cheek, then to the other, "You're beautiful... no, let me talk, please! You're beautiful, inside out and no-one should be allowed to tell you any different... Taehyung, pup, you're loving fiercly and that's overwhelming sometimes, but in such a positive way, please... don't see this as anything bad. It's such a good trait and, yes, maybe, you're dependent, but you're also someone to rely on. Everyone has moments, when we need to depend on someone and you're always there. You're so strong, and certainly not broken. A bit damaged, yes, but that's nothing, that can't be fixed, hm? I'm not even sure if it needs to be fixed. Whatever it is we're going to deal with it, live with it. You and I, because I certainly won't ever leave your side, pup", he nuzzles Taehyung's temple gently. "You're someone, who's never giving up, you survived those situations twice by now and I'm so proud of you, my love. I know other people, alphas as well, who would've gone insane because of this", he stops for a moment to give Taehyung a chance to let his words sink in, before he says: "So, yes, I would be in love with you, Taehyung, even when there wouldn't be a bond, that keeps pulling me to you and you to me. Because being true mates doesn't guarantee love after all. But I'm so in love with you..." He kisses Taehyung's forehead, before he hugs him and mumbles: "And you're no burden, pup. Because everyone definitely has no problem to help you with anything and it's nothing wrong with accepting and even asking for help. My love, that's no sign of weakness, hm?", with those words, he kisses Taehyung on the lips and a small sob leaves the younger.

"I love you so much, Jungkook... I love you so much...", he repeats again and again, when the older pulls away. "I love you too, pup. Are you feeling a bit better now?", Jungkook asks, because sometimes, it's easier, when some things were said aloud. Taehyung hums softly, but then, he looks at Jungkook, eyes wide and full of fear again. "Jungkookie...", he whispers, "What, if he comes back? What if he finds me again and this time, doesn't let me go?" His voice sounds panicked and Jungkook pulls him closer. He sighs heavily, because he hoped, that he wouldn't be the one to break those news to Taehyung, but he says: "That's no longer possible, love..."  
It takes just a few seconds for Taehyung to understand, what he means and somehow, even though he's shocked, he relaxes a bit in an instant. "The... shot...", he mumbles and Jungkook nods. "Yes...", he replies, before he adds: "Baby, it's over. Everything is over now. He's gone..." And Jungkook thinks, that this is the only thing, that did Seunghwan justice for all the things, he pulled Taehyung through.  
He runs his fingers through Taehyung's hair. "Hey, do you want to sleep?", he asks and the younger nods. "Can we stay like this? I want to feel you close to me...", he says and Jungkook hums in confirmation. "Of course", he tells him and the sound, that Taehyung makes then, is rather satisfied. He leans his head against Jungkook's chest again and intertwines their fingers, before he closes his eyes. He feels a bit better and Jungkook's presence and his scent makes it easy to fall asleep.  
Jungkook on the other hand, has a hard time falling asleep even though he's super exhausted himself, because he knows, that they still have a lot to talk about. It's not, that he doesn't want to talk about more now, but he noticed, how tired and drained Taehyung is and that he really needs some rest. Jungkook himself is also in need of some proper rest, but his mind's running a million miles per hour by now. The alpha sighs heavily and cards his fingers gently through Taehyung's hair while staring at the wall in front of him, lost in his thoughts and worries.


	18. Keep on

When Jungkook comes back from getting himself something for breakfast from the cafeteria, he already sees the two detectives standing at the nurses office, talking to one of the nurses in charge. They wear their police identification discs visibly on their belts and Jungkook's already able to smell their strong alpha pheromones, when he's still a few meters away from them. His fingers tighten around the tray with his food and a hot chocolate for his boyfriend, before he hurries past the nurse office, catching Taehyung's name, when he passes it.  
He manages to open the door to Taehyung's room without dropping the tray and the younger looks up at him. He had his eyes fixed on his phone, probably texting with Wooyoung or Jimin or both and he immediately notices, that Jungkook looks a little stressed.

"You know, they gave you another day. The detectives are here, two alphas. I could smell them", the alpha says and Taehyung nods slowly. "They're here now", he whispers, because he's obviously not ready for talking to the detectives about everything, even when he knows, that it needs to happen - the sooner the better.  
He takes a deep breath and reaches for the hot chocolate on the tray. Jungkook hands it over to him and sits down. "You're staying here, right?", Taehyung mumbles and the older nods. "Of course", he replies, "I'm not going anywhere, pup." "Maybe, those detectives aren't like the doctors, who always try to send you out...", Taehyung sighs and leans his head against Jungkook's shoulder, when there's a knock on the door and it opens, only for the nurse to enter the room and tell them, that there are two detectives from the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency, who want to talk to Taehyung. The omega gives her a small nod and she leaves again, before the two male alphas enter the room. Taehyung sinks against his pillow with a soft sigh. He's not ready for this, but it needs to be done.

"Good morning", one of the detectives greets and Jungkook takes his boyfriend's hand in his, "I'm Detective Kwon and this is my partner Choi." He points at the tall, muscular man next to him. Jungkook nods softly and Taehyung just bites his lower lip. But with a few encouraging squeezes of Jungkook's hand against his, he manages to introduce himself.  
Telling the detectives what he went through, is a long, troublesome process and when the two alphas finally leave after two hours, Taehyung's utterly exhausted. With a loud sigh, he leans his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes, but after just a few seconds, he looks at Jungkook with big puppy eyes. The older knows, what he wants and only moments later, he's sitting on the bed and has a lap full of his boyfriend. Taehyung hides his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck and inhales his soothing scent. Jungkook knows, why he's devastated now, because nobody seems to care, that he was just almost raped by an alpha... and they keep sending alphas into his room - be it doctors, nurses or, now, the two detectives. It stresses Taehyung and even when those detectives were nice and considerate, they're still alphas, that are not part of Taehyung's family.

  
"It's okay, pup", Jungkook mumbles into Taehyung's soft hair and strokes his back to calm him down, even though he knows, that it's not okay. Taehyung isn't okay and Jungkook isn't as well, but they still have to go through this.  
Taehyung falls asleep in Jungkook's arms, after he calmed down a bit and the alpha fed him some of the breakfast he bought. Jungkook manages to doze off for a while as well, until a knock on the door startles them both. Taehyung sleepily rubs his eyes, when the door opens and his therapist enters. He hasn't had an appointment with Mrs. Kang for a while now, because he has been feeling good. But now he thinks it's just normal, that she comes over to see him.

  
"Hello", the woman greets and smiles softly, when she sees Jungkook's arms around Taehyung. "Uhm... hi, Mrs. Kang", Taehyung greets and Jungkook frowns a little. Even with smelling that she's an omega, he's not sure, what she has to do with Taehyung and why she's here now. "Jungkookie...", Taehyung's voice startles him a little and he looks at his boyfriend, "This is Mrs. Kang. She's my therapist..." They never really talked about Taehyung having a therapist, but it's probably obvious, that after all that Taehyung went through, he was assigned to visit one.  
"So, you're Jungkook", Mrs. Kang smiles at him and watches, how the omega climbs down from his boyfriend's lap, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He let's his socks-clad feet dangle a little, until Jungkook's sitting on the chair. "Yes", the alpha answers, when the therapist comes closer and shakes his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you", she says and Jungkook nods. He's not really surprised that she knows about him. He feels Taehyung's eyes on him and smiles softly. They're not dating for that long, so there are still a lot of things, he needs to learn about his boyfriend and that's okay. Taehyung smiles back, before he looks at Mrs. Kang.

"Did Yoongi-hyung call you?", he asks quietly and the other omega nods. "Yes", she replies, "He gave me a little snippet of what happened and he's very worried, Taehyung." Taehyung understands that very well. His brother just wants the best for him and it's not that bad to talk to Mrs. Kang about the recent events. "Do you want to talk about it?", she asks and Taehyung shrugs first, but then, he gives her a small nod. Jungkook attempts to take his hand, when he feels the therapist's eyes on him. She still has a smile on her lips, when she says: "Do you want Jungkook to stay in here? You know, that is okay. Or do you want it to be just the two of us during the talk? That's okay too." Taehyung doesn't need a minute to reply: "No!" He looks at Jungkook and reaches out his hand for his alpha. "Can you stay, please?", he asks and Jungkook nods immediately. "Of course, pup", he replies and Mrs. Kang smiles.

It's good to see, that Taehyung's still holding onto the bond, the relationship, he built up with Jungkook and the he didn't start to distance himself again. That's a really good sign. She watches, how Taehyung adjusts his position on the bed, slips beneath his blanket and takes Jungkook's hand in his, before he takes a deep breath and starts talking. He tells her everything, that happened and Mrs. Kang just listens. For now, there's no need to take any notes. She's there, listens to Taehyung's telling and gives him all the time, he needs. They take a break, when Taehyung cries in Jungkook's arms, because the memories are too painful, but she also sees clearly, that Taehyung feels relieved, when he ends.  
"I... this may sound disturbing maybe... but I'm just happy that it's finally over and that... it can't happen again...", he mumbles, fumbles with Jungkook's fingers and looks down at the blanket, "I mean... I never wanted him or Hanjae to be dead in the end of this, but..." Taehyung swallows and bites his lower lip, when Mrs. Kang hums.

"I know, that you don't wish for anyone to die, Taehyung. You have a pure heart and you'd never have thoughts like this", she says, "But it's also understandable, that you feel this way. There was a constant danger of him finding you and now, that certain danger isn't there anymore. I think, I can talk for everyone, who's close to you, that we would've wished for the recent events to be avoided, but it's over now, finally."  
Mrs. Kang sighs, when she watches, how Jungkook applies soft pressure to Taehyung's hands, before she continues: "So, do you get your pills here? I think, we should adapt the dose, don't you agree?"

Jungkook feels, how Taehyung stiffens, before he looks at his therapist and licks his lips. Mrs. Kang also senses, that the mood in the room quickly changed. She frowns and looks at the tense omega in the hospital bed. "Taehyung, did something happen?", she asks and it seems like a careless shrug, before Taehyung says: "I... I decided to stop taking the pills a while ago..." and the therapist's frown deepens. "Well... that's... not so good...", she says and Taehyung bites his bottom lip. "Pills?", Jungkook asks, even when he's already sure, that they're talking about antidpressants. He looks at his boyfriend, who nods softly and confirms, what Jungkook thought by replying: "I took antidepressants for around a year... but... I feel quite good now and I don't want to take them anymore..." Mrs. Kang sighs a little.

"I have to admit, Taehyung, I'm shocked...", she says and Taehyung lowers his head a bit, "How did your body react to this... drastic measurement?" "Uhm... I don't know. For a while, I thought, that I might get the flu and felt quite nauseous, but otherwise, things were fine", Taehyung thinks about this, but he isn't able to remember any other symptoms. "Have you been feeling sleepless and exhausted?", the therapist asks and Taehyung nods. "Yeah, but I have this quite often, when Jungkookie isn't with me", he says. Mrs. Kang hums. "Well, I'm not quite happy about this to be honest, but I'm sure, you were already aware of that", she says, voice a little bit stern and Taehyung's even able to understand it.

"Yeah...", he nods, "But... those pills... they pulled me into a haze and I didn't want that anymore. I know, they're supposed to help me dealing with that... trauma, but... it restraints my feelings. I don't want to be limited in what I feel", he says and looks over at Jungkook, when he realizes, that his words could be easily misunderstood. "Kookie, I mean...", he starts and thinks for a moment, "It's hard to explain. When I take them, I feel like I'm wrapped up by cotton, everything's kinda dull and I really don't want this anymore... I want to be able to feel freely...", Taehyung's sitting upright in the hospital bed, "And I can't, when I'm restraint by those pills..."  
Mrs. Kang nods and sighs again. "So... as I already said, you should've talked to me, but I'm glad, that the unwanted effects weren't that bad...", she says, "Taehyung, I think, I should inform your brother about this and we need to evaluate your need of antidepressants again in another session, when you're released from the hospital."   
Taehyung pouts a little. "I... I don't really think, that I need them anymore, Mrs. Kang. I'm... feeling quite okay", he says and Mrs. Kang smiles a little bit. "We'll talk about it, okay, Taehyung? And then, we decide", she replies and somehow, for both boys, her words seem final. 

The therapist wants to say something else, when there's a knock on the door and a nurse enters with a tray of Taehyung's food. She places it at the small side table next to his bed, tells him to eat well and leaves again. Mrs. Kang looks after her and frowns. "She's an alpha", she says, "They're sending alphas in here?" Taehyung looks a little bit intimidated, but he nods. "Yes", he mumbles and Jungkook huffs a little. "At the ICU, I had to ask for an omega nurse, because I got the feeling, that they didn't care a lot... I even thought, that the alpha nurse, I asked to send in an omega, was annoyed of my question...", he says and Mrs. Kang raises her brows. "Well, it should be in Taehyung's anamnesis, that it isn't the most clever idea to send in alphas after such an incident...", she grumbles and Taehyung, who had his eyes focused on his food tray for the last few moments, smiles a little. He has never heard Mrs. Kang grumble in all the time, he went to see her.  
"When I entered, I thought, that faint  alpha scent in here comes from you, Jungkook, but other's were here before, right?", she asks and Jungkook nods. "Yes, two alpha detectives were here to take Tae's testimony today."  
The therapist sighs and gets up from her chair. "I go and check something quickly. I'll be back...", she says and her expression isn't as pleased anymore. "Okay", Jungkook nods and Taehyung chews on his lower lip.

When Mrs. Kang is out of the room, he looks up and asks quietly: "Are you mad at me?" Jungkook blinks a bit. "Mad at you?" "Y-yes... because I didn't tell you about my antidepressants and... the insomnia...", the younger explains and Jungkook smiles softly, before he shakes his head. "I'm not mad", he replies. "A little bit disappointed maybe, because that's something important and I really thought, we'd talk about this. But it's the same as with your suppressants, pup. I'm still sure, that there are a lot of things, I don't know yet and we have to learn quite much about each other. That's okay. We're okay, baby", he tells him, "And... the insomnia wasn't easy to miss. You looked so incredibly tired, that I just wanted to grab you, carry you home and tuck you into my bed for the rest of the day. And... I was quite sleepless as well, so... that wasn't much of a surprise for me." Taehyung huffs out a soft laugh, when he reaches out for Jungkook's hand. "The best chance to get rid of the insomnia is probably us moving together...", he says softly, not sure, how much of it is a real attempt of checking out what Jungkook thinks about it and how much of it is just a joke to brighten up the tense mood in the room. "Well, you know, I love having you around me all the time, but... I might get along better with your brother now, but I still think, he wouldn't like the fact of us moving in together so soon."

"You're probably right", Taehyung nods, when Mrs. Kang enters again. He looks at her and asks: "Where did you go?" The therapist huffs a little. "I went to talk to your attending doctor. I told him, that it's impertinent to send stranger alphas into your room. Taehyung, I really think, that it's better and easier for you to heal at home, but you just came here from the ICU", she explains and Taehyung's eyes widen a bit. Of course, he prefers staying at home and not at the hospital, where everyone just ignores the fact that he'd been almost raped and killed by an insane alpha. "They can't let you go yet, your health is yet to unstable for their liking and they prefer to have you here, under control", she continues and now, it's Jungkook, who lets out a soft growl. "So, they just keep sending in alphas without caring for the backgrounds, the traumatic events, Taehyung just went through?", he asks and Mrs. Kang raises her hands slightly. "I talked to the head physician and the head nurse and they're trying to just send omega nurses and doctors in here for now, when no-one of this rank is in charge, then betas. Is that okay, Taehyung?"

Taehyung nods a little bit hesitantly. He would prefer to go home, but it's reasonable and he's not dumb, so he agrees, that staying in the hospital for a few days longer is the best decision. "Yes", he says softly and Mrs. Kang nods. "I come back in a few days and we talk about you going home again, okay?", she says and takes her bag, ready to leave, "I'd stay longer, but I have another appointment in my office. Jungkook, I'm glad, that I could finally meet you. And Taehyung, I wish you the best for the following days."  
Mrs. Kang leaves with a smile and Taehyung and Jungkook stay behind, a little bit caught in their thoughts.  
"I really want to go home...", Taehyung sighs after a while, "But I know, that this is probably foolish by now..." He plays with the hem of the blanket and Jungkook nods softly. "Better stay here for a few more days. I think, the doctors know, what's best for you and with... with Mrs. Kang's help, I hope, that no alpha will enter this room without your permission now."  
Taehyung hums, before he holds out his hand for Jungkook. The older takes it in his and presses a kiss to Taehyung's knuckles. "I'll be with you, okay?", he says and Taehyung smiles. "I know, you are, but what about your classes?", he asks softly and Jungkook shrugs. "Yugyeom's collecting the papers for me. I have them here and I mostly work on them, when you sleep", he explains. Taehyung knows, that he's sleeping a lot lately, but he just needs it. "But you need to get proper sleep too", he adds and now it's Jungkook, who smiles. "I'm fine, pup", he tells him and presses another kiss to his knuckles. Taehyung sighs. "Okay", he mumbles, before he holds his arms open. "Now, come here, Kookie? I need cuddles."

A few days later, shortly after Seokjin came over for a visit and he and Taehyung sent Jungkook home to take a proper nap and to work on his assignments from his dorm room, Mrs. Kang comes over again. She sits down on the chair again, Seokjin's sitting on the edge of Taehyung's bed and holds his hand, because nothing much has changed.  
"How are things going?", Mrs. Kang asks and Taehyung shrugs, while he takes a sip from his tea. "Nothing much changed", he tells her and Mrs. Kang frowns. "What do you mean?", she asks and Taehyung smiles softly. "Well, it's like I said... probably not the hospital's fault, I mean, they can't only hire omegas or betas and replace their entire alpha workers, but it's a fact, that still alphas come in here. I mean, they ask if they can come in and mostly, they just do, when someone else is here, but it's still not the most comfortable situation for me...", he admits and Mrs. Kang gets up from her chair. She smiles sweetly at Taehyung. "I'll be right back, okay?", she says and Taehyung bites his lower lip. The therapist leaves the room and he looks at Seokjin.

"She went out like this last time", he says and Seokjin nods. "Maybe, she's going to reach something today. Maybe, finally something changes", the older mumbles and he thinks, he hears Mrs. Kang's voice, muffled through the door and too quiet to understand, but the therapist is obviously pissed.  
When she comes back around 10 minutes later, she looks still a little grumpy. "I told them, that it can't go on like this...", she says, after she sat down again, "I mean, yes, they don't always have omegas in the shift, but here's still more than one ward in this hospital. A small phone call can't hurt, right? I'm sure, one of these wards in here has at least one omega in the shift...", he grumbles a little and Taehyung's really surprised to see her like this. It's probably not very professional, but he doesn't mind it right now, because Mrs. Kang is just worrying about his well-being. "The head physician finally agreed to let you go home tomorrow...", she adds and Taehyung feels the pressure of Seokjin's palm against his, "Listen, I already talked to a friend of mine. She's an internist and an omega and she agreed on checking up on you at home. You're stable right now, but we need to keep this in check, okay? Just for a few more weeks, until we can be sure, that this internal bleeding in your stomach is completely under control."

"Okay", Taehyung nods. "For her first visit, I'll be with her and introduce her properly and Taehyung, during our next session, we really have to talk about your antidepressants, okay?" The omega nods again. He knows, that Mrs. Kang already talked to Yoongi about this and Yoongi talked to him and Taehyung's sure, that he doesn't want to take them anymore. "I'm not taking them for a while now and I'm feeling good. Look, I even managed to sleep without Jungkook last night", he tells Mrs. Kang, who frowns a little, "He... he had to stay in the uni until late because of a showcase, that's coming up." Should he tell her, that the sweater, he's currently wearing, belongs to his boyfriend?   
"Well, that's a step forward", Mrs. Kang says, "Still, we talk about it. Okay?" "Fine", Taehyung replies. Then, he can also inform her about his intention to not take his suppressants  anymore.

"Why did you never tell me that you had sleeping issues... still have?", Yoongi asks when he's sitting in the living room with Taehyung. It's been three weeks since the younger was released from the hospital and Yoongi took a day off from work to spend it with Taehyung. The youngest of their family hasn't been alone at home since that day. Seokjin took two weeks off and spent time with Taehyung and Jisoo. The little girl's already almost a year old and keeps her parents busy, because she's crawling around now. Jungkook's around as well, when he's not busy with his classes or assignments and when Namjoon gets off from his shifts at the hospital, he comes over too. But today, Taehyung spends his time with Yoongi and they're halfway through a movie. Taehyung looks at him, when he pauses the movie.

"Why? Would your knowledge have changed something, hyung?", he asks and tilts his head to the side, "I mean, last time, I checked, you tried to tell me, that my boyfriend was secretly dating his best friend, hm?" Taehyung no longer holds a grudge against his brother for this, but sometimes, he feels, like he needs to remind the older, that he did Jungkook wrong and that he indeed needs to be nicer to him. "Ahh... stop this, you brat...", Yoongi sighs "He wasn't your boyfriend at that time and they looked so close... I can assume wrong things as well..."

"Yeah... but did you apologize?", Taehyung's genuinely interested, because he doesn't know and he's surprised, when Yoongi nods. "I... actually did", he says, "During... that time... Jungkook spent a lot of time in your room and we talked. We're on good terms now, Taehyungie..." "Seriously? So... what if he's the only cure to my sleeping issues?", Taehyung asks and Yoongi sighs, looks a little bit shy even, but not the slightest bit hesitant. "In this case...", he starts, "He can sleep over more often now and... if you want, you can sleep at his dorm...hold on a second- he has that single room, right?" "Hyung...", Taehyung grumbles, but he nods and snuggles against his brother, "Yes, he has." "Well, that... no, that's actually not that good!", the alpha looks at the younger a bit terrified, "So, nobody can take a closer look on what kind of things you're doing with that alpha boyfriend of yours... oh god..."

"Hyung... don't be overdramatic...", Taehyung looks away and bites his lower lip, "It's not that we'd do anything, we haven't done already and I know, what sex is, okay? I mean, I saw your girlfriend almost naked, while you two were about to make pups or whatever... And? She's nice and we get along well..."  
He crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives Yoongi a moment to let the information sink in. He met Yoongi's girlfriend Hyemi a while ago and she actually is a nice person. She makes his brother happy and that's the most important for Taehyung.  
"Of course, you're not doing anything, you haven't done alr-what...?", Yoongi freezes, before he looks at Taehyung, who smiles a little, "Taehyung, are you telling me that..." The younger nods. "Yes, hyung, that's no big deal, right?", he scratches his nose, "It would've happened sooner or later. I mean... I already told you, that I'm tapering the suppressants..." "Y-yeah... but...", the talk, they're having right now, is not really the most comfortable one for them, so Taehyung sighs. It really is not a big deal for him, but his cheeks are flushed in a pretty pink, when he looks at Yoongi, who fiddles with the remote control.

"It happened, it will happen again and we don't have to talk about this further, okay, hyung?" "Okay... I prefer that...", Yoongi nods, before he takes the bowl of crisps from his side and holds it out for Taehyung, so they can continue watching the movie further, when the younger adds something. "Oh, by the way, I really want to go back to college next week. I'm out of it for far too long", he sighs and knows, that Yoongi isn't going to like that information, "I'm ready. I can't miss more lessons. Doctor Choi and Mrs. Kang already said, that it's fine." "Really? It's just been three weeks", Yoongi replies and Taehyung coos internally, when he sees, how his brother indeed pouts a little bit. "It's already been three weeks...", he says, "And when I start on Monday, it's almost four, so I really need to go back, hyung. I missed a lot and there are so many things I need to ask my professors about... I'm fine..."

Yoongi agrees with a bit of hesitance, but on the following Monday Taehyung goes back to uni. His friends are happy to see him healthy again and the alphas in their group are careful during the first days, keeping a safe distance from him. But it gets better from day to day and after around two weeks, Taehyung's more than ready to have them close to him again.  
Right now, he's busy with studying, forgot about time completely and whinces a bit, when a voice calls out for him. He's alone at home for the first time since the incident and when he looks up, he sees Jungkook standing in the door frame. The older got a key to the apartment from Yoongi and is now allowed to come and go when he wants. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you", the alpha mumbles when he walks into the room and sits down next to Taehyung, after kissing his forehead gently. "Nah, it's okay, I was just so focused", the younger replies with a smile and then, he nudges his boyfriend's side. "Didn't you say, you have practice today?", he asks and Jungkook nods, but then, he puts the paper bag from Taehyung's favorite diner and a plastic cup with a Strawberry milkshake down to the floor, carefully to not stain the omega's papers.  
"Yeah, but I know you, pup. Let me guess, you're here since uni ended and you haven't eaten yet", Jungkook smiles fondly, even though it isn't exactly that good. Taehyung fakes a cough, because Jungkook's right. He's alone, so nobody's home to remind him to eat.

"I'm so lucky to have you", he mumbles and leans against Jungkook's shoulder for a moment. The older chuckles, before he presses another kiss to Taehyung's cheek, but pulls away, when the younger turns his head to deepen said kiss. He gets up with a mumbled: "But I didn't want to disturb your studies for long." And Taehyung sighs.  
"Jungkookie... you're struggling with something...", he says and looks up at the alpha, "Please be honest with me... I know, everything was about me lately, but I don't want our relationship to be one-sided. Please, tell me what's bothering you..." He reaches for Jungkook's hand and the older lets out a soft huff, but he sits down again. "We're in this together, Kookie...", Taehyung adds and caresses the alpha's knuckles.

"I...", Jungkook starts and Taehyung squeezes his hand encouragingly, "I... just think, that I haven't found the time to process everything that happened properly... I mean, of course you went through a lot and I also understand that everything was about you. I'd never complain, because I also think, that you needed this. I just often think about my feelings, while you were gone or while you were still unconscious... even after I had you back... Tae, look, I really don't want to whine or something, but it was a lot for me too... I was... just so afraid of losing you... but... we really don't have to make this a big deal, because I have you back and I'm glad that you recovered well so far. I mean, look at you, you're even back at uni", he smiles softly.

Taehyung looks at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression, before he says: "Jungkookie... we both now, that this isn't my fault, but I'm sorry that you had to go through this..." "Of course, I'd never think that it's your fault", Jungkook interrupts him for a moment and Taehyung nods. Now, he smiles as well. "But maybe... it makes you feel better, when I tell you, that I'm feeling as normal as I haven't in a long time. I can finally look forward again and I'm able to show the 'real' Taehyung to all of you. I don't have to be afraid anymore. I have people around me, I can trust and... and I have you. I mean, yes, I never wanted Seunghwan or Hanjae to die... and I maybe sound bad for saying this, but it's over and I can finally be myself again. I missed being myself. Always hiding behind those fears somehow forced me to to hide being myself and this is over now." His smile turns wider and Jungkook just stares at him for a moment, before he smiles as well. Taehyung still holds his hand and brings it up to his own cheek, leans against it and relishes in the warmth, that spreads over his body. Ever since the incident, they've kissed a few times, but Taehyung gets the feeling that Jungkook's afraid to touch him properly and he's determined to change it.

"You're allowed to touch me... I even want you to touch me, alpha", he says and Jungkook swallows, when the omega leads his hand down, from his cheek over his jaw, his neck, upper body to his thigh, where he lets it rest and then, takes a deep breath. "We're going to spend my heat together soon, so...", Taehyung's done with tapering the suppressants, nothing of the drug is left in his body anymore, so he's expecting his heat in a while. Jungkook hums, he knows about his last blood test results. "Yeah... that's something, I'm a bit afraid of...", he admits, "I'm... actually very concerned, that your heat will hit you, when you're in a very inappropriate location, when the surroundings or the moment are bad..." and Taehyung has to agree. He smiles gently, because he knows, that he isn't able to take that fear away, but instead, he suggests: "So... what about this? As soon as I start feeling weird, I go home. No matter if I'm just feeling dizzy, because I'm tired or drank too less, I'll go home. I promise. Would this calm you down a little bit?" Jungkook's hand still rests on Taehyung's thigh and the omega covers it with his own, before he looks at his alpha. The older nods "Yes, I think I'd be more calm then", he says and Taehyung hums. "Then, I'll do that", he replies and leans against Jungkook.

"Is there... anything else, that's on your mind, Kookie?", he asks after a while of them being quiet, "I can literally hear you thinking." "It's... I'm still thinking about that...", Jungkook licks his lips and chews on the bottom one then, "... the almost feral urge to claim you... you know?" Taehyung hums and looks up again. He remembers his own craving to submit completely to Jungkook, to his alpha, when they had sex for the first time and he also vividly remembers the carnal desire and the bloody upper arm and he knows, that it will be even harder for Jungkook to hold back, when he's in heat. Will be hard for him to keep his inner alpha under control.  
"I want you to claim me, Jungkook. I want to be your mate for real, with a mark that shows everyone, that I'm yours. I really want that, but just when you want that too. We both need to be ready for this", he says and subconsciously  starts playing with Jungkook's fingers. Jungkook's quiet for a moment, before he starts to speak slowly: "I'm ready, Tae. I'm more than ready to claim you, I just didn't want to force myself on you..." "And you're not doing it", Taehyung replies, before he finally intertwines Jungkook's fingers with his, "I want that and I want it with no-one else."

He lifts Jungkook's hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the alpha's knuckles. After that, Jungkook leans in and captures Taehyung's lips with his own. It's not just a short peck, no, this time, it's a real kiss. The alpha slowly nips on Taehyung's bottom lip and Taehyung can't help the small gasp, that escapes his throat, when Jungkook wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him a little closer.  
Taehyung relishes in the warmth, that Jungkook radiates and in the older's comforting scent. They kiss for a while, but it always remains innocent and sweet, even when Jungkook's tongue gently caresses Taehyung's lower lip and Taehyung grants him entrance. The game, their tongues play, is passionate, yet pure and when Jungkook breaks away with a smile, Taehyung's a little bit out of breath, but he smiles as well. "As much as I would like to stay, we both know, that you have to study and I'm already late for practice", he mumbles and Taehyung nods, while he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip with a small grin. Jungkook stands up from the floor and gently wipes the soft strands of hair out of Taehyung's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", he asks and the younger nods. "Of course", he promises and the alpha hums. Then, he walks towards the door and when he's halfway through, Taehyung calls for him. "Jungkook?"  
He turns around. "Yeah, baby?" A beaming smile almost overwhelmes him. "I love you", Taehyung says and Jungkook feels, how his heart beats faster. "Love you more, pup", he replies, then he points at the paper bag, almost forgotten on the floor, "Now, eat something!" "I will, I promise!", Taehyung giggles and with a satisfied hum, Jungkook leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on AFF.
> 
> And!
> 
> STAN ATEEZ!! THEY DESERVE IT!
> 
> Come, say hi on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/K00BUNNY


End file.
